


When Tactics Collide

by Koriember



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriember/pseuds/Koriember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues. 
> 
> Ch. 1- Robin is going to need help taking down Valm.
> 
> Corrin is going to need help keeping her families from killing each other.
> 
> Tacticians may indulge in avant-garde strategy, but joining forces with fairy tales are very obscure tactics indeed.

When Tactics Collide

* * *

Day 0, December 24th

* * *

"Kamui! This way!"

On one side, home.

"Corrin, come back to us!"

On the other, family.

Corrin nervously kept on her toes, not daring to move an inch to her right or left. Behind her stood Azura and Jakob, weapons raised in a futile effort to stave off the surrounding armies around them.

The dancer stared blankly at her surroundings; the winding Hoshidan river beneath their feet, the plains covered with just as much grass as it was with soldiers. Soldiers that would not hesitate to kill the self-proclaimed fate-bound duo. Azura recognized a handful of Hoshidans, but everyone else was a stranger.Strangers that would claim not only her, but the white-haired princess to her right. Shiny sword or not, there was no way out of this without something big happening. Trying to formulate a plan, the dancer couldn't hide her own trembling even as her feet slowly sunk beneath the calming ripple of the Hoshidan river, burrowing into the slick mud below.

"...Big Sister?" Sakura whispered, barely loud enough for the opposing side to hear.

"S-sakur-"

"She's _my_ sister!" Elise yelled back, nervously looking to Corrin for reassurance. "...Mine."

"Please, Corrin," Xander pleaded desperately, his fingers not holding Siegfried, but grasping for something far more dear.

"B-but..." the princess whispered, immediately drawing Ryoma's glare. "I c-can't! You're making me choose against people I will not... can not betray!"

The samurai barely muffled his snort, instead lowering his head into a solid grimace. This wasn't a choice to be considered. The Kamui he hoped for would have retreated back to them without a second thought. What had they done to her?

"Don't... don't tell me you're actually _considering_ siding with the Nohrians!?"

The high prince felt a pain just hearing those words come from his mouth. He brought his hand down, knuckles white and clenched.

"It's no complicated matter siding with your true family, Little Princess," Xander corrected aloud, voicing his affection quite audibly. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" The princess stammered off, trying to fight back her trepidation. Her shoulders sagged and her legs gave in, forcing her to widen her already relenting stance.

"I-I... I..." she trailed, not knowing any words that would even remotely remedy the situation.

"What are you waiting for!?" Takumi yelled, losing faith in his 'sister,' the Nohrian spy that she was...

She was just a traitor.

No. Not yet, at least.

"Kamui, please," he whispered, too softly for her to hear.

"She actually harbors pity for the Hoshidans..." Leo realized. "They must have toyed with her head after they captured her. Taking advantage of her open attitude like that-"

"Don't you dare talk about MY sister that disrespectfully," Hinoka hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're talking as if you have any right to her. What could possibly delude you so?" Camilla asked, twirling her ax along its haft.

Corrin watched as both of her dear sisters stared each other down, ready to shred the other into a pile of flesh and bone.

All because of her.

All this was because she couldn't choose.

No...

This was happening because they were making her choose! Why couldn't she have _both_ of her loving families by her side? Why was this war keeping her apart from those she felt kinship and bond with?

"Have you made your choice?" Xander asked with his last shred of patience, considering letting loose his cavalry and capturing Corrin by force.

Ryoma was thinking the same, wondering how fast he could run for Kamui before Sakura could rescue-festal both of them to safety.

"Let her determine herself with a clear mind," the crown prince stalled, hoping to buy time as he tried gesturing his plan subtly. "I know her feelings will lie true."

The princess looked at Azura and Jakob with a frown, her lip bleeding from her sharp fangs shifting into her bottom lip, but her composure recovered to one of rehearsed, if not false, strength.

"Azura, Jakob... you should surrender. I don't want you to get hurt because of my indecisiveness," the Nohrian apologized. Azura and Jakob both just smiled, still standing by her.

"Your smile is my life's purpose to preserve, Lady Corrin," Jakob said with a bow. "And I will not return to our home with it extinguished."

"There is another option," Azura suggested. "We can make a run for it, if we can traverse the river before them."

"Run? As in, running away? What good would that do? They would just catch us in seconds..."

"Not if Hoshido and Nohr are both chasing us," Azura reasoned. "They'll slow each other down."

"Perhaps," Corrin thought aloud, thinking of a plan before straightening up and announcing her choice. "Okay. It'll buy us _some_ time. But won't they fight each other on the way? I can't let that happen!"

"It's going to be fine," Azura assured. "But we need to get out of here."

"If you... say so," Corrin nodded. "Here goes."

"Ryoma, Xander... Big brothers... Please-"

Any notions were interrupted when a bright flash of light blinded both armies, not only hiding Corrin for a brief instant but when the eyesight of those afflicted recovered, a new sight appeared in the middle.

" _Well, the scroll worked._ "

Chrom and Robin grinned sheepishly at the mess that the Shepherds had just found themselves entangled in.

* * *

_"And that's... quite a lot of soldiers."_

* * *

December 23, 1st Year of our Exalt, Chrom

* * *

Robin took another slow breath before digging his knife slower and deeper into his marked hand. Keeping things clean was far beyond the question, so the tactician thought he could at least keep things healable-

"What in the hell are you doing!?"

The tactician turned to see Chrom- pissed- from behind, head peeking through the doorway and displaying a scowl of disdain. Robin raised his good hand in defense, smiling nervously even as blood dripped everywhere.

"We're getting war reprimands from Plegia, whom our countrymen still hate with a passion. This mark on my hand happens to be the symbol of their religious deity, Grima. I can't wear a glove everywhere I go, Chrom." The white-haired strategist pointed to the bloodied mark on his hand, defiantly clear even with the splotches and lines of crimson running down its surface. All the while, more blood dripped from his fingertips onto the floor and basin next to him, causing Chrom to wince at the sight.

"Robin, you won't need a glove when you're missing a hand."

Caught off guard by Chrom's uncanny wit, Robin simply shrugged it off. "It's not that bad. We've seen worse on the battlefield. Tis' but a scratch."

"...No, that's a gouge. A gouge sustained in the line of, gods help us, paperwork."

"Tis but a small gouge," Robin corrected with a wry smile. Chrom's stifled a chuckle, turning around to hide his smile.

"You know what, fine. Just... clean that up! I don't want your blood dripping onto the throne room during my meetings today. Got it?"

Calling for Lissa and Maribelle and blurting something about a 'self-conscious fool' Chrom left, causing Robin to grin in triumph despite the numb pain in his hand. Examining his handiwork (to which the tactician laughed at the pun) , the Plegian opened up his supplies and bandaged the offending member himself as he wiped up the sanguine mess from his room. Once that was finished, Robin sat down by his desk and gazed out the window, enjoying the brisk Ylissean air.

One would wonder why Robin kept the windows open in the onslaught of winter, risking the room to cold and snow.

The answer was simple, taking the form of a future-seeing swordsman.

Not so simple, Robin reconsidered.

On the first of her visits, Marth offered Robin a sturdy volume, not much of a valuable considering it was probably from the bookstore just a few blocks away in the main city.

_It occurred to me that the events of the Plegian War are your first memories, considering your loss of...uh, memory. For lack of better phrasing. Have you considered writing them down? Something to give yourself when your mind grows thin?_

It was a great idea, all things considered. It put a nice side to Marth now that the war was over.

Already halfway through the bindings, Robin took the time to notice just how deep into the book he had delved into. On the days after the decisive death of Gangrel, Mad King of Plegia, Robin opened the present from Marth, who comically gave it to him in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness. Recalling the memory fondly, Robin started a new entry.

* * *

_"It has been nearly two years of peace and prosperity in Ylisse. And may I politely say, it's boring. While I'm glad the court doesn't have need of me, neither does the battlefield. It has been clear that my calling is towards the art of battle tactics, something that is woefully oversupplied nowadays._

_Then again...That isn't so bad. I'm a decent secretary and diplomat as well. It's just that the battles of the court are much more convoluted. I don't feel like I'm winning on days that I do come out on top._

_It's not as satisfying as saving lives and ending wars._

_Woe and behold, after two years I find myself not on the fields of battle but gazing at stars and reading books by my lonesome. Sure, I wake up to Tharja between my ceiling panels on some days, or perhaps Nowi crashing into the side of my room in her dragon form on others. Sumia invites me to read cheesy romances with her (I tolerate it only because she puts on such a smile) and more than a few times I've found myself seeking Maribelle's advice on handling the ruffled collars about me._

_And then there's Marth._

_She hasn't checked in on Chrom in a while, though she did say she was going to inspect on some border development for a few months. I find myself a bit too eager than appropriate for her news, though I'm coming to think it's not because of the message, but the messenger._

_And to think that I believed she was actually the Hero King's reincarnation or something come once upon a time. Not that a masked individual gallivanting across Archanea is any less civilian, of course. She is quite the adventurer too, and who could know what stuff she's up to lately. Today, I wish I could be a part of them due to times like these._

_Then again, if something interesting is happening near the border, I hope Chrom will let me out of the mess that is the court and let me explore the land for a few weeks. A place to stretch my legs, see the sights, and appreciate the cultures of places I cannot possibly remember. Or perhaps I never saw them in the first place._

_And nothing hurts with having a companion for the trip._

_Ah, to have an adventure again would be amazing, more memories and more opportunities for me to learn of the world around me! I could do without the battles and bloodshed, of course. Perhaps Chrom will let me run off to Chon'sin or even learn more about Plegia?_

_Maybe another time._

_I really should socialize more though._

_Maybe I should adopt a child?_

_Apparently, I'm good with children._ _However, to have one of my own? Would that be any different for me? Not that baby Lucina is old enough to complain about me, but she seldom cries in my arms unless she shits herself or wants to go to sleep. Only time will tell at this rate, and I hope I have more than few years left in me._

_I-"_

* * *

"Robin, are you busy?"

Upon reflex, Robin quickly shut his book, reigniting the magical seal that kept his journal safe from even Tharja's prying eyes.

He turned, easing when he saw the figure of Marth in his doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, if it isn't the Hero Princess. And, no, not anymore," Robin said while rising, before regarding the blue-haired swordsman who stopped against his now-closed door. "...Marth. It's been a while."

"I am afraid I have to get right to the point," she sighed, coming in and closing the gap rather quickly. Her strides were never subtle, and the briskness that they held always put Robin a little on-edge.

"Easy there," Robin warned, giving a glance to the sword that rested on the other side of the room, then slowly to the Falchion on Marth's hip. "Maybe I am busy now."

Marth scoffed and squinted at the same time, but showed no signs of harm, which caused the tactician to smirk at her childish face.

"The border development is as I feared," she began, taking a seat across from Robin's desk, thumbing through his drawer for a map of the area. Understanding her motives, Robin pulled one out for her, waiting for Marth to continue. Tracing her slim finger across Yilsse, she paused it near the coast of Ferox, along the shoreline of the Valmese Sea.

"That's quite the hike you took then," Robin whistled. "You sure you still have legs?"

"It was a distance to travel, I shall admit," Marth sighed, "But I arrived just in time to warn the Feroxian guards stationed there. I hurried back here to warn Exalt Chrom and the Ylisseans."

"More future-premonition stuff? You really must tell me how you're pulling it off," Robin replied. "So, what's happening in Ferox that we should be worried about?"

"You mean you did not have it figured it out yet?" Marth wondered, genuinely surprised. "I suppose it would be too much to hope that you would expect this."

"Marth, I don't even know what 'it' is yet, let along the process of figuring 'it' out. Does it hurt to be forthright once in a while?"

Nodding in reluctant agreement, Marth dragged the map westward until her fingers rested upon their far neighbors on the Valmese continent.

"Chon'sin, Roseanne, Valm, Mila," Robin read curiously. "Ylisse's trading partners to the west, though not exactly on the best terms just yet. Are they in trouble too?"

"The contrary," Marth corrected. "They _are_ the trouble."

Robin paused a beat, thinking to himself.

"...Which explains why our diplomatic attempts have fallen silent," Robin pieced together. "I... should've known. What exactly am I dealing with?"

Marth cleared her throat, recalling her own memories as she put together the events into words.

"Rumors lie on the winds that Valm has outlived her peaceful existence, seeking now to subjugate the entire continent of Valentia. That seems to have happened already. Now Archanea is next. Sooner than we think."

Robin nearly choked on his own cough, leaving Marth nodding to reaffirm.

"Valm has rejected all our trading negotiations," Robin clued. "I think I now know why Chon'sin and Roseanne have fallen silent. So, Valm's going to invade us in a few days? That's... bad."

"That is not the half of it," Marth added. "In my mind, I see Ylisse and Ferox successfully repelling Valm but at a high price. What I fear is that will allow Plegia to blindside us after the war, easily avenging their earlier defeat."

"W-w-wait, why would they do that?" Robin asked, frantically grabbing his maps and his books and writing down everything he had just learned.

"I know these things. I hate to verify my own merit but have I led you or Exalt Chrom astray? I hope not," Marth admitted. "Perhaps I should just-"

"It's okay." Robin winced, but continued on. "We'll handle this one problem at a time."

"I agree. Let me gather my thoughts for a minute."

With that, Marth paced the floor, deftly grabbing one of Robin's maps as she examined the lines thoroughly.

"I think, if I recall correctly, that Virion and whatever entourage he has with him should arrive back in Ylisse within a few days."

"I don't see how that is so important. Virion is just-"

Boots rang on the stones of Robin's doorway, and both parties turned to see the Ylissean Knight-Commander in the entrance.

"Master Robin- and... _Marth_. Pardon me Sir, you are being summoned by Lord Chrom in the throne room."

A click glance towards each other and Robin nodded.

"Farewell, tactician. I shall take this as my leave," Marth said with a smile, leaping out of Robin's window and rappelling down using his curtains.

Robin took this time to smile sheepishly at the knight, who only shook his head at the open window and the fluttering sheets.

"Clearly the guards aren't doing a good job," Frederick muttered.

"Oh, give them a break, Freddy-bear. They're up against a girl who knows the future."

"Whatever the case, it is unacceptable. I will multiply their training a thousandfold."

"Only a thousand? Goodness. You're getting soft."

"There is no limit to the measures I will take to defend Ylisse and her people," Frederick replied. "Which reminds me..."

"Is... is this about a Valmese invasion by chance?" Robin hoped, to which Frederick raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Clearly this was the first time he'd had such an idea presented to him.

"No. And what would you know of a Valmese invasion?" the knight asked, curious, if not worried.

"Enough that a certain female swordsman with healthy premonitions gave me some valuable warnings of a Valmese fleet," Robin responded in turn, before going down the stairs and leading Frederick, at quite the loss, down.

"It's actually nothing of the sort, but still-"

"I know, Frederick. Chrom will want to know, if Marth hasn't told him already."

"Right. I suppose with your surprise, I have one of my own. What do you know of our rascal friend Virion?"

* * *

A few flights of stairs and Robin found himself on the blue carpets of the throne room, where Chrom and Virion stood adjacent each other. With them was a woman Robin would easily mistake as Anna, the merchant that traveled alongside the Shepherds in the Mad King's War. This 'Anna' was younger, and had a different style of clothing on her, as if she had always been in the colder weather. Though, if he remembered correctly, the Anna brand name spread far and wide across the continents so this may very well have been another member of their-Anna's family.

"Anna? One of our Anna's relatives at least? Gods, the resemblance truly is uncanny," Robin asked, getting a faint smile in reply.

"That's right! Though, I'll admit, I've never been in these strange worlds before. Still business is good here, so no doubt my sisters have been out and about, no?"

"That's about right," Chrom said stiffly, the bitterness of being scammed by their own Anna still leaving a foul aftertaste.

"Anyway, Robin, I called you here for guidance," Chrom admitted, smiling nervously at the Anna.

"On what?"

"On how much stock to put on mythology," Chrom sighed, gesturing to a thick scroll in his hand. "Preferably the mythical figures with swords."

"Depends on how big their swords are," Robin replied in mystery, not knowing much of what was going on. "What is that?"

"It's a portal, as if to those Outrealm things, though none we've been to," Chrom explained, taking out the collection of the Shepherd's outrealms they've been to. All of them involved ancient heroes of some type and time, and their Einherjar reflected thus far. Such figures had been pivotal in reinforcing the Shepherd's meager numbers when engaged in a larger front. Now at peace, the cards lay useless in Chrom's drawer, wondering for the day they'd be called to fight for their master once more. "It's technically a warp scroll, if you want to nitpick."

"What good would that be if we don't know where to go?"

"We _do_ know where this one leads," Chrom corrected. "It's just... I don't know if this is worth the price."

"The price?" Robin asked, before his shoulders dropped in realization. "...Chrom, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Anna wants the Einherjar," Chrom explained. "In return, a warp scroll to a continent only referred to in myth."

"And why would we need this?"

"Word on my street is Valm is preparing an invasion fleet, if they are not already on their way. I can only assume our mutual blue-haired swordsman paid you a visit as well?" Chrom asked, to which Robin nodded. "You may not know as much of our culture as you think you do, so here's a quick lesson; In Ylissean, Marth's words translate to 'We're quite screwed.'"

"I'm assuming the Einherjar aren't going to cut it then?"

"It's not going to be enough, you see. We need a specific kind of help. Help that neither Plegia nor Ferox can give. Specifically, the help that sinks Valmese armadas and scatters their cavalries. If not, you might as well bend over now and take off your cloak, because if the Valmese don't murder us all, a religious cult the size of the Grimleal will. That also, if you were paying attention, translates to us being screwed."

"So what are you suggesting, Chrom?"

"Remember how essential the Einherjar were in a pinch?"

"In a pinch, yes. Not a full on prolonged invasion. They only lasted a couple minutes before going back into their... things."

"The Shepherds need more than just a few bodies and a deck of cards, Robin."

"Let me get this straight. This... land, which is actually another continent entirely... What do you want to do?"

Chrom smiled slightly, ready to display his plan.

"The Hero-King, Marth, raised an entire army out of the ranks of his defeated foes. That same charm thankfully runs through my veins."

"You mean to recruit strangers to fight our wars?" Robin asked incredulously. "Because you sure aren't going to conquer them."

"I know you trust our Marth as much as I do, seeing how much you two elope or what not in that study of yours."

"I do no such thing," Robin scowled. "As lovely a woman she is, don't get me wrong..."

"But you have to admit, she tells the truth no matter how far fetched."

"...Yes she does."

"And here's your last lesson in Ylissean. 'We are screwed.' Can be translated many different ways. Thankfully, we both know of someone who can translate our predicaments for us. In fact, I'm looking right at _her._ "

Robin turned to see Marth in the corner of the hall, eavesdropping from behind a pillar. Her cover blown, the hero disowned by time stepped into the light, a nervous smile on her face.

"I've done what I could to prepare us," Marth stammered, causing those not listening to Chrom and Robin to turn to the unfamiliar voice. "I had to make sure you all were ready for the storm that I have come to recall in every passing nightmare."

"In what manner?" Chrom asked slowly.

"In _my_ manner," _Lucina_ replied, before flourishing her cape, the mark of Naga visible on its plane. "...Father."

* * *

"So we commit to a peaceful excursion on the outskirts of Hoshido and Nohr, try to enlist however so many troops as we can, repel the Fell Dragon and the Conqueror himself, blah blah good guys win, and then what?"

"It's not gonna be that easy," Robin sighed. "They won't be convinced to just leave their home and join forces with a ragtag group of foreigners. Especially not with the coin we have."

"We're not ragtag nor poor," Chrom reminded, taking offense to the crude description of his nation's coffers and the quality of her militia. "Though our story is not convincing either way."

"The stories of Hoshido and Nohr make very clear that they have always despised each other. I'm sure we can find a use of this conflict," Chrom suggested. Robin shook his head adamantly.

"Who are we to play a game of life and death? Even if the stakes are our own, we have no right meddling with the wars of other countries without good cause, and especially not on a whim."

"What if it wasn't whim," Lucina offered, voice low. "What if you do as Shepherds do and protect the downtrodden? War is brutal and cruel, and survivors and the abandoned are always left in its wake. That's where we can enter in."

"You mean to aid those that have been hurt the most?" Chrom asked.

"I mean to find whoever is in the crossfire, and help them."

"It's a plan," Robin admitted, "But we have no means to convince them, even with our meager help."

"We're fighters, Master Tactician," Lucina reminded, "We solve problems through force and through action."

"And diplomacy." Robin countered, "Seeing that I can count our total number with the fingers on my hands, we're not exactly a war machine. We took down an army once, and barely. It's not going to happen again no matter how many tricks I have in my sleeve."

"And the alternative is for you, a foreign commander, to parley your way between two warring nations?" Chrom asked in disbelief. Robin nodded in confidence, holding his head up high.

"Why certainly! Subtlety is a tactician's finest garment... besides this sleek cloak, of course. All we need... are the right pieces. We'll find those who will join our cause once they see our danger. Our _mutual_ danger."

"No matter, we're going to need more than the four of us here," Chrom decided. "Frederick?"

"I'll rally the Shepherds, those available at least. Expect us within the next hour, milord."

The knight left with smart precision, his steady footsteps fading off down the hallway. Robin turned to the two Ylissean nobles at his side.

"Valm won't be a threat to them, I suppose. But Grima? A dragon that can end the world, one we share, is something we can exploit. No matter how far away they are, they are subject to his destruction," Lucina declared. "Nowhere is safe if the Fell Dragon manifests."

"We just need to tell that to them," Robin winced. "I doubt we have anything a foreign country would listen to though. What if they don't even speak our language?"

"One problem at a time, Robin," Chrom reassured. "We'll find enough people in time."

"We may not have time," Lucina urged, "Anna said that time flows differently there than here, but that doesn't give us forever. Soon enough, Valm will come, the Grimleal will come, and I pray that we have what we need by then."

"Then we go in blindly, and bull-shit things once we're already inside?" Robin asked skeptically. "I may have the occasional sleight of hand, Chrom, but I'm no miracle worker..." he trailed off, but his eyes widened as Lucina continued her tangent.

"And me being 'from the future' is not going to quite sell it."

Lucina sighed in short-term defeat, not noticing Robin's stare.

"But do you know what will?" the tactician suggested, grinning mischievously.

"What?" Lucina asked, slightly nervous from Robin's piercing gaze.

"If I may... I need to borrow your memories. The scariest ones you can give me."

* * *

A number of Shepherds had been rallied to join Robin and Chrom, so that their number was nearing 20 in strength. It would be enough to die in glorious combat, Robin hoped. At least they had some stronger fighters like Lon'qu, Sully, and Vaike among them. Was Kellam there? Probably.

"Robin."

Chrom's voice shook him from his reverie.

"Hmm? What?"

"What if we fail at having them join us?"

"Then _we_ join _them_ first," Robin ordered, "And hope they return our favor. They may just have listen in time."

"They have no choice but to do so."

And with that, the Shepherds stepped through the portal. The first thing they saw were two legions of soldiers. One bore a white banner with red trim, the other a black banner with purple trim.

"So. Hoshido and Nohr. Looks like we stumbled upon a fight."

And as they did, the clear but shaking voice of a young woman echoed through their ears.

* * *

_"And... That's... quite a lot of soldiers."_

* * *

Corrin gasped at the bodies who manifested out of thin air around her, closing off her escape (Or acting as extra layers of protection.) They were dressed in armor and wielding weapons similar to both Hoshidan and Nohrian styles. Though small in number, she sensed the aura of experience on them, not unlike Gunter or her brothers. The strongest sense of power from these individuals was right next to her, unarmored but wearing a curiously marked cloak and wielding a jagged sword wreathed in lightning.

"Wh-Who are you?" Corrin asked, causing the white-haired man in the coat to turn around, lost in her red eyes for a second longer than he anticipated.

"Looks like we found a good spot to start," Chrom whispered.

"Who are you and who do you fight for?" Corrin repeated, pointing Yato at Robin. "If you do not identify yourself as a friend, I shall cut you down as an enemy!"

"..."

"In that case, let's be friends," Robin replied nervously. "I am Robin, tactician of this army, for lack of a better word at the moment," he trailed, gazing on the actual armies on either side of him.

* * *

_"And I have a very good reason why your armies should not be killing each other right now."_

* * *

"Odd words for the one between the two armies," Corrin whispered.

Ryoma and Xander raised their hands simultaneously, a thousand weapons instantly being re-raised at the Shepherds.

"And why, pray tell, shall we comply with your demands, stranger?"

"Because..." Robin stared around him, no escape.

Fantastic. He had to stall. "Hoshido and Nohr have been fighting this war for how many generations now?"

"Like you even know that answer," Chrom whispered.

"Ha, fool. He underestimates Nohrian might! Our forces will sweep through these Hoshidan dogs with nary a chip to our own nails!" Xander boasted.

"It has taken you hundreds of years to get this far, Nohrian, and hundreds years more! Like hell you would," Ryoma retorted, twirling Raijinto as he turned to Robin. "And what would a stranger who appears out of nowhere know of our struggle? My father died to these mongrels. My mother died to them. The blood of Nohr's finest weeps upon my blade. Such is our cycle, and such is our history!"

"Blah, blah, Grima, we're all going to die, apocalypse," Chrom summarized under his breath, catching Corrin's attention. Said Princess turned to both the Prince and the Tactician, trying to piece together what was happening before her.

"Answer swiftly and honestly or you will die as suddenly as you appeared, stranger," Xander warned, raising Siegfried with a dark flame accompanying.

"Say _something_ , dammit," Chrom groaned.

"I... I-" Robin was choked off by the white-haired girl, who raised her hand skyward.

"Allow me," Corrin whispered.

"Listen to me, and lay your weapons down!" Corrin yelled, pointing at Xander and Ryoma equally. "Father may have orchestrated this war in order to sustain Nohr, but Hoshido is strong enough to support us peacefully! And they will, because it's the Hoshidan way!"

Ryoma couldn't help but frown at this bold statement, but Xander stood firm.

"But if a single drop of blood falls here today, know this! The manipulators and diplomats who have been planning this selfish endeavor know that this will lead to weakness in both Nohr and Hoshido! We cannot afford to fight today, or evermore! These soldiers come from a land that have suffered from such a fate! I brought them here by my own will, to serve as a lesson for both these countries I have come to cherish!"

She pointed at Robin and the other Shepherds, "We are so focused on Nohr and Hoshido that we could never see those powers within waiting to scavenge on our remains! Hoshido may want peace, but as long as they stay isolated, Nohr will always be in poverty! And Nohr may have waged this war on Father's orders, but there's something more to that! This isn't about preserving Nohr, it's about monopolizing it! Ryoma, Xander, STAND DOWN! For all that is good of Nohr and Hoshido, STAND DOWN!"

Slowly... Siegfried was lowered.

Raijinto mirrored it a few second later.

Strangely enough, even without commands from their commanders, not a single blade or bow remained raised save for a choice few soldiers. What used to be an army ready to strike turned into a vigil, their weapons sheathed or strapped.

Chrom whistled in due amazement, commending the quick thinking of the stranger in the group.

"Nice acting," Robin whispered under his breath. Corrin nodded barely and responded in kind.

"I tend to protect any friends I make," Corrin exhaled in relief. Her face shifted though, when she realized the people around her. "You guys... are my friends, right?"

"Of course. We're grateful to have met someone of influence and affability almost immediately. We'll help you whatever way we can," Robin promised.

From both sides, the Shepherds could hear the vocal worries of the crowd around them.

"I figured the court was using this to shift power from Garon's line!"

"Rival dynasts want Mikoto's bloodline off the throne!"

"Sumeragi knew how to handle these politicians..."

"Damn all of them. That girl is right."

Chrom breathed nervously. "They're getting restless. A field like this is meant for battle. Not a stare-down."

"Enough!"

Hesitantly, Xander and Ryoma lowered their weapons and stepped hesitantly towards Corrin. Chrom gulped, not thinking his words would have been heard that easily.

"Hoshidans... stand fast," Ryoma ordered, only accompanied by his retainers, walking slowly to the middle.

"Prince Xander, what say you?"

"Nohrians! Stand down... negotiations have begun," the Crown Prince ordered. Slowly but surely, he walked to Corrin and stared down Ryoma who was well within striking distance now. Hesitantly, he returned his blade to its sheath, and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Corrin looked on, trying her hardest not to look too relieved. Robin and the Shepherds did not hold such restraint and smiled at the peace they had just brokered.

"Tell us then, foreseer," Ryoma asked, kneeling in view of his sister.

"Your magic, if it has corrupted our Corrin in any form..." Xander started, but a kind smile from Corrin shut him up.

"While I might not know everything yet..." Corrin stalled, glaring at Robin and Chrom, "I'm sure my _friends_ know more than I do."

Robin nodded nervously and took out his scroll, simply labeled 'Ylisse.'

"Tell me... What do you know of the divine dragons?"

* * *

Day 1

* * *

Lucina gaped in shock as Robin and Chrom came through the portal, their faces blank with confusion.

"What happened? What did you-"

The Shepherds came out now, one by one, none of them the worse for wear, but still looking as stunned as their leaders.

And then Corrin came through, head held high and a slight smile on her face.

"...Are these our allies?"

Ryoma and Xander followed, baring their teeth and invisible weapons at each other but maintaining control. And after them, retainer and warrior alike manifested in the throne room, both Hoshidan and Nohrian. The tension was high but so were the stakes, it seemed.

Running over to Robin and Chrom, Lucina whispered loudly.

"What happened!?"

"They listened... And they heeded our call for help," Robin replied blankly, almost cryptically.

"I sense terms."

"There are none... Let's just say your apocalyptic future is not something either of these countries wish to experience, Lucina."

"So you mean..." With a wave, a red and gold blur swept by, shutting them up and raising his lightning katana in the air.

"That is enough about us," Ryoma scowled, ordering his retainers and elite soldiers in formation as to take accountability. Xander did likewise, except on the other side of the throne room.

"Three divisions," Chrom mused. "Ylissean, Hoshidan, and Nohrian."

"No division," Corrin insisted, holding Xander with one arm and Ryoma with the other.

"Kamui... you may be raised by Nohrian-" Ryoma started.

"And born of Hoshidan," Corrin continued, "I do prefer Corrin a lot more, no offence. But this is a war we cannot be split upon. If we are to preserve this peace, if we are to bring forth a new age of peace... Can I trust both of you to work together?"

"I cannot say I agree with you," Xander admitted, "But what Robin showed us, what our own retainers have claimed... I cannot have that happen to Nohr. And if it means working alongside Hoshidans for this to be averted... then I must, for Nohr. And for my family."

"So be it," Ryoma announced, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura behind him. "For our world's sake, we fight together, Nohrian. Even if your kind killed my father, it means nothing anymore. Even if King Sumeragi died in a Nohrian ambush... it means nothing. I fight only for my future and my family. I may fight alongside you, but not for you."

"Then it is settled?" Robin guessed, appreciating the lack of apparent tension between both countries.

A wyvern rider interrupted the gaggle as a few dozen heads turned towards her, even as she landed precariously in the hallway, diving through the grand doorway.

"Lord Chrom! I bear horrible news! Valmese-"

"Armadas are sailing to our borders as we speak? Followed by a land invasion that will sweep through Ylisse just as they did your country of Rosanne?"

"Did news already arrive, gods-"

"Relax. Cherche of House Virion, was it?" Robin asked, relaxed as he walked to her, hands casually behind his back. Corrin smirked and Chrom shook his head at his tactician's lax. Virion could be less pleased, but he remained silent.

"You are not Ylissean, but you would still fight for our country, knowing that defeat would mean the death of everything good in this world?"

"I... I do, sir. I know what Valm would do to Ylisse, and I do not wish that upon the allies of my lord Virion."

Ryoma rose and took control of his segment, eyes shining with determination.

"Hoshidans! You have my word as your High Prince that this is the dawn of a new era in our history! Across from you right now are not enemies, but allies. Treat them as such, and you will have secured not only the prosperity of Hoshido, but its survival! Will you stand by me?"

"AYE!"

Xander scoffed and turned to his own army.

"Soldiers of Nohr, the consequence of defeat today is death. But allow me to tell you of the glory of victory! Follow my blade, Nohrians, and our future will follow! We will restore Nohr to its former power, and with it, trample not the Hoshidans, but such foes as poverty, famine, and pestilence! If we are not to conquer Hoshido, then perhaps a dragon's corpse will sustain our lands just as well!"

"AYE!"

Robin watched in sheer thrill, silently turning to Chrom and his own Shepherds. He had fought alongside these good men and women, and have known them for two long years. Now, he was about to take them on another campaign from which they may never return. They needed their expert tactician more than ever.

"Quite the look you have there, tactician," Chrom laughed, nudging his friend with a smile of his own. "You ready for another page to add to your grand history book?"

Robin nodded, graciously brandishing his cloak with a dignity that only a hero of his country would allow.

"Shepherds of Ylisse, you were raised on the stories of heroes! Now today, I need you to embody that timeless spirit! Beyond the horizon lies a legion of cruelty and evil, aiming to end your way of life. Let's do those we love a favor and move them aside."

"Aye!"

Corrin looked at all three countries' finest warriors, mouth agape with awe at what was happening.

Feeling something hum against her hip, she drew Yato, amazed at what she saw.

"It's..."

"It's glowing?" Lucina realized, but not before Parallel Falchion was doing the same.

"It seems our weapons are interacting, even across worlds...," Lucina realized. "This sound... Falchion? Falchion's voice is in my ear? What in the world..."

"So is Yato..."

Both blades started glowing a faint gold and blue respectively, and suddenly the edges of the twin swords radiated brilliant light as they flashed in a blinding display of evolution.

"The Seal of Flames," Leo gasped. "I read about this in an ancient text... Is Corrin... fulfilling some rite of passage?"

"Awoken Falchion," Lucina whispered, the blue pulsing from Naga's fang even through the scabbard she had sheathed it in. Parallel Falchion had reacted with the Yatogami and was shining a beautiful cyan as a result.

Corrin, holding her blade, had a similar problem.

"Fateful Yato," Corrin echoed, her golden blade glowing in a similarly-golden light, illuminating the hall alongside its blue-glowing sister.

"This... is a sign. Even the Dawn and Dusk themselves aid our quest!" Corrin shouted as she raised her glowing sword in the throne room, rallying both rival countries to her side. "Our past of tragedy ends here!"

The Nohrians and Hoshidans shouted in unison, Ylisse not sure how to respond. Just realizing how quickly she had formed a temporary peace between two warring nations, Corrin retreated to the back, where Robin and Chrom stood.

"Commander Robin. My proudest men and women are at your service. You hold Hoshidan blood in your hands now. Allow me to lead them not as their High Prince, but as their first line of defense."

"Nohr stands ready as well, Commander Robin. I may not be ready to fight for Ylisse, but we both saw what awaits a still hand. Allow me and my Nohrian army to be the first blow."

"Then it is time," Robin announced proudly. "We have about a week before our own ships arrive. We... have a bit to do before then."

"They are coming," Lucina noted, "But they will not expect this. So many..." Chrom patted his daughter on the back and waved a hand towards the distant sea.

"There's others that came with me from the future," Lucina explained. "They will be more than willing to offer their blades to our cause. Inigo, Cynthia... I know they're out there, somewhere."

"Don't worry, Lucina. We'll find your friends," The prince reassured, before turning to Corrin with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Princess Corrin. You might have just saved us all."

"I-I... I should thank _you._ Thank you for keeping both of my families from attacking each other. You saved us."

"That was your doing, not ours," Chrom assured, turning to his Shepherds with relayed orders. Corrin and Robin stood at the throne room, smiling at the host of Shepherds at their disposal, chatting among themselves in ambient droning.

* * *

"Have you ever fought in a war?" Robin asked quietly, quivering at the mounting dread that silently arose.

"I've been preparing all my life for one," Corrin responded, gesturing to her two families swapping plans. "I'll fight this war alongside the rest of you. For my family and friends, and for our future. I was trained to kill Hoshidans, but thank goodness that I am blessed to fight alongside them with my Nohrian allies. Nohr, Hoshido, Ylisse. This is a war I'll gladly fight. To protect everyone and keep my family safe!"

"I will devote my everything to keep them from harm," Robin promised, "And I pray they will trust me in time."

" _I_ trust you," Corrin said with a slight fluctuation. "It takes a pretty special person to teleport in the middle of a battlefield of strangers and convince both sides to cease."

"The pleasure was mine," Robin replied. "A commander always seeks to earn the trust of those he will fight alongside."

"I know that cloak isn't just for show. I'll have you know I can whip up a surprise or two myself," Corrin promised.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, the sword's new. I'm not sure about that. But how about this?" she asked, hoisting her dragonstone. "I saw one of your own holding one. I don't think I can fly, though. At least, not that I know of. I've only been in a couple skirmishes, so we'll see."

"You're... a dragon?"

"Yep," Corrin said cryptically. "I can turn into a... thing. Oh, and control the elements, dragon stuff."

Robin was tempted to retort, but he kept his tongue. Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed his mind, and his smirk mirrored that.

"Uh-oh."

"Pardon my asking but... Humor me, Princess Corrin: How heavy is your dragon form?"

"Um... S-something large, I can only assume. Why ask?"

Robin turned around towards his study, his eyes shining with a plan.

"What would a tactician be without a secret weapon?"


	2. The Roster: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues. 
> 
> Ch. 2- Robin misses his Roster, ever since Lissa tossed it into a Plegian swamp. Thankfully, with two new countries fighting with the Shepherds, he has some catching up to do.

 

Day 1, afternoon

* * *

"Quite the army we've assembled, huh?"

Robin and Chrom overlooked the courtyard of Ylisstol palace, where all three armies were intermingling to a degree. Hoshidans and Nohrians alike were talking to the Ylisseans, but it was clear to see that the former enemies weren't keen on opening up to each other quite yet.

It was expected, of course. Thousands, perhaps millions of deaths on each side have racked up over the decades. Hatred spanning generations had been instilled in each bloodline present.

The road to peace was hardly a straight one.

Emmeryn had taught him that. She had placed full trust in him, her brother, and her country. One day, she promised, Ylisse would be a beautiful country again, cleansed of the stains her father had left her to clean.

Even if it cost her her life.

"Yes, yes it is, and by no single effort alone," Robin sighed wistfully. Stretching his shoulders about, he glanced over to see Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander chatting behind them. Well, more like arguing. Chrom noticed this too and leaned closer in for Robin's discretion.

"How do you think we'll get them to play along? They _are_ enemies, after all. They might cut each other down instead of the Valmese." Robin nodded in agreement, but kept his gaze steady.

"Perhaps. And I am quite worried about that. Though... battle does forge quite the bond, if utilized correctly."

"How does one _utilize_ war to convince two life-time enemies to annul their hatred?"

"You decided now-Queen Olivia would be your wife an hour after killing Gangrel together. My plan follows along the same lines," Robin teased, forcing Chrom's cheeks to burn flush red.

"T-that's different..." he stammered, looking away.

"Oh? I think it's a model example. Though, instead of two people, imagine the bonds that can form if all of these soldiers share a common goal..." Chrom looked again to the future army below and couldn't help but grin.

"And I take it you have a plan to point all us sheep in a unified direction?"

"It will come," Robin reassured. "Though, I may need time. We have what, a week before the ships arrive? I'll think of something."

"I trust you as always, friend," Chrom vowed, turning away to handle other matters. "I'll catch you later, when you arrive at your strategy."

"Will comply, my Exalt," Robin laughed, nodding to Chrom as he left.

_Alright. So there's, eh, give or take... sixty of us? Maybe more, maybe less. I think..._

"Commander Robin, may I have a word?"

Robin paused his thoughts to turn to the tall blond man standing behind him, recognizing him as the crown prince of Nohr.

...Whose name he had just forgotten.

"Of course, Prince... Ry..." stuttering along, the prince forcefully put Robin back on track with a single word.

"Xander," the Nohrian stated rather flatly, no smile present on his face.

_Great going, you dunce. The tactician that won a war can't even remember a prince's name, one that he himself had said a few minutes ago._

"Right. My apologies, Prince Xander. My office is nearby, if privacy is due?"

"It would be beneficial to be secretive, indeed," Xander said, quite relieved. "Lead the way? Oh, and Corrin," he added with a turn, "I'll be with the Commander of these Ylisseans. If something happens, contact me right away."

"Don't worry," Ryoma and Corrin said simultaneously before looking at each other. "Everything will be just fine," Corrin finished.

"Very well."

* * *

Robin took his seat, gesturing the crown prince to his own. Out of habit, Robin took out a book, uncorking his ink well and preparing for rigorous notation. Xander didn't seem to care but Robin had to demonstrate his methods to the unknowing prince.

"Force of habit," the tactician explained. "I tend to make better decisions when all the facts are in my face. I'm a pretty visually organized guy, I guess. I like to see things. Numbers, names, details, et cetera. Especially in battle, when I can watch the flow and capabilities of our enemies, and adapt accordingly. I suppose it's a tactician's sense? " Xander nodded in approval, still oh-so-princely in his chair, posture and all. His cravat must have been surgically aligned to rest exactly parallel his spine, and no doubt the prince's meticulously calculated positioning would give Frederick a run for his money.

Perhaps a tactician could sit up straight as well, instead of slouching over his desk in the presence of a foreign prince.

"So..." Robin began hesitantly, already cringing at the crack in his voice, "What can I do for you, Prince Xander?"

Instead, Xander merely examined Robin. Almost as if he were... scanning him. Robin felt very under-the-knife at the moment, not too different than how he felt when Miriel ran her experiments on him during their scheduled interview time-

Interview!

_That's it!_

Xander noticed how Robin immediately received a surge of energy, vigorously writing in his book what appeared to be...

**Xander, Crown Prince and Paladin of Nohr. Princely to a T, and no doubt just as precise. Birthday...**

"October, 24, and why are you-"

"S-sorry," Robin stopped immediately, realizing that he had just interrupted Xander's discussion with his own agenda. "I... forgot you needed something. I guess I got carried away..."

"Doing what, exactly?" Xander asked, in a tone that was certainly neither disapproving nor encouraging Robin's behavior.

"I had a habit, back during our own war," Robin explained, thinking of his original roster... which unfortunately, was long gone thanks to Lissa... "Anyway, as our little militia received more recruits, I would interview them on little one-on-one sessions, just to get a basic grip on their personality, combat ability, and other things a commander might need to know. I may just have let the habit slip and monopolized your time for my benefit. And for that... I apologize."

However, Xander finally cracked a small smile, clearly in approval to Robin's work.

"I cannot say that what you are doing is wrong. Actually, my dilemma could be understood better if you tried to continue your interview."

Robin looked surprised, but his delight outweighed that expression. Though, after a quick realization,he shook his head.

"The original roster was lost, I'm afraid. A certain sister of my Exalt decided to dump it in a pond. She thought it was a clever prank." Robin still felt a pang of sadness when he thought of that treasured book, now lost in the waves. Xander didn't seem to mind in the slightest though.

"Then start over, perhaps? A new roster, for our new beginning. We are Shepherds, as my sister so poetically exclaimed earlier. I do not think a new roster would be so far-fetched. One devoted to Ylisseans, Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. If we are to bridge this gap, as much as my pride and honor as a Nohrian would disagree, we must start with trust. After all, this is what I came to you to talk about."

"It... is?" Robin asked, genuinely curious in Xander's inquiry.

"Of course. I was concerned whether Ylisse was familiar in Nohrian ways, and what methods we may need to adapt to better-" Robin quickly stopped Xander, as rude as it was.

"Not necessary, Prince Xander. We came to you for aid, and you gave it to us willingly. We will not force your lifestyle to change. You are our allies as much as we are indebted to you. If anything, I am curious in the Nohrian and Hoshidan lifestyles. After all, I am a foreigner to Ylisse as well, and have adapted easily enough to their culture. If you are willing, perhaps by understanding their crown prince, I may better understand his people."

"Sound logic, Commander Robin. Which leads me to my next question."

"Of course. Are there problems you are having? I will gladly spearhead efforts myself to make our guests feel more welcome."

"I suppose you may approach it like that. As you already know, I am Nohr's field commander, as Prince Ryoma is with his Hoshidans. We... may not see eye to eye, and I do not think my soldiers nor Ryoma's may trust you, a foreign tactician, with battlefield orders. Yet." Robin shrugged, knowing this already.

"It's to be expected from two different nations following a third. To be honest, I did not expect Nohr or Hoshido to follow us that easily."

"Well, we had Lazward, my retainer, and Odin, my brother Leo's retainer, just validate your seemingly impossible story. And while I do not know much about Odin, I trust Lazward with my life. Prince of Ylisse or not, he is my brother before anything else."

"I see. Even now, I feel like I understand you a little more." Xander smiled at Robin's eagerness and relaxed slightly in his chair.

"So, back to my concerns. I doubt a Hoshidan, even one as level-headed as Kaze, would brave my command under the stresses of battle. And this may be inaccurate, but no Nohrian would let a Hoshidan dictate their engagements. Especially not in an endeavor as sacred to us as battle."

"So you need someone, who, by nature, can relay orders efficiently to both sides of the army, not to mention us Ylisseans? Someone who both sides trusts?"

"Yes. And..." he turned to point at Corrin, still talking to Ryoma on the balcony. "I think she is that common factor."

"Corrin?"

"My precious little sister," Xander explained, rather sadly. "It is true, she was of Hoshidan birth before my father kidnapped her. But I love her as one of my own siblings. And that is a sentiment shared with the Hoshidan royals too. I... as much as I would hate to use her like this, think that she is the key to unifying Hoshido and Nohr, if only for this short time period before reality chases us down."

"I don't know that much on Cor- Princess Corrin, though," Robin lamented. "I mean, we chatted just a few hours ago after you all came in, but... other than that, I don't know how the others, let alone her, would handle such a duty."

"If anything can do it, it's her," Xander promised. "After all, that's an empty book in your hands, tactician. A few interviews would not harm the bindings."

Robin chuckled, thumbing the blank pages absently before nodding his consent.

"I'll see what I can pull off. But if you think that Princess Corrin can help our cause even more than she already has, then I suppose I have some interviews to do." Xander nodded in contentment, rising from his chair and shaking Robin's hand. As he left the door, he gave one last bit of advice.

"Oh, but Commander Robin, do respect her bedtime. She is still Nohr's little princess, no matter what that gorgeous sword in her hand may argue otherwise."

* * *

Day 2, Early morning

* * *

"Good morning, R- Commander Robin! You requested me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't come faster, though. I had quite a bit of training to do."

Robin glanced from his journal and shut it quickly before opening up his roster and grinning at the princess in his doorway.

"Take a seat, Princess Corrin. And please, Robin is fine for now, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"Perhaps it would be better to explain myself first. I'm about to interview you, just so I, and the rest of the army, can get to know each other just a little better. This roster will be open for free use later on, so if you were planning on entrusting me with some life-threatening secret, I'm afraid it will have to wait."

Corrin laughed at the joke and sat down, nodding in approval.

"If I had any, my lips would be sealed, Com- Robin. So, what kind of questions do you have for me?"

"Nothing too personal," Robin explained, "But let me just write index a page or two for the preface before we get to things."

"And I suppose that's the roster?" Corrin asked, pointing at the empty book in Robin's possession. The journal, to his left, went ignored. Robin nodded and tapped the newly bound book in anticipation.

"We used to have one for the Ylissean element only, back when we were all there was to our little band of merry men and women. But now, I think it's high time for a new, revised roster. Starting with you, of course."

"Why me?"

"Prince Xander among others has expressed a desire for you, a princess of both Hoshidan and Nohrian merit, to be the binding agent between both armies. Think you're up to the task?"

"Me? Helping the peace between Hoshido and Nohr?"

"They don't trust me yet, as much as I'd like them to. And they may not trust you, but if you were to give an order to a Nohrian in the stead of say, Prince Ryoma, I think your words may have more say." Robin's neck strained from his stiff posture, as Corrin came to notice.

"If I can stop this war... then of course I'll do it."

"Then I suppose we'll be stuck with each other a lot in the coming war, I assume," Robin foresaw with a smile. Corrin's neck craned as she didn't understand Robin's implication.

"How so?"

"It means... for the foreseeable future, I will be seeking your counsel in _our_ joint endeavor... _Commander_ Corrin."

_Commander?_

The way she suddenly sat straighter, or the way that her eyes shined brighter, made Robin believe that he had just given her a goal worth striving for.

"...What?"

Robin smiled as Corrin's eyes widened in confusion. But underneath the haze of shock, he saw a glimmer of realization and potential to do right.

"Looping back to why I don't want you to call me Commander anymore; it's because of this. As of now, Princess Corrin, you are Commander of the Shepherds in conjunction with myself. All orders, counsel, and information derived from you will be treated with the same regard as my own, if not more. The Shepherds are just as much mine as they are yours now, Princess. You won't just stop Hoshido and Nohr's war, Corrin; You'll lead them out of it. I'll be there too, just as your sidekick." The tactician trailed off to let the words sink.

"Of equal rank, of course," he quickly added.

Corrin remained silent for a few more seconds before a glee overcame the rest of her bubbling emotions.

"I... I'm honored! But... are you sure it's the right decision?"

"I think so," Robin assured. "Your brother, Xander, thought so."

"Is that what you two were talking about yesterday?"

"Among other things... yes. He saw you as the perfect liaison between Hoshido and Nohr during battle and every moment not."

"But aren't you the Commander? What do you think?"

"We're the Commanders," Robin corrected, "And from what I've seen of you so far, I think there's no better choice than you, Corrin."

"I'll prove you right!" she cheered, infecting her Co-Commander with her grin. "Shall we begin this roster of ours?"

"Indeed we shall," Robin decided. "First things first... the preface. I'll... do this later, after we fill out your page."

But at the moment she was tilting her head slightly at Robin's composure.

"Why are you sitting so straight? It looks so... unnatural."

Robin sighed and went back to his slouching posture, which was much better for his back. "Your brother inadvertently influenced me to straighten up my posture in the presence of royalty. But, if you insist, then who am I to complain?"

"Oh, don't mind Xander. He's a bit stiff and gruff at times, but I think he's the best big brother I can have! Er, there's Ryoma too... And he's cool in his own way!"

"Heh." Robin chuckled slowly to himself, opening up the first page and thinking of how to open up the roster. Suddenly, Corrin took the quill and book from him and began to write down her own preface.

"H-hey-"

"Wait, I promise it's gonna be good!" Slowly, Robin relented and watched curiously as Corrin began the prologue with graceful, sweeping strokes, far beyond the penmanship of a measly tactician. Robin forgot she was a noble and was thus refined with the pedigrees of such an upbringing.

**This is the full roster of the Shepherds, brave warriors of three different countries united under a single banner. In the name of glory, peace, and hope, these soldiers fight together despite their differences, despite their hatred or distrust. When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the...**

"What _is_ the structure of Ylissean government?"

"Halidom," Robin explained. "Such a weird word, but just go with it. H-A-L-I-"

"I can spell," Corrin huffed, returning back to the preface.

**and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces...**

"Ah, I'm stuck," Corrin whined, nearly spilling ink on the page if not for her quick reflexes.

"It's pretty good," Robin admitted. "But it needs a... kicker. Something that will really convince everyone that we're fighting on the same side."

Suddenly, Corrin lit up, grinning mischievously as she resumed her train of thought.

**When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces, not even the dragons of legend could withstand the might of a unified force-**

"Oh, darn it, I said forces twice." Corrin planted her face into Robin's desk and Robin couldn't help but laugh at the youthful princess across from him. Tearing out the page, he offered it back to her again to try on the book's second. She accepted his offer and bit her finger casually, thinking of how to word the roster's introduction.

"Help me out, will you?"

"The first step of a long journey is often a small, unsteady one," Robin recited, smiling at the thought of Emmeryn watching her kingdom about to embark on something... beautiful.

"But the second one is full of confidence... of anticipation. Of hope," Corrin finished, writing away.

* * *

**This is the full roster of the Shepherds, brave warriors of three different countries united under a single banner. In the name of glory, peace, and hope, these soldiers fight together despite their differences, despite their hatred or distrust. When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces, not even the dragons of legend can withstand the might of a unified mankind.**

**Nohr, a land of strength and honor. What it lacks in sunshine, the denizens provide with their own radiant qualities. The strength of family, of survival, of country. This is the creed of all Nohrians under the war-torn banners of old and new. They fight not because of the pains of war, but of the honor of providing for their future through their own sweat and blood. Blood, that will never have to run in vain again.**

**Hoshido, a land of compassion and peace. Abundant in both hospitality and grace, the farmlands and green hills of the White Night are just as nurturing as their people. A lifetime of war has tempered their edge, yet they seldom draw it unless it is to defend their homeland. A homeland that will never have to fear again.**

**Ylisse. A foreign land to me. But yet, their struggles, their war, it is mine, and therefore ours to inherit. A country of peace, yet the warriors they have flying her flag are ones well-versed in warfare. A country where their own king fights on the front lines for his people, yet the people never have to fight for their own. And one day, when we're done, this will be a land that never has to worry about their militia, nor their Exalt.**

**As Shepherds, it is our duty and our burden to fight against impossible odds. Valm is an empire. Grima is a dragon. What other enemies may lie on our path, we do not know. But what I do know, is that I will be alongside you. Not as a commander, not as a princess, but as your sister.**

**My name is Corrin, Princess of Hoshido, Princess of Nohr, and newly-appointed Co-Commander of the Shepherds. But the position I have the most pride in is the one of your friend. It will be my greatest honor to know all of you, to learn from all of you, to bleed and sweat and cry among all of you.**

**And if you can find it within yourself to trust me, even for a second, I guarantee you that I will fight an eternity to maintain that trust for however long you deem worthy.**

**I believe in a peace between Hoshido and Nohr, and I believe in a world where the future does not bring haunting warnings of pain and death. But without a unified body to fight against that tide, such beliefs are futile.**

**So allow me to lead you, and earn that sliver of trust. We'll be the first.**

**-Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido, Robin of Ylisse. Commanders, Joint-Shepherd Militia**

* * *

**Designation N000: Corrin/Kamui, Princess of Nohr/Princess of Hoshido.**

**Preferred weapon: Sword/Dragonstone**

**Suitable role in combat: Point/Field-Commander**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] I never knew my real birthday until I was recovered by Hoshido. As a Nohrian, I usually celebrated it on December 9th, but my Hoshidan family insists it's on December 19th. Seeing that the 9th is sooner, therefore my presents come sooner, I suppose I'll side with Nohr, just this once.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] As this is our trial-run for the roster format, do forgive the sloppiness. I will revise this book, as lengthy an endea**

**[Commander Corrin's 2nd Note] IT'S NOT SLOPPY AND I'LL JUST REWRI**

**[Commander Robin's _Subnote_ ] There is no way the army will take us seriously if we give this to them-**

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster," Robin sighed, before laughing into his arm and looking at Corrin who was doing likewise.

"It is ready. I deem it worthy for the camp," she decided sternly, wielding her new Commander rank with an iron fist.

"As tempted as I am to see the result, I don't think your people nor mine are ready for this level of shenanigans."

"Ah, fine," Corrin mock-weeped, tearing out the page once more and restarting her entry.

"How are we gonna format this?" she asked, and Robin tried to recall how his old roster went before laying out an outline.

"Once I start interviewing the rest of the Shepherds, I think I'll figure out a system that works."

"I have two birthdays though," Corrin complained, looking at the format. Robin groaned and took back the book, scratching out his criteria.

"Just do what you see fit," Robin relented. "I'll clean it up and we'll make a roster that follows your lead."

"Just try and keep up!" Corrin laughed, scribbling away.

* * *

**Designation N000: Corrin, Princess of Nohr**

**Sub-designation H000: Kamui, Princess of Hoshido**

**Birthday: December 9th, December 19th (Kamui)**

**Preferred Weapon/Role: Swordsman, Pointman, Field Commander. Wields the Yatogami, to phenomenal effect. Dragonstone can be used to hold off an area for a few minutes at a time. As Commander, she will give orders on the fly as well.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] From what I've seen, she gives Chrom and Lucina a run for their money as far as swordsmanship is concerned. Once preliminary sparring is complete, will revise personally. Horribly naive,** **but has a good heart and a kind spirit. Only just now experiencing the real world, from what I've heard.**

**[Subtext] After this is where I'll probably insert the soldier's abilities, quirks, et cetera. But for now, I'm liking this format but once I start my interviews and have more to work with from everyone, then I can expand as required. For Corrin, it will probably go along the lines of: Part Dragon, can utilize a Manakete/Taguel-like shifting ability in combat, using a Dragonstone. Most likely to develop an understanding of things on the first try.**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, so maybe I am naive, and slightly proficient at learning... But I am getting better by the minute! Just you wait! And if this is the real world, then this is so much better than all of the books I've read alone in that fortress. Xander and Ryoma are much better swordsmen than me, though. I'm not too sure if Robin wants to embarrass everyone by putting them against my humble self. But if it means I can prove my loyalty to all of you, then I'll do it. I'll gladly fight for all of you, and if I have to fight some of you in the process, then we'll both get better!**


	3. Convergence: The Chosen Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 3- Caught between Hoshido and Nohr, Robin is going to need some way to convince Xander to aid him. If only there were a certain group of future-children-now-Nohrian-retainer that knew what the tactician was talking about?
> 
> And how can a future child... have a future child?

Day 0

* * *

Odin gazed upon the vast plain, his arms and fingers tingling like they would before any good battle. Lightning crackled at his fingertips, and he felt as if the very essence of nature itself was to be unleashed at any given time. But then, looking at Prince Leo who gave him a reassuring nod, he took a deep breath and calmed down. Just as anticipating but infinitely more calm, Niles stared into the distance and analyzed the situation impatiently.

"What's happening?" the archer asked with a turn to Leo. The prince paused for a moment and gave his thoughts.

"Xander ceased the initial charge. He appears to be accepting terms from the Hoshidan leader, though..." Niles and Odin both frowned, though for different reasons.

"B-but the stars foretold a great battle..."

"What he said," Niles said with a roll of his good eye. "Tensions are too high between our two countries just to surrender at a show of force like that. The Hoshidan spirit is too stubborn to allow them."

"I agree," Leo reasoned. "But Nohrian might will pry our conquest just the same." Agreeing with Leo's providence, Odin stretched to relax his tight arms.

"I hope so, I have been waiting for such a fated clash with our foes." Not one to be this set on a singular goal, Odin earned a coy grin from Niles.

"The last time you were this excited was when Selena agreed to go on a date with you. I can only imagine how excited you got later on that night-"

Odin glared at the archer, only receiving a coy smirk from the archer.

"Of course, perhaps Odin Dark doesn't wait till it's _dark_..."

A lightning bolt with a little too much zing on it shut Niles up just fine.

"You know better than to bring her up in a place like this," Odin warned. Closing his eyes tightly, a little part of Owain faltered.

"That's enough, you two," Leo scoffed, pointing at the strip of land barren of either army. On one side, Xander and his two retainers assembled, and Odin could see Lazward stand against Xander's horse while Pieri leaned on her sword. On the other side, a samurai Odin recognized as Prince Ryoma of Hoshido stood, and behind him were two ninjas, likely his retainers.

"What's happening? I can't really see that far," Niles complained. Leo squinted and tried to assess the developments.

"Looks like a conversation between the two Crown Princes," Leo explained. "But judging by Xander's facial expressions... It isn't a treaty being discussed. It's an ultimatum. And... judging by their faces... I'd ready my arrows and prepare your spells, you two."

"My my, this is going to be lively," Niles agreed, expertly twirling an arrow from his quiver onto his bowstring, a smile back onto his face. Odin pulled out an older tome and flipped through it, reciting words in Old Nohrian and causing lightning to crackle once more on his fingertips. Both prince and retainer gulped as they glanced upon the blonde mage, his eyes darkened and his brow casting shadows upon his previously hidden rage. Quietly, Odin Dark whispered a curse to his enemies.

"I'll incinerate your whole damn country for taking her away from me."

* * *

"Why aren't we attacking?!"

Leo and Niles struggled to hold back the sorcerer, thrashing all the while while the Hoshidans and Nohrians alike stared at the scene in apathy. Then again, a few soldiers on the Hoshidan side harbored the same sentiments. Leo noticed Prince Takumi yell an order at a blue-haired lancer, who was pacified by his outburst. Even though the Hoshidans were out of spell-casting range, nearly everyone was suspicious of the ominous atmosphere.

Especially the newcomers in the middle.

* * *

"Robin, they need to see it."

"We can still talk things through. No need to resort to drastic measures yet-"

Corrin watched blankly as Robin and Chrom bickered back and forth, even with Xander and Ryoma on either side of them a few feet away.

"Must I remind you that two foreign armies are breathing down our necks? For a tactician, one would think you would choose the drastic approach."

"Well, subtlety is a tactician's best garment."

"That made no sense-"

"...Are you done wasting our time? Tell us what fate awaits Nohr, conjurer. My patience grows thin and I have matters that are more pressing than a group of mercenaries on my border."

Robin turned to Xander who stood a good head above him even without his horse. He was about to reason with him when the swordsman by his side did so in his place.

"Lord Xander... please listen to them."

"What is it, Lazward?"

"I have a bad feeling is all, milord," the one named Lazward laughed nervously. "But I would heed their warning in full... at least before we take any irreversible action."

"It _was_ the plan," Xander stated, before turning back to Robin. "Well? Show me proof to your claim. Show me these 'Divine Dragons.'"

Nodding slowly, Robin flourished his tome, chanting an incantation and beginning to glow faintly as the spell began to build.

"What are you doing?" Corrin gasped, backing away. Xander and his retainers did likewise. Chrom and company stood his ground, bracing themselves.

* * *

_"Noisiv ruo semoceb eramthgin ruoy, Anicul!"_

* * *

"Whoa there... can you walk?"

Lazward opened his eyes to see a haunting sight. Hauntingly familiar blue hair cascaded on both sides of his periphery as the face of his sister hovered above him.

"L-lucina?!"

"Er... yes? A-Are you alright? You took quite the blow to your head. Owain and Severa had to drag you out of that fight after I ordered the retreat."

"W-what fight... And what are you talking about? Severa's..."

"We thought she was dead too," Lucina admitted, "But Xander and Peri found her after we pulled out. She has a fight within her heart, and it will not be extinguished so quickly."

"Wait, what?" Lucina rose, her eyes and ears tuning out a distant sound from the decayed woodline. Seeing nothing, she turned back to Lazward with a nervous look.

"Come on. We have wasted enough time dallying about. We have to catch up with the others!"

"Others?"

"I'll explain later. Leo and Camilla are keeping the portal open. Elise, Owain, Severa, and Corrin have already gone through. They're waiting for us."

* * *

"Explain yourself," Xander ordered, looking at the shorter swordsman after pulling himself up from his position on the ground.

"Xander? It's me, Lucina! That last battle was pretty rough. If it was not for Corrin and Peri, I doubt I could have found you in time."

"C-corrin... What is this? Some sort of illusion?"

"You hit your head pretty hard from that Risen charge," Lucina diagnosed. "Come on, I'll support you and we'll make our way to the portal."

"W-what portal..."

"Looks like you are really out of the loop, Xander. Well, Leo and Camilla are keeping the portal open for now. Come on!"

* * *

"How long will it take them to get out of that nightmare?" Chrom asked, looking at Xander, Peri, and Lazward, frozen in place from Robin's spell. Behind him, Corrin was in a similar state, body frozen even as her eyes darted in shock.

In reality, the whole ordeal, from start to end, would take only a few seconds. Robin took three or four channeling the spell, another three casting it, and the subjects would only be locked in Lucina's nightmares for a few more. To the outside world, nothing would seem amiss. Even the Hoshidans on the other side of the parley did not sense anything out of the norm aside from discussion.

"Lucina will guide them through. They'll see what they need to see."

As if on cue, Xander was the first to recover, dropping immediately to a knee and gasping for air. Seeing their crown prince in trouble, the rest of the Nohrian army shifted until the crown prince raised his hand, pacifying them.

"You've... you've made your point, Ylisseans," he rasped out.

Peri was the next to recover. Unlike Xander, she didn't appear that fatigued, though the loss of expression in her normally vivid eye showed enough.

"That was... scary. Please don't do that again."

Then Corrin woke up, immediately looking at Robin and drawing Yato. Rearing back to impale the off-guard tactician, Corrin's eyes had the clear intent to kill.

"What have you-" Glancing quickly around, especially at Xander and the rest of her family, she dropped her blade in shock. "Y-you're... alive? But... I watched you all die..."

Then Lazward woke up, and his expression was the worst of all. He fell to a knee, then the other, and looked at Chrom and someone in the Shepherd's numbers in longing. Rising up, he smiled weakly before giving a thumbs-up to Xander.

"That... was surreal."

Robin, seeing his work was done, closed the tome that contained Lucina's nightmares. Looking at the Nohrians before raising his eyebrows in question, he made his demands clear.

"So. That was a taste of the future. Believe what you will at this point, but know that you can help stop what you just saw."

* * *

"Brother, I know this is sudden-"

"I know, Corrin. But I can't trust them. If what they say is true... then Father does not know of this threat. Nohr does not know of this."

He paused, closing his eyes as he determined his possible choices.

"I myself don't believe this... Never in my years of reading the texts have I heard of a 'Fell Dragon.'"

With this, Corrin, Robin, and everyone else seemed to sense Xander's worry.

"Nonetheless, we will muster what troops we can and tail these soldiers. It is a daring plan, but... what I saw... What this _Lucina_ showed me... I cannot rest until I know that Nohr is safe from this threat. No dream I have dreamed, no nightmare I have ever woken up from, has ever felt this _real_." Corrin nodded, looking back at Chrom. The Exalt looked at Corrin's brother again in a silent appeal to side with the Shepherds. Corrin stepped in once more, hopeful at Xander's doubts.

"You saw what I saw, right? Let me take the blame... I can't let our family die! Even Father, who I have so many questions to ask... I can't let him fall to this darkness!"

"We both know I won't allow that either," Xander replied, a soft smile on his face. Looking over Corrin's head to Ryoma, Xander pursed his lips slowly.

"Did they see what we saw?"

"No. Not yet," Robin answered. "They will in time, though."

"Know this, Hoshidan," Xander called out, "I will pull back my troops. I pray you do the same."

"I did not muster any troops today, Nohrian. I was merely repelling an uncalled invasion."

Xander's face remained blank but Corrin could see his fists clench as Xander's pride in Nohr started to offset his usually-level judgement.

"And your trading embargoes have led my townspeople into poverty and starvation... But I will not press the issue further." Ryoma accepted that, sheathing Raijinto completely.

"You have not crossed Hoshidan soil _yet_ ," Ryoma said after a slight pause. For emphasis, he drew a line in the dirt with his boot where the border ended and Hoshido started. "I pray it stays that way."

"I have nothing but thanks and gratitude, friends. What conflict you two have, I know not of. But I will not pretend to understand the... misgivings between Hoshido and Nohr. But I swear upon Ylisse's crown, my countrymen and I will do our best to achieve our goal."

"Then it seems the Dusk will follow you to revert this... hellish nightmare," Xander stated boldly. "Gods help me, but I will believe you for now." Robin nodded at this and faced Chrom in excitement.

"I will not let Nohr crumble while I know how to stop it."

"T-thank you, Prince Xander," Robin bowed, the relief easily visible on his face. However, Corrin tugged on the tactician's cloak, pointing to the Army of Dawn behind her.

"You have to show them," Corrin begged, gesturing to the Hoshidans. "They need to know too."

"Know what?" Ryoma asked. "That spell you just cast? Have you controlled the Nohrians' minds? Have you controlled Kamui's?!"

Chrom shook his head and looked back at Robin for guidance, who in turn was interrupted by Xander.

"I have been subjected to the darkest of sorcery," the crown prince replied, recalling not-too-fondly his trials at Iago's study. "What I saw... was a memory. It was real."

"Very real," Lazward added, unheard by everyone except Peri, who didn't give the words a second thought.

* * *

"We'll focus on Hoshido after we establish Nohr's help."

"And just leave Corrin here?" Xander doubted, looking at Ryoma.

"Yes," Corrin affirmed, looking at Ryoma sadly. "I am sorry brother, but if I must stand with neither side to keep you from fighting, then so be it."

"But... Very well," Xander sighed, remounting his horse and turning it around, glancing every now and then at the white-haired princess who stayed behind.

With that, Corrin stayed in the middle while Robin, Xander, and the rest of the Shepherds followed towards the Nohrian side.

* * *

"You can still feel an overwhelming tension between the soldiers," Robin worried, glancing at the blond sorcerer in particular on Nohr's side. "Is there anything we can do to relieve any temporary hostility?" Lazward and Xander shook their head, the Prince offering an explanation.

"Generations of blood have been spilled between us. You cannot just turn their hearts with one moment of clarity... I hate to ask you of this, Ylissean, but show them _that._ It was unsettling to say the least, but... I believed it. I just do not think my countrymen would follow me so blindly... Please. Show them what you have seen, tactician. If their pride in Nohr is even half of my own, they will heed your call."

"Very well, Prince Xander."

Robin beckoned for a small party of Shepherds to follow him, consisting of himself, Chrom, Lissa, Lon'qu, and Olivia. Falling in step behind Xander's horse, Robin and his company were led to the heart of the Nohrian elite force, and he gulped as many new pairs of eyes were on him.

Chrom blurted in, noting something about one of the young men who was probably Xander's guard.

"Your retainer... I mean no disrespect Lord Xander, but he has been doing nothing but staring at Ol- one of my soldiers this whole time."

Xander looked over to a pink-haired dancer who in turn blushed heavily at his gaze. Frowning at Lazward's antics, he waved it off.

"Pay no attention to Lazward; He's the philandering type. No doubt he saw a pretty face he thinks he can sway with his supposed charm, I assume."

Lazward recovered from his reverie and stuttered rapidly at both princes.

"N-not at all, sir! I mean... Yes, she's certainly as graceful and beautiful as I remembered, and- ah... crap." Chrom and Xander turned to him, Chrom more surprised than Xander, but both were still wide-eyed at the young man.

"Remembered?" Xander glared, pausing the company. Robin listened in as well, and Frederick placed his hand on his sword hilt deliberately. Lazward cowered under their gaze, but he cleared his throat and forced his nervous smile away and looked Chrom in the eye.

"I guess I've really done it now, huh." Xander grabbed Lazward's shoulder but the retainer's eyes were still on Chrom, lost in thought.

"What aren't you telling us, Lazward?" The young man took a breath and smiled at the Ylisseans, raising his arms happily.

"I remember, Prince Chrom. I... I suppose the secret will have to be revealed, huh? And Lord Xander, sir... I guess you should hear this too."

"I'm already listening," Xander scoffed, "But do get to the point."

"Remember when you found us? Me and Odin and Selena?"

"Yes. You three appeared at a tournament Father held and dominated the competition that the other noble's tried to impose. You saved me from one of their assassins, even after winning, and you were instated as my retainer as a result. Nearly two years ago."

"Yes... But before that... I never told you where I came from." Xander's eyes widened as he looked between Chrom and Lazward. "I... I can't hide this anymore, now that they're here. Now that you've seen what I've seen."

"You mean to say-"

"My name is Inigo," the future prince of Ylisse claimed, "not Lazward. I was born in Ylisse from the same future that Uncle Robin had the... chance, to show us."

"You're Ylissean?!" Xander blurted, Peri very much interested as well.

"Through and through. While my allegiance will always lie with Nohr, I beg of you, Sir... cooperate with Exalt Chrom. Commander Robin speaks the truth, and... seeing that nightmare again, after all this... I beg of you, I have no intention on subjecting any of us to that hell. Not again..."

"Again..." Chrom repeated, putting the pieces together. Robin jumped in, pointing at Inigo excitedly.

"You're from the same timeline as Lucina then!" Inigo brightened at the name, a smile on his face.

"So she _did_ make it back! Oh gods, at least some of us made it to Ylisse then..."

"How many others were there?" Xander asked, curious as to how the story Chrom had told him was starting to come piece itself together quite literally.

"I cannot say... I won't bolster your hopes up for more. _But_... if Sister made it to Ylisse safely, then that means the others could've too!"

"Wait. You said Sister," Chrom realized. Paling slightly, he looked at Lazward/Inigo with a wince. "Then when you were staring at Olivia..."

"I believe the word you're missing is _Queen_ ," Lazward corrected, bowing to one knee even as Olivia walked up next to her husband, donning her small tiara that marked her as royalty of Ylisse.

"I usually call her by my wife, but you..."

"Queen Olivia is my mother. I remember fondly the last memories I had of her... To see her again, no... To see _you_ again, Chrom. My father. My King."

Chrom was taken aback but grabbed Inigo's hand briskly.

"Y-you're my son!?"

"You never did like me as much as Lucina, but... I loved you and cried so much the day you and Mom died." Chrom softened and Xander looked at Lazward, gaping at the side of the flirt he had never seen before.

"If all this is as you say... we've a bit of talking to do once this is all settled, _son_." Lazward lit up and nodded intensely, before gesturing over to the cleric in the group.

"Hey Aunty Lissa. Uncle Lon'qu."

The cleric and the swordsman both shared a similar shock, but did not say anything more.

"How'd you end up in Nohr?" Xander asked. "You've proven enough that you're Ylissean by heritage, at least.

"Me and Odin and... Selena. I don't know, sir. We were the last to go through the portal after Lucy... But it was already destabilized from Grima's attacks."

"Odin and Selena?" Robin asked, not recognizing the names from Lucina's stories.

"It's... complicated."

"Then I'll grab my notepad and we'll have a nice chat in my office once this is all settled. _Perhaps_ we can knock out two birds with one stone and have Chrom and Queen Olivia hear it too."

"Yes! I mean... Yes. Thank you, Uncle."

"Uncle..." Robin repeated, not liking his new title very much. "I prefer Commander, now that I think of it..."

The Exalt turned to Xander and they discussed how to tell the Nohrians the recent developments. Robin joined in as Lazward looked once more to his mother, and then to Lissa.

"You're Aunt Lissa..."

The teenager looked at him in surprise, smiling at the greeting.

"Lazward, right? Tell me... Lucina alluded to me having a child that came back with her. Did you ever hear from him? Do I really have someone out there?"

* * *

"So, that woman that guided each of us towards the portal back to reality... that was..."

"My daughter," Chrom answered, wisely withholding 'from the future.'

"Your story has merit now, especially with my retainer's claims. Odin should be able to reinforce your tall-tale, if he is indeed from the same future as Lazward. Though, Selena..." Chrom interjected, trying to piece together Inigo's story to his own.

"Will she be able to help? No doubt she remembers all-" Xander shook his head with a slight motion, recalling previous events.

"She... Selena was presumed killed or missing. A recent skirmish between our forces resulted in her disappearance, and we haven't heard any attempts of prisoner trade either. We are assuming she was slain in the line of duty for Princess Camilla. That's all I know." Chrom scratched his chin thoughtfully and nodded. Robin did likewise, gazing upon the Nohrian army who was approaching by the step.

"Perhaps we should withhold that information from Lucina then."

"Well, first things first. We're about to be face to face with our potential army."

"Here goes..."

* * *

"N-no way... Mom?" Odin breathed, at once dropping his hands, painfully closing his eyes as his spells died back down into his fingertips. He winced as he remembered her death, but opened his eyes and looked over at Leo, who seemed to not have seen his realization. He was instead eyeing the newcomers that Xander had brought along, not recognizing their colors nor banner.

"Mercenaries, perhaps? Though I do not recognize their band at all," Niles speculated.

"No," Odin corrected, "They are no mercenaries. They bear no allegiance to Hoshidan or Nohrian governments. In fact, I cannot fathom why they... are here?"

"Who are they then?" Leo asked, curious as to the strangers identities and how Odin seemed to know a thing or two about them.

"Heroes of a world much like ours," Odin began. "Warriors, soldiers, mothers... fathers. They are from the same lands as Lazward, myself and... Sel..." Leo understood immediately, and smiled at the sorcerer knowingly.

"I wouldn't suppose you want to go meet them, would you?" Odin lit up, nearly grabbing Leo's arm before controlling himself.

"With all due respect, Milord, I would lov-" Leo waved him off, and Odin ran in front of the Nohrian army and nearly face planted at Chrom's feet, before prostrating himself anyway at the boots of his uncle.

"My Lord and prestigious Uncle Chrom! Allow me to be the first of many such unspoken heroes to welcome the glorious Ylisseans to Noh-"

"You're like the third, but do go on," Robin said, ignoring the sorcerer's theatrics and continuing along the path with Xander and Chrom, who stepped around the young man nonchalantly. Lissa and Lon'qu stayed behind, Lazward pointing at the sprawled and otherwise thrilled blond.

"There he is. Hoy! Odin! Look at this-"

"Owain! It's always been Owain! And... Mother. You're just as..."

Walking unsteadily to the cleric, the sorcerer lowered his head as tears began to fall.

"You're just as lovely as I remembered..."

Immediately, Owain dropped his act and buried his head into Lissa's shoulder, crying all the while while Lissa merely giggled and patted the man on his back. Lon'qu merely scowled but Owain stumbled over himself to run to the swordsman.

"Father! You came along too! Are you Khan of Ferox yet?"

"...No." Owain appeared crestfallen but controlled himself, dragging the trio back to Chrom.

"So, Owain, huh," Lon'qu added, not at all amused at the fact that his son was standing in his presence, half naked at that. Owain flinched at the name, but he smiled nonetheless.

"A name I will cherish always, Father," the Nohrian replied, smiling in gratitude to the cold Feroxian. That reaction alone made Lon'qu soften up, and he extended his hand to the boy, offering a handshake. Instead, Owain went in for a hug, catching the myrmidon off guard but not entirely displeasing him.

"A certain redhead likes to scream that name too," Lazward teased. Owain nearly fried the mercenary, before lowering his hand.

"Please... Don't bring up Sevy like this."

Lissa put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Lazward did similarly, apologizing all the while.

"We'll find her, buddy. No one gets left behind, right?" Owain nodded fiercely and put a determined look upon his face, if only a facade of his true doubts.

"Not for my sake at least... Sevvy deserves to see her parents too."

* * *

With two claims of an apocalyptic future, Nohr had joined Ylisse's cause in the fight against Grima. Suddenly, the pieces were falling together: Three strange warriors of great skill showed up at Nohr's borders, not only lost but unaware of the system they had just stepped in. Winning a tournament and proving themselves above the usual rabble, they were instated as retainers for three of the sons and daughters of the Nohrian crown. On top of that all, they shared the same mysterious past, now revealed to be a fallen nation, one where they were initially sent to save. Instead of ending up in Ylisse, their story took a different turn from Lucina's.

With this new occurrence from the Ylisseans, those with the able mind could see what happened. Odin, Lazward, Selena, three of the children from the ruined timeline had rushed through the portal in hopes that they would rescue their parents from doom. Instead, the portal faltered and sent them to Nohr, where their new story began. Robin and his company of Shepherds came by nearly two years later, halting Hoshido and Nohr's war and instead recruiting both countries to their own, putting all political animosities at a brief standstill.

With the hope that his wife was still alive, Owain put aside any rage he held, instead praying to whatever god listening that his wife would still be able to save her mother and change the impending future. And thus, with his own parents behind him, Owain quietly walked back to Prince Leo's side, a new purpose fueling his heart.

_Sevvy, I promised you that we would see Ylisse together. You appointed me as your Chosen Hero and your husband, and I will not back down from the vows I swore!_

* * *

Day 2, morning

* * *

"Milord, we've got trouble."

Chrom looked up from his grindstone to see a pink-haired girl. Discerning her face, Chrom took a while to process the sight before he recognized her as one of Corrin's servants, Felicia. Realizing he was staring too long, making the maid nervous, Chrom tore his eyes and replied meekly in apology.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Some of us were making a supply run to one of the villages outside Ylisstol, and we heard rumors that brigands are surrounding the Sage's Hamlet! They're fearing a raid of sorts coming in a couple hours, maybe less! Commander Corrin wanted you to know that we were already mobilizing a few scouts, but we could use a hand with the reinforcements, just in case!"

"Ah, an opportunity presenting itself for once. I'll go," Chrom replied promptly, fearing he'd miss some action if he didn't.

A second of thought later, he added in a quick caveat.

"And I have a nephew of mine who'd want to stretch out his arms as well... Owain?"

Nearby, the blond sorcerer was practicing with his spells when Chrom called for him, causing him to stop mid-cast and look at the two curiously.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Put that magic to good use and come with us," Chrom advised, eager to see Owain in an actual fight instead of against the training dummies. "Lis- Your mom... is already out there, so you might as well."

_Lissa and 'mom' do not go well together._

"This must truly be a dangerous endeavor that you must enlist my help! Very well, esteemed Uncle! Fair Felicia, my magic and my blade are at your service!"

Without a moment's delay, Owain ran outside the courtyard, already ready for his first adventure on Ylissean soil.

"The kid's decent with a blade, I'll give him that. I'll be with your party as well, just let me finish sharpening these spears..."

* * *

Corrin, Robin, Felicia, Lissa, Chrom, and Owain all arrived outside the hamlet, eyeing the perimeter for any potential bandits. Cordelia hovered above, clearly visible both as a show of force and to provide a clear view of the area.

"I... don't see anything amiss," Corrin briefed, her eyes seeing a fair degree farther and clearer than the others. "It looks... empty, though. Have they locked themselves in, knowing they're about to get attacked?"

"Smart, if they have weapons among them. They're sitting ducks if not," Robin sighed, rising to creep in closer. "Once Cordelia comes down, maybe we can locate a-"

An accurate flurry of arrows forced Cordelia to the ground as she expertly avoided an untimely end. Pointing her off-hand towards the village center, the Pegasus Knight designated a large band of brigands making way from the small huts, prompting the other Shepherds to instinctively draw their arms.

"Drat, they're already there. I don't see any smoke or bodies though. This couldn't have been your usual raid... Whatever the case, Shepherds, we'd best prepare for combat!"

* * *

"Alright lads, the treasure should be here! Start searching!"

Twenty or so bandits stood inside the main hut of the small village, where a few civilians were tied up for insurance. In fact, the entire hamlet had been pacified, as not to raise alarm from any nearby towns.

"Not in here, you idiots! Outside! Check the wells, fields, and homes! Anywhere you think would be a good place to hide treasure!"

As quickly as they had suddenly come, the bandits had dispersed, spreading from hut to hut in search of the treasure that was rumored to be in this very village.

Suddenly, with a cloud of dark smoke, the right side of the bandits' party was obscured from inside view, and multiple yells and shouts were heard before being quickly silenced.

"Halt, fiends!"

A girl, not too short but still a head below the adult bandits walked from the smoke, both her hands enveloped in magical energies. Her vibrant red hair was kept in place by an old headband, and her right shoulder was bandaged crudely, as if she'd done the wrapping herself moments prior.

"...The hell are you?" the bandit chief questioned, lowering his guard and looking at the oddly-dressed redhead curiously. "Didn't we tie all the villagers up? Hoy! Lads! There's one more-"

"I said stop, you brigands! I will use _more_ than deadly force! Err... Yes! That was right! I will kill you so swiftly, you won't even get a chance to be sent to the hells before you die again! See how my fingers tremble with fell power! Tempt fate once more, criminals, and we shall see what happens when I, Ophelia Dusk, lose my control over this unholy dominion!"

...

The bandits looked at each other in confusion even as the smoke cleared, revealing a number of their company unconscious with magical burns on their still bodies.

"The girl's nuts, but she took out some of our men! We'll see how messed up-"

With a shout, Ophelia shot lightning from her fingertips, roasting the nearest brigand to a jolting mess before retreating into a small hut.

"Get her!"

* * *

"Looks like some of the villagers are putting up a fight. _One_ villager, rather," Corrin observed, pausing for a moment to watch the fight breaking out.

"Looks like she can handle herself," Chrom noted, but drew Falchion anyway as he resumed his sprint towards the town. "Hopefully, she'd appreciate the help."

"And I hope she can speak our language," Robin added in, not keen on deciphering Ophelia's manner of speech. Owain was trouble enough...

"That... power," Owain gasped, looking at Lissa and Chrom. "Do you sense it as well?"

"She's just as nuts as he is," Chrom responded, causing Lissa to laugh.

"Well, now's as good a time as ever to save this village," Robin announced, not completely understanding the current situation at all, given Ophelia's antics. "Let's do our thing."

* * *

Ophelia dodged an axe gracefully before another blade knocked it aside, and her gaze went up the arm to a seemingly regal figure, clothed in silver and blue armor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Ophelia noticed the brand on his arm. "Did they get you anywhere?"

All he got was a headshake in response, which was enough for Chrom as he peeled off to engage another bandit.

"Ah, who are you?! More heroes like myself? Tis' divine providence that you shall join me on my sacred quest to uphold righteousness!" Ophelia dashed and danced between bandits, making her way toward the small Shepherd party. Taking a good look at them, she seemed satisfied with their appearance and headed back into the fray.

"Is... is she one of the future kids?" Corrin wondered, causing Owain to shake his head.

"Not... not that I know of," he admitted, even though he felt some sort of connection to the girl. Shaking it off, he made efforts to stay within sight of the girl, perplexed at his paternal instincts unwittingly kicking in.

_Such power! And her hair is like... Severa's?_

* * *

The Shepherds cleaned up the area rather quickly, leaving the hamlet momentarily to circle around to check for stragglers. Ophelia and Lissa stayed inside to attend to the wounded villagers. With a quick word to Chrom, Owain stayed back too.

"You..." Ophelia began, looking at Owain curiously, "Ah, you were one of the righteous crusaders at my aid! You have my most... humble... humble... DAD?!"

"...huh?"

"Dad! I missed you! I lost my composure when you weren't by my side after-"

"W-what?!" Owain gasped, scrambling away as Ophelia closed in for a hug.

"Hey! Why're you running away?"

"B-back, I say! Were the bandits truthful in your crude diagnosis? Are you truly... 'nuts?'"

"Huh? Of course not, Father! It is I, Ophelia! Come from a fallen Ylisse to save this one!"

"...Are you... mocking me?" Owain asked with a scowl.

"What? Why would I mock you, Father? Why, of all the heroes you have told me about, you are by far the most... heroic! Well, second to mom, that is."

Lissa looked at Owain weirdly, not grasping Ophelia's story either.

"Eh," the princess butted in, "Ophelia, are you... by chance... one of the kids from Lucina's timeline?" Ophelia brightened up, nodding enthusiastically to Lissa.

"Looks like I'm on the right track! Has Aunty Lucina already revealed her grand scheme to the Exalted Chrom?"

"Err..." Owain looked at Lissa again, debating whether or not he should reveal Lucina's plan. Then again, the fact that she knew in the first place signified something fishy.

"Yes, yes she did," Lissa answered in his stead, looking at Ophelia, seeing something off. "That headband... And... Hey, why's your arm bandaged?"

Ophelia brightened, slowly unwrapping her arm and showing the two what she was concealing.

"When I came through the portal... This showed up. Truly, fate would have you see it first, Father! I'm not sure what it is, though. It's probably nothing..."

"That certain doesn't look like nothing," Owain gasped , gesturing for Lissa to see. "Would you look at that? Mother, do you know what this is?"

Ophelia perked at Owain calling the other woman 'Mother,' but kept her mouth shut for now.

"Th-That's the Brand of the Exalt! Owain, do you know what this means?"

"She's of House Ylisse, that's apparent," the sword-wielding magician guessed, not piecing together the clues nor believing Ophelia to be his daughter.

"Well, duh, but... if she's _your_ child, and you're _my_ child... and Ophelia is of House Ylisse..."

"That means you were of House Ylisse too, despite all your doubts," Chrom joined in, already knowing Lissa's relationship to him but not being knowledgeable of the present situation.

"C-chrom? Look!" Pointing to Ophelia's arm, Lissa showed Chrom the brand, to which his eye's widened.

"That's... the Brand!"

"Wait," Ophelia finally spoke, shaking away from the trio. "Chrom? As in... the Exalt?"

"Er... that _would_ be my present occupation, yes," Chrom admitted, not one to flaunt his status.

"And that would make you... Princess Lissa!" Lissa nodded in confirmation, eager to see-

"Grandmother!"

"Ah..." Owain laughed as all humor left Lissa's eyes as the word sunk in.

"Oh, this is marvelous! Fate has led me right where I needed to be! Not even a day had I spent in Ylisse and I already find myself in the company of the heroes I am destined to save!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Owain butted in. " _We_ , meaning the company that went with Lucina, came from the doomed Ylisse to save this one. I have never had a child, nor... well... _made_... a child." Ophelia's eyes sank, as she seemed to lose her spirit.

"I... I don't know. All I remember is going through that portal and knowing that I had to help you and mom save Ylisse."

"So you forgot?" Chrom asked, piecing together Ophelia's story at last.

"I... seem to have lost those memories," Ophelia confirmed. "But strangely enough, I know that you're Exalt Chrom, _you're_ Princess Lissa, and _you're_ my Father, Odin Dark. And my mother is... is..."

"Severa."

"What?" Ophelia asked, not familiar with the name.

"Her name is Severa," Owain quietly answered, knowing that if Ophelia was truly his daughter, that itself was proof enough that his wife was still alive.


	4. Convergence: Earning their Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.  
> Ch. 4- Nohr has agreed to help the Shepherds.
> 
> Now, Hoshido...

 

Day 0

* * *

"Brother, please! I have no other-"

"That's enough, Kamui. You will stay in Hoshido and that is final."

Robin and Chrom watched silently as the Princess that spoke up so valiantly a few hours before now silenced by her brother. The whole situation was very strange to the two Ylisseans, but they had a gist as to her relationship between Nohr and Hoshido. After convincing the Nohrians for their help, the Shepherds had returned to face the Hoshidan side.

"Ryoma, I cannot stand idly while Xander and the other-"

"Enough! I care not for Xander, and even less for their others. What I do care is for you, Kamui. You will stay here, and you will stay safe. I will not let any harm come to any more of my family, you especially! Losing you once was enough, Kamui!" Corrin faltered but stayed determined, not letting Ryoma's heartfelt words affect her.

"It's... _Corrin_." Ryoma glared at her but softened at her innocence, still seething nonetheless.

"What?"

"The name I grew up with, was _raised_ with, was Corrin. Princess Corrin Anya of Nohr, to those who care. I ate most of my birthday cakes with 'Corrin' on the frosting. I prefer you call me by the name I have been known as."

"That is the name your kidnappers-"

" _Though_... Kamui Byakuya, Princess of Hoshido, is a title I now bear with pride as well. I'm sorry... but I cannot willingly abandon my adopted family, nor can I abandon you. Can you not see my plight?"

"You... You still care for the Nohrians... after all this?"

"I do, Brother."

Ryoma sighed and looked at his siblings, noting how Sakura smiled, Takumi glared, and Hinoka appeared lost in her own thoughts.

"I will not stop you then, my dear sister," Ryoma began, "But cannot follow. Stay safe, stay vigilant-"

"I'll go with her!" Sakura yelped bravely, running over to Corrin's side and clutching onto her cape. Corrin smiled widely and wrapped one arm around her small frame and kept the other stretched for Ryoma's hand.

"Hoshidan blood will not fall in vain again," Corrin promised. Ryoma looked at Hinoka and Takumi, the latter still shaking his head in disbelief.

"It will not fall at all," Ryoma decided. "Do what you will, but leave my country's lives out of it."

Chrom and Robin winced at the sudden loss of momentum and Corrin and Robin's eyes met for a brief instant. That split-second transmitted the plea that Robin could read just from the Princess' body language: _Do something!_

"Then you will fall to the same mistakes Ylisse did, years before," Robin warned, gently shifting the Nightmare tome in his satchel for comfort. "You can fortify your walls, train your men, but by the time the Fell Dragon reaches these borders, it will be too late. He would have consumed too much to be stopped by a single nation." Ryoma scowled and shook his head proudly.

"Hoshido does not deal in death and war. We do not seek the glory that Nohr craves. Let those driven by unique purpose find it on the battlefield. We have already found ours in peace."

Chrom shook his head and dragged Robin closer to the Hoshidans, causing alarm among Saizou and Kagero, who drew their blades for an instant before being pacified by their liege.

"This isn't war, Lord Ryoma. This is survival. Whether you like the Nohrians is out of our preference at the moment. We need soldiers. Good soldiers, strong soldiers. Soldiers that I know Hoshido has raised. Soldiers that I know, and you know as well, would gladly offer their blades for their countrymen."

"And what would a foreign prince know of service?" Ryoma hissed, unwavering.

"My daughter," Chrom stated, his voice wavering in hesitation but still coherent enough to form the words he wanted to say. "Watched as the kingdom that raised her, the family that protected her, was obliterated in an instant. She scrounged off scraps and hope, and starved in both daily. Only until aid from the Divine brought her to the present, to warn her father of defeat to come, did she get to have a proper night's rest."

"The Nohrians may have believed such a compelling tragedy, but not I."

Chrom sighed and looked at Robin, who nodded slowly. "It has to be done."

"Sorry about this," Robin apologized, opening his tome and through magic and mind, portrayed the hell he captured in Lucina's memories, projecting Ryoma, Takumi, and the rest of the immediate vicinity with the gripping landscape.

* * *

_"Noisiv ruo semoceb eramthgin ruoy, Anicul!"_

* * *

Ryoma found himself running, boots clattering against gravel as the texture of dirt and ash sucked any moisture in his mouth away and turned his gasps into dry, hollow wheezes.

"Wh-Where are we?" But there was no we. Ryoma found himself alone, minus the young man in front of him who was heaving over and puking paltry fluids. Recollecting himself, Ryoma cleared his throat but the blue-clad youth stopped him.

"S-stop... You'll attract more R-risen... Shh..." The man turned, blue mask covering his otherwise feminine features and his slight build had more than a few signs of exhaustion. Slumped shoulders, tussled hair, and not to mention blood splotches in numerous areas.

"Who are you?" Ryoma whispered. The boy looked at him strangely, as if his eyes could be seen. But Ryoma could see the confusion nonetheless.

"Did you hit your head? It's me, Lucina! Are you okay? That village was pretty rough, did you get hurt?" Ryoma checked himself over, but didn't say anything.

"Ryoma... Are you okay?" Lucina knelt by Ryoma, checking his backside for wounds before turning back to his front. "You look fine, it is just fatigue."

"What is happening?" The samurai whispered harshly. Lucina cupped his mouth and looked around, before letting go slowly and scowling at the man.

"Are you insane! We just got out of a mess and you're yelling loud enough to get back into it! Come on, we are almost there." With that, Lucina took off again and collected her thoughts and her breath as she nimbly and silently navigated the terrain.

"Where?" Ryoma hissed out, following the spry swordsman.

"You forgot everything..." Lucina wondered aloud, before slowing the pace. "We're going to the portal. We thought we lost you earlier, but Nah kept it open long enough for us to recover you and bring you back. Hinoka, Takumi, Kamui, and Sakura have already made it through right after the Shepherds. Inigo and Owain are staying behind with Nah, but the others like I said before are safe. It's just you and me now."

"Wait, the others? Why are my siblings-"

"I would explain, but we have to go!"

* * *

Ryoma spiraled backwards and fell to his knees, clutching the dirt with one hand while he massaged his temples with the other.

"So, the child of the Dawn Dragon offers himself on my table," A booming voice echoed, deep but still human. At least... Something among that. "How intriguing."

Ryoma turned his head, blinking rapidly as dust settled and he saw Lucina's limp body impaled by dark javelins, one going clean through her gut, another through her right thigh, and the final one skewering her hip. The slight and pained breathing from her signified she was alive, if barely.

"You think I would let the only one who could stop me escape? You flatter yourself. I commanded armies and outmaneuvered generals as a mere human. You would think a fraction of that ability would correlate now that I'm a god!" He laughed, revealing his cloaked and wispy form from the shadows, disappearing and reappearing in various places, but his presence was most certainly surrounding.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Ryoma called out, before realizing a javelin was stuck through his own chest, a crimson cascade already staining his armor.

"Dawn Dragon's child, must you speak? Many are welcome to my table, but they usually offer _bodies_ as sustenance. Words are unasked for and unwelcome. If you are so curious, I am the Fell Dragon. Grima. I wiped out an entirely bloodline that ended with the pitiful spawn of this cretin," He beckoned at Lucina somewhat, "And soon the race of man shall be cleansed by my doing. A glorious thing, no?"

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Another voice? Before Ryoma could turn his head, a flurry of arrows streamed by, striking Grima's true body and pinging harmlessly off his cloak.

"S-Sev!" Lucina called to her, but the redheaded knight smiled as a blonde and blue headed pair of boys picked up the Princess, dragging her through the portal and running back to Severa.

"We already got Lucina out of there, c'mon!"

_That's... Prince Leo's retainer? And Princess Camilla! And the third one... Prince Xander's retainer..._

"You two go," Severa replied slowly, drawing her sword. "We can't have him follow Luci through the portal-"

"But-"

"We don't have time! Go!" Owain stayed longer than Inigo, eyes pleading, but nodded grimly.

"I'll find you, okay?" Owain promised, and Severa giggled before watching him go through the portal, collapsing itself as it claimed its last vessel.

"Just you and me, devil," Severa said boldly, before being enveloped by darkness. Cowering back, Severa was helpless as she was consumed by the abyss. Laughter and a scream punctuated the blurry sky, and all was quiet.

Grima walked out of the cloud, hands floating about casually. The smoke lifted and Severa was nowhere to be seen... aside from a puddle of blood.

"No, no... She had it all wrong, that girl..." Grima explained to Ryoma, before darkness filled his vision as well.

* * *

"I am the only thing left."

* * *

Ryoma started, rubbing his eyes and making sure he was on Hoshidan soil before he looked around. His siblings had seen the same thing, he realized, judging by their reactions to their surroundings.

"Explain yourself, tactician. What did you mean to do, showing us this wretched wasteland? What am I to make of these premonitions you have shown me?"

"I did not show you a future, Lord Ryoma. I showed you the past. I showed you the present. Sure, you can stay your ground, but that only makes Grima's job easier. Fight with us, fight with your sister... And we'll beat him. I promise you that."

"But why Hoshido?"

"Why Nohr? Why Ylisse?" Chrom asked. "There is no reason to madness. There is only us to stop it. So will you follow? Or will you question the explainable?"

Judging by Corrin's faint grin, the Ylisseans had their answer.

* * *

Day 1

* * *

As Ryoma walked through the portal and reappeared inside the Ylissean throne room, the first thing he saw was the young man, who was apparently a woman, standing by the side. Once everything is order, he made it his mission to speak with her.

"Princess Lucina," Ryoma hoped, causing the swordsman to turn to him, look him over, and nod, blank reaction.

"What is it?" Ryoma shook off her less than warm attitude, but he continued on, bowing in respect.

"I... I've seen the world you came from, thanks to Master Robin. I'll have you know that I'll offer my blade and my life to prevent that to happen again. My countrymen will gladly do the same." Lucina blinked a couple times and shrugged, nodding in slight approval.

"And for that I am glad, sir. But why tell me this? I don't mean to be harsh, but actions speak louder than words. The fact that you and your countrymen are among us gives me hope, but why tell me specifically?" Ryoma flinched but still remained strong.

"I... You were the one we saw in that nightmare. You were the one who helped me in Old Ylisse, after Grima..."

"So... you saw what is at stake? Then you know what it is we must do, then."

"Of course, but-"

"I am sorry for being rude, but I must return to my training. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be with my father. Fare thee well, milord." With that, Lucina walked off, meaning to get away from any other conversation by heading to the training grounds. This left Ryoma a bit off-balance, but he quickly recovered when he sensed his sister standing behind him.

"She had a sense of kindness in Old Ylisse," he reminded them both, staring sadly at the departed Lucina.

"I don't think anyone could be kind after living through that future," Corrin whispered, standing next to Ryoma as the armies mingled among themselves. She held onto Ryoma's arm gingerly, as if he was wounded. He laughed, wrapping his arm around Corrin's neck and causing both to smile lightly.

"It's not the future, my sister. Not ever. Hoshido will make sure of that, and so shall I."


	5. Convergence: The Worth of a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch.5- Lazward, a Nohrian retainer under the service of his dear friend, High Prince Xander...
> 
> or Inigo, second in line to a worthless throne, and prince during humanity's extinction?

 

Day 2, morning

* * *

"You know, Prince Xander... I've been thinking of my time in Nohr."

"I fail to see how philandering, especially that of your caliber, is a thought-provoking thing."

"Do bear with me milord, but I'm not only serious, but a taken man, I'll have you know. Or must you walk in on Felicia and I exchanging sweet nothings again? Anyways... I have a question, if you have the time to listen."

Chrom walked past the two Nohrians, nodding to his son and the blond prince before turning his head to hear their conversation. Seeing as they stopped talking, Chrom raised his hands in neutrality.

"I'll go if I'm intruding, Prince Xander." After a quick glance to Xander, Lazward quickly shook his head.

"It depends on the topic," Xander answered, balancing himself along the stone of the Ylissean walls that felt so much warmer than those in Castle Nohr.

"It's about my time as an Ylissean prince," Lazward explained, "It... was rather short-lived. Not entirely my fault, considering there was barely a kingdom left by the time I came of age. But still, with my older sister the reigning figure, I kind of played second-fiddle and did not have any tangible role. Well, not like Lucina had any more responsibility, but my point still stands."

"What of it?" Xander replied, his tone considerably more parental.

"Compared to my time as a prince, I would have rather lived the life of service. Admittedly, to you, Xander." The Nohrian nodded slightly, smiling but at the same time worried for his retainer. A dull mood did not suit Lazward in the slightest.

"Why the sudden appreciation of your station? You are my brother in arms just as much as you are my friend. And now, as a prince, you are surely my equal in any term of status." Lazward shook his head.

"I never knew how to live a princely life. But one in service of others? Dancing, laughing, spreading smiles and cheer wherever I go? That is a life I would rather live." Xander found himself agreeing with Lazward's outlook. The life as crown prince was rather stressful, and he was often jealous of Peri's absentmindedness or Lazward's easygoing affability.

"Why tell me this?"

Lazward shrugged, calmly resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"While my true name is Inigo Azure Lowell, second in line to the throne of the Ylissean halidom, I... cannot willingly accept that mantle, knowing the good I've done as a Nohrian. I prefer Lazward Lowell, retainer to the crown prince of Nohrian royalty, Xander. But at the same time, I cannot disrespect my heritage. While I learned so much and matured so much as a Nohrian... My roots to Ylisse cannot be severed. I can't... I won't let myself abandon my own heritage, as tragic as it was."

"I'm not forcing you to pick a side," Xander calmly replied, placing a hand on Lazward's shoulder. "And if it comforts you to be among your former allies and friends in Ylisse, then I will not stop you. But remember, the Kingdom of Nohr _and_ her crown prince will always be ready to welcome you with open arms, whenever you come by."

"It's not you I'm leaving, milord... I... I plan on staying a Nohrian." He turned to Chrom, eyes close to tearing. "B-but I cannot forget that I'm a prince too."

"If it's as a Nohrian you became a man," Chrom offered, "Then by all means, Ylisse will not hold any grudge. Especially the Ylisse you were doomed to live in were it not for your actions."

"But Father... Would you leave the country that brought you into this world for a country that raised you up?"

"If you want a good answer... I believe you should ask Corrin," Xander sighed. Chrom found himself smiling faintly at the irony.

"I will not take offence if you would pick Nohr over Ylisse," the Exalt explained. "But remember. Even in Nohr, you are an Ylissean prince. The blood of so many heroes runs through your veins, no matter where that blood flows."

"But I have no merit as a prince..."

"Then be one," Xander laughed, causing Lazward to do so as well. "Lazward, Inigo... There is no difference. There is nothing stopping you from being both a Prince of Ylisse and my dear friend."

Chrom cut in, a coy smile on his face.

"How about... Laslow?" The Ylissean suggested. "That way, you fly both the Ylissean and Nohrian banners proudly, no?" Lazward grinned, nodding at the fusion.

"You just combined both names? But yet..."

"Laslow, Prince of Ylisse, royal retainer to the Nohrian crown," Chrom corrected. "A fine name for a fine young man."

"Laslow... Thank you, Father, Prince Xander..."

"It certainly has a foreign ring to it, but it suits you well, Laslow," Xander confirmed, smiling deeply and resting against the wall again.

"Laslow," Laslow found himself repeating once more. "I... I cannot thank you enough, both of you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, go ask Lucina if it means that much to you," Chrom laughed. "She's upstairs, I think."

Chrom moved out of the way as Prince Laslow quickly ran up the stairs, a wide grin on his face. Turning to Xander, the Ylissean gave a proud nod in approval to the Nohrian prince.

"I'd put that among my finer moments as Ylisse's Exalt, I'd think."

"And I am proud to call him my friend," Xander replied. "Though... Chrom, what is the current course of action?"

"Our 'Grandmaster' is reviewing the roster of available troops and supplies that we have at our command," Chrom explained. "Once he takes record of all that, he'll call all the leaders for a planning session. As of now, it will consist of himself, myself, yourself, Prince Ryoma, and Princess Corrin. Or should I say... _Commander_ Corrin." Xander cringed lightly at Ryoma's mention, but said nothing of it.

"So be it, fellow prince. Anything else?" Chrom shook his head, oblivious to Xander's recent disdain.

"Nothing of note, no. Though... The Plegian ships will not arrive for another week. I do not know what the Hoshidans are doing, but as far as my Shepherds are concerned, I would prefer to work a sort of group training routine to get a feel of our current status as an army. I'm sure Robin would appreciate that we work seamlessly as well." The Nohrian paused for a brief instant before sighing, slowly nodding his head.

"We are one army, though our past is clearly not worth fighting over compared to the cause at hand. Very well, Prince Chrom. I will arrange for my troops to cooperate with any Ylissean commands. Will that be all?"

"For now, yes."

With that, Chrom left the room, and Xander found Laslow and Lucina entering as their father left. Maintaining his stare just a while longer, Xander relented and let out a sigh, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"While I do not hate these Hoshidans... Forcing us together like this so suddenly is rather bold. Especially from a third party that does not know our history as well as we do."

"My father was... _Is_... a brash and bold man. You will find Commander Robin to be much of the same," Lucina explained.

"But that doesn't make them any less untrustworthy or thoughtful," Laslow covered. "They know what they're stepping into, forcing us to partner with Hoshido like this."

"So it seems. Well, you heard him. We'll be training alongside your former comrades. Seeing that you are Ylissean, you'll be my liaison between Nohr and Ylisse, among your usual list of duties." Laslow scratched his head, trying to weasel his way out of the awkward situation he was just placed in.

"Actually... I'm only familiar with Odin. Most of the Shepherds here died by the time I came of age. We haven't found most of my friends yet either. As for Luci... she isn't much of a team-player..."

"Do excuse my brother, Prince Xander," Lucina glared, "but if Nohr needs my help, then you shall have my assistance. I cannot thank you enough for helping us with our cause, and it is my duty as your ally to see that your needs are met."

"I got an idea..." Laslow brightened, trading glances with both Xander and his sister. "Why don't you two spar in the courtyard where our camp is? Something big like that! Nohr's Prince and Ylisse's future Princess, duking it out with two holy swords and-"

"Inig- Laslow, I am sure we can figure out something more appropriate," Lucina stammered. However, Xander seemed pleased at this idea.

"A show of strength and unity? That seems an excellent plan, Laslow. Princess Lucina, Siegfried yearns for a worthy foe. Her wielder follows suit. Will you accept?"

"...We shall see."


	6. Convergence: Training Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 6 - With Nohr, Hoshido, and Ylisse finally making way to invade Valm, two princesses cross blades for the first time.

Day 3, before dawn

* * *

Corrin yawned lightly as she stirred awake, rubbing her eyes of sleep and peeking through the foggy windows to the wooded dark beyond. Next to her, Azura shifted slightly and spat unconsciously to rid her mouth of her own hair. Felicia was already up, attempting to polish her master's armor and weapons. Thankfully for the both of them, Corrin recalled that she was going to train with some of the Ylisseans and stopped the maid.

"It's alright Felicia. You should get back to sleep for now. Thank you though," Corrin whispered into the dark room, causing the maid to jolt in surprise and nearly trip over Azura. Once she regained control over herself, Felicia grinned in response, but was confused by why Corrin was awake.

"Thank you Lady Corrin! I'll... uh... sleep?"

Heralded by a loud crash, The white-haired princess flinched as her amber-haired maid knocked herself out on the cold stone floor. After a few seconds of realizing she wasn't going to move, Corrin let out a giggle as she rolled out of bed.

"...Right."

Tiptoeing over the sleeping songstress and dragging Felicia's corpse back to her mat, Corrin brandished her armor and reverently fastened her dark blue Nohrian cape. Not having a sheath for her sacred blade, she instead picked up Yato from its rack and opened up her door. Her room, along with the dozen others that were constructed rather quickly to house the Hoshidans and Nohrians for the time being, was in parallel in relation to the main Shepherd barracks. Corrin took a single step outside and was greeted with a cool, humid breeze moving gently past her. Feeling the dew and loose dirt on her bare feet, Corrin couldn't help but smile at the peaceful environment, noting the few diligent warriors who got up at this unholy hour as well as she did to train. Spotting Ryoma deep in meditation on a hillside overlooking the camp, Corrin snuck her way alongside the samurai, kneeling just as he did and exhaled deeply, a peaceful look to her face.

"Good morning, Kamui." Corrin smirked at her Hoshidan name and nodded likewise, noting how Ryoma's eyes were opened now.

"As to you, brother. Are you well?"

"I am, thank you," the crown prince replied. "And you? Did you rest well?"

"Never better, compared to the last few days," Corrin replied. "It's good to see everyone not trying to kill each other."

"I... I agree." Corrin noted the hesitation in her brother's voice and leaned in closer, a serious look in her red eyes.

"Are the Hoshidans... willing to train with the Ylisseans?" Ryoma nodded quickly, a blank expression hiding his emotions.

"Of course! I... We welcome their troops into our fold, even if it seems to be vice versa. Any Ylissean is a friend to Hoshido for the time being... along with any Nohrian," he was clear to add. Corrin's eyes widened, but she remained smiling.

"That is... great to hear. Prince Xander said likewise as well! I'm relieved to hear that peace is lasting this long..." Ryoma sighed, slowly rising from his kneel and drew Raijinto slowly, not in a threatening way.

"While Hoshido beckons and welcomes peace... It was strange enough agreeing to Ylisse's plea for help. But our other companions? I cannot help but feel this animosity towards Nohr. But Kamui, the path you have put us on is what Mother would have wanted, even if even she could not foresee this path."

"I doubt anyone would have predicted a third country begging us for their aid," Corrin agreed, "But... I can't let you guys down. Especially after all Hoshido has overcome to get to this point. This is what Hoshido needs. Peace. Mother would have wanted this."

Ryoma grunted his agreement, swinging Raijinto a few times to warm up his arms.

"We shall see in time how our tactician Robin leads us. Not to mention yourself, _commander._ In the mean time, I need to start my training. Will you join me?" Corrin shook her head, drawing Yato nonetheless.

"I was to spar with some of the Ylisseans. Perhaps another time?" Ryoma nodded, heading towards the barracks, leaving his sister on the hill.

"Good luck then, Kamui."

* * *

Lucina was up far before the crack of dawn, but was impressed when she saw others of her same ethic get up even earlier than she had. Among them was that tall samurai with the regal armor, the one who had claimed to had seen her future and promised to rid the world of its possibility.

"...Robin, did you truly show them my memories? Is that what it took to convince this nation to help us?" Not completely agreeing with Robin's unorthodox methods, she had to admit that the scare tactic worked, seeing as two foreign nations had their troops at Ylisse's aid.

She didn't like it when others saw her train. Especially Robin. He always displayed so much generic care and pity for the princess. It almost made her feel special compared to the other troops, but she knew for a fact Robin treated every member of his army with care, no matter their relationship. Obviously, no one had much of a past with the white-haired tactician, and Lucina felt like she knew the most out of everyone regarding Robin's past, having lived with it in her own. But Lucina knew what the odds were, Robin didn't. So even before breakfast came, she trained. She wouldn't eat even after Robin offered her his own plate.

The fact was that her feelings of friendship and respect with the tactician were growing dangerously past ones of platonic levels... She couldn't afford that. She had just one goal. Her happiness, her future... it meant nothing if they didn't win the war.

But... must a princess of Ylisse really wager her happiness to secure-

Of course she had to. No one else knew but her. No one knew what would happen if they lost.

"It's the price we would all pay..." With a heave, Lucina picked up another practice dummy from the barracks shed, carrying it far into the wood line away from prying eyes. Depending on her exertion, Robin would either find her sooner or later, but that still gave her at least an hour or two at best. Letting her thoughts collect themselves, she envisioned the mutilated body of a Risen in front of her, swinging its ax with wild, inhuman rage. Mimicking a parry with Falchion, Lucina deflected the notional ax and lunged deep past her normal swordfighting range. While the sword was agile enough, axes were far less able to keep up at this distance. Stabbing the dummy in the neck, she spun and swiftly beheaded it before calmly and slowly sheathing her blade.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Lucina promptly rose, dashing forward while drawing her blade, amputating the wooden right leg of the dummy before rolling past it, stabbing the chest cleanly all the way to the hilt. Kicking the dummy off her sword, she finished it with another stab, killing it three times over at this point. Finally sheathing Falchion again, she took a deep breath before recollecting herself, dragging the mutilated wooden man back to camp in return for a cleaner one.

Perhaps her training was louder than usual, judging by the light steps on dried leaves that Lucina detected. Pretending not to notice the tactician that was looking for her, she walked towards the barracks to pick up another dummy-

"It's horribly inefficient to walk all this way just to trash a dummy in less than a minute. Unless of course you're using the walk as training as well? Ah, I see. The long marches combined with rapid dispatch of an enemy? I may have to implement that training-"

"Must you bother me at this time, tactician?" Lucina's cold response only drew a laugh from Robin, who she just realized was holding another dummy for her. His smirk, while certainly not mischievous, was more cocky than she was willing to admit was usual for the tactician.

"Only if you'll have me at this time, hero-princess."

Letting a slight smile escape her lips for a few seconds, Lucina took the dummy from him swiftly and gratefully, forcing another laugh before he scratched his head with his hand, still bandaged from trying to forcibly erase the Grimleal emblem embedded in it a week before.

"No. Idle chatter distracts me from honing my form." Robin appeared unfazed, merely sitting down atop another log before taking out his notes.

"I need some advice, Hero-Princess. Humor me for a few minutes, Mar- Lucina." Lucina sighed and sat down next to him, clearly showing her disdain at being interrupted but cooperating for the time being.

"...What?"

"How are you?"

Lucina stopped her walk, eyebrows contorting for a split second before relaxing, their owner deciding the off-guard question wasn't worth her time.

"Not the answer I'm looking for, Lucina." Robin's insistence made him annoying, but Lucina couldn't help but commend him for his constant efforts.

"I am training. I am making sure that at least one of us is prepared to take on Valm and Grima."

Robin didn't chuckle this time and grabbed Lucina's arm, forcing a gasp as he forcibly brought her back to her seat beside him.

"And here I am trying to make sure the other ninety-nine of us are prepared for the storm as well. Doesn't help me that one of the few survivors doesn't want to divulge critical intel to me-"

"Asking how I am doing is hardly the way to get that information," Lucina retorted, not moving.

Slowly, Robin's frown vanished and was replaced with his eyes burrowing into Lucina's, trying to look for something within the princess's gaze.

"Then let me ask again: How are you doing?" Robin repeated, no emotion present on his face. Lucina backed away, not too keen on returning his stare.

"I'm... I'm fine. Can I get back to training now?" Robin considered it, but shook his head.

"Something is nagging at you and as the Commander, I have a right to try to remedy it. And _I_ need to know what's wrong before it starts taking its toll on _you_... If it hasn't already."

"You want to know my issues? Sure. Here's one. A commander who's supposedly _preparing_ his army to be capable of taking down a military superpower _and_ a god is working counter intuitively and is instead stopping me from training!" Lucina held her angry gaze even while Robin analyzed her face, his soft eyes slowly chipping at Lucina's grimace.

"..."

"So you weren't upset. You were worried," Robin diagnosed softly. He lowered his hand and nodded to himself, crossing out a few words from his notes.

"I... I am. It's not becoming of me, and I apologize. If you would let me train, I vow to not show such weakness..." she stopped when Robin raised his hand slightly, setting aside his notepad on his lap and turning to his friend with full attention.

"Weakness? Is fear in the face of adversity weakness, Lucina, or is it humanity?"

"R-robin..."

"I'm not trying to reveal your weakness, Lucina. I'm trying to reveal your courage. Trust me."

"I..." Lucina frowned as she lowered her head. "It gets hard at times. But with Valm this close, I will not falter..."

Robin got up to stretch and walked slowly around Lucina in a loose circle.

"It's not them you're scared of, right? It's what comes _after_ the war that gripes you, isn't it? Tell me this, Lucina. Who was I before Grima attacked Old Ylisse?" The question caught Lucina by surprise yet again, and she forced herself to look away.

"Huh?"

"I still don't know who I am, you know. I'm a tactician, hell, maybe even a pretty darn good one. But other than that? I don't know much else. But you? You're from the future. That means, if I wasn't dead already, you knew me! Who was I in your life?" Lucina nodded at Robin's curiosity and relented, turning to face the tactician.

"You... You were our teacher. For me and some of the other kids. We looked up to you when our parents were away fighting the Valmese."

Robin took this in bitter taste, not too happy about where he was in relation to the other Shepherds.

"And I wasn't among them?"

"You were their tactician during the Plegian war... but they injured you pretty bad. You could barely walk, let alone lead an army on foot. Virion took upon the role of commander while you were placed on babysitting duty."

"Why would I ever leave Chrom's side-"

"You were the only one everyone trusted with us while they were away. Some of them didn't make it back... And they were probably at peace knowing you were taking care of us. After enough of them died... you had enough. You left us and rode for Plegia the week before my father... Uncle Frederick, and Aunt Lissa died. You came back days later... broken."

Robin paused, still looking at Lucina's eyes for what he was looking for.

"Who was I to you?"

Lucina closed her eyes and smiled faintly, recalling memories of Robin carrying her on her back, sparring with her with his cane while she bashed his bad leg with her wooden sword. He always smiled though, and Lucina recalled countless nights alone when the young tactician would visit her and read a bedtime story. Then... she fell asleep on his lap, leaving him no choice but to gently stroke the young girls' hair as he gazed at the stars while his friends were fighting for their lives without him.

And then he died. No one knew how or why, but Robin simply stopped breathing shortly after Chrom's death, though now that she thought about it Robin probably died by his own hands. Utterly alone, Robin died broken and anguished, but still had a smile when Lucina came to visit.

"Was I kind?" Lucina woke up from her reverie and nodded at Robin. At this point in his life, he couldn't have been that much older than she was. But for her, who looked up to him as a parent figure and then suddenly having to change that relationship to one as a friend? It was mind-boggling. But he was always kind.

Always.

"The day when you lost your temper with all of us kids never came. Even with your friends, my parents... dying out of your reach... you always had enough compassion to smile for us." Hearing this, Robin closed his eyes and tilted his lips upwards a bit.

"To you?"

"To everyone." Robin nodded slowly, his smile fading.

"I see you kids looked up to me... the man who watched helpless as your parents died... Was I that inspiring?"

"You were my teacher, my mentor... and my best friend, when Father and Mother were far away." Robin finally saw Lucina's armor chip before him, and she turned away as she blushed and kicked her feet along the soil. "I... looked up to you more than I realized." The tactician understood her words and remained silent, before asking another question.

"And what am I to you now?" Lucina turned at him, eyes narrow but still not hostile. Was he... asking if he was important to her? Yes. Yes he was... but the future... the future was worth more than him.

"Why does it matter? All that matters is that my Father lives long enough to stop Grima, even at the cost of my own life-"

"No."

"No?" Lucina echoed in disbelief.

"I can't have someone with such a tragic beginning have such a tragic ending." Lucina stuttered over his care but retorted with her desperation.

"You do not understand... this is more than me! This is the whole world we are talking about!" Robin didn't back down and challenged her reactions with his own.

"I can't have the one person who saved us all die for a happiness she would never experience... Not while I have control over this situation."

Lucina froze, her lower lip quivering at the remark.

"R-robin," she murmured. "You don't... know." Suddenly, Robin got up, smiling as he closed his now-full page in his notebook.

"I got what I came for, have fun training," Robin finished, kicking himself upright and setting off towards the camp. Lucina bolted up after him and grabbed his cloak, causing him to turn in mock annoyance.

"W-wait..." she stammered, the child in her clawing towards the surface.

"Yes?" Robin replied cockily, as if none of her emotion had pierced him. But it did, and he suddenly found himself in a tight hug from the princess.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Robin's life didn't matter... his arms around her didn't vouch for that claim in the slightest.

"Y-you know... you're still my best friend, no matter the timeline..." she whispered, burying her head in his cloak... Oh, how familiar it was. "I missed you, and I hope we all get to see the world you are working to save."

"I'm honored, Hero-Princess," Robin bowed, sending Lucina off with a light smile, and even as he walked off, the sounds of her determined training echoed throughout the dark forest. "Now get to work."

* * *

"Is he always so nosy?" Lucina heard a voice ask, causing her to turn to a white-haired princess from Hoshido. Or was it Nohr?

"Pardon my flatness, but who are you?" Corrin curtsied, displaying her Nohrian cape to the Ylissean princess.

"Princess Corrin, of Nohr, or Hoshido, depending on who you ask. Also... newly-appointed commander of the Shepherds, if you'd believe it. I'm obviously not as good at the whole leading thing compared to him, but I'll figure it out in time."

"Princess Lucina of Ylisse," Lucina responded in turn, relaxing as she examined the Nohrian. "And yes, he makes it his business to know how everyone is feeling. Even the less... willing among us. It is his job. He finds a way to get to even the most stalwart people in his army. It is not his most endearing trait, but a good leader is persistent and humble. You would be surprised how effective a leader you would be just by learning from him. Even if... he gets incredibly singular to people at times."

"So you?" Corrin asked innocently.

There was no hiding it from Corrin it seemed.

"...So me."

Corrin grinned, and drew Yato excitedly, the gold glimmering against the sunlight of dawn.

"I'm glad I found you first, you wouldn't mind sparring, would you?" Lucina raised an eyebrow, still wondering how Corrin had found her in the first place, not to mention why she was so eager to fight _her._

"W-what? Why me?"

"Robin says you're a swordsman on par with me! I wanted to test that, but... I don't think I'm _as_ great. Plus, you look kinda tired so-"

"I will accept your challenge," Lucina said boldly, wiping away her sweat and drawing Falchion.

"G-great! I mean... are you sure?" Corrin asked, genuine concern for her new companion making itself apparent.

"If Robin says that you would be a good challenge for me... then who am I to disagree?" Corrin raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose Robin holds you in a high regard?"

Lucina smiled slightly, and Corrin grinned. "That's awesome! Alright! So, I'm still new to this whole 'sparring' thing, so is there like a procedure or-" Corrin's voice dragged as her gaze shifted to the treeline, where Lucina had suddenly sprang nimbly into.

Lucina leaped skyward, bringing her blade in an arcing strike, causing Corrin's eyes to widen as she barely deflected Falchion even when it made a whistling sound past her ear.

"Straight to the point, huh..."

' _I cannot disappoint Father, losing to these new soldiers! And Robin... does he really believe in me that much?'_

Corrin dashed with a flourish of chicanery and unorthodox acrobatic maneuvers, keeping Lucina on her toes as either Princess tried reading the other's pattern of attack.

"Quite the -Hya!- tough one, aren't you?" Corrin grunted, comparing Lucina's flowing but precise sword style to a mix of Xander's and Ryoma's. Stepping back with her off-foot, Corrin suddenly spiraled into Lucina with Yato outstretched, forcing the Princess to sidestep the blur of silver and brace the part of her that was bound to get hit. However, Corrin seemed to swing her blade mid-spin and caught Falchion, sending it off-balance and opening up Lucina's footing for another attack. Seeing this , Lucina instead charged forward, nearly running Corrin through if she hadn't used her momentum to fall to the ground.

"Oof. Geez, Robin wasn't kidding."

"...He planned this," Lucina muttered under her breath. _'Father... Robin... I'll keep you safe! If you think training with Corrin will make me stronger, then so be it!'_

Recovering quickly, The Nohrian sprang up from her prone position into a swirling arc of golden blade and blue cape, nicking Lucina's arm before she parried the rest of the blade with her bare hand, guiding the flat of the sword away from her with utmost precision. With the same hand, she grabbed Corrin by the neck and lunged in with her foot, tripping the Nohrian who promptly kicked Lucina's legs from under, causing the Ylissean to join her on the ground.

"Call it a draw?"

"Not a chance," Lucina growled, springing back up and taking a leaping bound backwards, allowing Corrin room to get up. Readying her blade, Lucina made ready to execute her father's move to finish the spar in her favor...

"I say when it ends..." Leaping skyward once again, Lucina somersaulted rapidly towards Corrin, knocking Yato out of her hands and both of them tumbling into the treeline, Corrin significantly higher than her counterpart.

"You won't stop me..." Corrin whispered midflight, shifting her left arm into its dragon form and impaling Lucina's cape to the ground, suspending her entire body in midair as Lucina could only gape, a half... _dragon_ towering over her with a razor sharp appendage skewering her into the dirt like a tent.

"W-what?"

Corrin appeared lost in thought for a moment, before shifting her arm back to human form and helping Lucina up.

"So sorry! Ah, I got carried away there! Did I hurt you?" Checking Lucina front and back, Corrin breathed a sigh of relief when she appeared fine, aside from her distraught nature.

"W-what was that?!" Lucina cried, her breathing calm for the moment, despite her fears being triggered by the dragon manifestation that nearly killed her.

"I can turn into a dragon!"

* * *

Lucina hunched over, countless splinters and twigs scattered at her feet: what remained of the forest was out of her immediate vicinity. Wiping the sweat and dirt off her face, she fell to her knees and dry heaved, leaning on Falchion which was embedded into the dirt to provide her support.

"C-cannot stop now... Corrin... Too strong... I have to beat her."

"She technically cheated," A voice responded, and Lucina recognized Robin walking towards her with two plates of food. "Care for breakfast?"

"W-why are... why are you here?" Lucina panted, clamoring her way to Robin's side nonetheless.

"I come and go like the whispers on the waves," Robin replied mystically, to which Lucina rolled her eyes. "And... you look hungry." Lucina looked at her miserable self, and after a ragged breath, agreed. "Also, to report that you are the subject of our new Commander's stream of outbursts."

"She was strong."

Robin nodded sadly, recalling his own annihilation at the dragon princess' hands just the day before.

"She wiped the floor with me yesterday. That 'Dragon Fang' as she calls it really caught me by surprise." Lucina chuckled as she took her plate silently.

"..."

"..."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Oh?"

"Even though I was not a Shepherd... You still showed genuine care for me every time I was at the castle. And now... now that I am here with Father and everyone else? I feel like you are the only one who truly understand not just the situation... but me as well."

"Oh, I'm sure Chrom would say likewise. He's still getting over the fact that he has a daughter and a son."

"Yes... 'Laslow' as he calls himself now spoke to me yesterday. He really has grown up." Robin placed his hand on Lucina's shoulder and ruffled her hair playfully.

"And how about you, Lucina. Have you grown up?" Lucina looked back at him with pained eyes, thanking the gods for his innocence. Flinching at his touch, she sighed.

_'You have no idea how much I would like to have had a childhood again...'_

"Yes. But I still have a ways to go."

"So does everyone else. But you are one of my dearest friends and best soldiers. Always have been, actually. Not to mention... Corrin can't stop babbling about how you beat her, and how much of a good swordsman you are. Now everyone wants a shot with the Hero-Princess. You've certainly come a long way since we fought the Hero- _King_ in Ferox."

"Do you really think so?" Lucina asked hopefully, not easily forgetting her defeat at Robin's hand at the Feroxian tourney.

"I wouldn't have given Corrin the suggestion if I didn't," Robin laughed, smiling as he ate his eggs quietly.

"Well, if you insist on making a training dummy of me... I will make sure to beat her for sure next time," Lucina responded in a youthful show of arrogance and excitement.

"I'll be rooting for you, Lucina," Robin laughed, just as hopeful. In an instant, Lucina flinched, realizing just how comfortable she just got with Robin.

"Something the matter?" Lucina shook her head rapidly, drawing Falchion just as she finished her meal.

"I should get back to training..."

"So soon? Ah, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. You probably prefer eating while you train, huh?"

The joke flew over Lucina's head, leaving Robin to grin nervously for a few seconds before it was clear he wasn't getting a reaction.

"Come on, that was a good one," Robin sighed, getting her plate and heading back to the barracks. "I'll bring you lunch if you want," he offered.

"I appreciate your aid, but I shall be fine by myself, thank you," Lucina insisted.

"...Right." Robin nodded, his frown appearing as soon as he turned his head away from the princess.

And as he walked further on, he could sense the tone of worry in her cries.


	7. Convergence: Siegfried and Brynhildr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 7 - Virion joins the fray and sets his sights on the twin fangs of Nohr: Siegfried and Brynhildr.

Day 3, midday

* * *

"This is the sixth injury in the grand span of two days, Robin."

Robin turned from his desk to find a stern Chrom and a sterner grimace upon his face.

_Six?_

"Is it? No, it can't be... Hmm. One... two three... four five... No, no, it's the _fifth_."

The Exalt's eye twitched before he walked inside, gesturing wildly with his hands as he counted down the names of those injured.

"Must I count with you like you're my baby daughter? First it was you, then Beruka and Oboro, then Camilla and Hinoka, now Corrin."

"Hey! I... I don't count! I'm totally fine!"

Chrom scoffed as he glanced at the outlines of wrappings underneath Robin's cloak, no doubt results of his injury. Shaking his head, he let the specifics slide in favor of his intended message.

"Suit yourself. Let's just pretend that you limping away from your spar with Commander Corrin was just an act of losing with grace."

"I-it was!"

"Uh-huh..."

"...Well, let's not assume like we knew what she was capable of," Robin evaded, recalling the painful memory of getting speared through by Corrin's 'Dragon Fang' and promptly having a portion of Ylisstol castle leveled from the ensuing panic- sending ancient roof tiles to fall right over his body.

"...She told you herself that she could shift into a dragon. What part of 'dragon' made you decide to fight in the middle of the hallway?"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea, but we're doing fine now, right? Aside from those others, we seem to be getting along fine?"

"My castle looks like it just got raided by bandits," Chrom whined, but nodded in submission. "But yes... we're doing fine, aside from our previously injured."

The 'injured' Chrom mentioned had much more severe wounds than being pelted by shingles. Oboro was sporting a brand new scar from Beruka's ax, and likewise for the Nohrian assassin, courtesy of Oboro's naginata. Camilla and Hinoka stepped in right after, receiving similar wounds.

And Corrin... after her spar with Lucina, she found her wrist newly-sprained from Lucina's attacks. She hid it well, only confiding to Chrom (Lucina's father had a right to know) and Robin, her fellow commander. Xander and Ryoma were clueless, as if they didn't have enough to worry about.

"Thank heavens the ships are coming soon, or else they'd be dragging in more injured than healthy Shepherds at the rate they're dropping."

Of course, Robin accounted for hostilities between some of the Hoshidans and Nohrians, but at the rate 'sparring injuries' were happening, the Shepherds would be running low on manpower and coherency, so the tactician was pleased where progress had been made.

In extension, seeing how Corrin had obliterated Robin in front of the whole army and subsequently being promoted to Commander, doubts started to spring across all sides of the board whether Robin was a competent leader. As a tactician he may be adept perhaps, but certainly not as a soldier if he was bested so decisively by an inexperienced warrior like Corrin.

* * *

Day 2, late evening

* * *

"A... demonstration?" Robin wondered, looking at Xander and Ryoma who nodded.

"We want to see what level of tactics and warfare we are getting ourselves into," the Nohrian explained.

"My sister seemed excited to face you, so would it be appropriate if she shall be your partner?" Ryoma added, gesturing to a jittery Corrin who stood at the other end of the hallway.

"You can cast magic, right?" she wondered, smiling at the thought. "That's neat! I've rarely got to face Leo when he cast spells, so..." she trailed off on a tangent, still flapping her blade to catch the rays of sunset with its golden edge.

"And you can turn into a dragon," Robin gulped, smiling faintly as he pulled out his tome and his sword from underneath his cloak. "This should be interesting, if not downright fatal."

"I won't hold back, don't worry!" Corrin replied happily.

"That's... what I was afraid of," Robin sighed under his breath.

"Chrom..." The tactician called behind him, "Sorry for the mess."

* * *

Day 3, before dawn

* * *

"I guess it was beneath me to underestimate you," Robin admitted to himself in hindsight. Sorrowfully, he was caught feeling the jagged tear in his robe that Corrin had caused the day before with her arm... claw... thing.

Far too excited to be back in the shoes of a tactician again, Robin was genuinely surprised when his attacker from yesterday knocked on his open doorway, peeking her head in with a bright smile that was far too intense considering the early hour. Very early hour.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, greeting the tactician. "Good morning!"

"It's... not exactly morning yet," Robin yawned, not seeing any sun outside. "What are you doing this early? Not that... *yawn* I could say any differently."

"I... I usually got up way before sun-up to spar with my brother some times. I guess I got excited and... well, I figured you'd be up, considering we're both Commanders and..." she trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "But you are okay, right? That's what's important."

"When you said dragon powers, I had something a little different in mind. But yes, _Commander_ , I'll be a-okay," Robin replied graciously with a bow.

"We got a long day ahead of us," Corrin declared, walking around Robin's room like she owned the place.

"It often is in our position," Robin nodded. "You'll get used to the chaos."

"This is much cleaner than your office. Why don't we just do stuff here?"

_Because it's my room!_

"I... uh... _like_ my office?" Robin gulped, not entirely keen on having war meetings in his private chambers.

"Wanna spar?"

Robin rolled his eyes at Corrin's over-enthusiasm, shaking his head. "Now why would clanging swords and roaring dragons be something people want to hear an hour before the wake-up bell sounds?"

"Oh, and magic!" Corrin added. "That lightning spell you do is really cool. Thoron, was it?"

"My point still stands!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at the lack of sun. "It's way too early for this! Not to mention, we're still inside! Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Fine, not my brightest idea," Corrin whined, slouching in one of Robin's chairs. "Who among your Shepherds is usually up early? Like... early, early?"

* * *

And then Lucina nearly broke Corrin's arm.

* * *

Day 3, late morning

* * *

 

After the princesses had concluded their bout, it was only through Robin's keen vision that the purple around the Nohrian's right wrist wasn't a shadow or a stain.

"It's not broken, is it?" Robin asked, very concerned at the bruising and internal bleeding.

"W-what? What's broken? Er, or not broken?" Corrin attempted, smiling nervously.

"Not your right _wrist_ , I hope," Robin said sternly.

Her cover blown, Corrin's innocent smile started to drop.

"I'm fine, really! It should heal in n-no time?" Corrin stuttered, her brightness fading even as Robin walked towards her.

Upon gingerly grabbing her arm, Corrin's face gave the implication that she, believe it or not, was still in a reasonable amount of discomfort. "Y-youch! S-stop that..."

"Lucky for you dragon princess, we have a little more than 'no-time' so I hope your diagnosis is accurate."

Robin turned to see Flavia, accompanied by a few others and holding a scroll with a wax seal in her hand.

"The ships?" Robin asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"The ships," Virion, newly arrived, confirmed. "They shall be arriving within the week. A pleasure to be among such fine company once more, Milords and Miladies..." Robin suppressed a nervous cough when Virion eyed Corrin curiously. "Who's that?"

Cherche stood behind him, polishing her shining ax religiously while at the same time still maintaining a state of serenity. "Those would be our allies, Lord Virion. If you've been here a few days ago, you would have seen the alliance they brokered."

"Amazing," Virion breathed, looking around at the growing number of new faces that he hadn't noticed. "Curious and remarkable, all in one..."

"Well then," Robin said as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "I like having a timer to work with, so shall we get started on our preparations?"

Feeling a strong pat on his back, from Corrin of all people, the small company nodded as they left, ready to engage the Valmese. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Corrin's grimace in result of her very slight physical exertion.

"You won't need your wrists for some time, Commander. We're gonna need that sharp mind a lot more," Robin reasoned, but the Princess only scowled as a result.

"Lucky for me, I heal from this stuff really quick."

Basilio and Flavia accompanied the Shepherds along with Cherche and Virion, who by the latter's insistence and the former's good will had rejoined the Shepherds as well.

Of course, it took all of five seconds for Virion to make a scene of himself, prostrating his body next to Xander and the impressive long sword he wielded.

* * *

"By gods, that blade... It radiates beauty and power!" Virion exclaimed, and Xander nodded in response, not entirely cordial with the noble but admiring his taste.

"Uh, Corrin, what is this?" Xander nervously pleaded, looking at his sister for help.

"Oh? That's uh... Count Virion-"

"Duke!"

"Right! Duke Virion. He's an insider of Valmese intelligence and the sort," Corrin explained.

Accepting the answer, Xander went right back to his blade, holding it with pride.

"Very well Duke Virion. This... is the Nohrian Dusk Blade, Siegfried." At the mention of that name, the Roseannean Duke lit up eagerly.

"Siegfried?! Like... the hero?"

The Nohrian crown prince shrugged, not recognizing the name other than as the title for his sword and the name of Nohrian kings that wielded it.

"I don't recall a hero that shared the name of my blade, I apologize," Xander admitted, but Virion carried on. Jumping to Leo, Virion smiled at the fine craftsmanship of the cover.

"And this tome, is it too a holy weapon of Nohr?"

Leo was hesitant to answer, but Virion beat him to the jump anyway.

"And it's name is Brynhildr, no?"

Leo froze. He rarely said the name of his beloved tome. Camilla couldn't care less about the names of her sibling's weapons. Xander had Siegfried so he didn't usually speak about Brynhildr, and Elise was too impatient to pronounce it properly or even read it. How did this noble, who had just arrived, know-

"Ah, so you don't know the tale?" Cherche inquired, and the nobles shook their head.

"Ah, the romance of Siegfried and Brynhildr!" Virion exclaimed, admiring the craftsmanship of Xander's dark blade even as the purple flames danced along his fingertips.

"You speak of our weapons as if they were people, Xander mused, curious at the archer's antics.

"Ah, but they are! While the holy blade and tome of Nohr were crafted from the Dusk Dragon's fangs as you claim, in Rosanne, the tragic romance of Brynhildr and Siegfried has been passed down for generations!"

"It is true," Cherche added, "Many a Rosannean can recite to you the epic of their tragedy."

"I'm curious," Leo admitted. "These names are Old Nohrian, yet I have never had the opportunity to learn of their true origins. Perhaps the tale may shed some light?"

Cherche and Virion looked at each other as to whom should tell the tale, but Virion began it nonetheless.

"Ah, the lady Brynhildr was a Valkyrie of ancient days, one of many who would bring about the souls of worthy warriors to a fitting afterlife. A misdeed which angered the higher powers forced her to the life of a mortal woman, doomed to sleep amidst a ring of shields and fire at the top of a treacherous mountain. Siegfried at the time was a lad but due to events prior, was destined by fate to slay a dragon who had been corrupted by a ring. Using the holy sword Balmung, Siegfried killed the dragon and was bathed in his blood, granting him invulnerability."

At this point, Cherche began reciting, leaving Virion rather flustered as she too displayed her knowledge of the tale.

"Right. And after Siegfried's victory over the dragon, he came upon Brynhildr, freeing her from her imprisonment from Hindarfjall and pledging his heart to her, before leaving. However, through trickery, Siegfried ended up marrying the lady Gudrun, while Brynhildr led herself to believe that her husband, Gunther, was Siegfried. A time later, Bryndhilr and Gudrun were arguing among who's husband was greater, with Brynhildr boasting that it was Gunther who braved her trials and freed her from the mountain. However, Gudrun pointed out that it was actually Siegfried who rescued her, and Brynhildr recognized the treachery. Through underhanded tactics, Siegfried was killed. However, gazing upon his funeral pyre, Brynhildr threw her body upon the flames, and they passed to the next life together."

Xander and Leo looked at each other and then at their weapons, and it was clear that the tale, even from foreigners, had led them to garner a higher respect for the blade and book even if they were the Dusk Dragon's holy fangs. Thanking the Roseanneans for their time, the two Nohrian princes gained control over their troops and continued with their training, highly invigorated with some sense of instilled pride.

* * *

Day 3, afternoon

* * *

"This is everyone?" Chrom asked, eyeing Xander and Leo on one side of the table, Corrin in the middle, with Ryoma and Takumi on the other side. Their respective retainers stood behind each given master, making the room seem quite outnumbered to Chrom and Frederick, though neither of them showed it.

"Commander Robin is still not among us," Xander pointed out, to which Chrom hid his disapproval. "Cor- ...Commander Corrin is here though, if you wish to begin." Both men nodded and gesturing to Corrin, listened in as she began her briefing.

"Aside from my co-commander, it appears that everyone else is here. Robin told me to start without him, though I do not recall what he's up to at the moment."

Taking out her notes, Corrin showed the overlay of the Valmese sea, along with symbols representing both the Ylissean and Valmese fleet.

"First things first, the enemy outnumbers us nearly nine to one..."

* * *

"Lu-ci-na!" Robin yelled, wandering the wood line for quite a while and not finding any traces of the Princess that had been training there this morning.

"Lucina?" Following a trail of broken twigs and shattered logs, Robin followed it until he came across a smaller clearing that was previously unvisited.

Spotting blue in the distance, Robin ran until he saw the prone body of Lucina, though upon closer inspection she was asleep, not harmed. Still, they were in the middle of the woods, so Robin made quick strides to get to her position.

"Lucina?" A disturbed snore was all Robin got from the Princess, and Robin couldn't help but smile as he sat next to her.

 _You really shouldn't sleep here,_ Robin thought, but looking upon her face, as peaceful as it had been for the longest time, he let her be, instead wandering towards his own thoughts. Rather, hers. Hesitantly, he channeled the spell he learned from Tharja that had been used only a few times by now: one designed to read someone else's mind.

_"...He came upon Bryndhilr, freeing her from her imprisonment from Hindarfjall..."_

It had only been a three days since he used dark magic to gaze into her nightmares, but what he pulled out this time was nothing of the sort. Instead of the dark hell that he saw to convince the two sets of royalty to join the Ylissean cause, Robin found himself in a different state of Lucina's mind when he gazed upon her life a few years before the fall of everything good. Of course, she hadn't known this when he went through her head, but seeing his future self taking care of the child had caused Robin to believe they must've been close in the past life. The fact that she was dwelling on those memories reminded him that there was still a hopeful princess that had never had the chance to grow up right.

 _Y-you're still my best friend in this timeline, you know,_ Lucina echoed, and he wondered just how fondly the orphan girl admired the lonely tactician. Was it always like this? Or was Robin growing on Marth as soon as she stared down his blade in Ferox? How much more now that after revealed her name as Lucina?

Without thinking, he gently raised the princess' head and placed it on his lap, lightly parting her hair where the sweat had matted it. Out of all the memories she had, _this_ was the most precious to her, Robin remembered. She hadn't recalled much of her Father due to her age, but her best friend and the nightmares she tried to rid herself of were the two main things that occupied the young Princess' mind. Sleeping on Robin's lap as a child was a memory she wouldn't willingly relinquish.

_"...Pledging his heart to her, Siegfried had to leave soon after..."_

He felt strange, keeping the woman he only knew as Marth just a week ago on his thigh, smiling as he gazed upon her face as it lightened up even further, nuzzling against the familiar folds of his cloak that she didn't know she had missed so dearly.

"R-robin," Lucina muttered, still asleep, "Where'd you go? W-why'd you die?"

 _"She's dreaming,"_ Robin realized, smiling as Lucina sniffed his cloak, sighing deeply at the oddly familiar scent. "I-ni...go and I... wondered why you... l-left..."

"..."

"..."

"Lucina, wake up," Robin said after a while, gently tapping her shoulder. Just in case, he also kept his other hand on her sword hand in the event that her reflexes-

"I've been awake," Lucina said calmly, opening her eyes up into Robin's, causing him to jolt but not remove her head from his lap.

"...Sorry."

"It's... quite alright."

"Could've fooled me," Robin said worriedly, not knowing what to expect. Instead, Lucina merely closed her eyes and brought her head slightly farther from his body.

"Why did you do this?" she asked without emotion, "Are you trying to comfort me?"

_"...Gudrun pointed out that it was actually Siegfried who rescued her..."_

"You're late to the tactics meeting," Robin attempted, knowing he was spouting utter bullshit. The Princess disregarded the fact and brought her legs slightly towards her so that her knees were bent.

"We. _We_ are late to the tactics meeting," Lucina whispered back, not making any effort to move.

"Point... taken."

Even as time slowly drifted by, she stayed on his lap, contemplating her own thoughts.

"You would always read to me when we slept on your lap," Lucina began, "And sometimes you even sang to me and Inigo to get us to sleep, especially... especially after my nightmares." Robin's heart melted at this image, but didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid my singing voice isn't anything to commend," Robin joked, but Lucina remained straight-faced. "But if you liked it, I suppose it couldn't be that bad."

"Sometimes I would feel your shuddering and tears, and only now I realize it's because Father and the others were so far away and you would never see some of them again."

"I had you, didn't I?" Robin replied, trying to cheer Lucina up, "I couldn't have been that sad."

"You rarely smiled, even with Inigo and I playing with you."

"You don't seem the playing type."

"I wasn't. Inigo was."

_"...Through underhanded tactics, Siegfried was killed..."_

"..."

"..." Robin felt himself relax at the steady rise and fall of Lucina's body, but he sensed her nervousness and sadness as the pressure got lighter and lighter.

"I'll admit, it's nice being able to be like this... on your lap again... But I'm afraid my dreams have to end sometime. I came back to save the world and my Father. Not to relive my childhood." Reluctantly, Lucina rose off Robin's lap and dusted herself off, stretching her arms and legs. "As... relieving as it was."

"Lucina, I-"

"I know you meant well. But please... Don't... touch me again," Lucina warned, walking back towards camp. Robin followed from a distance, nodding slowly.

_"Gazing upon the pyre, Bryndhilr threw herself upon the flames."_

"That's the only memory you'll ever have to relive," Robin promised to her, out of earshot.


	8. The Roster: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> The Roster grows, adding the two Commander's loyal companions to the fold.

Day 2, early evening

* * *

For the first time, it wasn't too bad.

It was still bad, granted, but not horrible.

"Two injuries so far," Chrom reported, holding the list of two names with a sense of broken pride. "One Hoshidan, One Nohrian. Nothing serious, but still injuries."

"Who were they?" Robin asked, curious as he peeked over his desk to the four royalties siting in his office.

"Camilla's retainer and Takumi's retainer," Corrin was clear to word, looking at Xander and Ryoma equally. "They... aren't getting along very well."

"Any names?" Robin asked, not too keen on everyone just yet.

"Oboro and Beruka," Chrom answered, "Former is Hoshidan, latter being the Nohrian."

"Well, this certainly isn't good news... but it isn't catching us off-guard, either. How long are they going to be out for?"

"Beruka has a sprained neck and her ribs are bruised," Xander sighed, none too pleased.

"Oboro has a fractured wrist," Ryoma added. "If all goes well with the healers, she should be fine again once we embark."

"Likewise with Beruka. I fear this emotional rift is going to take a longer time to mend than the physical ones."

"Oh?" Robin asked, already knowing this. "It is to be expected. As much as I want to live in our perfect world, it has to come crashing down sometime."

"So now what?" Ryoma asked, hesitant with Robin's change of tone.

"What, you think I'm going to let a natural-coursed fight piss on the wheels of eventual progress?" Robin retorted, sighing as he closed his book and sat up straighter to regard the four in turn.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again-"

"I doubt such an event was an anomaly, but I digress. What of you two? Are there any... _emotional_ injuries that I should be aware of?"

"Us two?" Ryoma asked, looking between Xander and Robin. "I can control myself. I cannot speak for my Nohrian counterpart, but I will not lose myself to personal rage."

"My anger has, admittedly, subsided since our first initial encounter... The adrenaline has worn off somewhat," Xander replied. "But I cannot speak for my countrymen. We, however, _can_ control ourselves. I will swear upon my honor as a Nohrian."

"So it seems," Robin mused, relaxing in his chair as he opened up his notes again. "And what do you think, Prince Ryoma? How long can a Hoshidan blade stay itself from Nohrian flesh?"

"Perhaps the question is how keenly can you watch your tongue?" the Hoshidan glared, clearly offended by Robin's suggestion. "We are a disciplined breed of warrior, but it is no petty feud that we are just tossing aside in your little crusade."

"As it stands," Robin began, knowing he was already on thin ice, "We have about a week before those Plegian ships arrive. I want to know how many of both your countrymen, _men and women I have under my responsibility_ , can I expect to lose control, before our _little crusade_? How many medical supplies will I expect to use before our campaign begins?"

Ryoma glared at Robin a bit before regaining his composure, admitting that the tactician was undoubtedly right in silence.

"...None," the Hoshidan snarled, not liking Robin's current acumen. Wise, yes. But not at all respectful.

"Nohrian blades will be stayed," Xander promised, not too keen on Robin's stance either.

Robin looked between Ryoma and Xander, nodding in dissatisfaction. "So be it. Thank you, Prince Xander, Prince Ryoma, for at least being optimistic."

"Robin, calm down. You're forgetting your place," Chrom butted in. "Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma-"

"I'm aware of the glass I'm stepping on, my _Exalt_ ," Robin calmly responded, slowly shifting his gaze between the two princes in his vicinity, then to Corrin, who had stayed silent this whole time. "But someone has to walk on it." The princess and now co-commander nodded silently, taking her cue.

"Exalt Chrom, I have decided to up the authorities on the medical staff. For the next week until we embark, please see to it that Princess Lissa, Princess Elise, and Princess Sakura, along with the other healers, are properly supplied. They are to be on a 24/7 standby, with injuries expected at a rate of _at least_ two, daily," Commander Corrin ordered.

"S-sister," Xander began, but the princess continued without his acknowledgment.

"Also, brief all the Shepherds that I, _Commander_ Corrin, and Commander Robin, will be conducting _personal_ interviews, starting tomorrow. That... will be all."

For a second, Ryoma and Xander looked at each other before the former slowly rose, nodding gruffly in approval to Corrin.

"Very well, sister." With that, Ryoma left Robin's office, leaving Xander to curiously look at Corrin and Robin in genuine surprise.

"You... fit the role quite well, little princess."

"You're the one who suggested it, Prince Xander," Robin chuckled. "Princess Corrin here is free to take my job anytime, and no one will notice. I'll just go on vacation real quick and let her handle the preparations." Robin and Corrin shared a laugh before Chrom and Xander nodded in unified approval.

"This is progress," Chrom announced, pleased with Corrin's advancement and Robin's plan slowly gaining footing. A rocky start, yes, but the results were very justified.

"Mhmm!" Corrin added, losing her stern facade and replacing it with a bright smile. "But I am serious though. As much as I want peace, I don't think it's gonna happen overnight. It almost did, but we still got a few more days until we have something else to distract us."

* * *

Day 4, midday

* * *

_Jakob_

* * *

"Oh, Lady Corrin, you wanted..." The butler walked into Robin's office where Robin and Chrom were both explaining to Corrin the local areas using a map, "...to discuss something?"

As if on cue, Robin nodded to Chrom and the Exalt saw himself out, while Corrin sat down in a chair that seemed to be preassigned to her.

"Excellent timing Jakob. Robin? This is Jakob, my loyal butler and childhood confidant since... forever. Uh... Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

Jakob didn't exactly understand the situation, but nodded anyway.

"Very well, milady. Commander Robin, what is it you desire to know about me?"

"Anything you are comfortable with, really," Robin supposed. "If that isn't to your liking, I have a couple of simple questions that I could ask instead."

"If it is appropriate, Commander- Er, Command _ers_ , may it be too bold to ask one of my own before we begin?"

"Of course," Robin and Corrin replied simultaneously. "What is it?" Robin continued.

Jakob seemed to fidget slightly, but nodded in conviction anyway, before asking, "What exactly is this? An interrogation? An interview?"

"Both," Robin replied calmly. "I am simply trying to learn more of our new _family_ ," he was sure to emphasize. "But if I'm getting too personal for your taste, then I will gladly back off and move on to the next Nohrian or Hoshidan until you are more comfortable-"

"Preposterous," Jakob interrupted rather gruffly, "I am a distinguished butler to Lady Corrin herself, not some mere lackey to cower behind petty inquiries. If you must know of me, then by all means, for the sake of Lady Corrin's agenda, ask away."

The first thing Robin noticed where the slight bags underneath Jakob's eyes. Despite his impeccable posture and his well-mannered body language, the subtlest hint of fatigue was visible if one invested the time to find it. Sure, the Hoshidans and Nohrians didn't really adapt to the sleeping standards the Shepherds had, but Jakob was a butler, right? He had to get up early to attend to his master, what little he knew about Corrin's routine, anyway.

This, combined with his seemingly unfailing loyalty to Corrin herself had Robin piece together a pretty accurate depiction of Jakob's true character.

_Loyal to a fault. Frederick, I may have found you a philosophical equal._

* * *

**N001: a designation, for lack of a better term, as far as the roster is concerned.**

**Jakob, head butler to Princess Corrin.**

**Birthday: December 3**

**Proficient Weapon(s): Throwing daggers and a healing staff. Can wield a sword and lance to a fixed degree, no doubt to previous training in those weapons.**

**Suitable Role(s): Combat support. Perhaps not as a front-line unit, but something right behind it. His daggers can attack from a hefty range and his proficiency in healing means he can keep our knights and cavalry in optimal shape. If required, he may be able to reclassify to a cavalier himself, if need be.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] Despite being a butler, he hates mornings just as much as everyone else combined. But despite this, his loyalty to Princess Corrin is second-to-none. He may be... a bit _scalding_ to others, but if what she claims is true, then Jakob is as true an ally to us all, as long as we prove allies to Corrin.**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, maybe he is a bit _rough_ around the edges, but he's a really dependable and caring person. His quality of work is top-notch, no matter the task I ask of him. And even if I don't ask him, if he sees it necessary or beneficent to our cause, he'll do it without question. One time, he polished up the silver in the Northern Fortress so intensely, I woke up thinking it was already midday because of how bright it was! Oh, and if any of you reading this want a mean cup of tea, then by my absolute authority as Commander of this army, seek Jakob out first! My only suggestion is to embrace the euphoria that comes after.**

* * *

_Chrom_

* * *

"That went well," Robin nodded, looking over the newest addition to the roster. "I'm getting lovely flashbacks to my old book."

"This is fun," Corrin agreed. "Shall we continue?" The Plegian nodded and peeked to his slightly open door.

"He should still be outside..." Robin began, rising to a stand and peeking outside the door to find Chrom waiting impatiently against the wall.

"Took you long enough," the Exalt laughed. "I heard blades, arguing, and something about tea. What exactly is going on here? Oh, the roster..."

"Your turn once again, dear Chrom. Blame Lissa for trashing the first one."

"Can't you just rewrite what we had last time?"

Robin simply pointed to Corrin, who was smiling innocently while Chrom sighed in defeat. "...fine. I suppose I can indulge our new Commander."

* * *

**Designation: Y001 - Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse and Ruler of the Halidom**

**Birthday: May 27**

**Significant Other: Queen Olivia of Ylisse**

**Next of Kin: Princess Lucina (both present and future) and Prince Lazward (also goes by Prince Inigo)**

**Proficient Weapon(s): May or may not be the rightful wielder of the Falchion. Commander Robin claims that his sparring sessions with Chrom have ended in a 19-1 deficit, Chrom's favor, so at the very least, he can swing a sword without poking his eye out. Is a nasty shot with a javelin, if we can find ones suitable for him to equip without hampering his speed.**

**Suitable Role(s): As unorthodox as it is for the ruler of a kingdom to be throwing himself into the front lines, this is where our Exalt belongs. His skill with a blade will keep him in the heart of things for extended amounts of time, and even then, he has other soldiers at his aid to protect their Exalt. Until further notice, Chrom will lead our charges on foot, at least for the Ylisseans.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] My most trusted friend since he found me in that field. He is brash and thinks more often with his sword than his head. But it's a keen sword and a loyal head that I have the honor of fighting beside.**

**...Asides from him breaking nearly everything in sight when he gets mad, that is.**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] His puns are unbearable and unending. I have been in Ylisse for three days, yet Robin claims that everything that rhymes with the Exalt's name in this whole kingdom is no doubt replaced with Chrom's moniker. Do the sick Ylisseans get administered tonic? Nay, for they have c _hromic_. Do they embalm their dead? No, for their deceased are _emchromed_ instead. Gods help us. I have doomed Hoshido and Nohr both.**

**[Chrommander Chrom's Note] So, this is a side note, but I was thinking of my son just now. Why not combine Lazward and Inigo? I'll figure out a name somehow... Laslow perhaps? Ah, nothing serious. I'll Chrome up with something.**


	9. Convergence: If One's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> A songstress embarks upon foreign waters, with only the pendant around her neck and a princess straying farther and farther from her side.

Day 3, nightfall

* * *

"Seeing that we're _mostly_ here," Corrin began ambitiously, only pausing when a blank faced Lucina ran into the tent. Dried sweat and dirt stained her face, which was her usual look considering the intensity of her daily training.

"My apologies for my tardiness," the princess panted, taking a seat quickly and nodding to those who glanced at her.

"...We should probably talk about the coming-" Stopping again when the tent door opened, the leaders were greeted with an oblivious tactician standing in the doorway.

Robin stepped inside a few moments later, unaware he had a few dozen eyes glued on his movements.

"...operation."

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Robin exclaimed, nodding at his fellow commander and the royals in the room. "Good afternoon, my friends."

"You're horribly late," Chrom clarified. "...it's already night."

"I... had prior engagements," Robin stammered, nodding to Corrin as he shifted to his position, eyeing the tension between Xander and Ryoma before glancing at Chrom, who appeared rather suspicious of Lucina and Robin's joint entrance.

"How engaged were you?" the Exalt prodded, trying his best to maintain a civil face.

"...What?" Robin asked innocently, before turning to Lucina. "Oh... I see. It's... not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" Chrom countered, calling Robin's bluff.

The tent door opened once more, shifting everyone's attention away from the argument to where a slender silhouette waited patiently in the moonlight.

"Commander Robin was looking for me," Azura covered, walking inside and nodding to the tactician who smiled back. "Thankfully, Corrin let me know in advance that we were meeting up."

"I... was worried you wouldn't be able to find us," Robin admitted, still a relative stranger to the songstress. "Though... my colleague covered for me, for which I am grateful."

Azura took Corrin's seat between Ryoma and Chrom, nodding to the former and not regarding the latter, though out of shyness and not rudeness.

"Anyway, here's the plan we devised," Corrin continued, looking to Robin for approval. Going off his nod, she began the briefing with renewed gusto.

"The Shepherds have access to a large variety of Plegian warships, due to arrive within a few days. We shall use what little time we have left to plan and to prepare, and here's what we have so far."

Looking at the three groups of royals, the dragon princess smiled faintly before resuming.

"We, meaning the all 60-something soldiers the Shepherds now consist of, will be manning a singular ship, namely, the fastest: a modified corvette called _The Course of Action_."

Hiking her thumb at Robin, Corrin stole his chair as soon as he rose to begin his segment of the briefing.

Robin glanced around the room before turning to his board, pulling out chalk and creating a diagram on the dark surface.

"Most of us have never fought a naval battle. I, unfortunately, am among that number. From what I've read of historic battles on the sea and sharing insights with Commander Corrin, this is going to be a battle on a very unfamiliar field for nearly all of us. Our legs will constantly be unsteady, the water will be dark and perilous, and on top of that, Plegian ships are rather outclassed by the Valmese Navy. Not to mention, Valm outnumbers our fleet a decisive nine to one. Which is why," Robin drew the _Course of Action_ , but in front diagrammed a number of larger ships: Galleon Class, "We will use the bulkier ships as a shield, as it were."

"To breach their line," Ryoma realized, nodding his head as he pictured the scene unfold.

"Precisely," Corrin nodded. "The Valmese will believe the lead ship to be our flagship and will no doubt unload a good amount of troops and fire onto it. However, the _Course of Action_ will actually be a ways behind it, near the rear. The initial breaching element will be relatively unmanned, though we would have a surprise waiting should they board our battering rams."

"That's why you asked about the torch fluid," Xander recalled, noting his conversation with Robin earlier.

"Yes," Robin confirmed.

"The Galleons in the front will be doused with flammable liquid, which is why they are being manned by a literal skeleton crew for their own safety. Once we give the signal, they'll bail out and rejoin the fleet aboard the rear guard _._ "

"For what purpose are we willing to set fire to our own ships?" Xander wondered.

"Among our inventories are a number of fire-class tomes, both Nohrian and Ylissean in origin. We will station our best mages on the crow's nest, setting ablaze with long range artillery any ship that has been boarded. So not only does the _Course of Action_ get a few critical moments to pass the Valmese, but it also will leave a trail of smoke and fire in our immediate vicinity, halting any pursuit parties, albeit temporarily."

"What of our other troops? The main Feroxian army?" Xander asked, and Robin shook his head.

"Unfortunately, we can only squeeze a small number of ships through the hole we create before the Valmese reconfigure their blockade. However, I believe that if we can take out the lead vessel and disrupt command, it will allow our main army the opportunity it needs to independently break through."

"So after we break through the initial blockade, we target the commanding vessel and bug out?" Chrom asked, already understanding the plan but asking for clarification.

"Rightly so. Thankfully, I checked our new stock of items and we have a few new interesting implements that will give us the edge against a larger foe."

Holding up a tome that none of the Ylisseans recognized, Robin opened up the pages and cast a wisp of the tomes energy. Ice floated on his fingertips and a cold chill rose in the air before the tactician closed the book with a slight exhale, dispersing the mist.

"Fimbulvetr, the Great Winter," Robin announced, "Not your everyday cool breeze, mind you. A focused caster can manipulate energies powerful enough to freeze seawater solid."

"You mean to freeze the sea?" Ryoma asked, doubting the tactician's intent.

"Not entirely, no," Robin corrected, drawing another diagram. "A second group of mages, ones not focused on lighting up our own ships, will be focused on halting any pursuing craft -ideally the commanding one- to a standstill by creating ice-fields, as it were, which will be big enough to act as its own land mass, deterring most ships that strike them at speed. However, their main purpose will be to form a barrier around our ship to prevent us getting boarded, as the fire support team will handle any chasers."

"Will we be fast enough to do that and not get swarmed?" Xander asked, and Robin nodded, pulling out another tome, this time, familiar to the natives.

"It occurred to me that neither Nohr nor Hoshido have many wind tomes. Fire, Thunder, Spirit, yes, you have them. But Wind class magic? Aside from the exceptionally rare 'Excalibur' tome, Wind magic is something only Ylissean mages have common access to. Luckily, we have quite a few varieties at our disposal. Our third group of mages, including myself, will be focused on casting light channels of wind magic onto our sails, granting us speed far beyond that of a normal ship. If I calculated right, with the proper winds we could clear the Valmese Sea in nearly twice the usual speed for a ship our size."

"Amazing," Xander noted, gazing upon the map which seemed so vast in comparison to the time frame Robin mentioned.

"I just realized we're embarking by night," Xander inquired. "How will we know the enemy command ship?" The tactician paused, before scratching his head and recalling his notes.

"The blockade is stationed closer to the shore, a great distance away from Ylisse. It will be sunrise by the time our ships make it to Valm and by then we would be able to identify the colors and markings of the command ship." The delivery of the line was rather weak, Robin had to admit, and he wished enough confidence made it past his own skepticism.

"Right..." Ryoma said in hesitation, causing Lucina to purse her lips. "Though I still think-"

"Is there a problem with the current plan? Commander Robin knows what he's doing and-"

"Lucina!" Chrom ordered harshly, and the Princess shut her mouth, realizing how-out-of-line she was.

"...My apologies, Prince Ryoma." Lucina cowered in the shadows of the tent now, hiding from Ryoma and Corrin's peripheral.

"I do understand your doubts, Xander, Ryoma," Robin began, his confidence restored by the sudden interjection from Lucina. "But as much as I'd like to prepare, we're up against a fleet. We can't pick and choose which ship is the commander, but I can assure you by sailing straight through the middle of the blockade, we'll run into it without having to guess."

"I... I understand it's not the most solid-plan," Corrin hesitated, before nodding. "And Princess Lucina was right. But it's the best plan we could come up with that wasn't as far-fetched that no one will follow behind us. Then again, I have no experience as Commander and-"

"It's going to come with time. Just trust our troops and they'll trust us back," Robin said with a faint smile, not letting his gaze linger lest Ryoma and Xander eye him with the same suspicion that they did Lucina.

"So... Now that we know the plan, we should rehearse our parts immediately. A smooth mission depends on each individual part, and it'll be a while before our three groups can perform our functions smoothly. I'll keep the Shepherds posted if any revisions come up, but we should be able to prepare with what we have so far. I... I think I'm done here. Thanks for coming; you're dismissed."

Robin watched as one by one, the leaders left the tent until it was just him and Corrin staring at the chalk on the board.

"So... what _were_ you up to before the briefing? Azura never saw you on her way here."

Robin smiled faintly as he remembered cradling Lucina on his lap, but he decided to withhold on that tidbit of information.

"I... I had a private issue to attend to. It took longer than expected."

"Are you planning on staying here for a while?" Corrin wondered, looking at the night sky that surrounded the camp outside Ylisstol. "It's pretty late, and we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Our plans won't revise themselves," Robin sighed. "A few hours of work never hurt anyone."

"You're adding a few to a lot," Corrin corrected, closing the tent behind her. "But you're right. You could use some help. And I could use some experience."

* * *

Day 4, just after midnight

* * *

It felt like a blink of an eye, but Robin found himself still huddled over his plans five hours after reassuring Corrin that he was done for the day. She had left the tent last, going over his notes intently in her time spent among his company. Diligently and relentlessly she worked, trying to find holes in the plan, and making the small revisions as few and far between as they were. Both of them had gone over the strategy far too intently for amateur mistakes to appear now, but Robin was sure there could be some way to improve his-

"The plan will work, Robin."

Robin turned his head to see the Ylissean Princess reassure him from the doorway, and he couldn't help but smile at her stern but reassuring gaze.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No. And I am pleased to see that neither are you." Robin nodded slowly at Lucina's off-compliment, but returned to his plans with heavy eyelids.

"I'm assuming you're here to tell me how Virion pulled a similar stunt when it was his turn to free Ylisse," Robin jested, but Lucina remained blank. "Oh. He did," the tactician answered for himself.

"He and some Feroxians boarded the enemy commander's ship, lighting it on fire personally, while the rest of the Shepherds sailed by, knowing that the hole they just squeezed from was bought at a steep price." Robin double took, questioning the story.

"You said Virion was the tactician in Valm."

"He was. His retainer, Cherche, rescued him from the sinking flames and flying arrows, though both of them were badly injured in the rescue. Virion never took up the bow again, instead leading from the back lines. Cherche died soon after they disembarked the ships."

"Gods..." Robin began, not wanting to think of his own comrades being cooked alive and bleeding out simultaneously.

"But don't worry, Robin. I know for a fact that you'll pull us through, but I know as a gut feeling that no one will get hurt."

"Thanks Lucina... I hope I can prove you right."

"I... I- me too," Lucina whispered airily, leaving the tent.

* * *

Day 8, a few minutes before dawn

* * *

Robin walked along the _Course of Action_ 's stern, running his hand along the handrail as the night sea air bit a pleasant chill on his ears and neck. Taking a deep breath of salt and cold, Robin couldn't help but feel very relaxed at the calming chill. Sea air was something entirely new to him, but for some reason, it felt very natural.

_Yurari Yurureri_

"Huh?" Robin gazed past the rigging and sails to the bow, where a solemn and solitary white figure stood, blue hair fluttering in the wind behind her.

_Utakata omoi, meguru hakari_

"Azura," Robin recalled, trying to pick out the singer's details, but she was too far away. Hesitating on his first few steps, the tactician made his way closer to the siren.

_Tsutau minasuji_

"What a beautiful voice," Robin whispered to himself, entranced to the point that he blindly continued walking closer, even without his realization.

_Sono te ga hiraku asu wa_

What happened next startled both Robin and Azura, as the Valmese sea in front of the ship seemed to open up slightly and stir at Azura's song: a tempest glowing teal for just an instant, before calming again and fade back to the murky indigo in the night.

"What was that?" Robin called out, causing Azura to react to his voice in shock.

"C-Commander! You were here the whole time?" Azura cried out, not making an attempt to hide. Making her way down, Azura slowly matched Robin's motions and stood head across from him on the bow, eyeing the water.

"I'm the tactician. Someone has to be aware besides those on guard duty... which I'm assuming you are?"

"It is indeed my shift, though I could be doing a better job at it, I suppose."

"At least you're awake. But... your song... It caused the waters to stir."

"It wasn't my song," Azura lied, but it was confident enough that Robin believed her. "It was me though, I just wish I knew how to control that power."

"So that whirlpool that almost happened..."

"That was me, but not my song."

"Interesting. I suppose I understand, somewhat. But the song was beautiful, nonetheless," Robin acknowledged, causing Azura to tilt her head in confusion.

"Most consider my voice to be disturbing. Did that not hurt your head?" Robin glared in bewilderment, but laughed it off.

"If you're calling your voice unbearable, I believe you are gravely mistaken. That was no doubt the most beautiful singing I've heard in a while. And I work alongside people like Queen Olivia and Cordelia, who are great in their own right. Your song though... it's something else entirely!"

"Strange," the songstress mused, searching for any discrepancies in Robin's posture. Seeing none, she relaxed visibly and decided that she was overreacting with her thoughts. Initially, she had sung the song to see if she could reveal Robin's true intents with Hoshido and Nohr, but nothing aside from what had already been revealed was shown to her.

Perhaps their plight was as true as they claimed?

"I apologize," Azura lied again. "My songs do not please most ears as they do yours. Though I hope that the world shares your love for my song in time."

"Yes well, I'd love to hear it again, whenever you'd be comfortable," Robin admitted, turning around and heading back to the bow before squinting in the distance. Doing a double take, he whispered profanity under his breath before scrambling to a frantic run.

"Oh shit..." The tactician muttered, before bolting over to the bells and ringing them wildly.

"ON YOUR FEET NOW!" Robin cried out loudly, causing a commotion below decks where the Shepherds woke up in succession. "VALMESE SHIPS INBOUND! ON YOUR FEET! THEY'VE FOUND US!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Chrom asked, groggy but already suited up in combat regalia. Robin screamed orders from nearly everywhere, dashing around and directing mages and archers to their stations.

"Bring the ship starboard! Signal the _Galeforce_ and _Vengeance_! Tell them to prepare for scuttle transfer! We don't have enough time to cone out our attack! We'll get caught in a pincer if we're spread too wide! We're punching a clean hole through!"

Lucina quickly manned the helm, swinging the ship and causing everyone on board to stumble at the sudden shift in inertia. Once the turn was completed, the rest of the Shepherds found themselves on a collision course with the enemy fleet, with only a few Plegian ships shielding their approach.

"Fires are ready on your order!" Ricken yelled, Hayato and Miriel supporting him among others atop the crow's nest. Robin affirmed his acknowledgement through a hand gesture, letting the crew atop know that they were understood.

"Set sights on the _Bowbreaker_! Once the Valmese are in range, open fire! She'll open up a hole!"

"Fimbulvetrs are ready as well, tactician!" Odin called out, confidently flanked by Lissa and Ophelia.

"Create ice along our aft flank! We're gonna dash starboard and we're going to get rammed if we're too slow through the gap! We can't let them come close, so make that barrier as fast as you can!" Robin hoped worry didn't cloud his voice. His plan had just been skewed by the fact that they lost the element of surprise. He just prayed he could-

 _The plan is going to work,_ Lucina voiced in his head.

"We're going to get through this," Robin reassured himself, not even noticing Azura by his side who was examining his posture, not even panicking herself.

"Commander R-robin!" Sakura timidly called, escorted by Orochi and Nyx, "We're ready to cast wind spells as soon as the hole is open!"

"Right!" Robin acknowledged, running over to the helm where he could properly see the situation develop. Nearly bowling over Corrin, he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes in a wild rush.

"Are you ready for your part?" he blurted, heart and breath racing.

"W-what?" she replied, still in a frenzied panic.

"Don't tell me you forgot!? Your dragonstone, do you have it?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah!"

"I have a feeling you'll need it in about three minutes!" Corrin nodded and ran past him, grabbing Azura and muttering incoherent gibberish before running off again, this time towards Xander's location. Azura was still considering what she'd heard from Robin's exchange with Corrin.

"What use would her dragonstone be?" she wondered, but alas, there was too much going on now to scheme. She couldn't be seen in her own thoughts at a time like this. She gripped onto the yardarm, eyeing the surrounding-

"Fire!"

Azura's thoughts were interrupted when a trio of bright orange streaks flew overhead, whistling and crackling through the air until they slammed into their first target. The _Bowbreaker_ quickly caught ablaze even as it sped towards the first of the Valmese ships, colliding into it violently and setting both vessels into a vigorous inferno that nearly blurred everything else within the night sky. Screams and yelling were heard from the newly destroyed ship, and Azura couldn't help but think what would happen if the _Bowbreaker's_ crew were still on board.

"They're swinging around the wreckage! Fimbulvetr, now!"

Azura watched as the second team of mages let loose their spells, creating a field of floating ice blocks in their wake, colliding audibly with each other and the Valmese ships on their trail. As one of them began to list and tip over, Robin smiled faintly knowing at least their backs were safe. Watching Corrin, he held up his hand, signaling her that she didn't have to do her thing just yet. Even as she dangled at a dizzying height by just her arms and legs on the ropes, she appeared as nervously relaxed as one would expect of the young princess.

"We're still in the clear, stand fast!"

"Thank goodness. I can't swim," Corrin laughed, her smile contagiously spreading to Robin.

"Wind, let's get out of here!" Robin called out, leading his own spell on the sails and causing it to billow fully. Azura jolted when the ship lurched forward suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards from the rapid acceleration. Judging by the lack of opposition, everyone had to admit that Robin's plan had worked admirably.

"Second wave of ships on our bow! It's a second blockade!"

Or not.

"Robin! There's a second blockade!"

Robin cursed aloud as Corrin gazed at him, fearfully clutching her dragonstone.

"Ready when you are, Commander!" Corrin called down, but Robin shook his head and his arms violently.

"No, we can't risk you alone without the cover of fire and smoke! We're doing this the hard way, it seems." Robin made his way up the yardarm and used his telescope to scope out the ships details.

"Well, at least it's the commanding ship," Robin called out optimistically, but Chrom and Ryoma voiced their concerns.

"We have no ships in front of us. How are we going to break through?"

"When we pass," Robin tried to explain, "We'll broadside them with everything we have. Hopefully it should at least disable the ship..."

"Or..." Corrin goaded, smiling excitedly.

"Actually... now's as good a time as ever. Commander Corrin, if you may?"

"I'll get ready to jump..." Corrin replied, climbing up towards the rat's nest and pocketing her dragonstone.

If anyone else was up with her, they would have seen her smile fade quickly into a pout.

"Stupid water..."

* * *

"Enemy ship is roughly half a kilometer away!" Chrom called backwards, eyeing the galleon rapidly closing in.

"Dammit..." Robin groaned, knowing that he never planned for what to do should a second layer present itself in the blockade.

"Robin, I'm ready!" Corrin called from above, waving her dragonstone which glittered a light blue in the night sky.

"You know when, then!" Robin ordered, causing Corrin to shiver in apprehension.

"If I miss, you have to catch me," she joked in a rather youthful show. Robin shook his head, focusing on the issue at hand.

"Enemy warship is closing," Chrom repeated, motioning people away from the edges of the ship lest they get sniped by an archer or something.

"This is it! Hold your fire until my command!" Robin ordered, lining up all the mages on the aft side, gently nudging the ship starboard to open up her angle.

"Don't fire even if fired upon..." Robin commanded, "We can't risk hurting Corrin."

As if on cue, Corrin leaped off the nest, a mighty roar signalling her rapid vector towards the Valmese command ship. Shifting partially, the humanoid form of the young princess suddenly sprouted wings as, while incapable of unassisted flight, helped to guide Corrin off the height she had just dove from towards the rapidly approaching Valmese ship.

"Come on, Corrin..." Robin whispered.

At a few hundred feet, Corrin found herself near screaming at the sheer speed she was travelling, and her arms shifted into her dragon form's massive claws mostly out of fright. Less than a second away, the rest of her body changed into its draconic state, letting loose a massive roar just as it collided with the core of the commanding ship.

The combined weight of her body along with its immense momentum caused her to fall pierce straight through multiple layers of the ship's hull, completely shattering the middle sail and sending a couple Valmese troops overboard. Almost instantly, the deck began to collapse from the falling pillar of wood, and the giant gaping hole in the ship grew bigger and bigger the more the deck split. Almost right after, a light sparkle glittered where she punched through, and Corrin's soaking body reappeared next to a beaming Elise, fully human.

"Rescue staff success! That was awesome!" Elise giggled, eyes wide from that daring move by Corrin's dragon form.

"I-I'll a-admit... T-that was pretty cool," Corrin admitted, shivering as her grin alone warmed her up. Elise tried drying up her sister, but Corrin shook it off and ran to Robin.

"You singlehandedly just sunk a Valmese Galleon," Robin announced, before waving his hand at the mages to hold fire. The lookout, one of the Nohrians that Robin hadn't gotten to meet yet, reported with a shout from the bow,

"Commanders! We're still seeing movement on the deck! Their archers are going to-" Looking at Corrin with a nod, Robin let his hand extend as the mages behind him glowed with power.

"Move them aside."

Almost instantly, Robin felt a collective chill and rush as spells of all varieties flew overhead, crashing into the Valmese ship and obliterating its hull from its force alone. Without a chance to even retaliate from both the magical assault and the previous dragon strike, the commanding ship plummeted into the depths without a word.

"We're in the clear," Robin said relieved, but deep thought clouded his mind until he got up slowly, and consulted Chrom.

"Our ships can make it through the hole we just made. All we have to do is..."

Robin froze, eyes on the horizon as the rising sunrise had a silhouette on its orange glow.

"Oh gods. Another ship?"

"It's Commander Ignatius' personal ship!" Virion exclaimed, recognizing the markings. "We may have sunk the commander, but this is one of Walhart's generals! Robin, if we can sink him, the whole Valmese fleet would be in shambles!"

"I... We have to do this, don't we?" Robin asked himself, before taking the wheel and ordering the mages to stand down.

"We've already burned through enough tomes. We'll let our sharp sticks do the work this time," Corrin suggested. "All that training is bound to pay off!"

The tactician nodded to his fellow commander, twirling the wheel slightly and setting a course diagonal to Ignatius' command ship.

"Here goes then," Robin whispered to only himself and Corrin.

"Shepherds... PREPARE TO BOARD!" he rang out, and a rallying cry arose from the _Course of Action_. The princess looked to Robin as she began to climb the ladders again, but Robin shook his head, instead drawing his new Nohrian sword and gesturing for her to do the same with her Yato.

"Commander! I'm scouting at least two hundred Valmese on the ship!" Sumia reported, dismounting her scouting pegasus and plucking an arrow out of its leg carefully.

"Damn, we won't be able to board cleanly with that many archers," Robin realized. Glancing at his other troops, they all gave him looks of determination even amidst being outnumbered nearly three to one on unfair ground.

"Fire mages, wind mages! On my mark, we're going to make a smoke screen for our troops! I hope you can walk in a straight line, the rest of you. If you don't, you'll likely walk straight off into the sea!"

"Archers don't have to aim to hit us: we're so clustered," Chrom voiced, and Robin nodded grimly.

"Stand down, stand down..."

_At a steep price..._

"We're going to have to let them board us and we'll funnel them down into close quarters-"

* * *

"Allow me to do my part, tactician."

* * *

A sole soldier leaned past the bow's railing, leaning over the edge and started walking the thin line that was the keel. Her white robes and blue hair had just enough light on them to signify who they belonged to.

"Azura?" Robin questioned, repeating his question louder when she walked onto the figurehead, balancing herself precariously on the utmost tip of the stem.

"AZURA?!" Corrin screamed, but Azura stopped her, smiling as she calmly turned, her pendant glowing strongly.

"My apologies for ever doubting your truthful intentions," Azura bowed humbly, taking a deep breath.

"There's still so much I don't know, it seems... And only my song can reveal it to me!"

_You... are the ocean's gray waves_

_Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach!_

_Y-yet... may the tides, ever c-change..._

_F-flowing... like... blood..._

_This p-path is..._

_Y-yours to..._

_T-to..._

_... **Claim**!_

* * *

Robin felt the deck beneath him shake, and suddenly it lurched downwards. A tidal wave, easily sixty to seventy feet tall emanated from the bow and careened towards the enemy Valmese ship.

The size of the wake it had just left behind knocked Azura clear off the figurehead and back onto the deck, leaving her to roll a few feet before being steadied by Corrin. Everyone else watched in awe as the wave Azura had conjured continued on, even as Ignatius' ship desperately tried too late to steer away.

With a thundering crash, the body of water struck the ship, obliterating it in an instant and leaving nothing but mist, flotsam, and silence in the path of the approaching _Course of Action_.

Still in shock, the Shepherds all turned to their savior, who was still panting on the deck of the ship, sweating heavily. Corrin quickly supported Azura with her lap, who smiled weakly before drooping her head as she felt her vision go black, but not before whispering a few slurred words.

"This is where... fate wants us to be..."


	10. Convergence: Raijinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues. 
> 
> Ch. 10 - Hoshido and Nohr are the stuff of legends. At least, that's what Say'ri thinks until Ryoma and the rest of his countrymen come to liberate her country from Valm.

 

Day 8, dawn

* * *

Azura woke up from the gentle sway of the ship, but something felt a little amiss. Looking around at her surroundings, she quickly sized up the situation; Apparently, using her amulet caused her to lose consciousness (it _was_ a rather strong dosage of power she had channeled, though losing consciousness was quite a step up from the common symptom in the past) not to mention her head hurt like no other. In fact, she did not really know where she had came up with those words, but they felt oddly natural when she sang them on the ship. Rearing back to the current situation, she seemed to still be on the  _Course of Action,_ though it appeared to be a bit empty. She was on a cot, amidst others of the make, that enough was obvious. But where was everyone else? Struggling to sit up, Azura struggled for a better angle at her surroundings, and everything became clear.

Subaki was grinning madly despite a large bloody bandage on his abdomen, resting but at the same time eagerly bragging of his heroics to the Ylissean cleric. What was her name? Lissa?

"Ah, if only I took notes of my perfect display. Such a moment will set the standard for the level of protection Hana will have to match!" Lissa couldn't help but scoff at his cockiness, trying to keep him still as she used a healing staff on him.

"Oh yeah? Then why were there three arrows in your gut?"

"A true retainer is a shield of steel or flesh, depending on whatever is at hand, milady. Once you find someone who'd use their body for your protection, you will understand the honor it is to defend such royalty with unwavering determination."

"I suppose that's true... And Sakura is as safe as ever. I'd even be bothered to say good job, then!" Laughing, Lissa finished her medical procedure, leaving Subaki to bask in the glory of his self-sacrifice. Looking at Azura, she grinned and ran over to the Hoshidan Princess, unable to control herself.

"Whoa! I forgot your name, but what you did out there? That was awesome! Even... if you kinda knocked out. But still! I've never seen any mage control water, let alone use waves to take out a ship! What was that?!" Azura calmly stared at Lissa with a blank face, not saying a word.

"Oh, not the talking type. Well, your song was quite beautiful, if I may say so. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am well," Azura answered politely, her face too blank for any sort of visual triage. "What is the situation?"

"...Well, we landed in Valm about three hours ago and near everybody's been busy ever since. We stormed their beachhead and took care of the garrison in short order, though Subaki here and some others were among our first casualties. However, there is still a large unit of Valmese cavalry and armor in the nearby city, and Robin is staging a charge-"

"Where are they now?" Azura asked, getting up and wincing as her bare feet struck the rough, cold wooden floor. Lissa tried to ease her, but Azura quickly brushed her aside.

"Whoa, you probably shouldn't-"

"Don't stop me, I'm fine..." Lissa was taken aback but smiled regardless, fixing the bed where Azura lay.

"...I suppose you're fine. They're still on the beach head. But we're a little off shore and-"

"I don't mind a swim. I will see you for proper medical attention after the mission." With that, Azura ascended the stairs to the deck, and slightly after, Lissa heard a slight splash as Azura dove overboard and swam to shore.

"Show off. Why can't Chrom let me swim in my dress?"

* * *

Robin analyzed his opponent's movements, slowly strafing to the higher ground amidst the rubble of the former house that had once stood a few minutes before. Now having the height advantage, the tactician waited patiently as the Valmese soldier made his move to strike his unarmored foe. When the Valmese knight reared his lance for an upwards heart-aimed lunge, Robin jumped down, kicking over his heavier foe and stomping on the right leg. Wincing at the snap and the subsequent screams of pain, Robin confirmed that the Valmese soldier's leg was at least fractured.

In one fluid motion, he blasted open the knight's neck armor with a wind spell, the vortex sucking all the air out of the enemy's lungs. Quickly, Robin took advantage of his foe's incapacitated state, drawing his Nohrian long sword (A defensive blade Robin had chosen from the newly-expanded armory) then stabbed it through the knight's neck clean into the dirt, trying his best to ignore the gurgles of blood and struggle from the hulk of metal in front of him before it ceased to move.

Waiting a few more seconds for confirmation, Robin stepped on top of his foe, yanking his sword out of the impromptu pedestal of flesh and metal he had just created. Sighing in relief as that seemed to be the last of his problems, the tactician found himself both overextended and isolated. Scanning the area, Robin sheathed his (horribly well-balanced) Nohrian blade and continued patrolling the beachhead.

* * *

Chrom and Frederick found themselves caught in an alleyway with two cavaliers staring them down. Frederick immediately took a covering position in front of Chrom, readying his lance for a joust with both of the knights at the same time.

"You're not going to take them both out," Chrom murmured, mounting Frederick's horse and drawing Falchion. "Shall we steal our respective partners for this dance?"

"What is the plan milord?" Frederick asked, but Chrom spurred the horse and smiled lightly.

"Veer right, I'll take the one on the left."

As the soldiers grew closer, Frederick readied his reins to prepare for a duel with the knight on the right. Behind him, Chrom grabbed Frederick's armor and brought himself up on his feet, ready to jump.

"Now!"

Leaping off the horse, Chrom dove straight into the Valmese cavalier on the left, slicing his lance with one motion and using his armored arm as a shield to brace his impact into and through the man's neck, knocking him clean off his horse and shielding Chrom's fall. Finishing off the moaning dismount with a clean stab to the chest, Chrom rose to his feet and groaned in pain from the impact, but was otherwise unharmed. Frederick, in an inhuman display of speed, avoided the other cavalier's lance entirely and grabbed the Valmese warrior by the armor when he was close enough. Ripping him off his horse and snapping his neck from the sudden shift in inertia, Frederick grunted in exertion as he felt the dead weight in his hands. Discarding the corpse from his sight, Frederick nodded at Chrom as they headed back to the makeshift base they had established.

* * *

Corrin deflected a cavalier's lance with Yato, while Lucina was pinned by archers close by. Corrin didn't have enough range to strike the rider, but she was not in a position to help Lucina either. Waiting for an opening, Corrin assumed a defensive stance and watched the cavalier to make another charge.

When it came, Corrin nimbly jumped into the air, drop kicking the knight off his horse and backflipping so that she hovered over the fearful Valmese for just an instant. Channeling her dragon-blood, her left arm turned into a spear and skewered the knight through the chest into the ground, leaving Corrin suspended over the newly-turned corpse as the archers looked in both terror and awe. Scrambling to get away, the archers ran off to retreat, but Lucina dashed up to one of them and ran him through causing him to cry out, prompting his comrade to look behind him...

"Look me in the eyes!"

...Only for a spear to pierce through his leg and sever it, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. Azura appeared from a rooftop, still dripping wet but otherwise unharmed.

"Fancy meeting you here," Corrin said in a relaxing tone, sheathing Yato and nimbly climbing up the wall-face to where Azura stood patiently. "You seem to be alright. What happened back there on the ship? Was that your amulet?"

_That was the first time she's seen my power in use... She wasn't conscious when her dragon was rampaging..._

"I suppose a little sea sickness came over me," Azura reasoned, stifling a cough in favor for a giggle. Corrin was unconvinced however, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Ryoma said that was the second time your song had ever done anything more than echo off lake water. What are you hiding?" Azura backed off, her brows furrowing as she yelled back.

"Don't accuse me of hiding anything! You should not worry about- Focus on the battle... Ah, I-" Corrin was already off the roof, sighing as Azura's apologies went unheard and unwanted. Gesturing towards Lucina, they both turned towards an unknown location and ran, though a whole battalion of Valmese soldiers halted them in their tracks.

"Over there!"

"Ylisseans?"

Corrin and Lucina gulped as they were heavily outnumbered, but to their surprise, the Valmese swordsmen dropped to their knees as one, disarming themselves and taking off their helmets.

"Surrendering?" Corrin whispered, not believing her eyes.

"No milady. We are not your enemies," one of the Valmese cried in appeal.

"What is the meaning of this ruse?" Lucina asked harshly, pointing out the leader of the Valmese element. Immediately, he rose to his feet and, without his weapon, ran to Corrin and knelt again.

"Servants of Raijin! I am the captain of this regiment! We have clearly dishonored our heritage if the Lightning God sends his own blade against us! For all it is worth, milady, I and many other loyal Chon'sin swordsmen pledge loyalty to the Ylissean league! We stand with you and Emperor Ryoma!"

_Emperor?_

"Wait, what?" Corrin asked, clearly confused beyond belief. "You're switching sides just like that?"

Turning to Lucina who shrugged in return, Corrin faced the captain again.

"Yes! Clearly we have chosen the wrong side if the gods send their prophets against us!"

The Nohrian's thoughts were interrupted when Takumi, Ryoma and an unknown woman appeared out of a building, and the soldiers saluted once more upon their sight.

"Stand fast, Princesses," Takumi advised, smiling as he extended his arms towards the new female swordsman. "This is Say'ri, former Princess of Chon'sin. Apparently that little lightning stick in our brother's hands is a crucial piece of legend in this region. He... might also have just claimed the Chon'sin throne."

"W-what!?" Lucina cried, not believing her ears. A fair portion of the Valmese army were Chon'sin! To have them just turn their allegiance just because of Ryoma's sword? "T-this... changes everything!"

"Aye," Say'ri affirmed. "Emperor Ryoma was clearly sent by the gods to liberate our kingdom at this time of need. The proof lies within his skill and his blade, both of which my men... and I, will stand and die for."

* * *

Thirty minutes before

* * *

"There's quite a lot of them," Saizo scowled, his mask covering his grimace even as he extinguished the flames on his prepped shuriken.

"But look, there seems to be a hostage among them!" Kagero mentioned, her eyes pointing out the samurai being chased by Valmese knights.

"We can take them," Ryoma affirmed, motioning for Takumi to cover him along with his two retainers. "We move quickly and fluidly. Do not be hung up on prolonged engagements until we secure the area around the civilian."

"Yes sir," The two ninjas replied in unison, Saizo prepping another explosive for his liege.

* * *

"The Princess of the Resistance, finally within our grasp," The Valmese knight mocked, prodding Say'ri's chest with the butt of his spear. "Not much to grasp though, aha...ha." Letting out a guffaw, the soldier and his comrade laughed as Say'ri's hands were bound and she was forced to her knees as prisoner.

"You bring dishonor upon the loyal Chon'sin warriors!" Say'ri cried, recognizing the facial features of some of her countrymen in the crowd before her. "Stand with me, brothers, and we can-"

"That's enough insurrectionist talk," The Valmese knight warned, roughly rearing back Say'ri's head with his hands.

But as he did so, a shuriken embedded itself in his arm, detonating a second later and amputating the limb at the elbow. Screaming in pain, the knight stood up and made a commotion before a streak of blue pierced his head and silenced him with ruthless efficiency. Blood spurted out of the newly-formed hole in the man's forehead, spurting crimson even before the rest of his body hit the ground.

Another blue streak struck Say'ri's binds and her hands were free, though her head was still reeling from the shifts in momentum. However, she saw two clouds of smoke manifest and the two closest Valmese knights to her fell to the ground with blood jetting from their carotid arteries. Recognizing the work and not seeing the culprit, she put two and two together almost immediately and her eyes widened in shock.

"By the gods, shinobi? Here?" Say'ri gasped. Her head turned to her right when a crack of lightning set upon yet another knight, frying him in his armor and turning him into a smoking heap of metal and flesh. Upon striking the ground, multiple knives were seen embedded deep along his spine, no doubt piercing the bone or coursing with acute poisons, if not both.

"What in the world is this?!" a Valmese commander cried, before a red-armored swordsman bisected his body with a sword curiously akin to Chon'sin make...

But... the lightning coursing the blade! Could it be?

"Raijinto!" Say'ri exclaimed. "Our redemption has been sent!" Running recklessly, she closed distance with the crimson samurai and bowed at his feet.

"Bearer of the Raijinto, you are most welcome here to Chon'sin! You have my and any of my loyal countrymen's support! By the blade you carry and the blood in my veins, I swear upon death that my allegiance is true." Ryoma was still too focused to process that, but Kagero and Saizo were not as susceptible to this seemingly random declaration of fealty.

"How do they know the name of your blade?"

"It matters not," Ryoma decided. Unsheathing his twin katana at his side, he gave them to the unarmed Say'ri who bowed graciously. "I know little of my sword's significance to your culture, if I'm this is what I'm seeing. But if our cause has secured more allies, then aid us in freeing this land from oppression. It may not be what you are expecting, but is what my countrymen and I are here for."

"Y-your countrymen?" Say'ri asked, tilting your head. "But your blade and your armor? Are you not of Chon'sin heritage?"

"We're from Hoshido," Takumi butted in, secretly hoping his bow would elicit the same reaction as Raijinto did, but Say'ri did not quite seem to notice.

"Hoshido... have _all_ the legends come to life?" Say'ri whispered. "B-but... Are you not the Ylissean league the resistance has been waiting for?"

"Whatever legends you heard are true," Chrom interrupted, stepping into the fold along with Frederick. "Brave soldiers of Hoshido and Nohr have aided us on our journey to take down Walhart's reign of terror."

"Lord Chrom!" Say'ri recognized, smiling in recognition at her ally. "May I be the first to welcome the Ylissean League to my homeland. But how did you bring about the myths and legends across to our doorstep, let alone ally two mortal enemies under your banner?"

"...And apparently we're a pretty big deal out here," Takumi added, whistling in rather fond astonishment.

"Princess Say'ri," Chrom continued. "This is Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. That is as much as we can spare so far, as there still lies a crucial turnabout at hand. If you'll look around for a second..."

Say'ri stared as the few Valmese that were left alive had taken off their helmets, revealing their Chon'sin features for her to see. None of them were standing, but in fact on one knee, bowing to Ryoma.

"Can this be..." Say'ri started, to which one of the Chon'sin standing replied eagerly.

"Princess Say'ri, by the honor of my ancestors which I have disgraced, I pledge my heart and blade to the Ylissean league! May my actions redeem what dignity I've tarnished by siding with the Valmese!"

Another echoed his claim, and then another. Then another. Soon enough, the survivors recited their rallying cry of allegiance to Ryoma and Say'ri, laying down their blades and stretching themselves to the ground in reverence.

"Soldiers of Chon'sin!" Say'ri cried, rallying her redeemed countrymen eagerly. "The crown of our people no longer belongs to me... Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, bearer of the Raijinto... You are the divinely chosen emperor of Chon'sin! Long may you reign!" With that, the newly-converted soldiers let out another cry, pledging their all to the startled and confused Hohshidan prince.

"W-what is this," Ryoma muttered, clearly not anticipating this turn of events. "First they know of our countries, then of my sword... Now I am their ruler?"

"Whatever position I had before is null," Say'ri bowed, "As you are the heir to the throne of Chon'sin. Will you guide our people to freedom, Emperor Ryoma?"

* * *

With this crucial turn of events, Robin realized that he had both a standing army of Feroxians (when they finished breaching the blockade) and loyal Chon'sin at his command.

Well, _Ryoma's_ command, if one were to come to specifics.

Said samurai was at a loss, not prepared for anything political once he stepped through the portal to Ylisse. Say'ri was eagerly at his side, treasuring the twin katana he had given her even if they were of typical Hoshidan steel, spares lest Ryoma be disarmed in combat. Briefly advising her new Emperor on the history of Chon'sin, she had made it clear to Ryoma at least that she was fully serious on this odd yet veritable commitment.

The Ylisseans had won a critical battle and had conquered the Valmese cleanly on the many fronts of the shoreline. With an established headquarters and the prospect of many deserters due to the divine blade Ryoma held, Robin had many reasons to believe the war was as good as won.

* * *

Day 372, near midnight

* * *

"So this is what happened before I came here?" Morgan asked, resting her head on Corrin's shoulder as she read through her father's 'Battle Log.'

"Well, we've only covered the first few days," Corrin reasoned. "We still have a ways to go before we catch up to where you and Kana show up."

"All this happened in little more than a week?" Morgan wondered in astonishment. "Whoa... And Pr- I mean, Emperor Ryoma is still here, which means the Chon'sin were true to their word!"

"Of course! Your Uncle Ryoma is Emperor of their nation, after all," Corrin laughed, "And his new wife gets to keep her title as royalty amidst all this. From Princess to Queen... Of two countries, at that."

"You mean Ryoma and Say'ri..."

"Yep! Ryoma and Say'ri took a liking to each other, but don't tell him I said that! Such a strange war you've been dragged into, but despite all this, I have no complaints to voice thus far..."

"So how'd he ask her? Was it cheesy? I bet it was cheesy! Uncle Ryoma seems like the guy that would-"

"Y'know, I bet your father has the conversations between the two somewhere in the 'Conversation Log,' if he ever decides to open that one up... Probably won't, though. I doubt he'd want his own weak excuse of a proposal to be open to the public!"

Sighing, Corrin took the Battle Log from Morgan before she could finish it, causing the tactician-in-training to pout.

"Hey! I wasn't done!"

"We have a long march ahead of us tomorrow. We... should get our sleep," Corrin enforced sternly, and Morgan shrugged.

"I suppose so. Walhart won't wait for us forever I suppose. But..." Morgan hung upon her question, and Corrin took the bait.

"What is it, dear?"

"I didn't realize Lucina and Dad were so close."

"Me neither," Corrin realized, feeling guilt and sorrow for the bitter princess who fought valiantly every second of combat and trained vigorously every moment other. She deserved happiness and peace... But why Robin? Of all her companions... why him? Would Corrin be willing to relinquish her happiness for Lucina, who deserved a smile more than her?

More so, did Robin ever return her affections?

No... She had to believe things happened the way they did, not the way things should've been. She had two children in their tent, fawning over her and Robin and that was no mistake.

"Do you think she still loves him?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I... I hope not," Kana admitted, stirring from Morgan's side.

"Ugh, you too? I thought you knocked out a long time ago," Corrin grumbled, smiling at her son.

"Sorry for eavesdropping the whole time."

"Oh right! I forgot!" Morgan giggled mischievously. "If Lucina likes Dad, she won't notice you!" Kana blushed immediately, hiding behind Morgan's cloak.

"S-stop that!" Kana cried, causing Corrin to chuckle.

"Oh, this is new," Corrin japed, nudging her son as he punched Morgan repeatedly. "The dragon prince and the hero-princess. Oh, if your father hears about this!"

"Why'd you have to tell everyone?!"

As Kana and Morgan fought, Corrin sat next to them eyeing the book on her lap.

"I know so much about us, Robin... Our struggle, our cause... But I want to know more about _you._ If only you'd let us see that journal of yours..."

"Dad's journal was off limits though!" Morgan thought aloud, and Corrin shook free from her thoughts.

"Some things are better off kept secret until we find someone we can trust enough... My journal is off-limits too, I'll have you know. Perhaps when we're ready... we can entrust each other to our personal thoughts. Now, off to bed you two."

"Good night Mama, Morgan," Kana smiled, plopping on his bunk next to his sister.

"Good night Mother, Lucina-Lover," Morgan teased, prompting another set of groans from Kana.

* * *

Day 373, just after midnight

* * *

"Long night?" Robin asked, opening up the tent and seeing Corrin intent over the Valmese war log.

"The kids as usual," Corrin sighed, gesturing at the two sleeping ivory-haired children. "And... is that blood on your shirt?"

"Long story," Robin quickly affirmed, though with a smile that suggested it was not what it looked like. "What have you three been up to?"

"Morgan and Kana were curious of how we started off, a year ago... We read through the Chon'sin Liberation, as recent events have been, et cetera. We ended just before we found Cynthia and Gerome, I believe."

"Interesting bedtime story," Robin admitted, grabbing something off the shelf before settling himself a ways from Corrin on his bed.

"I always fell asleep to good adventures," Corrin laughed. "It's... it's not every day I get to wake up to one though. Thank you, for everything... This peace between Hoshido and Nohr... I don't think I could've done it on my own without Ylisse's help. Without... _your_ help." Leaning against her boyfriend on their shared bed, Corrin smiled lightly at her current situation.

Robin accepted the gratitude kindly, but gestured to the object in his hands.

"I'll admit, our Battle Log is not the most boring of reads. However... I think _this_ will be more intriguing." Handing the object to her, Robin breathed in anticipation as he slowly undid the magical seal on his journal, allowing her to open it and see his experiences ever since he woke up in that field two years ago.

"R-robin... This is your-"

"This is _our_ story to share, now," Robin assured. "It's time you learn a little more about me. Not just who I am now, but that sniveling mess of misplaced memories two years ago. I... I couldn't help but overhear your plea to Morgan earlier when I was patrolling."

"R-right..." Shifting nervously, Corrin tried to change the subject.

"How are the two newcomers?"

"You mean Caeldori and Selena? They're doing fine. They both woke up and I shared a quick word with Selena. Odin, er... Owain or whatever, among others, was immensely excited."

"That is good news," Corrin speculated. "I'm assuming the bloodstain was from..."

"Long story," Robin repeated, smiling as he revealed he was fine by a quick lift of the shirt. "See? No wound."

"Or... you just used up one of our vulneraries," Corrin argued.

"Or... I used up one of our vulneraries," Robin admitted. "I'll be fine."

"Anyway, back to our good news..."

"It's been nothing but such, thankfully," Robin agreed. "Now how about a couple pages from my journal before we rack out?"

"Really? You're fine with this?"

"As long as you read," Robin bargained. "I... I love your reading voice." Pausing slightly, Robin chuckled at the thought of him being coddled like a child while Corrin read, but that was quite all right to him as long as no one saw.

"Plus... I suppose that means I won't have to read the cringe-worthy stuff myself," he added. Corrin nodded excitedly as she narrated, captivating Robin with her enthusiasm as he couldn't help but smile at his own words being verbalized by his fellow-commander... Beginning with the first words he heard when he first existed, Robin's thoughts were filled with nostalgia as she said the words he had come to treasure.

* * *

"' _There... are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know.'"_

* * *

And thus, with those twelve words, the story of the tactician began.


	11. Shepherds: So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 11 - Lon'qu is jumpy around two things: Women and Psychos.
> 
> Peri is the unholy combination of both.

Day 14, midday

* * *

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't mind the new arrivals.

Mainly because he hadn't interacted with them at all.

All this time, Lon'qu had thought that Nohr and Hoshido were but fairy tails to occupy the pages of some children's book.

Of course, stepping foot on their continent and staring down Nohrian and Hoshidan blades had awoken the swordsman to the possibility that, just maybe, his new-found allies weren't just words on a page. Sure, said words were dramatic and vivid in their visualization of both kingdoms, but the men and women that came across that portal to join the Shepherds matched their depictions well. Even a skilled myrmidon like himself had to admit that both parties bore strong fighters, so Lon'qu gave respect to fellow warriors when due.

The male ones at least.

The females... rarely saw his face, let alone noticed his complaints.

Robin and his new butt-buddy Corrin, the tactical geniuses they were, decided that the Valmese were a prominent threat to even the highly-skilled among their number. As far as the Hoshidans and Nohrians were concerned, they lived up to their legends well. They pulled their weight and more importantly, they didn't often interfere with Lon'qu's style. The Chon'sin Feroxian found himself paired up with fighters from all three countries in combat now, and that would have been perfectly fine.

Except the fact that there were now dozens more women.

Lon'qu winced. So many females in close proximity to him put his nerves on edge. So many times did he pass a feminine stranger that was his ally who gave him a friendly greeting, only for the blushing swordsman to glare away or about face and disappear, usually in a rude way. His options had little variation.

He had better things to do then worry about females though, like slaughtering the bandits attacking this village. Thank Robin and Corrin for keeping the Shepherds busy on sorties.

And damn them for deliberately making his partner a female.

The soldier by his side was some cavalier woman from Nohr, bearing strange blue hair with pink tips along with possibly the scariest set of eyes that he had ever seen. When the other one wasn't being covered by hair, they were covered with blood and glazed over with euphoria at the carnage. It wasn't that she viewed battle as glorious like other Nohrians.

No, this one was a cut above the usual sadist. Like, way above. Multiple cuts, Lon'qu decided.

Perhaps a few Astra-technique swings above the usual.

There we go.

Speak of the devil, there she was, the battlefield just behind her a flowing river of red and groans. She turned to Lon'qu (the last conscious slab of meat on the field of slaughter) and grinned.

"Mister Lon'qu! There's blood on your arm!" She called out, her lance bouncing haphazardly along her shoulder as she ran at him. The swordsman backed off, though not really because she was a woman.

She was insane.

_This is ridiculous. No one can be this... bloodthirsty. Right?_

With a deep breath, the swordsman decided to calm down. Peri wasn't going to kill _him_.

He hoped.

"That's a lot of blood! It's so red!"

"That's what happens when you kill people," Lon'qu stammered, sheathing his blade. Peri made sure that there were to be no more bandits, but the real threat was still walking towards him. He nervously picked up the pace with his backpedaling but soon enough the cavalier caught up to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"P-peri, it's fine-"

"Let me clean that off for you!" Without warning, the Nohrian woman smeared the bloodstain off Lonqu's arm and licked it off her fingers, sighing in relaxation as her eyes rolled back accompanying her blood-stained grin.

Lon'qu, both horrified that she ate blood off his arm, and that a woman touched him, decided now was a very good time to run.

"Mister Lon'qu! Where are you going! I still need to finish cleaning you!"

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshi-"

* * *

"What the hell?" Robin remarked, taking accountability of the sortie party. With a sigh, he prepared to scratch the letters 'KIA' next to Lon'qu's name, but held his ground.

"We've made a terrible mistake," Corrin sighed, watching from the other side of the battlefield.

Lon'qu finally made it to Robin, but neither man could hold back the blood-soaked Peri, who tossed aside the Commander with a swing of her lance.

Flying a good ten feet over Corrin, the tactician was helpless to cushion his fall and winced when his back hit a hard rock. Groaning the pain away, he rose to his knees, shaking his head at Corrin in bewilderment.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?!"


	12. Shepherds: Swords and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Valm was vastly different than Soleil's deeprealm. But at the same time, it was quite similar.
> 
> At least this new world had no shortage of cute and fair maidens...
> 
> Or a Queen of Ylisse, for that matter.

Day 14, afternoon

* * *

News of the Shepherd's invasion spread throughout Valm like wildfire. Soldier, citizen, and captive alike shared thoughts of what changes the Ylissean militia would bring to the mainland.

"Some of the traitor Chon'sin have left their assignments, and their swarming towards the Shepherds by the hundreds. Why is that?"

In a small tavern sitting in a smaller town, one could observe a couple off-duty guards chatting with the barkeep over a few glasses of ale.

"Beats me," one of the guards replied, shaking his head. "Princess Say'ri is still alive, and that means that their way of life has hope yet, even if they're conquered. With so many Chon'sin fleeing their posts, the Valmese Imperial Army may turn the Loyalist Chon'sin to captives or laborers instead..."

"Keep it down," the other guard warned, looking around. "Unlikely as it may be, there could be spies in this building... But he's right. The Chon'sin in particular are very proud of their culture. If there's just a speck of a chance that they may live on, then they might just take it."

"Even against Walhart's legions?" the barkeep asked.

"Especially against them. They won't last long without help, though. With the Grimleal, bandits, and Risen running amok, anyone's best hope is with Walhart and his strength. Any group else isn't gonna last too long in this crazy world."

* * *

"Phew! We chased those brigands off! That's right you savages! Run... Run!"

A small band of mercenaries panted against the sunset, cheering in exhaustion as their task seemed to be completed.

"G-good... it's over! I told you guys we could d-do it," a young woman grinned despite her fatigue, bracing the wall. Taking a seat, she stretched out her legs and wiped the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"No kidding," another swordsman laughed, taking a seat next to her. "When you showed up looking for work, we had our doubts. Ill-placed ones, I'll now admit. Where in the world did you learn the blade, miss?" Following their leader's cue, the two other mercenaries sank against the wall, away from the town's interior.

Gulping, the girl laughed nervously as she shook her head. "You... wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ah c'mon. I've heard stranger stories-"

"No, really, I-"

"That's alright," another mercenary interrupted, "We each have our own tales to share and secrets to keep. Your actions spoke for yourself out there."

"T-thanks."

"Speaking of actions, Dieck, Gerik, go check on Raven. He's probably more upset that he missed out on the fun, but just make sure he's still in the good cleric's care and not running off again."

Nodding, the two men rose to their feet, walking into the town to check on their fellow swordsman. With just the two of them left, the leader faced the girl passively.

"So, Soleil, was it?"

"Y-yeah..." the girl responded, not as confidently as she would've been.

"You're pretty good with the blade, not to mention you got energy and spirit in spades. What do you say about joining up with us, full-time? We could use an extra hand."

"I... Well, Mr. Ogma, I'd love to..."

" _But_ ," Ogma anticipated, his face blank.

"But... I've got a mission of my own. I'm looking for my father and mother... To be honest, I just needed a few coins to pay for food and rent, and you seemed like good honest people to work for..."

"..."

"I'm sorry that I can't, I'd really like to but-"

"...I can respect that, kid. That's a pretty noble mission to take," Ogma decided. "Do you have any leads?"

Soleil sighed in relief, wiping her sweaty hair away as she looked at the ring dangling on a chain around her neck.

"Just this. My father kept this before he gave it to me, and he wore it when my grandmother gave it to him before she died... or so the story goes, at least."

"That's a mighty fine piece of work, right there," Ogma appraised, staring intently at the golden ring. "It's got House Ylisse's insignia on it. Were they nobles, by chance?"

"My father and mother both served siblings of a royal house, that's all I can remember," Soleil admitted. "I haven't the faintest idea who, though..." Suddenly she smiled, her face lighting up with hope.

"But one day, I'll find them," she reassured herself. "I'm here and I'm breathing, and that's reason enough to keep searching! After all, I've only been in the area for two weeks, and I've yet to even get to the other continent!"

"Well, if the ring has _that_ insignia on it, you might have better luck crossing the pond to Ylisse."

"With the war going on? I... I found myself here not by chance, Mr. Ogma."

"By chance? What do you mean by that? Where were you born and raised?"

"...A lot of different places. I haven't been to Ylisse in my life."

"..."

"Sorry if I'm coming off as weird, y'know? I just... can't piece together my life that well without answers."

"Well, kid, you're welcome to stick around until you find a more solid lead."

"R-really? Thank you, Mr. Ogma!"

"But," Ogma replied, adding in a caveat, "I'm expecting you to pull your weight around our group. We watch each other's backs out here. I expect no less from you, young lady."

"Y-yes sir! I..." Soleil replied, her smile back to its usual intensity. However, it faded as she squinted off into the distance. Ogma followed her gaze, frowning at the sight. Dozens of men, armed, cresting the horizon. Several were mounted, and a few archers and mages could be seen among their number too.

"...And just when I thought we earned a break," Ogma sighed, getting up slowly and drawing his sword. "We need to regroup in the buildings. _Probably_ might have to call in the town guard too. Damn, just when I thought we'd get a massive payday."

"But Dieck, Raven and Gerik!"

"I _did_ say retreat. We'll find them on the way, or vice versa," Ogma clarified, looking into the town for a chokepoint to hold out in.

"We'll lure them into the alleyways. C'mon, Soleil. Work's not over yet!"

* * *

Day 14, nightfall

* * *

"So, this is the Great Gate," Chrom noted, walking alongside Olivia and Robin on the trail. They were a quite a few miles north of the Valmese Harbor, as the Shepherds had backtracked to regroup with the main Feroxian force and other Chon'sin turncoats.

"It's certainly _Great_ ," Robin announced, earning a sigh for Chrom and his wife.

"The tactician that won the Plegian war... Not even the subtlest detail can hide from him."

Robin ignored the jab, turning as he heard Corrin walk up to him, whispering something in his ear and pointing past the wood line..

"I originally planned for us to head through their by tonight. _But_..." Robin turned his head, pointing to a small town a few miles left of the gate, the same place Corrin had gestured to, "My sharp-eyed partner suggests we can stop there for the night."

"I'd like that," Olivia admitted. "I'm s-sorry to be a bother, but my legs are killing me!"

"The sentiment is shared," the three others replied simultaneously.

"That settles it. We're gonna try to stop here for the night," Robin ordered. "With luck, we might find an inn with enough rooms for all of us."

"We may have to earn it," Corrin gasped, pointing to the distance. Her sharp eyes could see to a degree that no one else could match, and she pointed out a small fight going down near the town's' gate. "There's people in trouble near the entrance! They need our help!"

* * *

"And -HA! And here I thought they were running off," Ogma sighed, holding down the fort alongside Dieck and Gerik.

Raven was limping too severely to swing a sword, but he made the most of his shield as arrows flew towards his sheltered position in an adjacent alley. Behind him, the same cleric that was healing him cowered in fear, all the while trying to get her patient to a more useful state.

"They -HYA! Just wanted to bring friends to the party!" Soleil replied, parrying a blow before kicking the bandit away.

"Where's the damn town guard? They hire us to help them protect the town and then they bolt at the first sign of actual trouble?"

"It's too late to ask for help anyhow," Soleil shot back, a confident smile still on her face. "We beat these clowns once, w-what's stopping us from doing so again?"

"I'm tired, for one," Dieck whispered under his breath.

"The girl's certainly a spry one, boss," Gerik laughed, dodging a swipe and countering with one with his own. "Her smile's contagious. Makes it easier to keep a level head despite the odds."

"Eep!" The cleric jumped back as an arrow skimmed the top of Raven's shield, embedding itself in his shoulder. With a yelp, Raven recoiled backwards, still managing to keep his shield outstretched, only for another arrow to hit the same spot making him hiss in pain as he fell to the ground on instinct.

"H-help!"

Thinking brashly, Soleil, the closest one to the cleric, leaped from alley to alley, dodging arrows as she picked her Raven's shield. Even as arrows pinged off her white shoulderguard, Soleil's smile, as infectious as it was, did little to alleviate the panic from the cleric's face.

"C'mon, miss! I'll handle these archers, you focus on healing Raven!" Panicking even more at Soleil's bright attitude despite getting shot at, the healer hid even further behind the wall, the staff trembling in her hands.

"I... I-I..."

"Shh," Soleil whispered, trying her best to drown out the chaos around the two as she took a risk, turning her head away from the archers for a few seconds. "It's going to be okay. I'l keep you safe, alright? Don't worry. Even if I die, at least I'll be dying to the sight of a lovely face! So promise me that my last moments won't be spent staring at tears and worries, alright? _That_ would be bad..."

"..."

"Er, was that weird?"

"Y-yeah..." But surely enough, the cleric smiled humorously, the staff in her hands steadying as more and more power was able to be channeled. "Be safe!"

"That's what I like to see!"

Smiling widely, Soleil turned her head back, just in the nick of time too: an arrow embedded itself in the ground and nearly through her foot, had she not jumped.

"Okay then," she whispered, so only she could hear. "Let's do this! Maybe if I keep her safe, she'll accept to tea with me later on! Ooh! Maybe even a kiss on the cheek? Nah, _that's_ a little too much to ask for."

* * *

"Bandits, quite a few of them too," Chrom scouted, sighing as he quietly drew Falchion from its sheath. "This 'coastal-patrol-route' certainly isn't uneventful."

"Hush, you," Robin hissed, watching the mercenaries and trying to differentiate potential friends from definite foes.

"..."

"It's too dark to tell," he admitted after a few seconds. "We may have to ask them-"

"Six of them," Corrin clarified, her eyes gleaming in the dark. "They're in two groups of three... One's injured, and one's just a healer. We should meet up, and quickly."

"Okay," Chrom affirmed, looking to his side to see Olivia, Lucina, and Laslow ready to go. "Let's move."

* * *

"Reinforcements! About time..." Chrom heard one of the mercenaries say, even as he waved towards the Shepherds and beckoned them into their alley.

"W-wait, you're not the town guard," he noted upon taking a good look at the Exalt in front of him. "What kind of weird clothes..."

"Careful there. My friend here takes great pride in his quirky style decisions," Robin defended, laughing as he extended his hand in greeting.

"Dieck, one of five in this small mercenary band. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Robin turned to Chrom quickly, and the latter nodded.

"We're... the Ylissean league. Looks like you could use a little help."

"The Ylissean League? Well... whoa, small world we live in. But don't mind me. About the 'help,' it would be appreciated, please," Dieck admitted, turning back to Gerik and Ogma, who were still being suppressed to the extent that they couldn't peek out of the alley lest an arrow come flying into their head.

"Alright then. What's the plan?" Corrin wondered, looking to her cloaked counterpart for guidance. However, her answer came from Chrom, not Robin.

"Robin, try that magical barrier thing you've been working on to protect us from those arrows. Olivia? Stay with Robin, make sure he doesn't tire out. Laslow, Lucina, Corrin? We'll charge the archers in the confusion. Don't overextend ourselves, there's too many for us to take on at once in the open."

Pleased at seeing Chrom field an effective strategy, Robin nodded as he channeled a light purple aura from his hands, the barrier wavering and humming as it spread until it formed an aegis-like projection a little more than ten feet across. Pointing it towards the alley-way's opening, Robin quickly turned the corner and knelt, lowering his own visual profile as he obscured the archer's vision and lines of fire with his own spell.

"It's working! Go! Go!" he shouted, turning his head for a split second to signal Corrin and the rest. Arrows flew into his spell but were quickly deflected, clattering to the ground harmlessly even as Robin's arms began to numb from exertion. "Hurry up!"

Robin ducked his head as Lucina and Laslow ran by either side of him, drawing their blades even as the archers started to back up. Chrom and Corrin followed right behind, Yato and Falchion shining in anticipation. Not more than a second passed before Robin's arms dropped, the tactician nearly blacking out from exhaustion as Olivia dragged him back into the alleyway. By then, the archers had stopped firing, mostly because of the four swordsman running straight at them.

* * *

"Huh? They stopped shooting."

Soleil peeked over her shield from her kneeling position, feeling pride in the multitude of scrapes along the metal's surface. What used to be seven or eight archers were now... more mercenaries? Well, whatever they were, they weren't Gerik, Raven, Dieck, or Ogma. Two of the newcomers were women, and three of the four had dark blue hair that seemed _really_ familiar somehow.

"Looks like they've ran off or something," she sighed, relaxing as she staggered back to Raven and the cleric. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Hmph," Raven groaned, closing his eyes and silently stifling his pain.

"H-heh," Soleil giggled, turning away from the cleric and the mercenary to look back at the four newcomers.

Or six.

One of them had a messy head of white hair and the other...

"Whoa... she's... _beautiful_."

* * *

"Neat trick your friend pulled out there," Ogma greeted, shaking Chrom's hand as the two groups sat down in the safety of the alley. "I've never seen a magic spell stop arrows."

"I couldn't even last four seconds," Robin admitted, wincing immediately after at the innuendo-esque phrasing. Chrom and Laslow chuckled a little, promptly turning to each other in embarrassment, forcing Olivia and Lucina to scoff at the men's immaturity. Corrin just stared blankly as the punchline flew over her head.

"Nevertheless, you have our thanks and our humble greetings, friends. Name's Ogma, leader of this fine mercenary band here."

"What was the issue with the bandits?" Ogma scoffed, looking at his crew before answering Chrom's question.

"The town guard needed 'reinforcements' because bandit raids were getting more frequent. Turns out, they were just cowards who happened to have large sums of gold to spare. Naturally, mercenaries that we are, we took the work, not expecting something this severe. As much as the payday could have been worth, I would have pulled out and avoid getting my men turned into pincushions. I don't think we could've handled that group without help, so thanks. Again."

"You downplay your talents," Robin noted. "You four fought valiantly. And you..." he turned to Soleil suddenly, causing the girl to flush at the sudden attention.

"Aha, don't pick on Soleil," Ogma chuckled, patting her back roughly. "She just joined up today, actually. She's as brave as they come. Granted, it's a stupid brave, but brave nonetheless."

Chrom and Robin noticed Laslow flinch at the name drop, but as he returned to his normal composure after a beat, they dismissed the notion without a second thought.

"I'd say. Standing in front of two of your own with nothing but that small shield in the way of eight archers. You must have insane luck to have not been hit."

"That's Raven's job, not mine," Soleil laughed, promptly being met with a scowl from the injured mercenary.

"Still. It's good we showed up when you did. The odds didn't look too great, and it's good to see you all safe."

"I suppose you and yours are visiting the town for..."

"To rest," Chrom dropped quickly, earning a glance from Robin.

"So trusting," the tactician sighed, barely a whisper to anyone else.

"Luckily for all of us, the inn should be more welcoming of our actions than the town guard. I'd say there's enough rooms for all of your men and women to bunk down."

"That sounds wonderful," Corrin sighed in relief.

"Well, I suppose this is where we split paths, Lord Chrom. While I like to stay out of political influence, I'd say what you're doing is right. Hell, as ruler of Ylisse, it's incredible."

"My sister was a far different ruler than I. I only do things in the way I know how. We'll see how my reign treats Ylisse in the end," Chrom admitted solemnly, bowing his head.

"Speaking of... Soleil!"

The girl immediately stood up, looking at Ogma who then pointed to Chrom. Immediately, the six Shepherds' hands flew to their swords, but were quickly stopped when Soleil pulled out the ring from under her doublet.

"Ah, right! I was hoping you could help me identify this, seeing that you're Ylissean and all," she stammered, unaware that she had almost been skewered in six different places.

Silently, she gave the ring to Chrom, who gasped and showed it to Olivia. Both nobles paled in a result, quickly turning to Laslow and Lucina for guidance.

"T-this was... er, _is_ , my wedding ring," Chrom whispered, looking at Soleil and Olivia, noting the similar headbands they shared.

"Soleil," Olivia asked slowly, standing up to look the mercenary in the eye, not seeing any brand of the Exalt like Laslow and Lucina had, "Where did you get this?"

"...My mother gave it to me," she responded, nervously backing away.

"That can't be right..." Lucina wondered, not recognizing the girl despite the familiar ring she carried. "Where are you from?"

"You... wouldn't believe me if I told you," Soleil repeated, feeling nervous under the pressure.

"Try us," Robin gambled. "I bet our story's better."

Soleil sighed, sitting back down and gently picking the ring from Chrom's stunned hand.

"I... I don't remember much. My head's scrambled even now, but I remember living in a cold castle underneath dark skies. The only things that seemed to light up were my mother's and father's smiles. They were always so... happy. But then suddenly, and I don't remember how, I woke up in a nearby village. After scrounging together some gear, I found myself in Valm. I..."

"This... dark castle," Laslow gulped, darting a glance to Chrom nervously. "Do you remember where it was?"

"Some city or such... it was called _Nohr_."

"I-I see," Laslow whispered nervously, now looking at Corrin.

"And your mother?"

"A... princess by the name of... of- ah! Felicia! There we go. Why do you ask?"

"Were we to have a daughter... Felicia and I decided on the name... Soleil."

* * *

Day 15, morning

* * *

The mercenary was _supposed_ to get some potions in the town the Shepherds had stopped in, but there was a certain cleric that Soleil had hoped to meet up with before they departed. At this rate, she would just have to abandon her primary objective and settle for taking the potions back to camp! Watching the townspeople blankly pass by her, Soleil's hopes dropped.

_Darn! All these lazy people and not one of them are thankful for us protecting them! Don't they know who we are?_

Sighing at herself, Soleil took a break from patrolling the Valmese shore-town and made her way to an unused table. Cradling her head in her hands and blowing her lips in boredom, her attention sank into the doldrums, thinking of yesterday.

"I'm a princess? But I like being _just_ Soleil. Strange... why can't I remember anything? All I can recall is the last two weeks in Valm, and hardly anything's happened except for my little adventure yesterday."

Ogma and his mercenaries decided to stay in the town, having been hired by the town's leader in the place of their mediocre town guard. With that being said, Ogma, Dieck, Gerik, Raven and now _Priscilla_ , the cleric from before would stay there for the indefinite future.

_I guess my efforts paid off in the end, right? At least she's safe. And who would've guessed that Raven was the brother she was looking for? Now I'm really glad I kept them safe._

Her vision only perked when a dash of pink crossed her otherwise uneventful periphery.

Turning to face the exciting anomaly, the teenager was met with the very attractive, _very cute_ dancer from yesterday night. The pink in her vision belonged to the exotic ponytail the woman sported, sharing the shade with that of Soleil's own head. Now that it was day, she could see that Olivia's light clothing left absolutely nothing to bare, and Soleil found herself staring a lot more than she should've. Not that that was an entirely unpleasant thing.

Recognizing her as one of the Ylisseans, Soleil jumped up to greet her new comrade but stopped, having lost recollection of Olivia's title. As tempting as it was to just come on strong and get right to business, the Nohrian girl instead took a more subtle approach. Soleil merely bumped into her and with a mock face of shock, helped herself in bending over to help pick up anything the pink-haired woman had dropped.

Stuttering over herself and backing away, the woman looked at Soleil before bowing her head, frowning all the while.

"Oh, excuse me! Are you okay?"

"Of course, miss," Soleil giggled, loving the sound of her target's voice. It was so light and gentle and...

Squealing wouldn't be very befitting of her at the moment, so she went back to the conversation at hand.

"Wait, y-you're the mercenary from yesterday, right? What w-was it..."

_And... an opening._

"Soleil!"

"So...leil?"

"Uh-huh! It's a pleasure to formally meet one as beautiful as yourself!"

"O-oh..." The dancer blushed almost instantaneously, courtesy turning into embarrassment and mortification in a matter of seconds.

"I-I... Thank you?"

"Gee, I'm sorry," Soleil apologized, getting the very slight impression that the woman she was dealing with here wasn't an extrovert. "I'm coming off a bit strong, huh."

"Oh, no! It's fine, really..."

_Easy._

"Can I treat you to some tea? It's been a while since I left that tiny village and even longer since I had a good cup. How much better it could be if I can share it with a woman as lovely as yourself!" The Queen's blush turned into an intense redness, as the pressure and the compliments created an overwhelming offer.

"O-of course you may! I'd b-be honored..." She muttered, smiling and twiddling her thumbs very close to her chin. "Soleil," she added quickly.

"Ha ha, awesome! Here, I'll hold these..." Soleil took the woman's bags and placed them upon her shoulder, "And you can help me find a good tea shop! They _do_ drink tea here, right? Not some weird juice or stuff... _anyway_ , we'll find something, yeah?"

"O-of course."

"So..." Soleil began, choosing her starter carefully. "I'm still new to this whole Shepherd thing. You... you've been in for a while, right? Got any advice, maybe some pointers for a new girl like me?"

"I... perhaps I'm not the right one to ask," Olivia replied graciously, bowing slightly with her title. "I'm just a dancer. I still don't know much of this whole fighting spiel either, having only taken part of their last few battles of the Plegian War."

"That must've been awful," Soleil sighed, "I haven't been in many fights... but I'd rather take someone's breath away, not their life."

"I share your goal, Soleil," Olivia murmured, looking on in reminiscence. "A smile is a beautiful thing, yet so easily swept away. Perhaps one day, we can mend this broken world with words and laughter, not bloodshed."

_A visionary and a dancer? Olivia certainly is quite the character!_

"It might be a long road, but someone's gotta do it. I'm proud to see that I'm not the only one on this lonely path!"

"I'm glad! You really are quite cheery, just like those mercenaries said," Olivia laughed, finally relaxing and putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Laslow seemed to note that too. Is he a Shepherd too?"

"Indeed he is. He's my son, actually."

"Y-your... son?"

_Whaaattt_

Olivia laughed and walked alongside Soleil.

"I was shocked too! He came from the future, if you'd believe it. He's Ylissean, but yet he came with Prince Xander and the other Nohrians! I remember him standing by his side when we interrupted the Hoshidan and Nohrian stalemate on the plains. But yet he recognized _me_ and my husband! How does one go from being from the future to being a retainer for Nohrian royalty? He hasn't really divulged much to me... He does seem to dance quite well, though," she recalled with an airy sigh.

Strange. _That Laslow fellow didn't talk to me much after yesterday. Could he-_

Soleil didn't remember much, but she did know that her old man _was_ quite light on his feet. And... he was _a_ Prince's retainer...

"Laslow's your son, huh...?" Soleil asked, curiosity piqued.

"Not the most relaxing of thoughts, but you'll learn to enjoy his company in time," Olivia advised, "Ah, here we are! This looks like a lovely setting for a quick cup of tea."

Soleil neck craned to the left, eyeing the shop with occupied eyes.

"Wait... If Laslow is claiming to be my father, and he's your son?"

"W-well, we're not entirely sure yet, and you don't seem to remember much either, so let's not work ourselves up without getting all the facts..." Olivia giggled. "He seemed really nervous after meeting you though. I've never seen him get so jittery! Even Lucina didn't know how to handle his change!"

"W-wait," Soleil interrupted, recognizing the name and stopping in her tracks. " _Aunt_ Lucina?"

"What do you mean, _aunt..._ oh." Olivia paled visibly and seemed to lose her sense of place.

"Olivia? Olivia!"

The dancer recovered, and looked at the mercenary in defeat.

"Ah, excuse me. I'm not too... thrilled at this development, if you'll accept my apology. I'm not even thirty and I'm already a grandmother."

Now it was Soleil's time to be stunned.

" _Grandmother_? Wait. Olivia, Olivia, Olivia...QUEEN OLIVIA OF YLISSE! I remember!"

"Yes, well..." Olivia sighed, well into her doldrums. However, Soleil tackled her in a massive hug, forgetting everything else.

"I remember that Daddy always told so many great stories about you when I was younger! You are so much more beautiful than he let on! You're the best dancer in Ylisse, not to mention her Queen! Is _Aunt_ Lucina just a baby in this time? Ahh! My Grandmother is so cuteeeee ahhhhh! PLEASE SING FOR ME!"

Olivia sank to the ground, whimpering at her cruel fate.

"How do I wake up from this nightmare?" Olivia whispered to the gods.

The pink-haired girl hugging her torso was their only answer.


	13. Shepherds: At Your Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 13 - As far as he could observe, Jakob has noticed that this 'Frederick' figure had a metaphorical (and/or physical) hard-on for Lord Chrom.
> 
> This simply wouldn't do. Jakob's metaphorical/physical hard-on for Lady Corrin is vastly superior in every aspect. It is known.

Day 16

* * *

This new land, Jakob decided, was much more uplifting than Nohr. The air was lighter, the stabs in the back were nonexistent, the tea felt purer...

The butler sighed in relief at his revelation, thinking this country to be quite relaxing. As far as his duties permitted, Valm was a decent place to be, though the company could leave much to be desired.

Speaking of, that blue headed bastard King... Chrome or Cramp or something, was staring at Lady Corrin.

Again.

His butler/lover/servant - Jakob couldn't figure out the exact role by his actions alone - didn't help that much either. The hulking beast of a man, while not much taller than Jakob, was immensely wider than him and could snap the butler in half and scatter his atoms to the winds without a second thought.

The butler felt as if this 'Frederick' as he was named simply enjoyed dashing lesser beings into the rocks with his infinite mass and absorbing their essence as his own. But, amidst these threats, Jakob always noticed a strange habit: When Princess Corrin would speak with Chrom or his tactician Robin, Frederick would stand by, sword hand at the ready.

Then again, Jakob did too, though the dagger in his sleeve was much easier to carry about.

On this particular occasion, Lady Corrin had requested Jakob to retrieve some Ylissan tea from the Shepherds, to which Jakob quickly complied. Just as he left the tent, he saw a massive mass of blue steel cast a shadow over him before knocking him flat on his rear.

"Oof, what the hell was that for, you assholesonofabitchwyvernfucker?"

The knight, not seeming to notice he trampled a mere mortal, politely sighed and bowed in apology. However, the insult was not taken as lightly.

"Hmm? Now I don't know how things operate in Nohr, but here in Ylisse, it's rude for others to call them ass holes, sons of bitches, and especially wyvern fuckers," Frederick explained, before adding in a quick "uncouth savage" under his breath.

"Huh!? Look who's talking! Don't pretend I don't see it; every day before sortie, you stare at Lady Corrin with a suspicious gaze, if not anything more brutish! She's your Commander too, isn't she?" Jakob felt the knife by his wrist comfortably, keeping it under his sleeve until the man in front of him decided to strike.

"Isn't it natural to doubt someone whose origins are unknown to you being so close to your liege? Especially with a man accompanying who stays armed even now?" Frederick retorted, easily spotting the clenching muscles of Jakob's right arm. "I suggest putting that knife away, sir, before the harm is done."

"Tch..." Jakob was getting lazy with his grip. Figures a sharp man like Frederick would see through his sloppiness. "I don't like your attitude, but I suppose words like that make sense when around someone like your master, after all," Jakob replied curtly.

"What was that? You insult my Lord Chrom-" The butler and the knight both drew blades simultaneously, seething at the teeth.

"Well? What is it then? I'll take you on, for Lady Corrin's honor!"

"Lord Chrom would never allow me to stoop to such a low level..." Frederick sighed, lowering his sword before sheathing it. Jakob still stayed at the ready. "I must not lose myself to my emotions for such a petty foe."

"What was that? I'll let you know that your devotion to Lord Chrom is but naught compared to what I offer Lady Corrin! For example, every morning my first actions are to brew Lady Corrin the richest of black tea, each day unique with its own aroma!" Frederick merely laughed as he reared his head back, waving his hand at the petty deed.

"Ha, that is it? Before every march, I personally inspect the grounds where Exalt Chrom and Commander Robin walk! Their path is barren with not a weed or stone to be seen!" This time it was Jakob's turn to laugh, and their yelling caught attention of some of the camp.

"Tch, that is no difficult task, amateur! Every morning, I shine the equipment and silverware so pristine that when Lady Corrin rises to my work, she mistakes it for the sunrise!" Jakob smiled haughtily, knowing he won the battle. However, the Ylissan Knight was not so easy to topple, pulling out his ultimate devotion card.

"Fool, when Lord Chrom desires fish, I search past the mountains to the freshest rivers to retrieve it! And if I even see him consider the thought of feeling a sneeze come up, I offer him my homemade scarves to use!" Jakob flushed, immediately calling bullshit.

"That's a lie and-" Frederick pulled out a comfy looking scarf, embroidered with the Exalt's insignia and in the white and blue of Ylisse.

"..."

"..."

"You're no pushover at all, it seems," Jakob admitted.

"And it seems you're no slouch as well." Frederick nodded with a respectful sigh.

"It seems while your master may not be familiar to me yet," Jakob began, "His retainer has earned my recognition. I'll admit."

"And I return your notice. You are possibly the first individual I've seen who is as devoted to his master as I am." The butler nodded.

"It seems there is only one way to settle this..."

"Of course. But-"

"LORD CHROM!"  
"LADY CORRIN!"


	14. Shepherds: My Life for Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 14- Lucina and Azura have their doubts of this joint-Shepherd alliance, though they find mutual comfort in that.

Day 17, midnight

* * *

On one hand, Lucina was thrilled at the thought of so many rallying to her father's banner. Strangers from foreign lands, the fairy tales of old now crossing blades with the enemies of Ylisse. But then her negativity arose, and she found herself worrying over all these new faces. True, these were all mostly capable fighters with mostly pure hearts, but Lucina couldn't help but fret for her father's safety. He had to have been murdered by one of the original Shepherds, as that's what happened in her timeline. The fact that a whole new army-two of them technically, had joined their cause was enough to keep her up at night.

It was one of these pangs of stress that forced Lucina to get some water at the stretches of midnight. Noticing the vigilant Nohrian guards on night patrol, her heart felt a little bit better. Still, she had to be wary at this hour, both for the army and her father especially.

Above anything else, Lucina would keep him safe.

* * *

On one hand, Nohr and Hoshido's anger towards each other had dissipated. As long as the peace stayed that way, her job was successful. But... how long would it last? When under the threat of a godlike dragon, how long would humanity stand together before scurrying away from the shadows of doubt? In the blink of an eye, three armies turned into one, just because of a common foe. And because of the Ylisseans, strange as they were, Hoshido and Nohr had something else to focus on for the time being.

Azura couldn't help but worry over her fellow princess. Corrin's danger was removed from play as soon as Hoshido and Nohr ceased their fighting, but there was still apparent traces of war clouding everyone's mind. Corrin may have rallied three countries together, but she wouldn't know the true threats that plagued their land without Azura's help. She was responsible for her, and vice versa, thus was the bond established when Corrin first received her dragonstone. The fact that a whole new army, a fantastic one at that, was now under the joint-command of her dear friend was enough to keep her up at night.

It was one of these pangs of anxiousness that forced Azura to get some water - the water she had power over wasn't exactly for drinking. At the stretches of midnight, few were out and about at this hour, but that didn't stop her from trying to remain stealthy. Noticing Felicia and Laslow- the two guards on patrol chatting away idly as they monitored the camp, her heart felt just a little better knowing her comrades would keep them under vigilant watch.

As for Corrin...

Azura had to keep her safe.

* * *

The navy-haired princess noticed as the teal-haired princess got up to drink at the same time she did. Lucina recognized her as Azura, one of the main Hoshidans and companions of Corrin. She was dressed in her Hoshidan garb, the white clothing adding to her graceful poise.

"You. You were the singer? The water-maiden who commanded the Valmese Sea?"

The dancer turned around, sleepy but startled nonetheless. Her hair looked like a ragged mess, but Lucina relaxed at the casual appearance of the songstress.

"I am. Though... that may not be all true. You must be... Judging from the blue hair, Princess uhh..."

"Marth," Lucina half-lied. After all, legends of the hero king would not appeal to a stranger of foreign lands. Lucina had not interacted with the strangers much, so they barely knew her face let alone her name. "And I'm not a princess in this timeline."

"I see. Lady Corrin mentioned that there was a Princess here who reared from the future. Tell me, is the future really so grim that those betrayed by it rush back to a better time? Does it truly threaten my world as it does yours?" Azura clearly wanted to be back home, or at least missed something from home, Lucina could tell at least that.

"It is enough that I came from the doomed future to save our world," Lucina stated bluntly. Azura calculated the remark, and her face drooped in pity.

"So you are but a young girl," Azura realized, feeling sympathy for the children whose future was so dark. She prayed that her own children would never receive anything so cruel from her as an empty future without her when they came.

"I was 16 when I first came here. Now I am 18, and my job remains as always; to keep my father safe."

"Ah, I am a year older, at 19," Azura clarified. "And I suppose my purpose is to make sure Lady Corrin can bring about a lasting peace between Hoshido and Nohr. If it means fighting side by side with a third country... then so be it."

Lucina nodded, understanding her affection for her leader.

"It is... I cannot know how to explain this," Lucina began, "But when I look at your armies, I cannot help but feel suspicious. I am truly sorry for suspecting ill of your friends... it is just... I am overwhelmed at the sheer luck we are having with you at our aid. But... it seems too good to be true. I fear my father's life may yet be in danger." Azura nodded in agreement, taking a sip from her water before offering her thoughts.

"I see. I cannot speak for the Nohrians or Hoshidans. I am an outcast to both. I am no warrior. I am barely a princess. I am merely a singer and a dancer, not one whose hands were gifted for war. But Corrin... She's the catalyst to an eternal peace. Something Hoshido and Nohr need gravely... I'll gladly give my life for her... Anything to keep her alive in this world."

"You protect her... Just as I protect my father." Azura hummed her agreement, nodding slightly.

"Perhaps not as directly as you think, but even she does not know how dear her presence is to my heart."

"Then we are at an understanding."

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposition for you," Lucina smiled, "If I may be so bold."

"What could it be?"

"Your heart and your intentions are pure and devoted, as far as I can see. I offer you a promise." The dancer showed her curiosity, wondering what the Princess could want.

"I'm listening."

"Should I fall in battle, I place protection of my father, Exalt Chrom in your hands. I have seen your diligence to our cause multiple times, and in the camp as well, _Princess_ Azura. You are most capable, and he would be proud to have a woman like you defending him where his own daughter failed..."

"I do not share your skills, Marth. Why do you entrust me when there are so many others that would best me in combat?"

"Because you see the bigger picture... This war is not just pointless fighting... But to keep the ones we love safe at our expense."

"But can I expect you to protect Lady Corrin and our secrets should I be claimed by this war?"

_Our secrets?_

_I... should not delve deeper. Not yet, at least._

"You have my word, and my blade."

"I see. I thank you, Princess Marth."

"..."

"..."

"Lucina."

"Huh?"

"It's Lucina, actually."

"You sai-"

"Marth is the name I took up to inspire my countrymen to fight in the last stretches of our existence. He was a hero and a king, one who gave strength to his allies just by drawing his sword. Lucina was my birth name... and now the name that reminds me of the strength my own mother and father had in the face of despair before they died."

Azura cracked a small smile as she brushed the hair away from her face.

"You are a most interesting companion, Princess Lucina."

"And you are a most interesting princess, Lady Azura." Both the girls nodded, their mutual respect established.

"I'm no Princess. Not Hoshidan, at least. But... that's a story for another day."

"I am afraid my tales are not fit for idle storytelling," Lucina admitted.

"..."

"..."

Opening her mouth, Azura paused when Lucina made a similar gesture. The Ylissean backed off and allowed Azura to speak first, but it appeared the dancer's request was shared by both of them.

"You wouldn't mind pairing up in the next couple battles, would you?" Azura asked. " _Commander_ Corrin insisted she fight alongside your father and Commander Robin. Judging by our ulterior duties, it would behoove us to stay by their side."

"May my blade and your waters keep them from harm's way."


	15. Shepherds: Utmost Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 15- Felicia and Sumia aren't exactly the most coordinated of the Shepherds...

Day 19, afternoon

* * *

Another day, another patrol, and another few miles of Valmese coastline and mainland liberated.

For most of the Shepherds, this was good news.

For Felicia and the others that had not been chosen to patrol the area yet, this meant nothing more than the usual tedious maintenance and upkeep.

Then again, a maid did what maids usually did, right? Though, this sort of life was getting boring, especially with her master and her sister having the duty of patrolling the dangerous territory they were embedded in.

Without her.

Wasn't she the more combat-oriented of the two? Why was Flora, the _actual_ maid, going into a combat zone, while Felicia was stuck with the other 'domestic' Shepherds and being nothing more than a glorified...

Maid.

The pink-haired tribalist let slip a sigh. Why was she complaining? After all, she _had_ sworn service to Lady Corrin. For more than a decade now, she and her sister had done what was expected of them. At first, the twins had no idea why their father had sent them away from the village. But now? Along with the silent honor of preserving the Ice Tribe, Felicia could not think of a better life than helping young Corrin as they all grew up together in that cold fortress they called home.

Not many retainers could call their liege one of their best friends, after all.

Sure, she often did more harm than good when it came to her deeds in the fortress. Sure, countless sets of cups and dishes had found themselves from the shelves to Felicia's hands to the floor and then to the trash. But in those small moments when Felicia saw Lady Corrin sip the tea she painstakingly prepared, setting the cup on her lap to properly repay her efforts with that radiant smile...

It was all worth it.

Someday, Corrin would let her out into the wilderness to accompany the combat sorties, but for now, Felicia would do the duty she swore to uphold.

Tea, specifically Chon'sin green, was what Lady Corrin had been enjoying lately, so the least Felicia could do was to prepare a nice cup or two for her undoubtedly tired and weary master. With the scouts just coming into the camp, the leaders wouldn't be far behind. With this in mind, Felicia tied on her apron and strode into the kitchen, ready to work.

This maid was on a mission.

* * *

Snowflake, the Pegasus that Sumia had found on the way to Ferox, named due to its affinity to Ferox's brisk weather, was recovering from the arrow wounds she had sustained during the Valmese Sea crossing. As such, the _Pegasus Knight_ , without a Pegasus to ride upon, had been re-delegated to an assistant cleric. With so many healers and hardly any injuries, Sumia rarely had to do anything pertaining to her role, instead focusing on the day-to-day chores like weapon maintenance, inventory check-ups, and cooking.

Especially cooking.

It had been during the Plegian war that Sumia had started cooking pies for then-Prince Chrom. As few and far between breaks were back then, she found the time and effort within herself to siphon a few ingredients from the pantry and present multiple pies for her captain, under the pretense that even _he_ , the then-middle child of House Ylisse, would appreciate a moment or two of respite.

And then Olivia came along, enrapturing Chrom's heart and subsequently wearing the ring that Sumia may or may not have dreamed would be around her finger one day.

The pies came to a halt soon after. With the war won and much bigger things _like his wedding_ rounding the horizon, Chrom didn't seem to notice.

Some days, she would just coast around Ylisse on Snowflake's back, enjoying the scenery, the light air, the freedom of peace.

And when she and her steed landed once more, Sumia would feel a desire deep inside to head to the kitchens. _Just one more_ , she would insist to herself, tying on the aprons that the palace chefs usually wore.

It wasn't that her pies were phenomenal, though no one had complained about them yet. It was more therapeutic than for actual culinary expression. Some people enjoyed a brisk spar to relax, others a few ales. Perhaps Sumia just enjoyed the smells of the kitchen because they reminded her of her eagerness to see Chrom's smile.

Maybe she just enjoyed making others smile. It was an innocent notion in itself.

To the chow hall it was, Sumia decided.

 _Someone_ had to be hungry after that patrol.

* * *

Felicia _saw_ nothing wrong with the tea when her work was through. Jakob on the other hand was currently in a state of limbo: all five of his senses were overwhelmed by the substance that Felicia had conjured deep within her black cauldron of a kettle.

"Woe is me," he moaned, before reaching to the heavens. "Gods, hear my cry! By all that is good and pure in this world, I beg thee that that foul concoction never reach milady's fair lips!"

"It doesn't even smell bad," Felicia retorted, sniffing the kettle and nodding at the neutral aroma.

The pink-haired maid nearly tripped over Jakob on the way out, giggling at the sight of the normally-taciturn butler now rendered incoherent.

"Alrighty! Lady Corrin must be really tired but she's probably planning in the war room! I'd better hurry in case she's thirsty!"

* * *

"Oh goodness," Sumia mumbled, rushing into the kitchen after being sidetracked, "I lost track of time..."

Pulling out the charred remains of a rhubarb pie, the knight winced in disgust after unsuccessfully trying to pierce the black shell of the ruined pastry with her knife.

"And here they come, too," she noted, watching the exhausted patrols heading into camp, greeting their friends with tired smiles.

Gazing back to the pie, Sumia took a more optimistic approach, deeming it possible to consume, were one to close their eyes and pretend it was something other than pie...

"There has to be someone that can't be _that_ picky," she hoped, carrying the tin and heading outside, looking for a stomach to feed, and hopefully an apathetic tongue that came with.

* * *

"We're making good progress; I think now's a good time to begin our advance," Robin declared, chalking out the surrounding areas on his map. Beside him sat Corrin and Chrom, Robin's chessboard sitting as an ornament atop the table they surrounded. Xander and Ryoma sat on the far end, an obvious distance between each other. Azura stood behind them, aloof as usual.

However, the tired leaders were only half-attentive towards Robin's debrief. For various reasons, the general consensus being hunger and fatigue, Robin was whistling to the wind.

"I'm a bit hungry," Corrin complained. "Can't this wait?"

"Likewise," Chrom added, holding his stomach in pain. "You know, for all the genius maneuvers you've orchestrated, putting Sully in charge of our meals instead of Peri or Cordelia is not going to be regarded as one of your bright moments. My stomach is not handling the abuse too kindly."

"This will honestly take five minutes at most," Robin groaned, looking to Ryoma and Xander for inspiration.

Both princes shrugged, gazes darting to each other and then nonchalantly drifting to the growing line outside the mess hall.

Robin followed their gaze outside his tent, letting out a sigh when he saw their ideal paradise.

"You too, huh..."

"My apologies, Commander. I find it hard to concentrate without proper sustenance, and with Sully in charge of meals... well..."

"Azura what about..." Robin pleaded, hoping there was at least one leader who was capable of staying still for just a few more minutes-

"Where'd she go? Oh."

The songstress was already in line for food, far out of earshot.

"That's our cue," Chrom whispered, rising alongside Corrin. A quick spell from Robin knocked them back onto their seats, the caster none too pleased with his board of leaders. Ryoma and Xander wisely stayed still, though it was an unspoken fact that they could overpower the tactician.

"Okay, I admit the logistics could use some revision, but please work with me for five minutes-"

"Lady Corrin? Are you in here? I have tea!"

Felicia burst in, grinning from ear to ear when she saw the tired Corrin amidst the group. Robin immediately got up to resist, but Corrin shut him up upon seeing the gods-sent objects in her hands.

"Felicia, can you wait for a few minutes and-"

"-set that right on the table?" the female commander interrupted, glaring at her counterpart sternly.

"O-of course!" Felicia nodded, batting away Robin's chess pieces much to his horror, setting the steaming kettle onto the polished wood board instead of on the table.

"...My chessboard is not a trivet!" Robin screamed, running over to his beloved board game and trying in vain to save it from the hot metal that rested atop its surface.

As Felicia handed teacups to each of the leaders except for Robin, Sumia burst in, the cremated pie still firmly within her grasp.

"Captain Chrom? It's been a while, and I thought-"

"...Sumia, if you could wait a few minutes until-"

"-We finish distributing this lovely pot of tea," Chrom interfered, also glaring at Robin now. "Ah, there we are. Go ahead and set the pie on..." Chrom glanced around, seeing the perfect place for such delicacies.

" Actually, just place it on the map," the Exalt waved nonchalantly. Robin on the other hand did not appreciate Chrom's orders in the slightest, rising up quickly.

"Wait! No-"

Startled at seeing Robin lurch suddenly, Sumia tripped over Felicia and onto Chrom, knocking over both the maid and the Exalt and landing face-to-face with the latter.

At the same time, the tea spilled out of Felicia's grip, splattering itself all over Robin's map, much to the tactician's horror.

Moving too slowly to stop the events unfolding, Robin could only watch as the tea flowed atop his map, smearing the ink and smudging whatever marks he had made over the past few days.

Meanwhile, Sumia found herself being cradled by Chrom, who was looking at his friend with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not particularly aware of the compromising situation he was currently stuck in.

"...Yeah!" Sumia stuttered, feigning wooziness if only to stay in Chrom's embrace just a little longer.

Felicia on the other hand looked at her handiwork in despair, tears falling from her eyes as the tea she had made dripped, a complete waste. Running outside, she was quickly chased down by Corrin, out of sight of the rest of the leaders.

Feeling something within him die, the fallen tactician closed his mouth and fell back onto his chair, shielding his sorrowful gaze with his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"


	16. Shepherds: Corr-Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues. 
> 
> Ch. 16- Chrom is no tactician, but even he can see that Corrin and Robin share the same name-suffix.
> 
> And a scheme of treachery is hatched.

Day 20, afternoon

* * *

Robin lounged in his tent, a map on the wall behind him bearing the painstaking work he had just re-completed; the Shepherd's next move was thoroughly re-planned out, and much more daring than Robin could dream of conjuring just a year ago.

Then again, the whole plan was fried when Sumia and Felicia launched a joint attack on his old map just a day ago. But alas, what was done was done, and with some help from Corrin and Chrom, Robin had recreated the map of Valm to the last detail, much to their relief.

The tactician couldn't help but smile at his 'dilemma.' Ever since the Nohrians and Hoshidans joined Ylisse's forces, he had been able to work more intricate and larger plans into motion. No more were the the Shepherds just some elite platoon force of soldiers. Now? He had a full host of able men and women ready to repel the tyrants of the world.

And slay a dragon, of course.

His co-conspirator in this tactical endeavor, Commander Corrin, was the subject of his latest string of thoughts. She was smarter than she let on, that much was obvious. Clearly, being locked in a tower for close to two decades with nothing but books, time, and instructors had done a _few_ good things for the Princess. Her knowledge of warfare, both on a macro and micro scale was exemplary, and gods, was she a good swordsman. Robin was having his ass handed to him 2-8 during their sparring sessions. Not only that, but she was also a good morale booster. Her optimism and her gentle childish nature made her not only a great friend but a great leader. Perhaps... surpassing Robin himself on that front.

And, she could turn into a dragon. Something Robin could not, for the life of him, hope to match in ability.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as Chrom entered the tent, followed closely by Frederick and Jakob, Lady Corrin's butler.

 _Bitch_.

"Robin," Chrom greeted with a nod regarding his friend, before grabbing a few copies of the battle plans and making way to head out. Quickly, Robin stopped him, eyeing the Exalt in an odd display of quiet desperation.

"Could you grab Cor- Commander Corrin... for me?"

Chrom craned his head instantly and flashed the tactician a wry smile. Robin rolled his eyes but Chrom burrowed further into the void, flustering Robin to no end.

"Planning _movements_ of some sort?" Chrom challenged with a smirk.

It was well known among the Shepherds that Robin's charm, intellect, and overall personality made him a very likable person.

He was also single.

Inversely, his charm with certain ladies, while overwhelmingly in his favor, had not exactly been fruitful. At Chrom's remark, Jakob instantly grew wary and Robin made out the silhouette of a blade along his right sleeve.

"Don't worry Jakob, it's about tomorrow's resupply op. A couple games of chess and some plans, and you can have her back." The butler scoffed and retracted the blade, replacing it with his middle finger.

Chrom broke up the tension, blocking Robin of Jakob's sight with his own body.

"Ah, well. I can grab her for you." Chrom laughed as he exited, and Robin noticed Jakob flash a glare at him before he left.

"Dog."

"Ass," Robin replied, under his breath.

Anticipating his visitor within a couple minutes or so, Robin got to work arranging his chessboard. Having introduced her to the game just a few days ago, he was excited to see how well she'd learned and hopefully he would find himself in the midst of an actual opponent. He sighed as he thought of the mental arsenal of his peers regarding those interested in playing with him. Frederick was so-and-so, but he lacked the oversight to identify Robin's schemes until half his pieces were strategically taken.

Chrom was utter piss, and more often than not half their games ended with the Exalt slamming the board with his gauntlet and forcing Frederick to run in with a worried face. Lissa had no idea what the hell she was doing. Virion was actually amazing, but the idle chatter between moves... was less than ideal. Vaike... No.

Miriel took so damn long with her turns that Robin could have started another game with Chrom _and_ lose before she would move her first pawn.

So on and so forth the games went, until Robin settled with either himself or Lucina, who had a knack for insight and Robin's foul tricks. Not so much losing with grace, though.

Robin stopped his thoughts as he heard two voices outside. No, make that three. Chrom's attempted whispering was most obvious, followed by a chuckle from both him and... Jakob. Of course. And then the female... Corrin?

Corrin's 'are you sure?' confirmed such suspicion, but Robin would just have to ask her later.

There was a knock on the wall, and Robin got up.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"Corrin?" Corrin answered hesitantly, fluttering her thumbs. Her head peaked past the door, checking the room before she entered.

"Ah, good to... see... you?" Robin slowed down, tilting his head at the unusual silence. He swore he heard laughing outside. The Princess smiled sheepishly, before noticing the silhouettes against Robin's doorway. Robin glared suspiciously at her, before he figured it out.

"Corrin-"

"Corr-out!" Corrin yelped, throwing a bucket of water onto Robin's face, cartwheeling out of his tent as Chrom high-fived her. Jakob stood in the background, his middle finger raised in salute.

Hobbling out of the tent with a snarl, he had the attention of the three who had plotted so deviously against him. Staring Corrin in her innocent red eyes, he vowed that instant to extinguish all manner of hope from them one day.

"You just started a war with the wrong tactician, Commander."

"Ah, is this a worthy adversary challenging my pranking stratagems? En garde, then, _Commander!_ "

But as he saw Corrin's _disarming_ smile alongside Chrom's and Jakob's, he decided that revenge was a dish best served cold.

Very, very cold, with a Fimbulvetr tome. In the middle of the night...

And when Corrin turned her contagious smile to Robin, he couldn't help but return it as he dripped all over the floor, already conjuring up a plan.


	17. Solidarity: All Sorts of Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 17- Hana's work ethic is extraordinary. She trains day and night with a singular purpose and with an unreachable goal.
> 
> Frederick, on the other hand, trains 25 hours a day, 8 days a week, and surpasses the limits of mere mortals on his ascension to godhood.

Day 21, early morning

* * *

Kazahana, Or Hana to her friends, woke up early amidst the cusp of dawn to begin her training. Polishing her katana religiously, she knelt by the river nearby and watched as the more zealous in the army woke up as well, eager/less than eager to better themselves as both soldiers and Shepherds.

For the Hoshidans, Rinkah and Subaki were already up, the former starting a fire for breakfast and the latter running up, down, and through the river with his newly-established partner, (or rival), Cordelia. Princess Hinoka was sparring with that Nohrian/Ylissean mage/swordsman again, and Prince Ryoma was going through ancient motions with his sacred katana, Raijinto.

For the Nohrians, The aforementioned mage was sparring, though Hana couldn't quite remember his name. Prince Xander was training with Exalt Chrom, and their yells and clanging of swords could be heard all the way from Hana's position. Prince Leo, oddly enough, was off sneaking into the kitchen.

_Probably to prepare breakfast._

Hana didn't know too much about the Ylissans, but she would always notice the one knight running with full armor up and down the camp's perimeters, often holding water cans or a lance to further complicate his routine. Clearly, his age and fortitude showed that between the body of a warrior and the spirit of a warrior, that man had little struggle or pain to show, merely diligence and devotion towards his country and his king.

Sheathing her swords, she decided her training regimen had not been up to standards and put on her armor above her robes. Not really knowing at what pace and what distance she should run, she threw uncertainty to the wind and sprinted, her nimble steps leaving little sound even to the tents she past. Hana felt the wind sharply passing her ears, and she mustered more willpower and sprinted even harder, until she covered entire tents with merely two or three bounds. Suddenly, a blue shadow with powerful footsteps slowly crept past her until she saw the knight run by her, and she slowed down from shock.

_How... I'm sprinting! He's wearing armor! And that lance certainly has to throw off his balance..._

Hana noticed as the knight ran past certain barrels, he would hoist his lance as to stab a target, and then relax it in his hands again. Upon closer inspection, she realized that he was stabbing tomatoes, so cleanly in fact that they did not bruise or collapse when they came into contact with his lance, the head being modified to not obliterate the produce outright. Squinting even as she ran, Hana noticed that 6 or 7 tomatoes were skewered on the haft, and judging by the time he'd been running they must have counted as lap markers for him. Quickly doing the math, a lap around the camp was about a mile or so.

_No way am I letting that old man show me up!_

Hana sighed, desperately trying to pick up her pace as she hesitantly drew her right-hand katana as well. Quickly running alongside the river, she ran her blade along the surface of the water until a single droplet hung delicately along the gleaming edge. Being very steady with her arm-movements now, Hana wagered she could run a couple miles balancing a droplet of water on her sword. After all, she was the finest swordsman in Hoshido, as per her self-proclamation. Now it was time to prove it.

* * *

Frederick watched as the samurai who was sharing his routine sprinted deftly, holding her blade out as if to lunge. Using his keen vision and farsight, he could tell she was balancing a water droplet along her blade. Nodding in approval, Frederick decided he took a break for long enough and ran up to her.

"I see my training has inspired you to do the same," Frederick called in front of him, where Hana faltered but tried to outrun the knight.

"Non-s-sense!" She paused to take a deep breath before speaking again, "I merely decided that the finest swordsman in Hoshido should train hard and I have not been training hard enough!" Frederick chuckled, not complaining as he ran past her again.

"If that is the case, allow me to up the challenge. Hoshido has blessed us with many proud warriors. I have yet to see this one perform."

"And what right do you have to judge my w-worth?"

"I am the protector of Lord Chrom, and Ylisse's Captain of the Guard. Every recruit that guards my beloved country does so under my jurisdiction. Now, try to keep that droplet balanced as I intensify the training." Hana scoffed as it would be her luck for that inhuman fiend to notice her attempts of honing her craft. Suddenly, an arrow came flying at her and she instinctively slid under it, all the while keeping the droplet balanced on her blade.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It's training, Hoshidan. Relax, I won't aim to kill. Though it would deeply impress me if you could slice those arrows like Prince Ryoma can," Frederick hinted, notching another arrow as his steed rode outside her path.

_Wh-How! He was just running a second ago. Where did he pull that bow and his horse from?!_

"Challenge accepted, old man!"

Hana maintained her brisk speed as Frederick let loose a shot from his bow. Hana angled her blade precisely, slicing the arrow in half lengthwise and causing the two ends to split around her before rolling into the grass. Frederick's eyebrows raised as the droplet remained clean on the blade.

"Hmph. You b-bore me! How about two at a time!" Hana challenged as she struggled to keep up speed with Frederick's horse.

"So be it!" Frederick notched two arrows this time, and Hana's focus slowed time to a halt as she slashed downwards, keeping the blade angled down as well, making efforts to do so with such speed that the momentum would keep the droplet still in place.

It did.

Even from Frederick's eyes, it looked as if her arms had not moved at all, but the arrows split in half by her feet made no mistake that she had cleanly avoided being skewered. And that damn water stuck on her blade like it was Gaius to a treat.

"So you think your skills could improve further, eh. Let's see how you like this!" Frederick hoisted his lance suddenly, disregarding his bow.

* * *

Robin awoke, only to see Hana running with her sword extended like a madman while Frederick was holding his bow and launching off arrows into her.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"

Suddenly, Frederick dropped his bow, and instead threw his lance at her like a javelin...

...only for Hana to leap onto it, run along it like it was a solid bridge, leap off it again, and land onto Frederick's horse, all while keeping what appeared to be...

"No way in hell," Robin laughed as he noticed the sunlight reflecting off the single drop of water, still on her blade.

* * *

Frederick stopped, eyes wide in amazement as the swordsman came flying until she landed cleanly right behind his saddle, balancing precariously on her feet as the horse neighed in disapproval.

"How's that for Hoshidan pride?!" Hana exclaimed, dismounting with a backflip and sheathing her sword, with the droplet sliding off cleanly onto her index finger, which she pointed accusingly at Frederick.

"That was... I guess I will replace tomatoes with water droplets now," Frederick replied with a laugh. It was then they noticed how immensely tired they were, and with a nod of agreement headed to the chow hall.

Leo was inside, three or four tomatoes in his hands as he left just as they entered.

"Oh, Prince Leo, my apologies," Frederick exclaimed with a humble bow. Leo merely scoffed with a nod, and the knight rose.

"I see you are training as well, Lord Leo?" Hana questioned, looking at the tomatoes.

"Y-yes! Training!" Leo exclaimed, hiding the tomatoes in his robe, pretending to look for the tome he didn't have.

...

"Odd," Frederick wondered.

"I could smell it too," Hana confirmed.

"His breath definitely smelled of tomatoes," Frederick concluded.


	18. Solidarity: Buddy Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 18- A Friendship Seal allows two people of well-acquaintance to acquire the abilities and proficiencies of the other.
> 
> At least, that's what Corrin said.

Day 21, early morning

* * *

Not entirely ungrateful for the wake up call he had just received from Hana and Frederick, Robin donned his cloak and set his sights for his favorite blue-haired princess. Chrom's future daughter usually drilled on the outskirts of the camp and thinking that a good place as any to start looking, he made his way towards her impromptu training ground. It took but all of a minute to find her just finishing her morning routine, and she didn't seem to react to Robin's intrusion. Shoving an object into her hands, he greeted his previously-training friend with a mischievous smile. Looking at the object in her hands, Lucina's interest was immediately piqued.

"Is this... a Mastery-Class Seal? If I recall correctly, you tried to use one of these right before my Father's coronation... in this timeline, I mean. Pardon my... spying."

"It's quite alright. But... as far as your assumption goes, not quite," Robin clarified. "But it looks like a Mastery-Class Seal, which had me confused as to their true purpose. And before you ask, no, Commander Corrin doesn't know a thing about what these can, or _should_ , rather, do."

"But why would Corrin... Ah. So... these are Hoshidan or Nohrian in origin then?"

"Corrin thinks so," Robin explained. "They looked like the Mastery-Class Seals that I distributed to our more veteran-soldiers during the early stages of the Valmese invasion, but upon trying to use _these_ on others who I deemed ready, we didn't quite get the results we were expecting." Lucina tilted her head, curious as to what results Robin was alluding to.

"What... exactly do the Seals do? I have never had the opportunity to use such a device in my timeline, nor this one."

"It's..." Robin paused, trying to think of an appropriate word. "They're like some sort of training manual. You've looked into those skill books and arms scrolls in the armory, haven't you?"

"I have," Lucina nodded. "I experimented with the techniques shown in them and I think my form with lances and bows has improved considerably."

"The Seals work something like that," Robin explained. "Except instead of reading and learning... all the knowledge is just... _engraved_ into the user."

" _Engraved_?"

"So, let's use Lissa as an example. She's pretty handy with a staff because of how much we needed her during the Plegian war. But aside from bopping Plegians or Risen over the head with whatever staff she had on hand, she had no means to defend herself. Considering that our current foes are going to put up a much bigger fight than Plegia, not to mention the Risen still roaming about, I made the call to use one of our Mastery-Class Seals on her."

"Is that why she suddenly became handy with axes?"

"Yep. Figured I'd take a little weight off Lon'qu's shoulders and give her a means to defend herself. With all her experience as a front-line cleric, the Mastery-Class Seal unlocked her 'potential' - meaning her growing abilities as a cleric and a soldier in general. Once she used the Seal, she went from a simple cleric to someone who, despite her small frame, could haft around a Vaike-sized ax and throw it fifty feet into the air and take down a wyvern rider."

"Just in that instant? No training was needed?"

"Well," Robin clarified, "Lissa still needs practice with axes to get really good at using them, but as far as the lighter axes are concerned, I'm expecting good results from her and Lon'qu on the field."

"So how come it worked on Lissa but not on you?" Robin's face deflated from embarrassment, but he shrugged it off and just gave a slight grimace in return.

"Lissa saw constant action on the front-lines, but me... not so much. Being a tactician, I can't always be in the thick of things and I hate to say it, but my experience on the battlefield simply doesn't amount to that of Lissa's. Mastery-Class Seals only work on those that know combat like the back of their hand. I may be proficient with tomes and swords, but as far as raw experience goes, I simply didn't have enough to work with the Seal."

"Even after besting me in Ferox and taking down Gangrel's Plegian army, you still lack the experience that Lissa had?"

"Apparently," Robin shrugged. "It baffles me, but that's just how it is. You saw how Corrin kicked my ass when we first met. I _know_ my form and technique could use a bit more work before I try using the Seal again."

"...I see," Lucina pondered. "So seguing back to the object in my hands, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Robin chuckled, his plans for the day getting set into motion.

"Contrary to your opinion, the general consensus here is that you're one of our best swordsmen in the camp. Sure, your Father, Lon'qu, Ryoma, and a _very few_ others still have an edge over you, but like it or not, that's what I think as well."

"...Oh." Lucina stood there a minute, enjoying the subtle compliment before returning to the issue at hand.

"You said this was no Mastery-Class Seal though. Are you trying to ascertain its value by experimenting on me?"

"Not just you," Robin clarified. "Prince Leo, the Nohrian Mage Knight, concluded that this certain Seal, a 'Mutual' Seal as he coined, could only be used between two people."

"Two people?"

"I don't quite understand it too," Robin admitted. "But he theorized that if two people of similar experience used the Seal, or perhaps one person in proximity to another of similar experience used the Seal, we could elicit some curious results."

"So... you just want me to get this in close proximity to him?" Lucina asked, not really understanding her Commander's intent. Robin nodded, pointing at the blonde prince in the distance, just emerging from the chow tent.

"I need to know what these things do, but these 'Seals' don't work like our own, that's for sure. So I don't know, spar with him?"

* * *

The young prince of Nohr grinned mischievously as he went towards his tent, half a dozen tomatoes scattered from the pockets of his cloak to the roominess of his sleeves. Two were in his left hand, and his right hand clutched Brynhildr, the holy tome of Nohr. His ambitious haul was almost discovered by those meddling tryhards, Frederick and Hana, but through quick wit and ease of tongue, it was only natural that Leo escape unsuspecting. Well, lying that 'training with tomatoes' was more of a Frederick-esque hobby, but no one would bat an eye.

"Prince Leo, I heard you wish to train," a voice called from Leo's right. Flinching visibly, Leo sighed reluctantly and turned at whoever- Oh.

Princess Lucina stood behind him, a poor attempt at a genuine smile on her face. Leo wasn't sure whether this was just a farce or whether the Princess truly could not line her lips properly. Her right hand rested casually on the hilt of Awoken Falchion, while the left held her hip like she normally stood. Strapped to her belt was one of the Seals. Was she running experiments for Robin?

"Training? I believe you are mistaken," Leo replied confidently, to which Lucina's slight smile turned into a bitter scowl. To be honest, Leo did not mind training, but most of his true learning came from reading and watching, not from the actual physical practice (and disgusting sweat) of live combat.

"Tsk, you just told Master Frederick and Lady Hana that you were going to train! Wait a minute, are those... tomatoes? What could you possibly be doing with those if you're not training?"

_Oh, I don't know, Eat them, maybe?_

Leo laughed nervously, waving it off as if tomatoes were the norm to carry around.

_Shit, my cover is blown. Think think think!_

The perfectly oiled and maintained gears in Leo's head turned at maximum efficiency, cranking out a valid excuse in optimal time.

"Well, it's not really training, but you could call it that," Leo offered. "Hana and Frederick were using them as targets, and well... I guess target practice is training, I suppose."

"Fantastic!" Lucina exclaimed, drawing Falchion eagerly. "If that is the case, then I wish to train with you!" Leo paled, a genuine fear growing for his tomatoes. Would he ever get to eat them?

"I-uhh... Are you sure you wish to use your holy sword as a... vegetable cutter?" Lucina frowned as the joke flew over her head, and all she traced was another excuse to escape. Likewise, Leo felt disgusted in using his beloved tomatoes as a mere... training implement. He would rather eat them. Lucina thought otherwise.

"Allow me to be clear. I wish to train with you, and when I say with you, I mean I wish to spar." Leo noticed that she was unconsciously toying with the Seal on her hip the whole time, but even now, nothing had happened that was out of the norm.

Leo sighed as the thoughts of tomatoes were now all but gone, so he set the two in his hand down on a nearby barrel before opening up Brynhildr. Lucina shook her head, instead pointing at the unused blade at his side.

"Commander Corrin says even though you're a capable mage, your swordsmanship is what truly sets you above and beyond the Nohrians. I wish to see this myself."

"Capable..."

Leo made a quick mental note to curse Corrin's smallclothes with a burning spell tonight.

_We'll see who's 'capable.'_

But the second part stung a little bit more. Swordsmanship? Leo gagged on his laugh, and silently cursed Corrin for spreading such rumors. Him? A swordsman? Truly she insisted on rubbing salt in the wound of their last duel. He sighed quietly as he remembered his beloved sister beating him relentlessly with a wooden stick, forcing Leo's innards inside out just like his cloak.

Hmph.

"I... She means to disgrace me! She knows I never use swords!" he cried, trying to get away from Lucina, a futile attempt as the swordsman blocked his path with crossed arms.

"You mean to say that your rumored skill with a sword is based on fallacy?" Leo frowned and pointed at the iceblade on his belt.

"Do you see this? It hasn't seen maintenance, let alone combat, since I got here," To prove his point, Leo tried drawing his sword, only for the rust on the blade causing it to get stuck about halfway out the sheath, "And I'm pretty sure I would do more harm beating you with this tome than I could swinging this blade."

Lucina rolled her eyes and drew Falchion, the smooth gliding of metal slightly unnerving Leo.

"Prove it!" Lucina exclaimed, eager to spar and getting quite annoyed that the prince would not draw.

"I can't! Corrin always teases me about my poor swordsmanship! I'm a spellcaster through and through, truly! She is merely disdainful of my talents and wishes for me to... embarrass myself..."

"Is that it?" Lucina asked curiously. Leo scoffed.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' She probably set you up, knowing that you like to spar with everyone, and she got you to think that I'm an actual swordsman. Tsk, I would've guessed she would insult my pride like that."

"Pride? I do not wish to harm your honor," Lucina stated with relative discomfort, "I only wish to improve my own skills. And what's the point of wielding a sword if you cannot swing it!" Leo laughed in response, waving around his tome.

"I have this, the holy tome of Nohr! What good is a sword when both my hands are taken?" Lucina considered it, but stood her ground.

"But, if you were to be set upon by an enemy at close range, what good is a tome?" Leo scoffed and surrounded himself with vines and branches, creating a barrier "Oh."

"On the other hand, what good is that blade if you are beset by archers or mages?" Leo retorted. The princess stopped, at a loss for words.

Suddenly, an idea struck Leo like a brick. Grinning madly, Lucina was caught off guard at the sudden change of heart.

"I guess we shall settle this ourselves. We shall train yet, Princess of Ylisse," Leo exclaimed. "Now give me Falchion!"

"Excuse me!?" Lucina yelled, unwilling to let go of her Father's sword. Leo sighed and tossed her Brynhildr, which she barely caught.

"Give me your sword, and I'll give you my tome. This will truly be a fair spar, if that's what you so desire." Leo grinned on the inside. _If I'm going to get embarrassed, then at least Corrin's buddy here will sink with me into a pool of mortification! Genius!_

Lucina appeared distraught, twirling her Falchion slowly, before handing it to Leo with a slight grimace.

"I'm not too sure... I haven't used a tome in... My whole life, really. Both my parents are not magic users, and sorcery has not really been taught to me..." Leo laughed, a plan already made.

"Then it will be a fair duel! My swordsmanship is on par with your magical proficiency, therefore it will be a true battle of combat intuition!" Leo's smile grinned as even though he was a shit-poor swordsman, he could definitely beat a first-time caster like Lucina. Especially with a tome as difficult as Brynhildr, who, by title alone, was only usable by him.

Likewise, Lucina thought the same. Falchion would only cut when held by a worthy heir to the Exalt. Of course, Leo, not even being of the same bloodline, would have much difficulty breaking her defense, let alone best her at her own game. Even without a sword, she was a swordsman. Disarmed combat was merely excellent training, despite the poor opponent. She would tire him out just by dodging his blade, at least by the time she would figure out how to... tome... stuff. She could just bash him with the tome, but that would defeat the purpose of learning.

Little did the two notice that the Seal by Lucina's hip started to glow.

* * *

Chrom and Robin looked in interest at the two, who were circling around each other uncertainly holding each other's weapon.

"What's Lucina doing with a tome?" Robin laughed. Lucina didn't notice but Brynhildr was upside down in her grip.

"And what does that boy think he's doing with Falchion?" Chrom joined in, clearly amused at Leo's poor form and footwork.

Deciding to initiate, seeing as it wasn't much mental effort to swing a sword, Leo sloppily lunged forward, which was easily sidestepped by Lucina. Having nothing better to do, she beat him over the head with Brynhildr, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow! You're supposed to cast spells with a tome, not use it as a club!"

Robin cracked up again, not sure who to root for.

Lucina stopped, feeling a strange coursing of power when she exerted effort with Brynhildr. Perhaps spells were cast by the mind, and channeled through the book! Lucina had always thought it was the other way around.

"Is that... I think I got it!"

"Huh?"

Leo on the other hand felt something much stranger; Phantasms of what appeared to be royalty across the ages. Dozens of warriors, all the way to a blue-haired prince, one of the first, it seemed, who bore a similar hairstyle and headband that the prince did. If Leo wasn't blonde, he would've sworn that this king bore a very uncanny resemblance to him.

"What in the hell is this?" Leo gasped, backing up from the phantoms which were seen only by him. Chrom and Robin looked at each other before laughing, the mage clearly delusional. Lucina did likewise, clearly not seeing what Leo saw. Was this the power of the Seal?

"I think I may know what those new toys of ours do now," Robin decided quietly.

_Who..._

Leo thoughts flew at a mile a minute, the visions appearing as mirages in front of him as his blurry subconsciousness continued providing this incredible feedback. Watching the prince from before materialize right where his feet were going to be, Leo's form seemed to improve a hundredfold, his actions now being guided by the unwitting hero-king himself, and with a diving spin, sliced the air surrounding Lucina's neck as she backflipped away, at a loss for how Leo pulled off that maneuver.

"Horse dung, useless with a sword," Lucina muttered, rubbing her almost-eviscerated neck gingerly. Trying again with Bryndhildr, her fingers in her right hand were now tingling as if she lost blood flow to the digits, but she could tell that this was something far more powerful.

"Let's see if this works..."

Leo's eyes were focused not on Lucina, but on the people manifesting on the ground within him. Like he preferred, he was a visual learner. Not only that, but when he mimicked the royalty in front of him, it seemed to be that his body was being guided by an unknown power.

"Is the Falchion..." Leo started, before becoming lost in thought once again.

Seeing a new prince appear this time, and being guided by a force far more recent than the previous, Leon flew into the air at least ten feet and flipped forward with his blade outstretched, a whirling blur of black and blade as Lucina rolled out of the way. His impact with the ground met a hollow thud as the blade clanged harmlessly against the dirt, echoed closely by cursing from Lucina of some 'lying swordsman.' Chrom took a stronger feeling to the move, clearly interested in the fight now.

"Hey! That's... my thing?"

Leo stopped, noticing Chrom watching, and how similar he looked to the mirages...

"You're the one that taught me that," Leo called to Chrom."I _saw_ you do that move and suddenly I did it too... but how?"

Could it be, that whoever wielded the blade bore the strength of the heroes before him? That could explain the legacy behind Falchion, he wondered. Or perhaps... This had nothing to do with Falchion, but with his own aptitude for learning? Or...

Leo looked down at Lucina's hip, where the Seal was glowing quite vividly now. Meeting Lucina's gaze, they both realized that this fight was going to become much more intense.

"I think I know what those seals do now..." Lucina hypothesized aloud, in awe of seeing Chrom's own move being performed by someone who wasn't him or his daughter. After all, he was just a mage! That move took her father ages to perfect, and more so to teach to her!

Was he 'engraved' with Lucina's aptitude for swords? If so, would that make her aptitude for tomes...

Her left hand clutched Brynhildr as her right seemed to be outstretched, trying to cast. After ducking from another close-call with her blade, Lucina finally got some feedback, her fingers glowing with power.

'H-how... Un-Ah!" Lucina couldn't even feel her own hand anymore, a foreign feeling gripping her entire arm. With a shout, she somehow exerted that energy, causing a massive tree to sprout up right underneath Leo's feet. Both fighters and certainly both spectators were caught off guard, Leo not so nimbly back-flipping off the tree and stumbling on the landing, cursing all the while.

"Did I just..." Lucina said with excitement. She could pull off magic after all! And with a Holy tome of Nohr, was that even possible?

"Did she just..." Leo said with panic. That was his tome! No one could use it except for him! Was it something she did? Or did the tome pick a new favorite? Or did the Seal... give her his abilities?

"Did my daughter just..." Chrom said with shock. Since when could the warrior princess wield magic? Let alone something as powerful as that?

"Those seals the Nohrians brought... They are so different from our own." Robin theorized quickly. Even if no magic potential existed in Lucina's blood, here she was, casting spells out of one of the most powerful tomes in the army.

The Shepherds could always use more mages, Robin devised.

Chrom and Corrin were enough lords on the battlefield, anyway.

In a roar of frustration, and with no predecessors guiding him, Leo struck the tree Lucina created, cleaving clean through the trunk with a horizontal blow from Falchion. Chrom and Lucina held their breath as the blade visibly went through the tree, waiting for something to happen.

No cut was visible, and Chrom sighed in relief. Robin already knew this from before but never actually saw it in action: someone unworthy of using Falchion trying to strike something. It would appear as if there was a cut, but then nothing would happen. The only time the blade felt resistance was from another blade, so flesh would be as indiscernible as air to the unworthy hand.

By this time, several more people that were standing around started taking interest in the battle, including Corrin and Xander.

Leo sprung off the tree with a leaping strike, once again mirroring Chrom before barely missing Lucina's legs as he rolled into another series of rapid slashes.

"What the hell?" Corrin wondered in confusion, not exactly believing that Leo could pull off such impressive swordwork.

"The holy tome of Nohr, wieldable only to those that prove themselves righteous of its power..." Xander whispered, noticing who was holding Brynhildr with awe. Also, his brother seemed to develop exceptional skill with the blade, it seemed.

Hearing a huge snap behind them, Lucina and Leo turned to see that the tree Leo had just jumped off from had, thanks to the force from the jump, started to break where Leo had sliced. With a loud thump, the newly bisected tree lay on the ground.

"No way in hell," Lucina and Leo muttered simultaneously. Chrom hurried over to the tree, feeling the wood against his palm: It was as smooth a cut as if it had been sanded a thousand times by an expert craftsman. Only a cut from a worthy wielder of Falchion could have done that...

"Falchion is... Naga's tooth..." Leo whispered with reverence. Turning to Lucina, he held up Falchion, which was glowing a very faint but barely discernible purple in his hands.

"And only the descendants of Naga can wield it?" Lucina finished, uncertain now. "Or has it deemed you worthy, just as Bryndhilr has done for me?"

"Lord Leo," Chrom concluded, gesturing for the two Nohrian princes and Lucina to follow him, "I believe some research is in order. Those Seals seem to be quite the interesting devices."

* * *

Corrin walked up to Robin who still appeared awed, rubbing the tree's cut with a sense of admiration. The young man's face was lined with both shock and immense discovery.

"Can you believe it? Those Buddy Seals... as long as two soldiers are compatible and experienced, we can fill any role the army needs! Can you imagine how versatile we could be?" Robin announced, sensing his Co-Commander behind him.

"And I was just teasing when I told Lucina he was a poor sword," Corrin grumbled, feeling the cut as well against her palm. Sighing in contempt, she drew Yato, envying the clean incision that she could have never pulled off with her own sword. And here was her younger brother, invading her and Xander's realm of combat expertise oh so nonchalantly. "Ever the natural..."

"You know what? We can use another swordsman on the battlefield," Robin decided, drafting more battle plans for the upcoming fight in his head.

"He'll hate you for taking away his horse and magic from him," Corrin countered.

"I'm going to talk Leo into letting Lucina keep Brynhildr, as well."

"Ah, now you're really pushing it." Corrin teased. Her smirk never failed to be contagious, and Robin nodded along to her complaining.

"You know, perhaps we should try that out. I m-mean, the Buddy Seal, that is," he added quickly.

"Oh, you think you can run around with my skillset now that Leo is a better mage and swordsman than you?" Corrin smirked.

"If we use that Buddy-Class Seal, maybe you will at last be able to beat me at chess?" Robin grumbled.

"As if," the princess waved with a scoff. "Though, I am curious to see how long you'll last as a dragon," she retorted.

Robin chuckled, sitting atop the log to stare at Corrin's pouting face.

"About as long as you would without boots," Robin replied with a bow. "All the tacticians I know love their boots."

"Tsk, I think I'll wear your cloak when I'm Grandmaster of the Shepherds."

"And I think a Grandmaster wears boots."

"...I just want to wear your cloak."


	19. Solidarity: No Crowns Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 19- Two princesses who prefer the dance of blades much more than the subtleties of court get down to business.

Day 28, midday

* * *

Nohr had its fair variety of warriors, many of which Lucina had challenged and learned from their duels. However, it was just a matter of time before the Hoshidans joined in on the beat down that was Lucina's sword prowess.

Finishing up her individual training and recalled that Hoshidan monk, Azama, gesturing for her. Most of his insults flew over her head, but she remembered the specific detail of him asking whether she was the Crown Princess of Ylisse or not.

"I am," Lucina confirmed.

"Very well. I do not mean to disturb your time, as productive as I'm sure it is, but Lady Hinoka wishes to train with you."

"And she would not tell me this herself?"

Azama appeared offended at the remark, but the twin slits that were his opened eyes gave no further evidence of that.

"Er, she would, were she not preoccupied with another sparring partner. She only asked for your presence when she exhausted her current dummy."

"...Who is?"

"That Nohrian mage, Odin."

Lucina decided that she wouldn't mind the change in routine today, knowing that she'd be getting sword work in no matter her oppoenent. Hopefully, Hinoka would not disappoint.

* * *

"I preferred you when you used your katana," Hinoka grumbled under her panting, naginata at the low ready while the mage in front of her breathed heavily as well.

"T-The Chosen One - ahem- does not rely on mere physical prowess alone to inflict his f-fell fury!"

"I still preferred the katana." Hinoka scoffed. Odin gave a yell and fired off a Fimbulvetyr while simultaneously back flipping, launching off a second torrent of ice as his feet touched the ground. Hinoka ducked under the first wave of frost and deflected the second with the blade of her lance.

"You telegraph your moves so _plainly_ when you use magic," Hinoka complained, running in with a downward slash, forcing Odin to sidestep. She quickly altered her footwork, expertly handling her naginata with her legs as she cartwheeled towards him, while also delivering a rapid series of slashes with her blade as she fluidly transferred it back to her hands when she finished the maneuver. Tossing it into the air right as her feet hit the ground again, Hinoka leaped skyward and somersaulted with the blade, leaving large gashes in the sand. Odin, purely on the defensive, shouted again and rose into the air with power.

"Behold!"

Firing off five bolts of ice in rapid succession, Hinoka agilely ducked and weaved around the first three, deflected the fourth, but faltered as the last one struck her leg. Feeling her leg give out from the shock, Hinoka was helpless to see Odin unsheathe Mystletainn, landing from his brief levitation with a roll. A low slash with the back end of his blade knocked her over, leaving both of them panting in the sand.

"There. My blade."

"Tch," Hinoka sighed, the effects of the cold mostly gone. "The day I master magic is the day you need to come up with new tricks."

"Dragon's Vein counts, no?" Hinoka considered Odin's suggestion and nodded after a brief pause.

"It does, doesn't it? Well, I can't really use it offensively in the middle of combat. It's more of a strategic flow-disrupting manuever, more than a way to kill efficiently. Not to mention, you can use the Dragon Vein too, which does not make sense at all."

"Even though I was a Nohrian for three years, I am still an Ylissean at heart. It is a land of heroes! Heroes whose blood flows in mine. Likewise, your blood if blessed with those of Hoshidan heroes, no? Anyway, now that I know how to look for Dragon Veins, this continent is scattered with them. 'Tis an old battleground of the dragons, and they have left their marks for us mortals to find!"

"This is like the ninth time you have bragged about Ylisse to me. Not once have you explained how you can do the same stuff we can." Odin smiled sheepishly as he nodded.

"My true form is a swordsman by the name of Owain. I am the child of Lissa, one of the healers here. As she is the brother of Prince Chrom, the Divine Dragon's blood flows strong through my veins as well."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Hinoka marveled in sarcasm, interrupted in her thoughts by another swordsman entering the sparring arena. Odin, er Owain seemed to brighten up from his cheap victory, dashing towards the blue-haired princess.

"Ah, Lucina! I haven't really talked to you since we came back!" Lucina squinted at the strangely familiar cousin in front of her. Was that really Owain? Ah, that's right. He came with the Nohrians.

"Owain?"

"You are correct!"

"I understand the magic. It is impressive, even. But the clothes? I have to admit that is a little... superfluous."

Owain didn't even falter as he proudly flashed his gleaming chest.

"It's for the free flow of divine power when-" Hinoka silenced him, covering his torpedo nipples with her lance.

"Like I said, I liked you as a swordsman." Owain nodded sadly before admitting defeat.

"I'll... excuse myself. Farewell, Hinoka."

"Heh."

As Owain walked off, Hinoka suppressed a very struggled smile. Looking at Lucina, the two Princesses mirrored each other before finally giving in, the latter as surprised at her own reaction as she was with Owain.

"Are you Owain's-"

"No, I assure you our relationship is purely for sparring and ridicule," Hinoka assured.

"Well, I suppose I can offer you my blade to spar with, if you're still willing."

"I am. Allow me to just..." Hinoka's red eyes flashed as she channeled a pulse using her Dragon's Vein, placing a regenerative aura over the pit where they would fight.

"That's... The Divine Dragon's power!"

"In Hoshido and Nohr, we call it the Dragon's Vein. Royalty descended from the dragons themselves carry their bloodline through us. Those pure enough, like Corrin, can evidently transform into a dragon outright."

"So... as a Princess of Ylisse..."

"Hmm, you could channel it too. Your cousin could, so I have full faith you should be able to. Try it, and tell me how it goes. I could give you some pointers, if you have trouble. In the mean time, I have rested enough. At your ready!"

Hinoka watched as Lucina slowly drew Falchion, twirling it around with a flourish before resting the blade along her chin, parallel to the ground in her usual pose.

"I hope Owain has not spoiled you too much on Ylissean sword play, Lady Hinoka."

"Oh, it'll take a lot to impress me after seeing a seemingly simple Nohrian use our own weapons with such finesse. And please, I'm not a Lady when my lance is pointed at you. Come on then!"

Swiping upwards towards Lucina's face, Hinoka's naginata whistled sharply as it cut through the air by her ear.

Lucina leaped into the air, parrying Hinoka's upward thrust in flight while slicing downwards in a stabbing motion. The strike was deflected by Hinoka's gauntlet, slapping the blade away while at the same time using Lucina's momentum to shove her past. Almost instantly, Hinoka twirled the blade into Lucina's side, only for the princess to leap acrobatically over the horizontal strike, landing on her feet.

"I'll admit, you're certainly more limber than your cousin..."

Lucina charged forward, shifting her momentum quickly as she feinted into a reverse spin. Hinoka barely ducked under the strike and delivered five rapid lunges in an up-down-up-down-up pattern, which Lucina parried with a struggle as Hinoka's reach advantage forced Lucina into a defensive stance.

" _Astra_ technique... My mother taught me that, oh so long ago," Lucina said in admiration, recovering in the temporary ceasefire.

"My father taught me that," Hinoka replied grimly, twirling her staff before assuming a defensive pose.

Jumping skyward, Lucina prepared to execute her father's signature move. Just as she started flipping forward, Hinoka took the opportunity to lunge with her spear while keeping her body in the defensive stance. Their blades met in midair, and by the sheer strength of the force, Hinoka found herself leaning on her rear leg, as the front one collapsed onto its knees. Lucina on the other hand was kept in mid-air for a few seconds by the power of the blow. She was more surprised that the naginata didn't break.

"Whoa."

"That was a quite impressive block."

"Hey! That's enough you two, don't want you guys getting too fired up," Chrom called out, admiring his daughter's form. Ryoma stood beside him, taking notes of both warriors and thinking of which maneuvers to implement the next time he drew his blade. Nodding to Chrom, he made his way to the pit.

"Nice attempt, Hinoka. Allow me to demonstrate what Father taught us," Ryoma stated, drawing Raijinto with a solemn slowness. Lightning crackled at his hands as the Dawn's Fang sang in the samurai's grasp.

A few feet away, Falchion harmonized Raijinto's song as it too left her owner's sheath.

"Thanks for getting the pit nice and warmed up for us," Chrom called, while his daughter and the Hoshidan watched the spar.

"Bet you a bullion on Ryoma," Hinoka offered, climbing out of the pit.

"I would not want to take your money," Lucina smirked back.


	20. Solidarity: Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 20- It doesn't take much to get Lon'qu nervous if you're Camilla. Especially since he's tied to your bed, gagged and alone.

Day 35, morning

* * *

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't care much for his newfound comrades.

Half of them pissed him the hell off.

The other half didn't seem to regard his existence.

Of course, the Nohrians and Hoshidans and whatever else they were were not all bad, and a couple of them had taught Lon'qu a few aspects of swordsmanship he had not considered.

Thus, Lon'qu enjoyed sparring with the Nohrians and Hoshidans, just for the sole purpose of bettering himself. The side-effects of such camaraderie would have to be endured for the sake of his duty, it seemed.

It was on one of these days that the Feroxi swordsman was sparring with none other but Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. Compared to the Chon'sin's rapid slashes that focused on chipping away at the opponent's defenses before a critical strike would reveal itself, the broad twin blades of Siegfried parried precisely and forced Lon'qu aside with its sheer mass and accuracy.

One particular deflection caused Lon'qu's arm to jut outwards with an audible _pop_ , with the myrmidon immediately backing away from Xander's onslaught even as the paladin ceased his attack.

"Was that sound bone? Good heavens, we need to get that checked if that's the case," Xander lamented, quickly sheathing Siegfried and running over to Lon'qu who was just scowling and holding his wrist in apathy.

"J-just a sprain," the warrior muttered, walking off, "I'll be fine in the morning."

Expecting Lon'qu to reconsider, Xander stood there for a few seconds before realizing that Lon'qu was going to try muscling through a dislocated shoulder.

That probably wouldn't be wise.

"Now, that's nonsense," the prince insisted, calling over the medic on duty...

...Who happened to be Lon'qu's charge, Lissa. The princess skipped to her bodyguard and after a quick examination, let loose a snort-riddled laugh.

"And you call _me_ frail," the Ylissean taunted, leaving Lon'qu with pursed lips and an annoyed look plastered all over his face. Helpless as his arm was being prodded at by the cleric, the myrmidon looked to the paladin for reinforcement.

None would come unfortunately, as the silent plea for help flew over Xander's head.

"Seriously, you train all day just for your arm to pop out like a chicken wing! I'ma call you that from now on! Chicken Wing!"

"Perhaps Chrom will let you block Siegfried with your staff for your birthday," Lon'qu retorted. Lissa blew a raspberry and bopped him lightly on the nose with her staff.

"You've walked off with worse, you baby! Why do you need m-" Lon'qu put a hand over Lissa's gaping mouth to shut her up and with a deep sigh of defeat, pointed simply to his arm.

"Just make i-it quick, woman," Lon'qu stuttered, blushing from touching Lissa's mouth. His gynophobia was further established when he spaced his body as far away from Lissa as his arm would allow.

"Heh. You get bold enough to touch me and all of a sudden you're back to the woman-fearing self that you were," Lissa teased, letting her magic do its thing. Xander took in this information with relish.

"Ah, so that explains your aversion to the women around camp," the Prince guessed, Lissa nodding in confirmation.

"See! Us Ylisseans are just as weird as the rest of you guys! I mean... not like that, but Lon'qu has his quirks too!"

Lon'qu was having none of it.

"I stab people, not indulge in the company of women," the warrior complained, pointing dejectedly to his wrist and glaring at his charge. "Anytime now, wom- _Lissa_." The princess giggled at her name being mentioned, and bashed Lon'qu's bad wrist with her staff, causing him to yelp in pain. If Lon'qu's glare could not get any sharper, it broke such rules of physics and established a new boundary.

"What the -hngh!"

With another strike, significantly harder, Lon'qu fell over unconscious. However, the perpetrator was Camilla, who snuck up behind Lon'qu unaware due to his focus on Lissa.

"Such rudeness to my dear Lissa," Camilla cooed, causing Lissa to laugh even at her guardian's unconscious form. Mending his wrist, Lissa left with a smile after Camilla convinced her she would take care of the daring swordsman.

"Camilla... do be gentle. I don't want to get lectured about 'strange kidnappings' from the Commanders. Again," Xander warned. Camilla merely giggled, dragging Lon'qu's limp body behind her as she walked off.

"Oh, my dear brother, this man will learn to love a womanly caress in time."

* * *

Lon'qu came to tied up next to a bed, arm feeling great but also tied to the bedpost. Outside, he could see Shepherds walking about so he knew he was still in the camp. An attempt to yell for help led him to realize his mouth was also gagged, causing him to fume silently as he worked on his binds.

Rustling behind him, Camilla watched Lon'qu in curiosity before making her appearance apparent.

"Oooh, you're awake," Camilla whispered into Lon'qu's ears, causing the Feroxi to jolt and turn.

"Mmmhmh!" Lon'qu murmured underneath his gag, prompting Camilla to straddle the swordsman in a manner that would arouse the dead. Her wide, obscenely shapely hips nearly cut off bloodflow to Lon'qu's nethers had they not been so... stimulated. The myrmidon's biology was out of whack; half of it wanted the stimulus to continue while the other half just shut down outright and expected the worst.

"MMHMMMH!" Lon'qu screamed, thrashing under the weight of the crown princess.

"Oh, such a lively spirit," Camilla noted, reaching past Lon'qu's head to undo his gag, forcing her breasts into his chest. Lon'qu squirmed hard enough to move the bed, rocking it towards his body about half a foot.

"Such a powerful force," Camilla whispered lightly at point-blank, forcing Lon'qu to close his eyes even as the gag went undone.

"W-woman, I have no idea what you plan on doing, but I do not want any part of-Mmmht!" Fearing the worst, Lon'qu opened his eyes to see Camilla's, closed in immediate proximity to him.

What was worse, was her mouth.

Her lips.

On his.

"W-what the-" Lon'qu gasped, backing up as much as he could before banging his head on the bed post. Camilla laughed and wiped her lips slowly, impressed at the tenacity of Lon'qu's will. Or the sheer lack of Lon'qu arousal. Still straddling the swordsman's lap, Camilla

"I know what you desire, Lon'qu."

"Whatever you have in mind, you getting off and away is higher on the list- _Mmph_!"

This time, Camilla was a lot gentler with the kiss, but Lon'qu still thrashed around, shoving Camilla away. Tsking as she brought her hand to her now bleeding lip, Camilla's eyes darkened infinitely and Lon'qu began questioning his bodily functions.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Camilla spoke disappointingly.

"T-this is no way to treat a man! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Now now, Lon'qu, I've been playing fair. Can't a princess _play_ with her things every now and then?"

"What? N-no! There's only one princess I serve, Lady Camilla, and she would n-never do this!"

The fact that Camilla's eyes brightened up again seemed to make Lon'qu regret saying that.

"Should I bring her? Little Lissa saving her bodyguard from the evil lady?" Camilla asked temptingly, playing with Lon'qu's hair.

"Don't you dare lay hands on-" This time, Camilla's cleavage shut Lon'qu up, blocking out any form of sound escaping the thrashing swordsman's mouth.

"Oh, I won't. Besides, you'll be laying hands on Lissa, not me," Camilla whispered, smiling as she clapped three times, prompting Lissa to walk in the tent with a nervous smirk on her face.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Robin scowled, seeing Lon'qu straddled by Camilla against his will, while Lissa sat cross legged right next to them. Corrin walked in soon after, sharing Robin's displeased look.

"It's not my fault Robi- _Mmph_!" Camilla silenced Lon'qu with a fierce one-sided kiss, the swordsman to embarrassed and scared to even consider returning it.

"Sister? What is this?!" Corrin yelped, causing Camilla to turn with a slow smile. Behind her, Lon'qu's eyes pleaded for help.

"Care to join us, dear Sister? He has such an exotic taste!"

"..."

"..."

With that, Robin and Corrin closed the tent, leaving Lon'qu to his fate.

"What the hell is wrong with this army!?"


	21. Solidarity: Two they Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 21- It's been a while since Nowi's seen another dragon. Even longer since she's played with one.

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

As per Robin's suggestion, Corrin would be pairing up with Nowi for the coming battle. Deciding to talk to the _Manakete_ as they were called (apparently Corrin was something else entirely) before dinner, Corrin went on her way to find the short and lively half-dragon.

* * *

Day 51, midnight

* * *

"Oh don't worry," Robin assured. "She can turn into a dragon like you! Except uh... Nowi actually looks more... dragon-ish. Is that a thing? I guess. You don't look too dragon-ish, no offense."

"Anything else?" Corrin asked, not entirely sure what a dragon looked like, given she had not seen herself in her dragon form either.

"She looks like a child, acts like a child, and likes to set the wood line on fire."

"Got it. I'll find her tomorrow?"

Robin shrugged 'Sure' and she went straight to bed, not bothering to consider any potential wrenches in the plan.

* * *

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

After a long extensive search, Corrin smiled as Nowi greeted her, mouth full of food.

"So, Robby says we're pairin' up tomorrow! That's so cool! I haven't seen another Manakete since well, forever!"

"Oh, I'm not a manakete, as far as I am aware," Corrin explained. "Robin says I differ from you because of my many strange features when I transform. But yes, I use a dragonstone the same way you would."

"Same difference!"

"...Oh."

Nowi sat on a tree stump for a while, wondering what fun times she could enact with not one but two of her kind at the ready.

Corrin recognized that look, seeing it so many times on Elise's face that she already knew what she was in for before Nowi opened her mouth.

"Wanna scare Gregor? Ya know, in _dragon_ form?"

"Who now?" Corrin asked, smiling at the thought of a double dragon attack.

W-wait. She was supposed to be a leader! What kind of leader...

Didn't have lighten up every once in a while?

Okay, just this once, she would play with Nowi. Gesturing for her companion to continue, Corrin listened in.

"He's this big ol' guy who saved me from the Plegians! Talks funny, smells funny, y'know, the usual disgruntled mercenary! He'll be fine, it's not like we're setting him on fire or anything..."

"I hope not," Corrin winced, but slowly contorted it to a suppressed smile. After all, where was the harm in a little harmless fun?

* * *

Day 52, night

* * *

"Get off me!"

Nowi's dragon-voice echoed shrilly in the night sky while the thoroughly-singed Gregor hung onto her neck like it was a branch suspending him from falling to the ground.

A couple hundred feet off the ground.

"Ha ha! You see Commander Corrin, when hold dragon like axe, enemy will never be to shoot you with arrow for fear of hitting Gregor!"

Corrin couldn't fly, so she was helpless to watch from the ground.

Also on the ground was the remainder of Gregor's not so humble abode, which was the setting of the previous segment of shenanigans. Half of Gregor's tent was ablaze and the other half that wasn't ash or slag was drenched with Corrin's limited dragon powers over water. This event was merely the prelude of the current spectacle that the entire camp was currently staring at right now, with various emotions.

The original plan was to combine their breaths to steam up the tent, but Nowi went all out and incinerated clean through the walls of the mercenary's home. Corrin, ever the prodigious newcomer, had no idea she could even use a breath ability, spitting weak jets of water to put out the fire, only succeeding in drenching everything that wasn't already incinerated.

When Robin exited his tent to grab dinner, he saw three things that made him regret pairing up his two dragons.

1\. Nowi had Gregor choking the life out of her dragon form, breathing fire into the air like some possessed firework.

2\. Corrin was in dragon form, stamping out what looked to be the remains of Gregor's tent with her claws, not really doing much except getting mud all over everything.

3\. The wood line was once again ablaze.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"


	22. Solidarity: Six Feet Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 22- Lissa loves pulling pranks on Robin. Luck would have it her fellow princess can turn into a dragon... 
> 
> "Imagine what you could do with that power?"

Day 52, Evening

* * *

The Princess of Ylisse sat in the medical tent, not too thrilled at the latest report. Gregor had burns on his ears and neck while Nowi was feeling incredibly dizzy from her rodeo a few minutes ago. Corrin on the other hand stood politely by the doorway, hands atop another and resting against her thighs as though she were attempting to be inconspicuous.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to turn into dragons and use your breaths... Indoors?"

"That would be me," Corrin admitted. "Though... I can't use a dragon breath. That bit was Nowi's fault entirely."

Lissa's eye twitched in confusion; her preconceptions of Corrin clearly not adding up to her recent display of... _potential fun_.

"W-w-wait. Commander/Princess Corrin orchestrated this? This has Nowi's stench written all over it! Are you sure?" The Nohrian nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt my capability to ensue mischief?"

"Sorry, it's just... When you and Robin are talking boring stuff in the war tent... I honestly didn't expect the same Commander to be willing to pull funny pranks!" Lissa smiled sheepishly, still attending to Gregor's neck with her staff.

"Oh, if we're going to be talking about pranks, I'm afraid even with my prior experience, you would have me beat, Princess Elisabeth-"

"Eek! Don't say that name around everyone!" Lissa shrieked, covering Gregor's ears.

"What are you of speaking?" Gregor asked incoherently, not getting a response and fading back into his drowsy state.

Corrin received the mental memo and just smiled at herself, mirroring the Ylissean princess' glare. Lissa reminded Corrin of an Elise in quite a few ways; She even looked and sounded similar to the sprightly girl. Still, Lissa seemed to be a loose cannon, as far as Robin's stories were concerned.

"Just how old are you, Princess _Kamui_?"

"Oh, that's how we're going to do things? Using my birth name because I used yours? 19," Corrin opened her mouth to add in a few words, but decided she would be the bigger person. Lissa seemed to appreciate that and dropped any playful hostility and continued the conversation.

"Wow! Chrom's 21 now, and I'm 18. Most of the Shepherds are within that ballpark, except these two here."

"I'm guessing 12 and 40?" Corrin attempted, prompting Lissa to laugh at her slight miscalculation.

"Try 52 and 1,000."

"Manaketes, huh," Corrin thought aloud. Lissa scratched her chin thoughtfully before letting out a grin, small enough that Corrin grimaced in anticipation.

"I'm kinda bored... Your prank was a good one, just on the wrong person."

"I dunno, I just watched as Nowi set the camp on fire and injure two people thanks to me."

"Oh, we won't be hurting anyon-"

"That's exactly what Nowi said," Corrin complained with a pout.

"Oh c'mon! I know just who to prank. Trust me, he won't even see it coming."

"Chrom?"

"No, dummy, Robin! He's always so keen with his books and his Commander stuff and his chess thingy that he barely steps outside unless it's time to eat or march or poop!"

"I could've gone without hearing the last part," Corrin stated flatly. "I am fairly certain he socialized a fair amount."

"Ah whatever! It's always great! One time, I stuck a frog in his shirt while giving him a massage-"

"You gave Robin a massage?" Corrin asked skeptically. Massages were usually done between husband and wife in Nohr. At least... the books said so. Lissa didn't quite catch on to her naive question and continued.

"Yep! Healer's job! It's fun watching all the 'big tough warriors' just melt when you find the right knots to burrow your hands into!"

Corrin grimaced at the imagery, and made a mental note not to strain her muscles anytime soon. Or at least have Felicia handle the therapy while she stayed clear of Lissa's path.

"And one time, I put elixir in his smallcl-"

"Th-that's enough. Just tell me what we're going to do that doesn't involve massaging his knots or... you know."

"Ooh! Someone's excited! Well, you know how he never leaves his tent?"

* * *

Robin took Cordelia and Subaki's reports with a nod, checking just how many of Gregor's things were lost in the fire. Groaning in frustration, he started to regret bringing some of the more... _curious_ individuals into the Shepherds. Corrin was just the start, it seemed. Felicia broke literally everything, Jakob called everyone a bitch or an asshole, and he desperately needed to restock on tomatoes for the mess hall because some unknown individual would sneak off eating them! Disgusting creature...

Anyway, Robin was just about done for the day so he, like usual, was going to be the last to eat dinner. Walking inside the tent, the subtle aroma of soup perked Robin's tired senses. If that wasn't enough, a familiar head of orange hair certainly helped.

"Sup Bubbles, what can I getcha?" Gaius stood behind the food, which assured Robin that he was about to eat well, at least when it came to rations. Well, he was last anyway. It couldn't matter too much.

"Still out of tomatoes?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I'll see you around, Gaius."

"Gotcha Bubbles."

Robin sat down at the closest table, savoring the vegetable soup and rice with utmost exhaustion. Before he knew it, his plate was empty, the moon was out, and his stomach was full, so he made his way back to his tent.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!"

He pretended he didn't just see a familiar pair of pigtails and another unknown figure dance in the twilight by his tent, giggling and running off, so he walked back to his tent cautiously, expecting a prank.

The tent seemed to be fine, aside from a giant string dangling above his rug. The dirt floor seemed to be a little unsettled but that was probably just because of the two girls running around in his tent scrambling to get him.

"Amateurs," Robin scoffed, stepping over the obvious tripwire that was connected to a bucket of what looked like water.

" _Aha_ \- oh gods damn it all..."

Success turned into defeat as the carpet Robin had just stepped over turned out to cover a giant hole in his dirt floor, causing the rug to cave in and leaving Robin to find himself roughly six feet below where he should have been. Judging by the noise of his fall and his defeated sigh, he could guess the laughing outside and the high-five slap belonged to Lissa and her friend.

"It could be worse," Robin decided. He was simply too tired to care, and tried to fall asleep in the hole rather than pull himself up. "Lissa! Can you grab my pillow from my bed and toss it down here?"

"Sure thing Robin! Oops! Watch out for that," Lissa gestured behind her pointing at the tripwire. Robin felt a pillow hit his face and he gladly went to bed half upright.

At least, before a yelp and a dropping sound was heard, accompanied by a splash and a groan.

"Nice," he called above."

"Whatever, loser." He heard a raspberry and a 'C'mon!' as the two pranksters left.

A couple minutes later, Robin heard the tent door open and he stirred awake, only to remember that he was still subterranean.

"Robin, are you in here?"

"I'm digging for treasure," Robin greeted sarcastically to his guest, still unknown. "How may I help you?"

"It's me, Corrin."

The guilt in her voice said it all.

"Ah, so you were Lissa's accomplice. Congratulations on picking the right friends today," Robin greeted less than tastefully. First off, she blows up Gregor's tent, and now she sticks him in the ground?

"I was wondering how she dug a hole this big in 15 minutes."

He heard the Princess laugh nervously as she twiddled her thumbs, looking for a rope.

"There's one in the cabinet, next to my bed."

"Right." A few seconds later, the rope hit his head accompanied by a _thwack_ as Robin groaned softly, too deft to be heard. He went back to sleep.

"Aren't you going to get out now?" Corrin asked.

"I'd rather not. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll see to it your tent and Gregor's are all neat by tomorrow morning," Corrin offered in apology.

"Don't bother. I'll do it."

"But, I'm the one who did it!"

Robin coughed with exhaustion before sinking even deeper into his pit.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You also ruined one of my tents today and I had to adapt the system for housing. If you want to pay me back, then just... Be more strategic with your deeds."

"I'll prank Lissa right away."

"I knew making you Commander was a wise decision."


	23. Solidarity: My Life for Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 23- Unrequited love is a painful motivator. Unfortunately, so is blackmail.

Day 40, midday

* * *

It had been little more than a month since the Shepherds received their Hoshidan and Nohrian allies, and Cordelia had it set to personally get to know (in a polite and totally non-creepy sense) all the new Shepherds. Then again, her personality and abusive relationship with perfection distanced herself from the majority of the army in the first place, so she went to the roster in hopes that she could learn some more. Considering that the camp was always on the move to avoid being caught by Valmese scouts, things were still hectic, leaving Cordelia very little time to actually commit to her off-objective goal.

Finally, a time came when the period between supply runs and armory inventories left a gap long enough for Cordelia to allot a few hours to reading the roster. Handing Robin a clipboard of her inventory reports, the Pegasus Knight stayed in place while the tactician hummed unaware and set out to the blacksmiths himself to requisition the supplies needed. Pausing at the door, he turned back to the anxious woman.

"Looks like you're done for the day, Cordy. Feel free to relax for once, yeah?"

"Of course! I mean... will do, sir."

Robin walked out, leaving Cordelia all by herself in the tent...

Sneaking the roster in all its incomplete glory out of its chest, Cordelia found what she was looking for and sat down, closing the tent door behind her. Opening the roster, the Pegasus Knight began her examination with both curiosity and eager anticipation.

"So these are all our new soldiers..." Cordelia went back, forth, and over the list a couple more times, noticing how the current Shepherd roster had nearly tripled in size. All of the names were unfamiliar to her, but their origins and backstories seemed normal enough. Coming to a stop at a familiar name, the scarlet-haired knight winced.

**"Designation Y017: Cordelia, Pegasus Knight**

**Birthday: July 7th**

**Preferred Weapon/Role: During the Plegian War, Cordelia was an experimental Pegasus Knight that also utilized magic alongside lances. More to follow once a proper interview is done.**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] She seems interesting! Robin is jotting down the names and a brief summary for the soldiers we haven't got to yet in the roster, so when the time comes, they'll**   **already have a page ready for them! All that we need by then is an interview, and given our time, that probably won't be happening for a while. And by the time we get to everyone, we'd probably know all about them at that point! Still, I'm set to completing this task even if Robin doesn't have time for it, so I'm gonna handle this roster business myself!"**

Cordelia noticed a shift in ink density between these lines, signifying that Corrin had recently put down her note while Robin's words were much earlier in comparison.

**"[Commander Robin's Note] Effectively proficient with swords, lances, axes, bows, magic, and staves, Cordelia is, without a doubt, one of the most versatile members of the Shepherds, easily adaptable to anything the mission may require.**

**The last Pegasus Knight, her entire regiment was wiped out during the Plegian invasion, with Cordelia's superiors securing an escape for her as she relayed vital information to then-Prince Chrom. Ever since, she's been an official Shepherd, though by no means was her experience any less than what was expected of her.**

**The Shepherd most prone to sighing..."**

"That can't be right..."

Reaching for the quill by the study desk, Cordelia prepared to modify the words before reconsidering the truth behind the statement and, with a sigh, continued to read.

**While it may look like her head is in the clouds sometimes, don't confuse that state for her being off-guard. Whether she is reminiscing of her days before the Shepherds, or perhaps a specific person, it would be wise not to press the matter further*.**

***Personal experience: Robin."**

"I can't quite get over Chrom being married," Cordelia admitted, taking the mental note to tone things down when in close proximity to the ground the Exalt walked on. Turning to another page, Cordelia began reading again.

**"Designation N000: Corrin, Princess of Nohr**

**Sub-designation H000: Kamui, Princess of Hoshido...** whoa. How does that even work?

**Birthday: December 9th, December 19th (Kamui)."**

Underneath, Robin scrawled a happy face with the words 'Happy Belated 19th Birthday Corrin!' on the page, leaving Cordelia smiling at the not-so-subtle gesture. Shaking off her grin, she continued reading.

 **"Preferred Weapon/Role: Swordsman, Pointman, Field Commander. Wields the Yatogami, to phenomenal effect. Dragonstone can be used to hold off an area for a few minutes at a time. As Commander, she will give orders on the fly as well.** _And good ones at that. Corrin is truly remarkable for one so... green._

**[Commander Robin's Note] From what I've seen, she gives Chrom and Lucina a run for their money as far as swordsmanship is concerned. Once preliminary sparring is complete, will revise personally.**

**[Continuation, Day 28: Aside from both her elder brothers, Corrin is one of our better swordsmen skill-wise. Lon'qu, Chrom, Lucina and Say'ri can all best Corrin more often than not, but they can't shift into a dragon or match her in other areas like magic.]**

**Horribly naive,** **but has a good heart and a kind spirit. Only just now experiencing the real world, from what I've heard.**

**[Subtext] After this is where I'll probably insert the soldier's abilities, quirks, et cetera. But for now, I'm liking this format but once I start my interviews and have more to work with from everyone, then I can expand as required. For Corrin, it will probably go along the lines of: Part Dragon, can utilize a Manakete/Taguel-like shifting ability in combat, using a Dragonstone. Most likely to develop an understanding of things on the first try.**

**[Edit: Now that we've gotten a couple more people in the roster, I can finally finish up Corrin's entry. Hopefully, she doesn't mind...**

**Obviously, she has the ability to turn into a dragon in the same manner as a manakete. However, her form, abilities, and tendancies in that form differ vastly from Nowi. Also, Corrin is still a swordsman and has also shown promising potential in magic combat with tomes, scrolls, staves, and rods. This goes hand in hand with her remarkable tendency to show affinity to tasks she doesn't know a thing about on her first try. Azura tossed her in the river one day and all of a sudden Corrin went from sinking like a rock to now being one of our fastest swimmers. Whether this talent is due to an incredible learning aptitude or something else entirely is yet to be determined. However, while she isn't exactly prodigious like Cordelia-**

Ugh. There are goes again with that _word._

**...Cordelia... she is no doubt a quick learner at the very least and I'd be a fool to not take advantage of that. Along with her amazing understanding of tactics and combat that she'd acquired at a young age, she's adapting to our strategies well and she's clear on the path to becoming my equal or even surpassing me in intuitive poise.**

**Still hates shoes as of Day 28.**

**Wow. I seem to have been carried away with describing my fellow Commander's proclivities.].**

_Robin... is that admiration I sense? I support it!_

Here, the ink was lighter, signifying that Corrin had written down her note much earlier than Robin's segment.

**[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, so maybe I am naive, and slightly proficient at learning... But I am getting better by the minute! Just you wait! And if this is the real world, then this is so much better than all of the books I've read alone in that fortress. Xander and Ryoma are much better swordsmen than me, though. I'm not too sure if Robin wants to embarrass everyone by putting them against my humble self. But if it means I can prove my loyalty to all of you, then I'll do it. I'll gladly fight for all of you, and if I have to fight some of you in the process, then we'll both get better!"**

The knight laughed, glad she finally had the opportunity to understand her new commander better. Of course, it didn't help that Corrin was younger than her by a couple years, but all things aside, the Nohrian princess was doing a wonderful job.

_Still..._

"I... If people are going to accept the idea that I'm the token 'prodigy,' then I'll just have to prove them right... With Corrin setting the bar high as a newcomer, we'll see who has the greater potential! My sisters mocked that I was a prodigy, but above that, they _believed_ in that lie! I will not let them down... It matters not if she is part dragon or full dragon and royalty from two countries! *sigh* I'll show them! Anything... For _Chrom-_

...what am I saying? He's married..."

Shaking her head, the knight continued turning pages, scanning the portraits for a certain prince.

* * *

**"Designation: Y001 - Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse and Ruler of the Halidom**

**Birthday: May 27**

**Significant Other: Queen Olivia of Ylisse..."**

_Focus Cordelia! You just have to accept it! Just keep reading!_

**"Next of Kin: Princess Lucina (both present and future) and Prince Lazward (now goes by Prince Inigo)***

**Proficient Weapon(s): May or may not be the rightful wielder of the Falchion. Commander Robin claims that his sparring sessions with Chrom have ended in a 19-1 deficit, Chrom's favor, so at the very least, he can swing a sword without poking his eye out. Is a nasty shot with a javelin, if we can find ones suitable for him to equip without hampering his speed.**

**Suitable Role(s): As unorthodox as it is for the ruler of a kingdom to be throwing himself into the front lines, this is where our Exalt belongs. His skill with a blade will keep him in the heart of things for extended amounts of time, and even then, he has other soldiers at his aid to protect their Exalt. Until further notice, Chrom will lead our charges on foot, at least for the Ylisseans.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] My most trusted friend since he found me in that field. He is brash and thinks more often with his sword than his head. But it's a keen sword and a loyal head that I have the honor of fighting beside.**

**...Asides from him breaking nearly everything in sight when he gets mad, that is."**

_Does he really? Come to think of it, yeah! He's always hitting things like a child..._

**"[Commander Corrin's Note] His puns are unbearable and unending. I have been in Ylisse for three days, yet Robin claims that everything that rhymes with the Exalt's name in this whole kingdom is no doubt replaced with Chrom's moniker. Do the sick Ylisseans get administered tonic? Nay, for they have c _hromic_. Do they embalm their dead? No, for their deceased are _emchromed_ instead. Gods help us. I have doomed Hoshido and Nohr both."**

_I remember this! Back when I was in training, Captain Phila had a running joke that the first to 'Chromplete' the obstacle course would get a prize! Did Chrom come up with this?_

**"[Chrommander Chrom's Note] So, this is a side note, but I was thinking of my son just now. Why not combine Lazward and Inigo? I'll figure out a name somehow... Laslow perhaps? Ah, nothing serious. I'll Chrome up with something.**

***It's Laslow now. Prince Laslow of Ylisse, Retainer to Crown Prince Xander.**

"Interesting," Cordelia remarked, going back a few pages and continuing her reading.

* * *

**"N001: a designation, for lack of a better term, as far as the roster is concerned."**

_Ah, so the 'N,' 'Y,' or 'H' signifies your country of origin. Back when I was just '017,' we didn't need a country-of-origin prefix. Now Y017 makes a lot more sense!_

**"Jakob, head butler to Princess Corrin.**

**Birthday: December 3**

**Proficient Weapon(s): Throwing daggers and a healing staff. Can wield a sword and lance to a fixed degree, no doubt to previous training in those weapons.**

**Suitable Role(s): Combat support. Perhaps not as a front-line unit, but something right behind it. His daggers can attack from a hefty range and his proficiency in healing means he can keep our knights and cavalry in optimal shape. If required, he may be able to reclassify to a cavalier himself, if the need for more arise.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] Despite being a butler, he hates mornings just as much as everyone else combined. But despite this, his loyalty to Princess Corrin is second-to-none. He may be... a bit _scalding_ to others, but if what she claims is true, then Jakob is as true an ally to us all, as long as we prove allies to Corrin.**

**[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, maybe he is a bit _rough_ around the edges, but he's a really dependable and caring person. His quality of work is top-notch, no matter the task I ask of him. And even if I don't ask him, if he sees it necessary or beneficent to our cause, he'll do it without question. One time, he polished up the silver in the Northern Fortress so intensely, I woke up thinking it was already midday because of how bright it was! Oh, and if any of you reading this want a mean cup of tea, then by my absolute authority as Commander of this army, seek Jakob out first! My only suggestion is to embrace the euphoria that comes after.** **.."**

_He does make such wonderful tea. I'll have to ask him for pointers, if he'd mind-_

A shadow loomed over Cordelia's head, accompanied by a brisk chill. Behind her stood a young, rather serious-looking maid with ice-blue hair and a freezing-cold aura.

"Can you repeat that, milady?" she asked, no emotion making itself evident. Cordelia hesitated, but repeated the last few words on the roster page.

"His tea is really good?" The maid frowned and shook her head. Her composure turned a bit towards the warmer side, and Cordelia in turn relaxed.

"No, no, sorry... the part about him hating mornings!" The Ylissean nodded and paraphrased the summary Robin wrote.

"Well, according to our roster, it says that Jakob hates mornings." The maid stared off with confused thoughts before craning her head again.

"That can't be right... How do you know this roster is valid anyway?"

"Well," Cordelia began, thumbing over the roster nonchalantly, "Robin and Corrin, being our Commanders, are still personally interviewing each member of the army- if they haven't already, and they write down said information in the roster. And seeing that we are all strangers to each other, either they derived this information themselves through analysis (trust me, Robin in particular is really damn good at it) or the party in question just tells the truth outright."

"Ah," the maid sighed. "That must be why they called me a few weeks ago, then?"

"Correct," Cordelia nodded.

"But where could he have gotten that Jakob hates mornings? He's up before anyone else and personally patrols the Northern Fortress well before dawn! Not to mention that he waits patiently at Lady Corrin's door for hours before the sun rises... _just_ to say good morning the moment she stirs! He refuses my- _our_ help even though it's not even his job, but ours!" Cordelia noticed the wavering in her voice and smirked.

"It sounds to me that it's not the fact that he ignores your assistance that offends you. Are his efforts in vain? Or am I sensing admiration in his actions?" Cordelia asked daringly.

"It's admi- Gah! It's none of your business!" The maid replied harshly.

"What's he like?" Cordelia asked innocently, opening up the roster to Jakob's page and thumbing the portrait casually, keeping the book out of reach from the helpless maid.

"S-stop it! It is unprofessional for you Ylisseans to transport us up in your world and mock our personal lives!" Cordelia winced as her sharp words were accompanied by a sudden drop in the room's temperature.

"Uh-oh," She whispered, cowering behind her chair as the maid fumed. Suddenly, the maid relaxed and outstretched her hand.

"S-sorry... that was unbecoming of me. My name is Flora of the Ice Tribe. Servant to Princess Corrin, along with my younger sister Felicia. Seeing that the Commanders interviewed me quite a while ago, would it be safe to assume that I have a segment dedicated to myself or my sister, perhaps?"

Cordelia relaxed slightly, shaking Flora's hand with a clammy wrist and nervously flipping the pages until she found the portrait of the blue-haired maid.

**"Designation N003: Flora, assistant maid to Lady Corrin**

**Birthday: February 19th.**

**Next of Kin: Felicia, her younger sister**

**Proficient Weapons: Like Felicia, Flora is skilled with throwing knives but can also manipulate the water in the air to create rapid changes of temperature in the form of ice. Whether they can channel this energy backwards to create hot temperatures is yet to be seen. Her magical affinity is much higher than Felicia's, though her physical strength is not as stable.**

**Suitable Roles: Healer, Combat Support. Potential to reclassify to a mage/dark mage unit, but Flora's proficiency with tomes and scrolls is minimal.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] She's much quieter than her sister, though I can tell there's a lot going on in her mind. Piecing together what I've heard from her and Felicia, there seems to be some blackmail in play that has been keeping the twins in servitude to Corrin as blackmail to Kilma, the Ice Tribe Chief. Corrin never knew about this, but Jakob does. Will see if I can delve deeper and perhaps employ Shepherds to assist the situation accordingly."**

"Oh no..." Flora muttered, paling even more than her usual skin tone entailed.

**"[Commander Corrin's Note] I figured it out! King Garon used Felicia and Flora as leverage to pacify the Ice Tribe when I was a kid. If only I knew this sooner, I could've done something. Still, I suspect danger would come to all three of the Ice Tribe members were he to find out my involvement in this issue. I hope Flora doesn't think of me any less for keeping her and her sister in the tower instead of with their family."**

"Corrin... you have been such a dear friend... if only I could have proven my loyalty without a knife to my throat..."

Cordelia grimaced at Flora's sorrow, but kept reading.

**"Xander and the other Nohrians won't like this, but I have to oppose Father. If he used Felicia and Flora when they were girls to pacify the Ice Tribe, then there is no limit to what other things he is capable of manipulating. Unfortunately, if I defy Garon, we'll likely lose supports of the Nohrians, so I have to tread the middle path until..."**

"It's scratched out," Cordelia explained, eyes scrolling down until she found that Corrin had not resumed that train of thought.

 **"[Commander Robin's Note] Once** **I find out more, I will have to make a decision whether Flora and Felicia should return to their people or if they are safer with us. Flora in particular seem devout to her people in the 'Ice tribe,' so that could be a thing of concern. The way I see things, if my suspicions of Garon are correct, Flora will either have to betray Corrin or betray her people should the crisis arise. I am going to have to plan a contingency for both scenarios. Either way Flora is certainly one of the more important characters in our army to figure out, and quickly. For now, we need to focus on the matter at hand before we can deal with politics and blackmail.**

"They... figured all that out just by asking..."

Flora's eyes widened at the Commander's discovery.

"Looks like there's a lot more to you than just being jealous of your master," Cordelia attempted, trying to light up the glum mood.

"Please don't say things against Lady Corr-"

"You harbor jealousy towards Corrin... Because of her, Jakob has no reason to notice you-"

"Stop!"

Tears started falling, Flora's backstory now fully realized. Cordelia turned, recapping the story of Flora in her mind. The situation developing, she realized that there was an immensely real potential of danger from the woman next to her.

"Garon... made you choose between two people you loved..." Cordelia began. "And a heart that is forced against itself only breaks down the middle..."

"... _Stop_."

Ice started forming beneath Cordelia and Flora's boots.

"You were going to choose your family, weren't you?" Cordelia guessed. "The conflict that could have come upon you would have resulted in you betraying the ones you swore your life to- Had we had not paused Corrin's escapades when we did. And now, with your alliance here, you can't bring yourself to look upon your former friends... Even if they'll never know what could have happened."

"I said stop it!" Flora cried, plummeting the temperature to below zero and causing her tears to freeze in mid-air. The Pegasus Knight backed away, but shook off her fear as she instead rose to embrace Flora.

Still nervous, Cordelia instead smiled, walking up to the shorter maid and hugging her shivering form.

"Our mission as Shepherds is to change the future," The knight whispered, her own tears falling in sync with Flora's. Flora sobbed into the knight's breastplate quivering in both temperature and mortification. "You are one of us, and you have fought as one of us. You deserve a second chance just as much as the rest of this world. Flora, it's going to be okay."

"W-what have I..." Flora whimpered, burying her head in the stranger's chest. "I deserve no freedom... I must pay for even _considering_ the thought of betrayal..."

"No... Fate has given you a chance to defy Garon and protect Corrin _and_ the Ice Tribe. While the rest of us are off saving the world from tyrants and dragons, this is an opportunity tailored for you and you alone. There is no better time than now than to challenge it."

"What would you know?"

"M-my name is Cordelia," the knight recited slowly,

"Like you, I pined over the attention of someone who never turned a second glance to me. Chrom saved my life and captured my heart as a young trainee, and I have struggled to rekindle what brief attention he paid towards me all my life. As a Pegasus Knight of House Ylisse, I was the sole survivor of a group of elite protectors.

I escaped from a massacre alone, having f-failed the duties as defender of the Halidom... And defender of my love. And now, every day, I see a ring I wished was mine... around another's finger. As testament to the failure my shortcomings have cost me... and Chrom.. and our country. What reason does he have to look upon the one that let invaders enter his beloved Ylisse... And kill his sister?" Cordelia closed her eyes in pain, holding Flora tightly.

"..." Flora remained silent, seeing how Cordelia's story fit in with Ylisse's recent history.

"Trials were meant to be overcome, Flora. Do not make the same mistakes I did... Take advantage of our opportunities," Cordelia advised with a sliver of hope.

"I promised as a child to keep Lady Corrin safe. I promised my Father that I would because that would keep  _him_ safe... But... You're right! Garon doesn't know where we are, right? I'll keep Corrin safe, _and_ my Father! And when this is all done... me, Felicia, _Jakob_... we'll be safe..." Flora nodded with a determined smile.

As both women left the tent, Cordelia noticed the roster out of the corner of her eyes and went back inside the close it. Seeing the page it was open to, she gave it a quick double take before closing it and returning the book to its shelf.

"I thought that was me for a second."

* * *

**"Designation H002: Subaki. Retainer to Lady Sakura.**

**Birthday: February 7th.**

**Son of a Pegasus Knight, or 'Tenma Knight' as Hoshidan Pegasus Knights are called, he followed in the footsteps of his father. A perfectionist by heart, and a leader by example. Will not accept even the slightest flaw, possibly the most devoted to his goals.**

**[Commander Robin's Note] Reminds me of Cordelia. Perhaps I can work something out between the two? It would certainly make Cordy smile if she had someone like her. In both aspects of the word, 'like.' Will exploit this opportunity at the first chance.**

* * *

Day 42, midnight

"Can we talk, Commander Robin?"

"Ah, Flora. Of course. What's the matter?"

"Nohr... is a dark place, but it is a place where some of us will one day return."

"I've heard stories from both sides. Your tale, and pardon Corrin and I for trying to figure it out, is rather... bleak."

"First things first, let me say this: I will fight and devote my life for Lady Corrin, Jakob, and everyone else in this army."

"Corrin and I never doubted your loyalties, Flora. I only hope that your heart can handle the burden and guilt you so narrowly evaded."

"In the event that it cannot... Promise me the Shepherds will take care of the Ice Tribe... especially Felicia... in my stead, should my ineptitude render me unable to."

"You'll return safe and sound to your village, Flora. I promise you that, upon my honor and ability as tactician... No harm will fall upon you and your people."

Flora looked at Robin in surprise, unable to stop the tears of joy and hope that came down.

With a single promise, the Commander vowed to protect a people he had never met.

"Your people are our responsibility now."


	24. Solidarity: The Perfect Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues.
> 
> Ch. 24- Perfection is a hard thing to achieve.
> 
> It's a harder thing to acknowledge.

C

* * *

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

Cordelia had just started the inventory on Gregor's tent, or whatever was left on it anyway. While it did not occur to her why the tent was still on fire or why half of Gregor's possessions were ash, only one question stuck in her head: If she did this fast enough, would it finally match Captain Phila's standards?

Hopefully. She just had to do it as accurately and quickly as possible! Her vigor renewed, she set to work identifying what was missing from Gregor's original inventory compared to the current state of his tent.

"Alright... His armor is trashed, along with three bronze swords, two iron, and a-" She couldn't tell exactly what it was by the slag that composed of the blade, with nothing but the hilt to identify what it used to be.

"That would be what is left of an iron axe," a voice behind her clarified. Cordelia turned around quickly, scowling at where that _tryhard_ stood, writing on his own clipboard and taking in Gregor's inventory. Cordelia's scoff harmonized quite nicely with Subaki's, suspending in the air as the two red-haired prodigies squared each other off.

"Want to explain what you're here for?"

"Commander Corrin asked for an inventory to get done A-S-A-P. Judging by the present resources currently assessing the damages, it must have flown over my head that that must translate to Ylissean for 'As Slow As Possible.'"

"Aren't you the coyest little thing?" Subaki only bowed as he tip-toed just enough to signify his height advantage over the shorter flier.

Cordelia remained scowling at her male antithesis for a moment longer before returning to her task. Of all the people Commander Corrin could have sent...

She was a wonderful Commander. Her bright outlook and fierce determination to a cause that previously had nothing to do with her made her very popular to the entire Shepherds. She was capable, loyal, and most importantly, responsible enough to account for her own faults, personally spearheading Gregor's restoration efforts.

And then she ruins whatever respect Cordelia has for her by sending _him._

"Well of course! Naturally, I was going to let you finish it. The night is young and the stars are early, but we have a schedule in this army after all. When I heard the Ylissean _prodigy_ was on the case, I just couldn't help but think that she," Cordelia visibly recoiled from the sarcasm, "might stay until the late hours of the night on such a  _grueling_ task."

Cordelia's stomach sank at the uncalled-for insult, instead turning away and writing gibberish down on the clipboard.

"Hmph, so you think you can make things easier for yourself by putting me down? It's interesting to see that Hoshido's so-called _perfection_ goes rambling about like the _parasite_ he is. You keep doing your thing, Subaki. Meanwhile, I'll be doing our job!"

Subaki gawked, quickly recomposing himself and making an attempt to stall while at the same time glancing around the room and on his clipboard for hints as to what could be replaced and what needed to be bought for Gregor.

...

...

"Y-you're standing in my way," Subaki attempted, immediately wincing at the ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

"And you're soliciting," Cordelia responded without missing a beat.

"Can you move so I can log what's missing from that drawer-"

"Go adapt a plan,  _tryhard_."

The Hoshidan recoiled at the verbal lash, placing his head on the back of his head in uncertainty.

"Fifteen Vulneraries?" Subaki baited, for Cordelia to respond by looking at her board.

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Tch, you're trying to distract me. It's seventeen, by the way. Maybe you should pour one of them into your eyes and fix that eyesight!"

Once more, Subaki winced at having his ego so effortlessly torn apart, quickly shifting over to Gregor's bunk.

"Three pairs of boots, steel toed, leather soles," Cordelia jabbed in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you just hovering around everything like a worthless cloud?!" Cordelia accused defensively, a bit louder and emotional than she imagined.

"I... Bah, you are the one obstructing yourself in my path!" Subaki retorted, calmly yet frantically looking through Gregor's hygiene items for any discrepancies. The Hoshidan sighed, loudly enough that he didn't hear Cordelia sighing as well. They both turned, but instead of looking at each other, their eyes were focused on the items Gregor was missing on the other's clipboard.

Corrin and Robin did this on purpose, to test their coherency.

This wasn't about who could do this better.

It was how fast they could do it _together_ , they both realized. Hiding their mutual smiles, their insult-ceasefire signified their willingness to put aside their rivalries for the task at hand.

"A bar of soap and mouth elixir," Subaki offered. Cordelia nodded, chalking down the missing items without delay or hesitation.

"Two sets of small clothes and six.. No, seven shirts," Cordelia called back, not waiting for Subaki to chalk it down before adding, "And four pairs of socks."

"A silver bow."

"Vol. 1-4 of Feroxian strategy. Isn't the title rather... redundant?"

"Three hunting knives. And yes, it is redundant."

"A dragonstone? Is that really a-"

"Yeah, I don't know why he had one anywa-"

"Done."

"Done."

The two paragons looked at each other with a mix of disdain and rivalry. Both opened their mouths to start, but Cordelia jumped just a bit harder.

"Do we really need to check our work?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, why bother when you have me on the job?"

"Because if you've seen the way I work, and the way you attempt to work, there's nothing missing on this list that isn't accounted for."

Cordelia tried her best to smile despite the fact that Subaki had belittled her once more. Subaki noticed this and softened up, placing a hand behind his neck in apology.

"..."

"..."

"...Right. Actually, Cordelia... I mean to take back my insults-"

"I refuse. We will turn these in to the commander and then handle any personal issues."

"So who brings the inventory to Robin?" they both asked simultaneously.

"If it's a race you want, you might as well carry me. I'm gods awful," Cordelia murmured. Subaki merely sighed as well.

"I can assure you my legs carry me no faster than my arms could."

"In that case..."

The intensity was admirable, burning with the fire of a thousand Plegian summers. The speed? Well, Chrom would admit he had seen Sumia face plant more gracefully than the two's running form could ever hope to achieve. Shaking his head as the two ran by, he could only wince as the two Pegasus riders slammed into each other in front of Robin's door.

"Ah, that was quick..." Robin concluded, peeking his head outside his tent flap. "When Corrin told me she sent our fastest inventory taker to log this, my thoughts immediately went to Cordelia, while hers' must've been to you, Subaki. It's good to see both of you are at the same standard. I suppose we do not regret at all sending both of you to do what one could've easily done."

"I apologize commander, I could've come faster if not for her meddling-"

"Now hold on! We helped each other out just a minute ago and now you're back stabbing me?"

"You don't understand! My reputation holds me to shine the b-brightest out of the whole army! My honor would demand nothing less!"

"Well what _you_ don't understand is if someone outperforms me, t-then I'll never be able to live up to my fallen... sisters' ideals..."

Subaki opened his mouth, but Cordelia walked off, fists clenched. Glancing at Robin quickly, who nodded, Subaki excused himself as well.

Robin, noting that their motives were pure, which was probably established to the other by now, smiled faintly as the two rivals went off in their separate directions.

* * *

B

* * *

Day 53, just past midnight

* * *

The Tenma Rider and the Pegasus Rider sat next to each other, watching the night time of the camp flicker against the shadows of the campfire. Ironically, guard duty had been assigned to them that night by none other than Robin and Corrin, (Chrom had a roster of his Ylissan Shepherds and it proceeded thus, likewise with Corrin and her Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers,) much to their mutual discomfort.

"You say the Tenma and the Pegasi are different species," Subaki started, watching both steeds sleeping in the stables.

"Correct, while the Tenma are not exactly sensitive to their rider aside from the kindness and valiance of their heart, Pegasi will only accept the spirit of an honest maiden."

"Which is to say... you, by extension, must have a pure heart," Subaki jabbed playfully. Cordelia didn't react.

"...Something like that."

Subaki looked at the noticeable distance between the two scouts. Even as they shared the same log as they kept watch, there was a gap sufficient for two others between them, and that alone signified the discomfort they shared with the other.

Not even Hana would allow that.

"I had not always wanted to become a Tenma Knight," he admitted solemnly. "My family had served house Hoshido for generations. I was in line to serve Lady Sakura as a mere swordsman when news of her birth was announced. Then, my father died, offering his life to Lady Mikoto to hold off Nohrian archers. It was a suicide mission. But I had to follow his footsteps as a Tenma rider. His name had to bear a worthy successor."

When Cordelia didn't respond, Subaki cursed himself for revealing that much to her. She wouldn't understand-

"I see where you are coming from. I am, along with Sumia, the last Pegasus Knight in Ylisse. My teammates, my mentors, my comrades... they held off Plegian brigands while they told me... The ' _Prodigy_ ' to flee... Like a coward."

The only sign that Subaki was sympathetic was his slight nod and grunt, and Cordelia felt slightly better. Suddenly, he raised his naginata as he repositioned it alongside his body.

"The weapon you wield, you attack by slashing and not stabbing? Don't you feel like you lose power?" Cordelia asked. "The whole point of being on a Pegasus is to strike quickly and cleanly. What better weapon to use than a lance?"

Without asking, Subaki hoisted the lance Cordelia wielded. Twirling it around, he shook his head at the foreign bulkiness of the Nohrian-esque spear.

"Likewise, I could ask of yours. What good is power when every attack must be head-on? I prefer reach and flexibility, therefore my naginata would be better for the job."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I did not know you had your motives for competing with me," Subaki said softly, redirecting the topic to the aforementioned narratives.

"Yours are just as valid," Cordelia reasoned, closing the gap between them as she smiled faintly at her partner. Offering her hand in camaraderie, they shook hands and whatever tension was left seemed to dissipate, if only for the moment.

"That's no reason for me to fall short of a slacker like you," Subaki joked, causing Cordelia to scoff and push him aside.

"Y-you... Can you not?"

"I'll admit," Subaki apologized, "I'll have a lot on my plate on the path of finally declaring you my inferior. Especially with the way you tend to inch ahead of me."

"So you admit that we're at least equals?"

"No. We have a lot to improve on, and until we're at our peak, I'm not willing to compare our levels of performance." Cordelia hummed her agreement, holding Subaki's naginata curiously.

"My fellow Shepherds call me a prodigy, but that is not a term I am not willing to settle for," Cordelia ranted. "I have experimented with magic and swordfaire to make myself a more useful and versatile knight. I try to keep inventories, which was usually my specific job until you came along."

"Likewise," Subaki complained. "I train with a bow like Lord Takumi, not to mention the fact that I was a samurai before my father died. I could best you for days if it were to come to the sword. Oh and also with the art of throwing javelins. The Nohrians must have fun with throwable spears." Cordelia lit up at her favorite weapon.

"Oh, I could definitely wipe the floor with you with javelins," Cordelia boasted, beaming with pride.

"We'll see what the sparring grounds says about that tomorrow morning," Subaki challenged. "And when you've had enough of me tossing you on the sand, perhaps you can indulge in my fine cooking or relaxing massages?"

"Oh we'll see about the massages," Cordelia grinned, "Lissa herself taught me how to identify muscle knots and eradicate them with extreme prejudice!"

"Well, my massages are more... anasthetic? I guess. Loosening up tight spots and restore mobility is for the clerics to do. Mine are... I admit, a lot more embarrassing and sensual. I could probably put you to sleep, while I'm guessing you could help with the tightness on my back." Cordelia turned away with a mock scoff.

"Not happening, _Tryhard_!"

"Fair enough, _Prodigy_."

* * *

A

* * *

Day 102, afternoon

* * *

Spirits were high, supplies were topped off, and most of all, casualties were zero. Robin and Corrin had masterfully lead the Shepherds thus far, and the two Pegasus Knights (Sumia by Robin's insistence had shuffled between being an armored knight, a cleric, and a cavalier while Snowflake recovered. Hinoka, for all her merit, was not part of the secret society) had faced off together among multiple foes, and their bond had grown from rivals to friends and finally, rivals again. They were in the war room as both Corrin and Robin were victim to amazingly good massages by the two scouts.

"I... Shouldn't be feeling like this in the hands... of another man- _Ugh_... zzz," Robin muttered unconsciously, to which Subaki grinned as he bowed to Cordelia in mock flourish.

"Ahh, I feel almost... human... again," the dragon princess sighed. Cordelia mirrored the curtsy and continued her efforts with renewed vigor.

"Zzz..."

"Nnnghh..."

* * *

"Well that was certainly unique," Cordelia noted, a javelin in her hands as she sat crosslegged back to back with Subaki. He was sharpening their spears with steady precision while she was assembling them from the parts they had forged earlier.

"I'm surprised how naturally you pull everything off," Cordelia laughed, admiring her reflection in the javelin's freshly polished shaft.

"Battles, admirers, or skirts?" Subaki teased, causing him to receive a scoff and a light punch to his ribs. "Hmph."

"I'm jealous how effortlessly you can adapt to a situation," Cordelia reworded, on her third javelin.

"And I'm jealous how perfectly you can accomplish something on the first try. You're a natural when it comes to learning new techniques or remembering information or just seeing when the enemy is about to advance and decide whether to guard or strike."

Subaki noticed Cordelia falter a bit, but he assumed it was from embarrassment.

"After all, the _Prodigy_ of Ylisse has to live up to her name, right?" Cordelia stifled a cry, dropping the javelin and weeping into her hands pathetically.

"Stop... please don't call me that anymore..." Subaki was caught off guard. "I'm no prodigy! Ever since we paired up, I've b-been having bad nightmares of my fallen sisters whispering 'Prodigy, P-prodigy, you failed us, you'll fail them a-all... You'll fail _him_ too...'"

"Cordelia, I didn't mean any-"

"I will not let myself get in the way anymore! I need to work even harder! You may be a natural but that won't stop someone like me from achieving the same level of ease that you can! I barely rival you anymore... I'm not just jealous anymore, can't you see? I'm _incompetent_! For the first time in my life, I can't meet the standard! I can't let myself... disgrace them... I can't fail _you_." Dropping her head into her lap, the fallen knight's tears smeared along her armor, glistening in the sunlight.

"I..." Subaki forced her to face him as she could see his reddened eyes and cheeks as well.

"You don't see it, but I could barely sleep anymore too," Subaki admitted. He continued. "You are my most trusted friend in the army, Cordelia, as much as I'd hate to admit it. Seeing you handle even archers so fearlessly... It makes me fear for you. I couldn't allow myself to fall short of what feats my partner was capable of..."

"So all this time, when you've woken up and said you couldn't get any s-sleep..."

"I was _training_ Cordelia... Training to be more like you! Training to be worthy of a wingman that could watch my back as easily as I wish I could watch hers! And just because you could handle it better than I had..." He took a deep breath, transitioning towards his true statement.

"Cordelia, I am no natural. Actually, I'm bad at the first try at nearly everything I do... The only reason I could fake the image of me being a natural is because every night... I don't sleep until midnight training and practicing or reading or running... Something, to make me worthy of being the wingman of the last Ylissan Pegasus Knight!"

Cordelia faltered, her tears even more numerous as her smile was salty from all the drops her eyes let into it.

"So all this time I thought you were the opposite of a tryhard... My insult was actually correct? Oh gods, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be!" Subaki forced with a smile, "The level WE'VE set... It's elevated us so much more than what my father and your sisters could even dream of..."

"I see now," Cordelia said with the same teary-grin, "We've been each others role-model and rival for so long, the bar just kept getting raised higher and higher until..."

"Subaki, my sisters and your father would be proud of the warriors their sacrifice drove us to be." He held out his hand for a shake, but Cordelia enveloped him in a warm and teary hug.

"And I'm glad the one I've always looked down on... Is now the only person I'd be willing to look up to..."

A blur of white and purple dashed across their periphery, and Robin found himself locked on by two sets of sharp eyes.

"Excuse me... I was just, just uh... checking our... _morale_?" He quickly ran out, nervously laughing. Both Pegasus Knights looked at each other with a grin, already knowing the task at hand.

"Down for a race?"

"Finish line is kicking Robin's ass?"

"You're on!"

* * *

S

* * *

Day 135, night

* * *

Robin had an uncanny habit of disappearing whenever the two red-haired Knights were about, but they didn't seem to care. More often than not they spent time in each other's company, to the point that Sumia and Hana would tease their respective friends about their choice of companions.

"Perhaps you two should tie the knot? I have so many ideas from this one book..." Sumia suggested to Cordelia one day, trying out a new set of reigns for Snowflake.

"You and Cordelia seem _perfect_ (gods forgive me for saying that) for each other! Gives me more time with Lady Sakura!" Hana offered, not entirely joking.

* * *

And thus, the two were awkwardly joined at the hip on guard duty once more, no thanks to the cowardly tactician and sprightly Princess who were spying from a few tents away.

"Long day?" Cordelia started, propping her Hoshidan-style naginata next to Subaki's newly-forged Ylissean lance as she took a seat on the guardsman's bench.

"Tell me about it," Subaki groaned, moseying right next to his partner. "We're getting closer and closer to Fort Steiger, and the mud gets thicker and thicker with each step. I'll have to economize my time to better clean my gear after our marches."

"Yeah," the Ylissean agreed, "The Valmese' aim aren't getting any sloppier, either. I might have to put in more work at the reigns. Edelweiss is getting scared, hearing those arrows whistling by."

"That reminds me," Subaki continued. "Camellia... do you think you could take her out for a quick flight while I'm on resupply duties tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Cordelia wondered, "Why me? Camellia's only going to let-"

"People she trusts fly her, I know," Subaki interrupted. "Both Tenma and rider trust Cordelia equally, I can assure you."

"If it turns out fine, then I'll take her out for a ride tomorrow," Cordelia agreed. "But when the need arises, do you think you can do the same for Edel?"

"Huh? I'm a great guy and all," Subaki excused weakly, "but I'm not too sure Edelweiss shares Camellia's sentiments..."

"She shares her rider's sentiments," Cordelia reasoned, quite subtly if not for her smirk.

The Hoshidan's eyes widened a little upon revelation, but quickly turned away to face the night sky.

"That much, huh..."

"Yes," the Ylissean confirmed, smiling unnoticed.

"That's... quite a lot," Subaki pressed.

"It is," Cordelia responded, interested in seeing where Subaki was taking this conversation.

 

"...Cordelia, you have been my rival and my partner and finally my friend. We may be both incredibly similar but I feel the bond we share is unique..."

"Yes, and I'm very glad so. And even though Chrom used to be the hero in my eyes... I've seen someone whose eyes are far sharper, whose will is much stronger, and whose... heart... is much kinder... Than anyone he could ever be."

"I guess Robin is pretty great, huh..."

Cordelia's eyes rolled as she punched Subaki in the ribs again.

"Of all the times to be modest, you pick now?" The Hoshidan laughed as he fiddled his fingers around, clearly nervous.

"It doesn't hurt to acknowledge when you're over your head sometimes," he explained, alluding to Cordelia.

"Oh?" she responded coyly, "Try me."

Subaki took this as his cue to remove the ring from his pocket, causing Cordelia to gawk as he placed it in her hands.

"C-cordelia, you will always be greater than me in aspects uncertain and I may sometimes surpass you in others... But yet, we're equals. And as the only one who could drive me to this point of fear with my own father's sacrifice, and leave me wrenched lifeless every time she attempts that same selflessness..."

Clearing his throat but only producing a ragged cough, Subaki tried to keep his composure despite it dripping further and further down the drain. At least he was on the right track, judging by Cordelia's complete heartfelt attention.

"Subaki..."

"Cordelia... Will you marry me?"

"..."

"..."

"I... can't. No."

"Oh."

Subaki smiled nervously, trying to hide the pain as his lip began to quiver. Looking up, however, Cordelia's smile suggested otherwise.

"Wha-"

" _You'll_ be marrying _me_!"

Pulling out a ring of her own, Cordelia took down her rival with a leg sweep and forced the band onto his finger while he was still in shock.

"Ha... gotcha. Did you really think I would play like a novice at a game I desperately wanted to come first in?"

Not having any of that, Subaki tackled her to the ground, looking at the woman whose eyes started from scorning him to protecting him to finally looking up to him. And if hearing those words from those damn lips didn't embarrass him enough, he would finally get to kiss them. Gently putting his ring on her finger, they finally shared their feelings in the tender embrace, as awkward a position they were in could allow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin sighed as she handed over a couple gold pieces to an ecstatic Robin.

* * *

"Subaki, you may surpass me, or you may fall behind. I don't care anymore. No matter how imperfect you think are or how upset or lonely you feel... You'll always be perfect by my side."

"Then, my lady Cordelia, I assume that my proposal is accepted?"

"Nothing less than perfect."


	25. Keaton, Kaden, and Panne - A True Leader

Panne watched in silence as both the rescue party and Justice Cabal emerged from the woods, dragging back two females she did not quite recognize. Putting two and two together, she came to a conclusion as to what the commotion was about yesterday and today.

"So it was a rescue mission all along? There seems to be more to these human children than I should have given credit," the Taguel noted, not moving from her position as the somber group filed into the camp. Despite rescuing two of their own, from what it looked like, the humans appeared distraught, especially Robin, Corrin, and their two children. As they went their separate ways, most of them did not bare a smile or strike conversation, instead heading right to their respective tents or to the mess hall.

"Did we lose one?" Panne wondered, not thinking of any other logical reason for the somber mood of the-

"Heyo, Panne," A voice called, causing the Taguel to turn to...

"Kaden," Panne nodded, acknowledging the Kitsune with respect. Selkie was farther down the path it seemed, not to mention the fact that she was brighter than most. Her father , upon close observation, seemed the same way as Panne observed, not bearing the shared melancholy-scarred visage the others did.

"Saw you staring rather intently as we came in! Is it my fur? I did groom it quite thoroughly yesterday..." Panne scoffed at the semi-Narcissistic fox spirit. Yes, at times, Kaden showed utter seriousness and focus but more often than not, he was mischievous and playful, which no doubt resulted in his less than somber mood at the current moment.

"I failed to notice," Panne disregarded, "Though I am curious as to what the expedition entailed, and how it got the company in such a mood as what they are now." Kaden shrugged and gestured to his left, where Selkie ran circles around Velouria, while Yarne engaged in nervous conversation with Keaton.

"We are fine, and Selkie does not appear to have been affected in any form by that ordeal. What I do know however, is that Robin especially, not to mention his kids, took a very large psychological test."

"What happened?" Panne asked, careful not to venture too personal.

"Who knows?" Kaden shrugged. "It's not my nature to delve into things not of my business, especially when others were at stake."

"Yet here you are, fighting battles for a kingdom that rarely interacts with you," Panne countered, forcing the Kitsune to smile.

"I'm not fighting for Hoshido," Kaden explained. "I'm fighting for my tribe. My... what would you call it? Warren." Panne felt goosebumps at the word, but recovered without a delay.

"I still do not see your point in risking your life and your daughter for the sake of-"

"Keaton! Selkie! C'mere!" Kaden yelled, causing the Garou's ears to perk and Selkie's head to turn. Velouria followed her father and with no one to talk to, Yarne tagged along with the hooded girl.

"What is it Fox?" Keaton asked, a little harsher than intended.

"Why did you leave your village?"Keaton appeared distraught for a second, hesitant to answer.

"W-why does it matter? I mean... It does matter, being that I'm here, but..." Panne rolled her eyes at the younger wolf, always eager to impress but when it came down to serious and meaningful talk, becoming flustered.

"I was asking Kaden why this battle, even though Hoshido rarely interacts with his village, is worth his life. You still have not answered that question, Fox."

"Calm down, Rabbit. I want to hear Keaton's input first." Keaton scowled before pointing an accusing finger at both Panne and Kaden.

"W-why would you care! Here I am risking my life for my tribe, trying to impress them by offering them my- Oh..." Keaton blushed, much to the chagrin of his daughter who laughed behind him, tugging on his ears.

"See? Noble cause to risk your life," Kaden grinned, nodding to Panne. "I did likewise, though through a slightly different motive. My tribe has always been rather... secluded. I figured that with the threat looming and such, someone has to change things. A leader always meets the challenge, no? So I left, leaving my tribe to help a Kingdom I have only heard stories about until now."

"But... Is it worth your life?"

"Of course!" Kaden said. "I'll give you one reason right here." He turned, pointing at his daughter slowly. Selkie blushed and hid behind Yarne, causing the Taguel to flinch.

"This is my daughter, and while her mother is human, she is still Kitsune. That makes me bound to both the Kitsune and the Human race in general, for my daughter is both. If I abandon humankind at its most desperate, do I not abandon her? And my mate?"

"B-but," Panne was a lot of words. "What do you have to gain?"

"What do you have to gain?" Kaden retorted. "I thought this army was all human, yet Keaton and I come and meet one with our abilities yet a completely different power! What does a Taguel gain from fighting with these humans? We don't even know that much about the Taguel, so what motive do you have for leaving?"

"...Vengeance. I never left, because I am... Was. The last Taguel." Kaden and Keaton flinched, and their children leaned closer to hear Panne's tale.

"Hunters, who cares what faction, killed off my Warren until I was the sole Taguel in the entire Continent. Only by my union with a human did I extend my bloodline, though I have yet to find him in this timeline, Yarne is proof enough that my species has hope."

"So you are here for the same reason we are then?" Keaton asked. Panne shook her head.

"Not quite. About a year and a half before this campaign, there was an attack at the Ylissean capitol, one where Emmeryn almost lost her life. If not for Chrom and Lucina, events may have been different.

"Where were you in all this?" Kaden asked curiously.

"I snuck in with the Plegians, but fought for Ylisse when the conflict began.

"Why?"

"Vengeance... And redemption. See, I wanted to end every human's life but only after that battle did I realize... Humans were just as loyal and loving to those they cared about as the Warren was. I was wrong to misjudge humans, and they took me in, called me a Shepherd, and I've raised myself and Yarne as the last Taguel, yet under a different Warren."

"So... you took the route most aiding your survival," Velouria asked, causing Panne to smirk.

"It's not about survival, Wolf. It's about your family," Panne replied.

"That's what you had to gain," Keaton realized, prompting Panne's nod of approval.

"These Shepherds... They took care of me and my son. Their goals are therefore my goals, and we will fight until they come reality, because they helped me."

"I see," Kaden said with a faint nod, gesturing to the two Garous and his daughter.

"Six of us, not quite human yet fighting alongside. I learned something today. Thank you, Panne."

"What? I merely stated my story," Panne attempted, being cut off by Kaden.

"I have realized now that my motives were... Skewed. I thought fighting for Hoshido was for the greater good of my clan... but I realize now. The Hoshidan army and the Shepherds in general... They're my family. Especially with Selkie and my wife. If I fight with them, I have to fight for them. I'll die for them, and they'd do the same for me." Keaton opened his mouth, and Kaden gestured for the Wolf to speak.

"Though it may not look like it..." Keaton stuttered hesitantly, "I learned a lot just from this conversation. I thought fighting for Nohr would prove me as a leader for my clan, finally earning my respect. But it means so much more that I left my home to fight with strangers, now that I think of it. Princess Corrin... Nohr, and the Shepherds... They've earned my respect and they even respect me for what I've done. I've found self-worth among these soldiers, something worth more than all the treasures in the world back home."

"And I'll be the first to tell you, it is rightly earned." Keaton turned his head to the unannounced voice, and stiffened at the sight.

The six were interrupted by Robin, eyes red, fists blistered, cheeks raw, and legs wobbly.

"Commander Ro-"

"At ease, soldiers... no... friends," Robin added slowly, with a ragged voice. "I was... listening. Listening for a while now, and I have to say. All of you. Thank you."

"For what, sir?"

"Please... I am not a 'sir' or a Commander at times like these," Robin frowned. "I am just a man, trying to scrounge up the will to fight another day when his own children are breaking down in front of him. A man is no man when he cannot even tell his own child that everything is going to be alright."

"Robin..." Panne asked slowly. "What happened out there?"

"It does not matter," Robin replied simply. "I've learned what I could from that ordeal, and even moreso from listening to you. The Taguel, Garou, and Kitsune. Quite amazing."

"What could we have offered to your knowledge, sir?" Kaden asked, causing Robin to break into a dry smile.

"It's not knowledge if you never thought about it," Robin explained. "It's insight. Insight that makes me realize that I do not have just an army at my fingertips. I have lives at stake. Families that could be torn apart at any wrong move. Hopes and dreams that are mine to achieve by taking care of all of you."

"I see," Keaton nodded. Robin waved around, gesturing to the Shepherds.

"Keaton is fighting to earn the respect of his Garou tribe and to give worth in himself. I know of many reasons why I would do the same for my own friends."

"Y-yes sir," Keaton blushed nervously.

"Kaden fights to be a leader to his tribe, living a life in service of others and of his family so that his sweat and tears are the foundations of their peace."

"When you put it like that sir, it is a lot more honorable," Kaden admitted. "Though it's certainly no less true!"

"And Panne. I have known you for about a year, and I have watched your development with humans. I do not know the pain of loss or betrayal, but I can tell you that I know despair. And you, Taguel, have conquered that admirably. Thank you for staying with us, Panne."

"It is by your hands that we have made it through unscathed, Commander," Panne smiled in response.

Robin then turned to the three children.

"Selkie, I already know that you went with Cynthia and the others, but you did not see the same things my children did. However, you did retrieve two of the children from whenever or wherever they came from, so I have to thank you before I scold you. But I won't scold you, not after what happened. No one could have known."

"Sir? I am still not aware what was in that portal." Robin sighed and lowered his head.

"I pray for all of our sakes that it stays in there."

"Oh."

Robin straightened up and looked at Velouria.

"Velouria, is it? I have not talked to you much yet, though you do look rather similar to Nowi's kid. You display utmost loyalty to your father, and I hope one day I may exemplify that commitment to my own children one day, to the point where they grow tired of my persistence just as Keaton does.

"I do no such thing!" Keaton blushed again, causing Velouria to scowl at him.

"I'll take note of that, Commander Robin."

"Yarne. You are familiar with Severa and that other girl?"

"Severa yes. Other girl, no."

"Curious. I'll inquire Cordelia and Subaki later. They should be coming along within the week, so stay posted. I... I have nothing else to say other than thank you, Taguel, Garou, Kitsune. Shepherds."

All six subhumans saluted, and Robin proudly saluted back.

"Carry on, then. Rest well! We still have the Valmese to fight off, after all."

* * *

Chrom paced his tent, Lucina watching intently as her father rambled to himself.

"Something really got to him out there," The prince sighed as he paced around, thinking of his white-headed friend. The princess sat cross legged, polishing Falchion's hilt.

"They found Severa," she analyzed. "Which means they found the portal that led into the Ylisse I had to abandon..."

"Which means they saw what would happen should we fail," Chrom realized, sitting next to his daughter. "Was it that bad?"

"..."

"I see."

"You'd wish you didn't."

"Severa... Did she stay behind?"

"She... volunteered to. We were surrounded by Risen. Grima himself followed us in his human form. His hood blocked his face but I remember that smirk as I cut Severa off from us at the portal..." Lucina closed her eyes tightly and shook.

"She's okay now, though!"

"No... She was alone in Grima's world for years! I'm amazed she's still alive, let alone sane." Chrom put his fist on his chin and sighed.

"When she comes to, we'll visit her?"

"I'd like that, Father. Though, it makes me realize."

"What?"

"That other woman... No one knows her name. She was dressed like a Hoshidan flyer, yet no one knows where she is from. No one knows anything about her, yet she was in the same world, captured in the world I left from."

"That is rather strange..." Chrom thought about it and he figured to ask Robin when time seemed right.

"Do you think... The Hoshidan kids came from the future as well?" Lucina asked.

"Impossible. Most of the parents put their children in the deep realms as soon as fighting began, though they grew rapidly as time flowed differently and blah blah."

"But what if... one of those deep realms was our Ylisse?"

"That would be a thought."

"I'm thinking too hard... I'll just ask one of them when the time comes. I... I'll go check in with Corrin."

"You do that," Chrom sighed, laying in his bed as Lucina left. He heard another voice and Lucina's greeting, forcing his eyes open.

"Oh, Hello Robin," Lucina greeted from outside.

"Hey Lucina... Is Chrom?"

"Yah, he's in here."

"Thanks."

Robin entered, a fatigue beyond him resting on his face.

"You okay?" Chrom asked, sitting back up.

"No. But we'll manage," Robin said with a dry laugh, still standing in the doorway. "Just wanted to drop in and say hello."

"That's unlike you. No chess game? No strategy meeting?"

"Just a friendly conversation... Just reminding myself that I have friends at my order, not just soldiers."

"Robin..."

"Yeah?"

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see much..." Robin said, his face darkening and lowering as his lip quivered, something even Chrom could see.

"Was it that bad?"

"I saw him, Chrom. The Fell Dragon. Damn it all, but he almost got Morgan... Kana too." Chrom remained silent, but asked a question after a while.

"Did they find out what they were looking for?"

"Yes, and she's horrified."

"Robin?"

"Morgan... Where she was from... she... She helped destroy Lucina's world. She served Grima, and remembering that just... ruined her."

Chrom winced at the turn of events. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can say sorry if we lose." Chrom smiled at Robin's attempt at humor but Robin remained blank.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Morgan's... She's out of it, Chrom. Kana is scarred too, Morgan coming after him in the portal..."

"That's insane..."

"I need to protect them, Chrom. I need to protect all of us. Corrin saw Grima when we destroyed the portal... I'm going to brief the camp later on... I don't know what to do anymore..."

"But..."

"Chrom... They need to know that this is a gamble, even with all of us here. We're up against a god, Chrom. Not just someone we can kill. The Shepherds need something to believe in until we're there."

"Then I'll help."

"You already are, friend," Robin smiled, leaving Chrom's tent.

Gazing upon the Shepherds as the sun began to fully rise, Robin smiled lightly on his soldiers... His family.

"Not one of you dies on my watch."


	26. Robin and Kris - Silent Night

AN: I really wished I could've thought of this sooner and released this on Christmas Day. Pity. But here's the unwanted and unneeded **BUT COMPLETELY NECESSARY** background to this prompt.

Long ago, way before the story of Awakening, there was a Prince and a warrior not far off from Robin. Though not a tactician, he was the prince's best friend. Relying on the defaults, we'll call him Kris. Those that have played FE12 know this story well.

The Prince, now known as Marth Lowell, the Hero King, defeated Medeus. Alone, history claims.

That is not the case.

Kris, Marth's confidante, was pivotal in the campaign of FE12, but in a valiant act of sacrifice, he gave up the assurance of glory and heroism in favor of Marth gaining the sole proprietorship of credit. Due to this, Kris was forgotten to history, with nary a trace of his name being mentioned in the entire written Sagas of Marth's glory. Kris disappeared from Akaneia and Altea, never to be seen again.

That is where an author's spin comes in.

See, Kris and his wife settled in a place between what was known as Hoshido and Nohr. Knowing with certainty that Marth's future as King was secured, Kris lived in peace with his wife (I chose Katarina based on my playthrough) telling stories of an unsung hero who saw the bigger picture and gave up his chance at riches in return for a bright future for those he loved. Soon after, tales of Kris' exploits and travels were spun, inspiring many a future hero with his tale of sacrifice and honor. Long after his death, Kris' stories became known as the Legend of the Nameless Hero: The tale of a man who gave a kingdom his everything and did not want the credit. The King at the time, whose childhood was shaped by Kris' legend, instated a Holiday, honoring the sacrifices that will never be remembered, and the heroes who will never be praised.

On this holiday, good deeds and presents are exchanged without thought of credit or name, so much so that the lucky stranger found in their possession completely new clothes and much heavier wallets. This day of selfless giving was established, officially, as Krismas.

Merry Christmas, you filthy animals.

* * *

 

Robin and Kris - Silent Night

After leaving Chrom's tent, Robin sat down by the mess hall just to converse with the passerby. From now on, he decided, it would be his mission to be a true commander, both in exemplary leadership and an approachable affability.

"Good morning to you, Commander Robin," The tactician turned around to see Prince Ryoma with a plate of rice and eggs for breakfast.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince Ryoma," Robin responded with a smile, gesturing for the Hoshidan crown prince to sit across from him.

"Rumor has it the recovery mission the children staged was a success," Ryoma offered, causing Robin to put on a forced smile and nod.

"Two children from a doomed future, though the identity of one is unknown."

"Aye, that is quite good news. But I sense in your tone a bittersweet success." Robin nodded again, sipping his water as to hide his frown.

"The portal... Me and Princess Corrin-"

"Kamui," Ryoma insisted, much preferring the Hoshidan name he had known his sister by.

"...Yes," Robin continued after a pause. "Kamui and I went in to retrieve the children when we were attacked by Grima." Ryoma's eyebrows shot up, but he maintained a controlled posture.

"After which we were separated briefly until I recovered Kana and Morgan, psychologically impaired by Grima's illusions and fighting each other to the death."

"Is this the enemy's power? That he turns family against each other?"

"That's not the worst part," Robin frowned with a sigh. "Morgan... In the previous timeline she was from... She served Grima. I don't know why or how... She was brainwashed and for a time was wiped clean of her memories until we found her."

"What human would willingly serve the harbinger of destruction," Ryoma agreed, thinking of the Grimleal.

"So how are Kamui and Kana handling this, tactician?" Ryoma asked, forcing yet another frown onto Robin's face.

"I don't know. Corr- Kamui is resting in my tent and I bet Kana is in there too. I'll let them rest before I try to bring it up." Ryoma stayed silent, only moving to take bites of egg or rice. Robin stared past him, watching the other Shepherds eat or walk around or train. Many looked at him and he met their gaze, but they turned away when he did so, causing the tactician to become suspicious.

"Do you trust me, Prince Ryoma?"

"You are a tactician of renown," The prince stated flatly. "I have fought battles but I have never partook in a campaign of this caliber. But what little I know is that you are a brilliant strategist and a cunning leader. I do not doubt your orders for an instant."

"I thank you," Robin smiled, "But that's not my exact question. Do you trust me with Kamui?" Ryoma smiled faintly before reaching across the table to place an encouraging hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Tell me this. You are in battle and suddenly thrust upon you are two children that bear your likeness and your power, and sharing their lineage with a previously unknown stranger. What would you do?"

"I didn't know at first," Robin admitted, "But as soon as they called me 'Father,' They were my children. They are my children, and I have to protect them at any cost."

"Then that is what I need to hear," Ryoma nodded, his lips not curving but still positive. "I was thinking I would be first among my family to raise a child, but clearly the circumstances have differed. Kamui as a Mother is entertaining but still very real... And you as her husband?"

"Boyfriend," Robin interjected.

"No matter," Ryoma waved it off. "You have proven yourself a leader and a Father. What little I have seen of your interaction with my sister has proven that you are willing to overcome your unorthodox interaction and be the best you can be for her. And I trust she will do the same for you, given time." Robin smiled at the thought and nodded.

"T-thank you, Ryoma." The prince nodded and exited the mess hall, leaving Robin by himself once again.

"Merry Krismas," Ryoma called back as he disappeared, causing Robin to react.

"Huh?" But the swordsman was already gone.

* * *

Corrin slowly woke up to the sound of stirring and snoring, before opening her eyes and realizing her situation. They were in Morgan's cot, the bed disturbing the overall order to the room in relation to everything else. Three grown people were on said cot, and Corrin was surprised it hadn't leaned over and snapped. On the Princess' right, Morgan lay huddled and clutching Corrin's cape with her right while holding herself with her left. Still asleep, Morgan's nightmares were still plaguing her well into the morning and Corrin tried her best to comfort her daughter.

On her left, Kana snored lightly while holding onto Corrin's other arm. Still fearful of the previously murderous sister just inches away, Kana kept his distance from the white-haired tactician. Corrin squinted and frowned when she noticed the trails of dried tears against her son's rosy cheeks. She held him tighter and he instinctively held her body tightly, hand brushing against Morgan's but not doing anything beyond that.

A knock was heard from outside, and Corrin turned towards the doorway to see a shadow waiting outside.

"You guys awake yet?" Robin.

"Nope," Corrin teased, yawning for good measure but still keeping her voice at a level where she was not immediately disruptive to her children's sleep. Robin walked in with a light smile and seeing Morgan's cramped cot, decided against his initial idea of laying on top of his family and instead went to his cot, taking off his boots next to his bed.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Robin asked casually, keeping his voice low.

"About to, once the kids wake up," Corrin responded, just as soft. Robin peeked over and sighed, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Are they... Okay?"

"To be honest? I don't know. Just give them time, Robin." Robin growled and turned towards the wall, biting his upper lip and stifling his sounds.

"Robin?" Corrin asked, worried for the tactician.

"I could've stopped Grima... I was so cautious. I can't be that cautious when our kids are at stake." Robin's voice grew slightly louder, and Morgan stirred. Corrin made a shushing sound and Robin sighed.

"I couldn't have known. But still, this is all my fault." Robin waited for Corrin's response but only felt a tome hit the back of his head. It was hard enough to be malicious, but soft enough to not hurt him seriously.

"...Ow."

"Are you finished in your loathing?" Corrin asked mercilessly, knowing full well her children might wake at any second.

"No, dammit. But... They're your children too," Robin admitted, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

Another tome flew and Robin caught it before it landed on his crotch.

"What the hell?"The culprit was Morgan this time, who grinned crookedly and ran up to her dad to hug him. He fumed in defeat as his daughter jumped over him onto his cot and hid behind him, only to smirk at Corrin and the still-asleep Kana.

"Ugh, you're such a sap, Dad," Morgan said. "...But. T-thanks for coming for me. I really... didn't think you could save me." Clutching onto Robin's back, she hid her sincere smile as Robin stared towards Corrin with a smirk.

"Their father has a ways to go," Corrin replied, "But he'll do for now."

"And what have you done so far?" Robin teased, but Corrin's flinch told him he went too far.

"N-nothing. I..." Robin realized Corrin never told him what she saw in the portal, and he paled as a result.

"We can talk later."

"Yes... I'd like to." Corrin got up, leaving Kana in the cot and walked over to the tactician and her daughter.

"Merry Krismas you two," She said with the faintest of smiles, hugging Morgan and poking Robin's nose as she exited the tent.

"What does that even mean!?" Robin scowled, Morgan shrugging in response.

* * *

Corrin felt the wet grass against her bare feet as she left, smiling as the Shepherds were still bright and earnest despite the current events. Thinking back at the portal, her optimism fell.

She'd have to tell him eventually.

She figured she go to Azura. Ever since she left her best friend's tent, the two hadn't really talked much so-

"Good morning, Corrin," Azura greeted, Chrom and Lissa accompanying.

"Azura, Prince, Princess," Corrin greeted, forcing on a tired smile.

"We heard a lot," Chrom started, "But it's good to see you okay." Lissa nodded.

"Yep! We even rescued two children from old Ylisse! Isn't that ama... Corrin?" Corrin rubbed her red eyes and stretched her back.

"Chrom... Has Robin talked to you yet?"

"Yes, actually. He's planning a Shepherd meeting right after dinner, if he hasn't told you already." At Corrin's glare, Chrom knew he hadn't. "Right. So there's a meeting after dinner."

"...Understood." Turning to Azura, Corrin stifled a gasp when the singer held out a present for her.

"I know it's kinda early... But I figured with you fighting out there and needing your rest, you might as well get this now." Corrin took the present eagerly, shaking it but not discerning anything.

"How about a guess?"

"Hey, that ruins the fun!" Azura teased, before adding, "I can't tell you, you know."

"That would ruin the fun," Corrin mimicked, before hugging her friend. "Ah, if only there's a way for me to pay you back-"

"No need, Corrin. Just seeing you safe is... It's enough. How are Morgan and Kana?"

"They'll pull through," Corrin responded, watching Chrom and Lissa as they argued about something behind Azura.

"Was it that bad?"

"I don't know yet... I haven't pulled anything from them. Robin's having more luck with Morgan, but I haven't heard much from Kana yet."

"I... I see. If there's anything I can do to help?" Azura offered.

"I'll call you, when there is-" Corrin stopped when Lissa abruptly pushed Chrom a good foot, before the prince regained his footing and held his sister in a headlock.

"I told you it's a gift from a stranger!" Chrom teased, enjoying Lissa's frantic escape pleas even as she scratched up his arm and hand. Hissing, Chrom let go with a yelp.

"Okay okay fine! You win!"

"Is anything the matter, Prince Chrom? Princess Lissa?" Azura asked, abnormally calm despite the near carnage that she was adjacent to.

"Just an argument about your little White Pegasus you have there," Chrom explained, gingerly caressing his hand.

"White Pegasus?"

"Y'know, the gifts that everyone picks and-"

"There is no picking here, Prince Chrom. This is an old Nohrian and Hoshidan holiday we are celebrating today."

"...Which involves White-" Lissa bonked Chrom over the head with her staff.

"Can you explain, Corrin?" Lissa asked, forcing a smile from Azura.

"It's quite a long story..."

"In which case..." Lissa cleared her throat, and after a second of realization, Chrom sighed and came back with a bench. The four sat down, the two Nohrians happy to discuss their Holiday. Lucina walked by, and seeing her father, joined them.

"It all started when a knight named Kris helped to slay a dragon."

* * *

"What a noble knight," Chrom acknowledged, his spirits humbled by Azura and Corrin's story.

"That is quite a story... I never thought that King's depended so much on their knights!" Lucina said, shining Falchion.

"An army always has those that devote their lives to the bigger picture.," Chrom assured, patting Lucina's shoulder as he too, polished his Falchion. "Lissa is not among that," He added. A bonk on the head from Lissa's staff quieted him.

"I'm more curious as what Corrin got for a gift! If there's truly no intent in respect or acknowledgement when they exchange presents... Not even to mention who it's from... That begs so many questions!"

"Only if your curious enough, sister."

"Whatever Chrom! You're just salty you don't get any presents!"

"Well that's because we don't celebrate Krismas in Ylisse!"

"Well it isn't your birthday anytime soon either!"

"No one cares, Lissa!"

Ignoring her father and aunt's babbling, Lucina thought more about the story from earlier.

"Kris... That name sounds familiar," Lucina wondered. "I'll be back. I think I remembered reading this in one of Robin's books!"

"You better not go into his tent-"

"But Dad! It's in his tent though!"

"Fine."

"DON'T BOTHER HIM LUCINA-"

* * *

"Robin?" Lucina asked, knocking on Robin's tent. Hearing no response, she tip-toed in, smirking when she saw the tactician knocked out with his daughter drooling all over his shoulder, head against his back.

"...Robin?"

"..." With a reassuring exhale, Lucina went over to the tactician's bookshelf where she had borrowed certain books from time to time, scanning the shelves for the one she was looking for.

"You're not gonna find it," Robin whispered between a yawn, causing Lucina to jump in shock as she turned to the tactician who was holding the book she was looking for.

"How did you know-"

"Corrin threw it at me this morning. It just happened to be the first book within her reach. Do be careful not to drop anything on Kana." Lucina looked down, not even noticing the small boy who was sleeping by her feet on Morgan's cot.

"My apologies for breaking and entering."

"This is hardly breaking, but this is what you're looking for, right?" Lucina nodded with a blush.

"Yeah."

"Records of the Hero King's Campaigns," Robin recited, before tossing the book to the princess. "It's quite uninformative, actually."

"This is important, Robin. I'm looking for-" Robin waved Lucina off.

"It's fine. Really. Go ahead, I won't be needing that for a while."

"Thank you so much, Robin! I'll see you at the summit! Merry Krismas!" With that, Lucina left, a book in her hand and a blush on her face. Robin merely stared at the doorway before sighing

"You too."

* * *

Robin cleared his throat as the Shepherds either sat, knelt, or stood around him, all eager to hear what the tactician had to say. Corrin sat in the front, still holding the present from Azura.

"Shepherds... No. Friends. It's time I've told you the truth." Whispers circled around the camp, and Robin gulped quietly.

"For almost two years I've fought alongside Ylisse, and for a few months we've fought with Nohr and Hoshido, but yet I feel this paternal instinct every time I draft formations and movements for the coming battles. Like I have to keep everyone out of harm's way. But this is war... And I can't do that. We wouldn't win, and we certainly wouldn't be where we have to be."

Robin cleared his throat and pulled Cynthia onto his mound of dirt alongside him. Everyone could see the sweat and fear on the young Pegasus Rider's face.

"A few hours ago we recovered Cynthia along with her 'Justice Cabal' sneaking out of camp, going AWOL and entering hostile territory. This was no ordinary Risen camp. This was Old Ylisse, where the future children had originated from and where Grima, our enemy, reigns free. This carelessness could have been remedied with prior warning, but none was given before or during the operation. This resulted in the psychological injuries of two of her own, and therefore my own. Not to mention... My children. The mission concluded with a small fraction of the recovery and initial party having a brief contact with Grima himself, and the mission was concluded without any further injuries. Recovered from Old Ylisse were two children. Severa, from Ylisse, and Caeldori, from Hoshido. How Caeldori was in Ylisse, I will figure out and let you know when they regain consciousness. As for now, I want everyone to see this."

Drawing a sword that was previously sheathed, Robin twirled it in a fluid motion before pointing it at Cynthia.

"Commander R-robin..." Cynthia gulped, as well as the rest of the Shepherds. Surely Robin wouldn't kill a child!

"On your knees, Cynthia," Robin whispered. Cynthia shook her head no.

"Robin!" Corrin yelled, but Robin raised his hand to quiet her.

"Everyone needs to heed this example... People have to learn!" Robin yelled. Cynthia slowly fell on her knees, tears falling on her face as Robin raised his sword.

"Ylissean Shepherd, Cynthia," Robin began.

"Upon my sword and the authority of King Chrom Lowell, Exalt of Ylisse..." Cynthia closed her eyes, bracing for-

"You are instated as Knight of the Halidom. May her people know that you will stand vigilant before them." Cynthia opened her eyes in a gasp, along with the rest of the Shepherds.

"What?!" Cynthia retorted, prompting Robin to smile as he tapped her shoulders with the sword and prompted her to stand.

"Cynthia displayed utmost valor, honor, and selflessness on a mission that was not in pursuit of selfish desires," Robin announced, sheathing his blade.

"And I want everyone to know that even though what she did... It hurt my own children... It saved lives. Lives are precious, Shepherds. Even if you disagree, this is our philosophy, and our utmost foundation and cornerstone. Cynthia... You have made not only your parents proud in your selflessness... But you have proven yourself as a hero. You along with the rest of your team have earned our, and my, gratitude." Saluting her, Robin nodded before gesturing for Cynthia to sit down.

"T-thank you, Commander," Cynthia couldn't believe her ears... She was finally a hero! And to hear it from the man... who taught her the meaning of the word in the first place back as a child. She grinned and wiped away her tears.

"It has come to my attention is that today is a very special day for the Nohrians and Hoshidans." The respective parties both gave a holler and Robin smiled.

"What the Ylisseans do not know... And what Lucina is still trying to figure out... Is that the Kris actually hails from Ylisse." Gasps rang out from the crowd, and Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Kris was a knight among Prince Marth's royal guard. The Hero King himself was his liege. He was a paragon knight, selfless to the end, always seeking for his Lord's safety and victory. All the way to the end. He gave up any chance of securing a place for himself and his family and instead offered the glory to Marth. Instead, he traveled to Nohr and Hoshido, where tales of honor and sacrifice sprang from him, and ultimately were traced back to him. A knight's honor never leaves, isn't that right, Sir Frederick, Sir Silas?"

Two nods punctuated that.

"Long story short... Nohrians, Hoshidans, if you would allow, us Ylisseans have the humble request to be included in this... festivity of yours. Starting with this," He gestured to Cynthia, "Example of selfless heroism."

Once again, hollers from both the Hoshidan and Nohrian side erupted, Robin only nodding to confirm.

"Then Shepherds... On your feet!" Immediately, the whole army stood at attention, Robin proudly staring back.

"Have yourself a very Merry Krismas. Tomorrow is a free day... and try not to drink too much. Dismissed!"

Immediately, chatter and cheers erupted, and hugs all across the army sprang out. As the noise dimmed back into the camp, Robin watched everyone but a few people leave.

"What's in the box?" Robin asked Corrin, causing the Princess to shrug.

"The whole idea of the gift is that no one knows from where or what the box entails," Corrin explained.

"I'll figure it out come next year," Robin said with a basic shrug. "I'll meet you back inside? Don't open it yet... I wanna see." Corrin nodded and headed inside. Seeing just Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Cynthia, Corrin left without a word.

* * *

"If it were up to me, I would beat you senseless with the thickest tome Morgan has, followed by a 'You tried' medal, and _then_ knight you, Cynthia," Robin frowned, rubbing Cynthia's hair and ruffling it all up. "See, the point of the Krismas gift is that you don't know who just gave you the random act of kindness. In this case, sparing your head from my tomes."

"Pff," Chrom added. "I didn't authorize that knighting at all."

"Ah, let her have her fun. After all, she's bound to the kingdom now, isn't she?" Robin laughed, watching Cynthia pale.

"W-What!?"

"Yep? So, Knight Cynthia, you are serving House Ylisse just like your mother. Ah, excellent. We're running low," Chrom said mercilessly, grinning all the while.

"So who's idea was it to make me a knight and make an example of me?" Cynthia asked, half excited and half terrified.

"That ruins the fun," Robin said, reciting the phrase reserved for presents such as these. "Ah, if you mind, Chrom, Knight, Princess," Robin said, kindly regarding his company. "I have one last scheme to unfold. Have a good night!"

* * *

Robin knocked on the tent, entering anyway. Corrin was sitting on his bunk, and Morgan and Kana snuggled together on hers. Robin smiled and looked at Corrin.

"All together at last?"

"All together at last," Corrin said with a grin. Holding her present, Robin shook it.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Azura."

"What would Azura usually get you?"

"That's not how it works, Robin."

"Then how does it work!?"

"Well... In Nohr we just swapped presents until we had the box we wanted. I've usually just stuck with my first choice."

"So... Who do you thank in return?" Robin asked.

"No one, everyone, who knows! The whole point of Krismas is to exemplify the nameless gift! If I had a name, I would have a favorite... And that's not what Kris would've wanted. It takes the spirit out of the gift and onto the person."

"I see," Robin said. "I hope yours is to your liking then!" He said earnestly, watching as Corrin unwrapped the cloth around the wooden box.

"And it is..." Robin anticipated...

"A..." Corrin undid the final knot, revealing a rich blue and white cape, emblazoned with the Mark of Naga on the back, not too different from Chrom's. On the front lay a sash which connected to the cape's collar, perfectly matching the one Corrin had on her armor.

"It's a Nohrian cape... In Ylissean colors..." Corrin breathed. Robin pointed to the bottom.

"What's that?"

"It's a note!" Corrin said, smiling as she reached for it and unfolded it. Robin peeked over her shoulder to read it.

_Dear Corrin._

_First off if this isn't Corrin, then my intuition isn't as sophisticated as I thought and I should reconsider my station in life. If this is Corrin, I misjudged your height, but I suppose a longer cape suits you better._

_And if this really is Corrin, thank you. Morgan and Kana have such a wonderful mother and I cannot help but feel jealous for them-_

"This is kinda creepy," Corrin admitted, folding up the letter-

"Wait, I wanna read the rest."

"No!"

"Then you read it!"

"F-Fine."

_Cannot help but feel jealous for them, because I know I'll never be able to capture that same affection no matter how hard I try even though I'm their... Father. Huh?_

* * *

B

* * *

"Wait. You sent this!?"

"That ruins the fun..." Robin teased.

"You... You knew this was going to be sent for me... You made this and pretended you didn't know about Krismas!" Corrin grinned madly, her boyfriend's charms finally striking home.

"Merry Krismas, Princess," Robin said with a smile. "Keep reading it though!"

_By this time you've figured out this is from Robin, and yes, I knew about Krismas. I had to! You got so excited with Azura, I had to figure out what your excitement was about. And I pray that this works. I hope you like the cape, and I pray it keeps you warm, safe, and protected in the battles to come. Know that I will do my best to do the same._

_And yes, I know this ruins the fun._

_Your tactician, boyfriend, and hopeful and eventual proud-to-be-husband... Robin."_

"Well?"

Corrin squealed and hugged Robin tightly, digging her head into his neck, causing the tactician to flinch before embracing her back.

"It's perfect..." Corrin said, folding up her old Nohrian cape and attaching the one Robin made to her armor.

"How's it look?" Robin whistled teasingly and winked.

"I wouldn't swing my sword at that," Robin teased, Corrin wincing at the attempt.

"You... Ah." Corrin sighed in happiness, both of them sitting on Robin's bed.

"I was actually wondering... since it's kinda late..." Robin began.

"I was going to sleep on your cot anyway, strategic dunce," Corrin giggled changing out of her regular armor to her regular dress underneath, lying down on Robin's cot. Robin took off his robe and nervously lay down as well, keeping his distance.

"No funny business, or I might pee," Robin admitted.

"R-Right." Corrin said nervously, her smile disappearing into a smirk of mischief.

"I mean it! Morgan and Lissa put frogs in my smallclothes-" Turing away, he hid his embarrassed smile.

"Merry Krismas, Robin."

Robin felt a warm wetness on the back of his neck, and the sounds of upper and bottom lip connecting was heard, and then a slight giggle. Turning, he saw Corrin hugging his pillow, covering her mouth and eyes with her forehead peeking out.

"Y-you too, Corrin." Feeling the same warmth on her forehead, Corrin's heart stopped.

"So this is what it's like..." Corrin realized.

"Will you marry me-"

"No."

* * *

Morgan and Kana watched as their parents finally fell asleep in each others proximity, Robin too awkward to face Corrin and Corrin always preferring to sleep on her right side anyway.

"We have hope, Morgan," Kana said happily.

"There's always hope when our family is together," Morgan replied.

"And we'll always be together, no matter what."


	27. Sully and Hinoka - A Woman's Charm

 

Owain shielded his eyes from the sun as he exited the tent, eager to relax to a change of pace on the free day-

"Ah there you are. Let's spar." A powerful hand grabbed his arm and Owain found himself being pulled away from his original route and towards the sand pits. Such pits were dug for the sole purpose of training.

"N-no wait!" Turning towards - _of course it's her-_ Hinoka, "We have the day off!"

_Since when did Odin care about that?_

"So? I still want to spar," Hinoka said flatly.

"Well I want to go to the town armory and-"

"The town does not have an armory."

Owain stuttered before looking away from Hinoka. "I-I don't have time to spar today!"

"What." The lancer stared through the magician. Odin never skipped a spar. Especially with her.

Owain shrank under Hinoka's glare, squirming in her hold.

"I mean, I would spare the time, if I had any! I just don't, because I have plans!"

"I see." The swordsman winced underneath the lancer's gaze, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of worry.

"You're calling me a weak opponent, aren't you? Is it because I'm a princess? Is Lucina truly a better warrior princess than myself?" Odin had been sparring a lot with his cousin...

"No no no no! I wasn't saying that at all! Only a chosen few can battle the Chosen One! I'm just... Busy." Hinoka released her grip and sighed, before a slight smile crept onto her face.

"It's alright," Hinoka nodded, waving her hand to make the blond disappear. "I'll find another partner today." Owain nodded happily and ran off, thanking Hinoka the whole while. The princess watched him disappear behind some tents and twirled her naginata nonchalantly. No one else seemed to be free, and the ones that could be free would certainly not want to engage in sparring.

 _Now who could I train with?_ Hinoka wondered to herself.

Due to the nature of the free day, most of the Shepherds were either in the town, resting inside, hanging around outside, or in Hinoka's case, ignoring the freedom in replacement for duty. A warrior lived a warrior life, no exceptions. Well, a few could be afforded, but Hinoka had been idle enough lately.

"Funny," Hinoka heard a voice from behind her, "When he showed up with the Nohrians... Didn't think he was a serious kid." The lancer turned around and found Sully, fixing her lance on a bench with her feet crossed idly.

"He isn't," Hinoka retorted.

"He seemed pretty driven to me."

"He takes his weapons rather religiously... Though his skill as a warrior takes no offense to that."

"He wasn't getting a weapon." Hinoka was certain of that.

"I know... But he seemed to be excited nonetheless. Begs your curiosity, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Hinoka shrugged dismissively. Odin was her friend, her sparring partner, but not anything more than that, to be honest.

"Ah, but that's because you were too lost in thought to see where he actually ran off to," Sully laughed. "Check the medical tent."

"Why? I don't need to concern myself with his personal-"

"Trust me."

Hinoka nodded and walked over there, leaving her lance on the rack.

It wasn't too far to the medical tents, but Hinoka took her time nonetheless. Thinking to herself, it took her nearly five minutes to reach the place she was going towards, a journey that could easily be done in two or three. But she arrived soon enough, as she peeked her head in the door.

* * *

"...and you wouldn't believe the adventures we're having! I mean... I'm having. You were brave out there, braver than all of us. Someone could've at least stayed with you to hold off that attack... I'm so sorry. How long has it been? I can't believe we got separated... But you're here and you're somewhat safe. I'll keep you here this time..."

"..."

"I hope you wake up and forget everything... No. Don't forget Ophelia. She missed you so much, these few years. But you can forget about me and all the pain you had suffered alone... If you wake up in peace... That would mean everything to me. Just as long as you forget everything else."

"..."

"Funny looking blacksmith we have here."

"I ugh-!" Owain turned around to see Hinoka, arms crossed with a small hint of smirking in Severa's tent. Sighing with a frown, he admitted defeat.

"Guilty as charged," Owain laughed, before pointing at Severa. "Though... I would rather see her safe then fight another day of my life." Hinoka didn't expect such drastic bravado from him and hesitated in her approach.

Nothing was more important to Odin than the art of the blade or the art of the arcane. Who was this woman that Owain had forgone training?

"She's that child the other children found?"

"One of the future Shepherds... She was among us originally."

"So who is she? You're hardly the type to stop your life's work for a friend."

"I'd do a lot more for the mother of my daughter," Owain whispered, stroking Severa's cold hair slowly. Hinoka lightened as the truth dawned on her.

"She... She is Ophelia's mother?"

"Severa. Knight of Ylisse. You might know her as Selena, retainer to Princess Camilla, of Nohr. I know her as my wife." Hinoka ignored the last part and focused on the part where Severa was a retainer.

"Nohr?!"

"You probably never noticed her but... Three of us Ylisseans never made it back to Ylisse until now. When we went through that portal after Commander Corrin and Commander Robin, there were only two of us. Selena disappeared during a previous battle. I thought she died. But I knew she didn't. We were married even before all this. But when we had decided to rescue the future Ylisse... That portal took me and the two others to Nohr instead of Ylisse. That's how I ended up there, anyway."

"I don't know what to say. She was rescued alongside a Hoshidan Tenma knight, one of my own, actually... Caeldori."

"You can say what you want, me forsaking my duties as a warrior, and a-" Hinoka hushed him with a hand, and Owain just sat next to Severa, smiling faintly as he rubbed her still hand with his own.

"You're a father and a husband before that,"

"I... I'd like to think so."

"When you're done... I'll be in the sand pits."

"Some things are more important than being able to protect the ones you love..."

"Family... _Owain_ ," Hinoka advised, using his real name to cement the seriousness in her tone, "Don't ever let her go. I'll give you the day off, just because this is honestly the sweetest thing I've seen you do since we met."

"...Thank you, Hinoka. I'll train with you... when I find the time."

"Then good luck," Hinoka wished. With that, she left the tent and decided to head back to the pits again. Sully freed up room on her bench as she slowly screwed on the lance head to its new shaft.

"Find anything interesting?" Sully asked.

"No."

"Ah, I see it. That squint of discernment." Hinoka's squint turned into a glare.

"Of what? Don't be absurd."

"You realized something you never thought of before. Happens a lot here," Sully joked, stretching her arms and flipping her lance around for balance. Wanting to argue further but deciding against it, Hinoka sat down next to the redhead lancer.

"Now that Kamui is safe... I haven't been as passionate about the lance as I should be. I mean... I should be vicious to the Nohrians! They kidnapped her from me and... Took such good care of her. They were better sisters and brothers than I was, and..."

"Princess, you are looking at this way too hard," Sully said with a sigh.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean-"

"I'm a noblewoman, you know," Sully said offhandedly. "I know how a woman who's been handed her status feels when she gets that... urge."

"Urge?"

"That driving thought to just prove that you're just as good if not better than the man fighting beside you! Tell me, of your two titles, do you feel more inclined to 'Warrior' or 'Princess?'" Hinoka drooped her shoulders.

"The only reason I am a warrior is because Kamui was kidnapped. And now that she is safe... What purpose do I have? As a princess, my duty is to my people and... my mother. I have to uphold her legacy! Especially to atone for all my wrongs that I can never forgive..." Sully scoffed and went back to her lance. "But we can't just fight Nohr anymore... They're our allies."

"Pff, I expected you to stick with the path of a warrior. I misjudged you." Hinoka shot up, but Sully remained unflinching.

"Excuse me? I do not know what you are implying, but if you mock my skills as a warrior I'll be glad to prove otherwise-" Sully put her hand up and rose, slowly.

"Listen good, Princess." Sully spat in the dirt and rubbed it in with her boots. "A person who fights with purpose is a knight. They are noble, righteous, determined, and worthy of their title."

"And?"

"There's a person who fights simply because he is done fighting."

"That makes absolutely no sense.

"Exactly! That is what you are. Just because Princess Corrin is-"

"Kamui." Sully rolled her eyes and continued.

"Ever since Princess _Kamui_ has returned to Hoshido and our camp in general, what have you been doing to make sure her goals are accomplished? You're her sister, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, but what does-"

"Let me finish. Chrom, that blue headed dolt of a King, has been my friend since we were kids. As I was born to nobility, I am bound to the crown till death, and my knighthood would have been eventual if not for my own actions. See, I knew I was going to be knight, but it was my decision to _become_ one. I earned that title rightly so, even to the point that people forget that I am nobility just because of my frequency on Shepherd sorties. I devoted my life to the crown in the best way I knew possible; through my lance." Hinoka appeared unimpressed at this and Sully scowled.

"What does that mean to me?" Hinoka asked blankly.

"It means that you should stop sulking that you couldn't save Kamui, and instead wield that lance with a bit of pride in yourself! Not only that but... You know what? Let's just fight."

"W-what?" Hinoka asked, surprised but not unwelcome to the idea.

"I'm talking too much, you're thinking too hard... I'll just stab a bunch of notional holes in you and vent my frustration." Hinoka grinned at the thought and readied herself too as she stood on the shifting sand.

"That's if you can even lay a scratch on me. En garde then! I've faced nobles with twice as much skill as you!"

* * *

Robin awoke to the clang of blades, rolling his eyes at the sound. Gently getting up as not to wake up Corr- She was already awake, reading a book. So much for that.

"They just started. Don't worry," She said offhandedly.

"Good morning to you too," Robin grumbled, not bothering to put on his boots as he donned his coat and peeked out outside. Sully and Hinoka were grappling in the sand pits, countless shattered lances at their feet. Without a word, Robin went back inside, took off his coat, and crumpled into his bed. Morgan and Kana peeked at the couple on the bed, but didn't say anything.

"Let me guess. 'What the hell is wrong with this army?'" Corrin mimicked, flicking Robin's nose with a giggle. Robin smiled, shaking his head.

"Actually, things couldn't be better."


	28. Benny and Sumia - A Common Tongue

 

Cordelia woke up instinctively, even though the sun was not even close to appearing. With a yawn, she rolled off her cot with effortless grace and laced her boots, eager for the free day before the long march ahead. Groans from beside the knight shook her from her plans.

"Ugh... up already?" The redhead rider smirked at her tent mate, Sumia, having stirred awake from Cordelia's movements.

"Free day or not, I aim to start early." Sumia nodded with clear distaste, groaning into her pillow as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking outside, a two or three people were up alongside the guards on patrol, and Sumia decided she would be an early riser as well.

"Think you can handle me accompanying you to wherever you're going, Cordy?" Sumia asked, reaching underneath her cot to put on her riding boots as well.

"I'm just going to town to pick up herbs and books before we step off tomorrow," Cordelia explained, "But you are free to join me!" Sumia grinned and tied her hair back as she joined the redhead outside, eager to relax with her best friend. As they walked, Sumia couldn't help but notice that the tents they passed were not the ones she expected to see.

"Something wrong?" Cordelia asked, sensing hesitation in Sumia's stride.

"Umm, Cordy? You just passed the stables." The redhead shrugged, staying her path towards the town a couple miles away.

"The Pegasi have a busy day tomorrow. They'd appreciate the rest. Trust me, I'd rather fly there too; it's so far..." Sumia sighed deeply, catching up to her friend when she realized her legs would actually have to do work now.

"It's awkward," Sumia admitted, "Walking around like this. You spend so many of your days flying or on your stomach scouting, that the few days you do walk more than a couple laps around camp, it feels foreign."

"I'm almost used to it," Cordelia hoped, "Remember when Robin wanted me reclassed to a dark mage?"

"Gods," Sumia laughed, remembering Cordelia's intense blush in the skimpy garbs of the Plegian arts. Not only did it place emphasis on her meager bust, but her entire midriff was exposed to the elements, something Cordelia's armor did nothing to prepare her for. Not only that, but her already fragile esteem was shattered even though her figure was quite admirable, and she caught many an embarrassed stare with her own during those dark times.

"Then again, it's probably not as bad as Robin ordering you to reclass to a knight," Cordelia remembered, causing Sumia to wince at wearing the armor fit for hulking men like Frederick or Kellam. Was he still with the Shepherds?

"Thank goodness..."

"It made sense though," Cordelia continued. "Frederick and our other knights couldn't hold the line by themselves... I'll admit it was a pretty ballsy decision to disregard our aerial units and use you us to reinforce the numbers on the ravine's choke points."

"But why me!? Of all the people Robin could've stuffed in that blasted armor, he chose me." Sumia pouted into her friend's back, pulling a fake tantrum all the while trying to suppress her grin.

"It was either me or you, considering we're the only flyers," Cordelia reasoned, still serious.

"Still..." Sumia's face shrunk in mock sadness, only for Cordelia to pat her shoulder.

"Cheer up! You did great! I bet you handle your lance even better now thanks to your time as a knight. Without the momentum of Snowflake's charge, I bet you can still land a stronger blow than I could."

"I guess there is a method to Robin's madness," Sumia admitted with a coy grin.

"Well... Most of the time. Gods, dark mage clothes are so..." Cordelia's eyes closed slowly, a pain beyond words visible on her face.

"Good on you?" The redhead scowled instantly.

"If I knew any better, I bet he just wanted to emphasize my smaller-"

"Shh... You're overreacting now," Sumia shushed her friend, causing Cordelia to fume.

"Whatever. It was bad." Changing the subject, the brunette continued on.

"I hear Robin wants me reclassed as a healer for the coming battles," Sumia said excitedly. "I'd love to do that! I've always wanted to help our injured more than just offering them elixir and ferrying them back to camp."

"But you're one of our best scouts!"

"Yeah... I figured. But I'm so clumsy, I'm surprised the Valmese never catch wind of my noise from the distance I watch them at. At least as a healer, I can use what I've mustered with my magic to help others!"

"Your daughter is turning out as a great flyer, anyway," Cordelia started, causing Sumia to beam with pride.

"She looks up to us so much, did you know that? Us two were her own biggest heroes, growing up. 'Invincible Sumia-Destroyer-of-Worlds-and-Breaker-of-Hearts,' and her sidekick Cordy!" Cordelia couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

"What? Why am I _your_ sidekick?"

"'Cause we're besties?" Sumia offered.

"Yeah but... Ah, she is _your_ daughter, not mine..." Cordelia's face experienced a brief sadness, and Sumia connected the dots.

"Hey, your daughter will have great stories of us where you're the hero, I betcha!" Cordelia's blank gaze said otherwise.

"I... I don't think so."

"It's Severa, isn't it? The one we recovered at the ruins? Well... We meaning Cynthia and I and the others. Actually her mostly, I didn't do much."

"Lucina says she's my daughter from the future. But at the same time, Princess Camilla says that 'Selena,' her name in Nohr, was one of her retainers that disappeared after a battle." Sumia smiled at the plot, romanticizing the details overly.

"What an adventure! Y'know, I bet Robin's life has more depth than just Ylisse, too!" Cordelia shrugged, not in the mood to come up with stories.

"Sumia, she's my daughter. Severa's been comatose for a couple days now. What could she have possibly gone through without me? I need to see her soon. Actually, I was thinking that maybe Cynthia and you could accompany me to see Severa tonight..."

"I'd love to! And Cynthia would like to see her friend, if she hasn't already."

"Great! Well... All that talking and the town is in sight! Ah, where's my list..."

* * *

"Your eyes... I see the longing in them. Even on a day of rest, you yearn to fly?"

"..."

"I see... I am not your master, so I cannot untie those knots keeping you in place. Perhaps some oats? I do believe there may be some..."

"..."

"You are Ylissean, I can tell. The Hoshidan Tenma are of slimmer build. Your wingspan is broader and your coat isn't as pure white as theirs... They call you Pegasi, do they not?"

"..."

"She takes good care of you, my friend. Were I to be a knight on a saddle, I would value my steed's life before my own. Strange I know, but..."

Benny stopped his chat with the beast when he heard the slight patter of footsteps... one human, one horse-like. And... whispering?

"...Alright Snowflame. We can do this. Easy in? Easy out. He won't even-"

"Who's there?"

Benny turned away from Sumia's Pegasus to see Cynthia shying into the stables, leading a Pegasus of her own inside its block. Eyeing Benny the whole time, the younger girl tried to look inconspicuous but being the only one aside from the knight inside, it was very hard to do so. The border guard could tell that the young girl was panicking to get in and get out, no doubt due to her fear.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Benny hummed, a low growl to Cynthia's ears, prompting a flinch.

"I-I was wondering... That's Mom's Pegasus... Snowflake. Not that m-many people talk to animals like that." Benny let out a small smile, pulling up a stool and sitting next to Sumia's mount.

"Not many understand the language, friend."

"Y-you... You can speak Pegasi?" Cynthia asked in awe. Benny chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Snowflake's mane.

"No... But I understand an animal enough to know what they want," Benny explained. "Come, sit down. You are trying to steel yourself against a man who has no ill intent towards you. You are Sumia's daughter, are you not? The Knight that serves House Ylisse now?"

Cynthia cringed at her official title, but beamed nonetheless.

"Sorry, sir. I don't really know many of the Nohrians or Hoshidans aside from the kids... And well-"

"My name is Benny. I am a border guard for Nohr alongside my comrade Charlotte. I'll admit, I don't warm up to strangers but you are no stranger to this army, Lady Cynthia." Cynthia laughed nervously, looking at her feet as she planted her lance in the ground.

"I... yeah. My deeds are not as heroic as Mom, but I tried! I mean, Commander Robin liked it, didn't he?" Benny chuckled as he picked up another handful of oats and stretched his hand out to the Pegasus across from him.

"You rescued Lady Selena. That is no small deed."

"Selena?" Cynthia asked. Benny nodded, closing the barrel of oats and scratching the Pegasus behind the ears.

"Lady Camilla's retainer. She was lost after a prior skirmish with Hoshido, and Nohrian accounts do not recall of her existence. She wasn't from Nohr."

"...I see." Benny chuckled, still half conversing with the beast in front of him.

"Did I piece together a puzzle you've been trying to solve?"

"Some people called Sevvy Selena, and I was wondering why. Lady Camilla had a very strong reaction seeing her again... I'll have to ask her later. You wouldn't know, perchance?" The grizzled border guard shook his head indifferently.

"It is none of my concern to involve myself in matters such as these," Benny explained. "I am just a soldier in this army, but knowledge comes from the strangest of places, no?" Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah... I mean, I didn't think that Mom wasn't the only one who could talk to our animals like you can!" Benny nodded slowly, more focused on the Pegasus.

"I see her in the stables, along with Lady Cordelia, often times devoting more time to her steed than to herself."

"It's an Ylissean Pegasus Knight mantra," Cynthia quoted, "Steed, Spear, Saddle, Self."

"Nohrian knights have a similar saying," Benny recalled. "Horse, Saber, Saddle, Self." Cynthia gaped, but perhaps in overreaction.

"That's awesome! Do all knights devote themselves to their animal so heroically?"

Sumia's Pegasus began to jolt, not exactly keen on staying inside the stable.

"Perhaps not heroically," Benny started, standing up as Sumia's Pegasus began to whinny. "Though I assume a rider would know the language of his steed just as fluently as his own tongue."

"Really? Do you really think that's possible?" Sumia's Pegasus kicked the front of its stable with its hoof, causing Benny to flinch visibly.

"What the hell... But yes, it's possible. Anyone who devotes themselves to their brother in arms knows when they're in need, no?"

"Yes, but they're both human! Or Taguel, Kitsune, or Wolfskin, but that's besides the point!"

"Were I to ride a spirit into battle, I would consider them my comrade. I would learn when they're in trouble. Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"I sense some overbearing fear now..."

"I feel it too," Cynthia worried, walking over to Sumia's Pegasus and stroking its mane. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

"..."

"Well?" Cynthia asked, panicking.

"It senses danger for its master," Benny stated, closing his eyes and feeling the neck of the beast. Cynthia looked at him in awe and in terror.

"How'd you know! And we gotta help Mom!"

"Untie his binds. Can you ride it?" Benny asked, to which Cynthia shook her head. Holding the reigns of her own Pegasi, she untied it rapidly.

"I already have Snowflame ready to go!" The border guard nodded and Cynthia headed back outside.

"A couple of our Shepherds headed to the town! If they're unarmed, that may be trouble. Go there, find out what's wrong, and make sure we know!"

"What about you!?" Cynthia screamed, already mounting and strapping javelins to her side. Benny shook his head, tying on his gauntlet and flexing his fingers. "Take Snowflake!"

"I cannot ride her! I am too heavy _and_ this is a Pegasus, so women only! You're on your own." Cynthia nodded with determination, taking to the skies.

"Then wish me luck! I'm gonna save Mom!" Benny watched as the brown-headed knight disappeared, before shaking his head. Turning his head to Sumia's mount, he sighed. Slowly, he untied the knots and let the Pegasus spread its wings outside the stable.

"Be safe rescuing her. Both of you."

* * *

"We need to get help!" Sumia yelped, arrows flying over her cover and striking stone not too far from her face.

"We should have flown," Cordelia grumbled, throwing whatever was within reach at the bandits, rolling towards a cart and glancing back at the family inside the store. "Are you all okay!?"

"Yes! But be careful!" The woman inside screamed, holding her child behind her body.

"I can't afford to do so milady," Cordelia grumbled, jerking her head back just as a fireball whizzed through that very spot. "Crap. Sumia! Get that family into better cover! Rally the flyers, I dunno how, but get someone over here! Tell them bandits are attacking the town and we have no armed Shepherds in range!"

"I can't leave you here!" Sumia screamed, an arrow finding its mark and embedding itself into the table she was behind.

"You're not leaving me here, _you're_ leaving here! Now hurry up! While they're focused on me!" Sumia gulped and sprinted out the building, too fast to be targeted by the archers before she turned into the main road, disappearing behind a building. By the time she reappeared, she was already too far away for the mages.

"Now as for you, we have to hope they run out of arrows before I run out of places those arrows can hit," Cordelia grimaced, an arrow already embedded in her shoulder. The husband and wife protected their two children as Cordelia slowly inched towards the shattered window, all the while dragging a chair for cover. Blood streaked from her leg as yet another arrow was revealed to have found its mark. "This hurts like no other," The knight admitted, determined to keep the family safe more than anything. Peeking outside, she spotted two empty quivers and one about to be. A myrmidon stood patiently nearby, concealing himself in the building adjacent to the archers.

"That's two archers dry... One more left. The mages seemed to be focused on Sumia... If I can split their gap and take one of their tomes, I can perhaps shift this battle towards-" A fireball slammed into her cover, setting it ablaze and knocking Cordelia back towards the family, now without cover.

"Run!" Cordelia yelled, "Change of plans! Take the main road, and I'll do my best to peel those brigands off you!"

"R-right!" The knight watched as the family of four exited the house following her cover, the three archers all but out of arrows and the swordsman no where to be seen.

Cordelia huffed as the archer's last arrow struck her chestplate, pinging off the reinforced armor but deflecting into her chin and winding her nonetheless. Without a break in stride, Cordelia made a beeline for the closest archer in hopes of distracting the group.

"Hyah!" the knight cried, ramming into one of the brigands before he could pull out his knife. The other two surrounded Cordelia, but she sprang off the prone body of the unconscious archer and ran towards the road, catching up to the family. Narrowly ducking under the swordsman who tried to ambush her around the corner, Cordelia felt her hopes rise as Sumia was already far into the distance, two specks behind her signifying the mages.

"The family's home free... Those archers can't do much without their arrows. That swordsman though..." Slowing slightly, she readied her bare hands as the swordsman neared closer to the family.

"Here goes..." Cordelia winced, closing her eyes as she turned a few strides in front of the swordsman, gambling on the probability whether or not she would be gutted-

"Don't you dare!" A voice yipped, followed by a white and blue streak of steel and banner as a Pegasus flew in the path of the swordsman, knocking him off his feet and causing him to land nearly ten feet away, out cold. The two archers sprang after Cordelia, knives in hand. The Pegasus looped around, and Cordelia could see Cynthia on the reigns.

"Aunty Cordy! Catch!" A spear whistled sharply next to Cordelia's feet, and the dismounted knight pulled it out before flourishing it expertly in her hands, enjoying the fair odds.

"How's Sumia?" Cordelia yelled, Cynthia still overhead and ready to intercept the archers.

"I didn't see her on the way here! I saw you running and that family! Are these the bad guys?"

"Yes!" Cordelia groaned, not in the mood for her theatrics. "Sumia is still on the road! Are you sure you didn't see her?"

"No! I wasn't paying attention!"

_Gods damn it all._

* * *

Sumia felt her lungs cracking as her boots slipped in the loose gravel road, fire balls and lightning now streaming by her. Granted, it was off by a mile, but the heat was enough to warn her that that was indeed magic capable of turning her into ash.

"There's the camp," Sumia said in relief, judging another half-mile before the sentries would be able to see-

"Agh!" The knight picked every god and cursed their names in sequence as her boots caught an outcropping, forcing her to slip.

Damn every rock and boots and genetic woe for her misfortune...

She couldn't feel her right ankle, but that would have to do.

"Not now..." Sumia groaned, scrambling to her knees and turning, only to see a fireball head straight for her-

A strong arm blindsided her from the right, lifting her up into the air at impossible speed...

Was he on a Pegasus?

"What in the hell?" Sumia wondered, looking at her rescuer. "B-benny!?" The border guard merely smiled as he stroked Snowflake's mane.

"Hold on tight, milady," Benny quoted. "Could get a little bumpy."

"How are you even riding a Pegasus?"

"It's gonna be alright," Benny said with a fake laugh. "It wanted to fly today."

"What were you doing with my Pegasus!?" The border knight instantly shifted from confident to nervous, unable to explain himself either.

"I... Uh... Right."

* * *

Robin rushed outside, hearing the commotion as the three Pegasus knights landed. And Benny.

"Is everyone okay?! Something about bandits at the town! Did we evacuate the people in time-"

"Everything is just fine, Commander," Sumia laughed, patting Cordelia on the shoulder. The redhead's wounds were already healed and patched up, and looked none the worse.

"You still look upset, Commander," Cordelia noted, "Did you need something?"

"Well, nothing is wrong. I'll be in the stables enjoying my free day," Benny grunted, turning around.

"W-wait?" Sumia whispered, still seeking an answer... "and he's gone."

"..."

"..."

"Then nothing's wrong with the army?"

Three women nodded, and Robin grinned in eager response.

"This is fantastic news then! Give me a report so I can take note-"

Cynthia interrupted his train of thought by jumping on the tactician's back, ruffling with his hair and giggling madly the whole while.

"Commander Robin! You missed it! IwasinthestablesputtingawaySnowflameandthenBennycouldtalktoSnowflakeandthenwefoundoutthatMomandAuntyCordywereintroublebutthenwesavedthem!"

Robin blinked a couple times, then looked at Cordelia, then Sumia, then Cynthia on his back. Both women were shrugging at the young knight enjoying herself on the Commander's shoulders.

"Cynthia..." Robin sighed after looking at Sumia's proud gaze.

"...Yes?"

"...Good job."

* * *

"Sorry about that," Benny muttered, hearing Sumia step into the stables to check on Snowflake.

"Cynthia told me what you were up to," Sumia replied with a light smile. "I think I ought to thank you before complaining that Snowflake's got someone new taking care of her. So... thanks, friend," she finished, her smile widening with gratitude. Benny softened, and looked at Snowflake's tired eyes, then Sumia's kind brown ones.

"Thanks for not getting mad for all the times I've nearly scared her," the Nohrian apologized, his imposing frame harmless in his gentle posture and speech.

"Oh, Snowflake's a brave girl! I bet she likes you a lot! That's why she talks to you like she does to me!"

"I... was talking about your daughter," Benny corrected, "but Snowflake _is_ brave for trusting me to ride her to that village." Sumia nodded, embarrassed at her initial misinterpretation of Benny's words.

"Only the gentlest spirits can convince a Pegasus to take flight with them on their back," Sumia explained, finishing her conclusion of the knight in front of her.

"I'm not as gentle as you'd assume me to be," Benny scowled, still plagued by his aura of gruff rawness and intimidation.

"Snowflake raced to my aid with you on her back," Sumia finished with a smile. "That's the most extraordinary thing I've seen her do, and I have no doubt that's _not_ the kindest thing you have done."


	29. Corrin and Chrom - Vengeance is Mine

"Today is a free day... just like the last few. Robin, what are you planning that is making us wait this long? And on top of all that, I'm tired from absolutely nothing. Gods, it's just like Academy..."

Waking up later than usual, Chrom decided that today was as good a day as any to do... Absolutely nothing. Thanks to Robin's schedule for the Valmese campaign, the combined Shepherds still had another day before they stepped off, leaving the Prince at a loss for what to do. He had to look busy as to get Frederick off his ass, but not busy enough to attract Frederick to his ass. Lacing his boots, Chrom found himself messing up the knots multiple times, and considered calling Frederick to help.

He stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door. Chrom frowned. No one cared about him anymore as to see him this early in the morning. Someone probably died. Or was Lucina going to reveal something big again? Uh oh.

"Chrom?" The figure backed off from his door and Chrom could see a rough feminine shadow against the tarp, but no particular name came to mind. Chrom hid his boots and cleared his throat, beckoning the welcome intruder inside.

"Come in, but who is it?" Corrin kicked open the door, and Chrom took a second to wonder how dirt and mud never stained her bare feet.

"It's just me!" The Princess identified, humming as she walked inside. Seeing Chrom struggle over his discarded boots, her face contorted into a suppressed smirk before relaxing. Chrom eyed the princess, suspecting something out of the norm. Abandoning that thought, he relaxed and nodded back to her.

"Good morning," Corrin stuttered, softer than usual. The Exalt sensed a hesitating tone to her voice and a light frown appeared on his normally blank lips.

"Morning." Chrom acknowledged, going back to his boots but glancing back at the Nohrian again.

"Corrin?"

"Aha... Ahem! Excuse me..." Chrom squinted and reached for Falchion as he sensed Corrin's fell schemes in motion-

"What do you... Oh no you don't! Don't you dare!"

And then the water splashed on his face.

"Corrout!" The princess screamed, turning tail and diving out of his tent with a roll.

Chrom looked at the door to see Corrin and Morgan high five each other, while Robin cursed his luck and handed both women a couple pieces of gold. Looking at Chrom, he gave the nod of shared defeat, and Chrom could only nod in his mutual turmoil.

"Et tu, Robin?"


	30. Lon'qu and Camilla - Intervention

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't like the current arrivals.

Mainly because they pissed him the hell off.

Of course, the Nohrians and Hoshidans and whatever else the hell they were were not all that bad, and a couple of them had taught him a few aspects of swordsmanship he had not thought of looking at.

It was one of these days that the Feroxi swordsman was sparring with Xander, crown prince of Nohr. Compared to the myrmidon's rapid slashes that focused on chipping away at the opponent's defenses before a critical strike to the exposed flank, the broad twin blades of Siegfried parried precisely and forced Lon'qu aside with its sheer mass and accuracy.

One particular blow caused Lon'qu's arm to bend at an odd angle as the Feroxi felt a sharp pain in his wrist from Xander's strike.

"Damn, I heard that too," Xander noted, quickly sheathing Siegfried and running over to Lon'qu, who was scowling at the prince and holding his wrist.

"J-just a sprain," The warrior muttered, walking off.

"Nonsense," The prince insisted, calling over the medic on duty, who happened to be Lon'qu's charge, Lissa. The princess skipped to her friend and bopped him on the nose with her staff.

"You've taken much worse, you baby! Why do you need m-" Lon'qu put a hand over Lissa's mouth and with a deep sigh of defeat, led the three to some shade where he pointed simply at his wrist.

"Make it quick, woman," Lon'qu said, blushing from touching Lissa in such a way.

"Oh Lon'qu, still scared of us females," Lissa noted, Xander taking in this new information with relish.

"Ah, so that explains your aversion to the women around camp," The prince guessed, Lissa nodding in confirmation. Lon'qu was having none of it.

"That's enough of my personal life," The warrior complained, pointing dejectedly to his wrist and glaring at Lissa. "Anytime now, Lis- Woman." The princess giggled at her name being mentioned, and bashed Lon'qu's bad wrist with her staff, causing him to yelp in pain. If Lon'qu's glare could not get any sharper, it broke such rules of physics and established a new boundary.

"What the -hngh!"

With another bop, significantly harder, Lon'qu fell over unconscious. However, the perpetrator was Camilla, who snuck up behind Lon'qu unaware due to his focus on Lissa.

"Such rudeness to my dear Lissa," Camilla cooed, causing Lissa to laugh even at her guardian's unconscious form. Mending his wrist, Lissa left with a smile after Camilla convinced her she would take care of the daring swordsman.

"Camilla... He's still a soldier. Don't be too... assertive." Xander warned.

"Oh, my dear brother, he will learn to love a gentle caress in time."

* * *

Lon'qu came to tied up next to a bed, wrists healthy but restrained by the bedpost. Outside, he could see Shepherds walking about so he knew he was still in the camp. An attempt to yell for help led him to realize his mouth was also gagged, causing him to fume silently as he worked on his binds.

Rustling behind him, Camilla watched Lon'qu in curiosity before making her appearance apparent.

"Oooh, you're awake," Camilla whispered into Lon'qu's ears, causing the Feroxi to jolt and turn.

"Mmmhmh!" Lon'qu murmured underneath his gag, prompting Camilla to straddle the swordsman in a manner that would arouse the dead. Her wide, succulent hips nearly cut off bloodflow to Lon'qu's nethers had they not been so... awoken. The myrmidon's biology was out of whack; half of it wanted the stimulus to continue while the other half just shut down outright.

"MMHMMMH!" Lon'qu screamed, thrashing under the weight of the crown princess.

"Oh, such a lively kick," Camilla noted, reaching past Lon'qu's head to undo his gag, forcing her breasts into his chest. Lon'qu squirmed hard enough to move the bed, rocking it towards his body about half a foot.

"Such a powerful body," Camilla whispered lightly, forcing Lon'qu to close his eyes even as the gag went undone.

"Woman, I have no idea what you plan on doing, but I do not want any part of-Mmmht!" Fearing the worst, Lon'qu opened his eyes to see Camilla's closed in close proximity to him.

Her lips.

On his.

"What the-" Lon'qu gasped, backing up as much as he could before banging his head on the bed post. Camilla laughed and wiped her lips slowly, impressed at the lack of Lon'qu arousal.

"I know what you desire, Lon'qu."

"Whatever you have in mind, you getting off and away is higher on the list-Mmph!" This time, Camilla was a lot gentler with the kiss, but Lon'qu still thrashed around, shoving Camilla away.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Camilla spoke, disappointingly.

"This is no way to treat a man! The princess under my charge would never do anything like this-"

"Ah, so should I bring her? What's her name?" Camilla asked temptingly, playing with Lon'qu's hair.

"Don't you dare lay hands on-" Lon'qu stopped himself before revealing Lissa's name.

"Oh, I won't. Besides. You'll be laying hands on Lissa, not me," Camilla whispered, leaving as she clapped three times, causing Lissa to walk in the tent with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Robin scowled, seeing Lon'qu straddled by both Lissa and Camilla against his will. Corrin walked in soon after, sharing Robin's displeased look.

"It's not my fault Robi-Mmph!" Lissa silenced Lon'qu with a fierce one-sided kiss, the swordsman to embarrassed and scared to return it.

"Sister? What is this?!" Corrin yelped, causing Camilla to turn with a slow smile. Behind her, Lon'qu's eyes pleaded for help.

"Care to join us, little Corrin?"

"What the hell is wrong with this army!?"


	31. Anna and Anna - A Family Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My memes are the dankest in the land.

"That'll be five-hundred gold, hot stuff."

Chrom clenched his fists as Anna just became five-hundred gold pieces richer; a good portion of the Shepherd's treasury funds. Ever since they rescued the redhead from the Ylissean ruins a few years before, she had stuck close to the militia, both as a supplier and as a soldier. However, despite her obvious gifts in combat, the merchant more often than not used her true talents at haggling down market prices of valuable weapons and tomes, while at the same time making a profit off the desperate comrades who needed better equipment.

"That's... A bit much, no?" Chrom begged, hoping for an Exalt-discount.

"Pff, what did you expect? You already have a family heirloom of a sword and now you want a javelin set? I mean, go ahead and be a walking arsenal yourself, but stuff like that? That costs money. Thankfully, I have such _stellar_ taste in clientele. Don't tell me that Ylisse is going to plunge into the economic doldrums because of your warmongering?" The Exalt fumed as he pulled out the bag of gold he already had prepared.

"We talked about this Anna. I couldn't thank you more for what you've done for us... But this is a war we're fighting. Especially with our numbers tripled, a decent weapon is few and between our ranks." Anna merely smiled, not buying Chrom's bullshit. At least, not at its estimated retail price.

"Says the one with the Falchion."

Chrom paused, at a loss at the clever riposte.

"I... Right. Well, if you are going to keep supplying us, you better up the stock! I mean, I couldn't afford for the poorer members of my army... uh... that wield bronze items?" Anna chuckled at the Exalt's lack of reasons, seeing as the Shepherds shared a common purse.

"Try again next time, sweetie. I'll be right here! Ooh, and tell anyone that asks! _Bravemetal_ swords! Instead of a thousand gold, how about I bring that down to nine hundred and ninety-nine?" Chrom turned away and cursed the light feeling he had in his hip, the now-gone money leaving a void akin to starvation and familial death. Running into Morgan on his way out the tent, the young tactician excused herself before blushing and grinning at the flustered Exalt.

"Captain Chrom! Uh... Sorry about my Mom earlier. It was my idea." Chrom smiled and patted Robin's daughter on the head. The smile was a bit too malicious, Morgan realized.

"I'm sorry too, Morgan."

_Uh oh._

"For what?"

"For the fact that you're on cleaning duty for the next week!" Morgan paled and shrunk into her coat. The Exalt let loose a hearty and bitter laugh, just as he walked away, a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

"W-wait! What? Milord, surely you're... DAD! HELP!" Robin's head peeked out of his tent, not hearing the previous exchange. Scanning the surroundings, Robin raised his eyebrows and looked at the white-haired girl suspiciously.

"...what?"

"I'm on cleaning duty-"

"Haha, that's what you get for your bad puns!" Robin shut her up and went back into his tent, where the sounds of a couple Shepherd's laughter were heard. Chrom returned, chuckled to himself for a while and turned back to Morgan after a bit of thought. However, the tactician in training was still yelling at her dad's tent.

"DAD THAT WAS YOUR PUN FIRST I GOT IT FROM YOU-" Chrom tapped her shoulder, shutting up the young girl and making her look to him in a begging manner.

"Y'know, if you want to cut off a couple days from that duty, there's a set of Brave weapons for sale in Anna's tent." Morgan paled even further, showing Chrom her meager funds.

"I'm not gonna break the Shepherds bank to get myself off cleaning duty! I barely have enough personally for a steel sword, let alone brave!" Chrom tsked in pity, turning around again, deciding to go towards Robin's tent.

"A shame... You know, we're marching tomorrow. You know how _dirty_ the tents get after a march..." Morgan fell on her knees, and rain began to fall over her head as Chrom disappeared into her father's domain.

"Ah! Milord. Just the man I wanted to see." Robin greeted the Exalt with a smile and freed up a chair for the Exalt. Inside, Ryoma, Xander and Corrin were seated around what appeared to be a scroll placed on Robin's table.

"What's happening here?" Holding up the scroll with a smile, Robin unraveled the bindings and chuckled.

"You're in time for the second portion of our reinforcements."

"Reinforcements!? Robin, we can barely supply the current standing army! What makes you think-" Robin shushed his King and opened up another portal to Hoshido and Nohr.

"Robin, please reconsider this-"

"Hush, Chrom. You'll like this." As if on cue, a woman stepped out of the portal with a smile and a wink, notably to Chrom.

"Need me so soon, handsome?"

"Anna!?" Chrom winced, glaring at his tactician. "Really, another one?"

"She's a friend from... before all this," Corrin admitted, scratching her head and smiling at the Nohrian Anna.

"Robin, one Anna is quite enough. We can't have two of them-"

"Supplying our army with discounted supplies? Chrom, you know this is the right thing to do at a crucial time like this." Chrom wasn't having any of it. He crossed his arms and looked at the new Anna. Unlike the one he just got hustled by, this one seemed to be more of an archer, wearing fingerless gloves and a cloak of rougher material than the whimsical clothing of the Ylissean Anna.

"It's rude to stare handsome. At least in public it is... Perhaps I can take you out back for a private peek? For enough gold, I bet-" Chrom nearly choked on his own spit, blushing in shock.

"That... Won't be necessary," Xander said calmly, looking to Robin. "Looks like the scroll worked well enough."

"Ryoma, Xander, thank you for the help," Corrin smiled, greeting her two brothers.

"Anything to aid our cause," Ryoma bowed, leaving. Xander did suit, leaving just Chrom, Corrin and Robin with the Anna.

"So. Anna," Robin started. "You are aware we have one of your sisters here... Right?"

"Of course! I've heard stories of this Anna. But I'll tell you what! No one out-Anna's Anna!" With that, the adventurer Anna ran out of the tent, her huge backpack nearly ripping open Robin's own doorway as she set up shop, causing a commotion that brought about several Shepherds to introduce themselves.

"...Why?" Chrom asked, showing Robin his empty coinpurse for emphasis.

"Chrom, what happens when two people sell the same thing?" Chrom scratched his head. "Come now, you're an Exalt. You have to know _something_ on how market prices work."

"People go for the cheaper one or the better one?"

"And if two Anna's happen to be selling swords at low prices..." The light dawned on Chrom at the thought of market competition, and he patted Robin on the back.

"Nice work then. But how'd you find a Nohrian Anna?" Corrin stepped in, proudly pointing to herself.

"She may dress Nohrian, but it's just because of the weather," Robin interjected. Corrin cleared her throat and began.

"Leo and Xander, among others, rescued her from border-ruffians a few weeks before the war," she explained, "And I had the pleasure of meeting her in Hoshido when she was selling wares at a food stand!"

"So she's not on any side?"

"She is one of the few that could readily travel between Nohr and Hoshido," Robin clarified. "A person like that is very valuable to have at a time like this."

"A time like this?" Chrom asked.

"It's hard to tell just by watching," Robin started, gritting his teeth in apathy, "But there is still tension between some of the Nohrians and Hoshidans."

"It's to be expected," Chrom said, relieved. "Two armies at a standstill because of a supernatural threat. You think tension would disappear overnight?"

"It almost did," Corrin said, "And thanks to our success, morale has been high. But once our momentum shifts, especially with how difficult the Valmese campaign has been going, they might start having doubts.

"Which is why we brought Anna," Robin continued. "A person that can broker both sides without bias is very valuable at a time like this. So far, only Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and a few others have that expertise."

"Still," Chrom sighed, pocketing his sack of no coins, "Is this Anna..."

"She's as Anna as it gets, sadly," Robin frowned.

* * *

"YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!" Ylissean Anna yelled, angry at the giant tent blocking the sun from reaching her own tent. "A REAL ANNA KNOWS WHEN TO BACK OFF ANOTHER ANNA'S SECRET SHOP!"

"Secret shop? Ha! It's not a secret your wares are secondhand!" Hoshidan Anna countered, before showing off her shiny goods. "Nohrian-forged swords, Hoshidan-strung bows, really rare Hoshidan and Nohrian magic, and guess what! THEY DON'T BREAK!" Both Anna's paused their fight briefly as Morgan sulked by, the rain cloud over her head leaving a muddy trail behind her.

"Hey you! Tactician's daughter!" Y-Anna yelled, causing Morgan to turn, pointing at her chest.

"...Me?"

"YES YOU! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! You're having doubts! 'Oh, will I ever be able to clean Chrom's tents... If only there was something to help me! But there is!" Grunting as she dove into her stockpile out back, Yanna revealed a bucket of... something magical. Hanna gasped as she recognized the product.

"What the... I thought I had the only crate of-"

"FER-OXI CLEAN!" Yanna exclaimed, holding up the bucket with a grin. "Scientifically, magically, and personally tested by... uh... experts! Yes! Experts in... err... Cleaning! Tents, that is!"

"This is just what I'll need!" Morgan yipped, bounding over to Yanna's tent. Hanna wouldn't have any of it, so she pulled out her own secret cache of Feroxi Clean.

"Wait right there... What was it... Margon!"

"Morgan."

"Yes! Morgan! Whatever price that Anna offers for Feroxi Clean, I'll give you double for half!"

Morgan shrugged and went over to Hanna's tent. Yanna glared at her sister and pulled out two bravemetal swords.

"That may be so, but I'll throw in a brave weapon set ABSOLUTELY FREE!" Morgan's eyes widened at the deal and ran back over to Yanna's stall.

"But wait," Hanna said, diving into her own weapon's rack. "There's more!" Pulling out a dragonstone, Hanna grinned victoriously as Morgan's eyes glittered in awe. "Buy my Feroxi Clean and you too can bear your Mother's power!"

"Actually... Last time I did that I opened a portal and... accidentally found my brother, who nearly killed my father," Morgan explained with a weak frown.

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!" Yanna screamed, pulling out a large body from under her stand. "BUY MY FEROXI CLEAN AND I'LL GIVE YOU..."

"Kana!?" Morgan stared at the unconscious body in Yanna's arms in shock. "H-hey! Let go of my brother!"

"Oh yeah!?" Hanna replied, "You've just activated my trap sale!" She pulled down the side of her tent, revealing her secret to be none other than Exalt Chrom, tied up and gagged. His eyes were clear enough to see his barely-suppressed anger.

"Buy my Feroxi Clean and you get the dragonstone AND a free Chrom to do your bidding!"

Morgan was sold. Her brother could free himself. But Chrom? She needed out of that cleaning duty!

"Deal!" Morgan said, yanking out her gold purse. However, it was intercepted by Yanna, who nabbed it with the edge of... Yato?

"That's... My mom's sword!" Morgan huffed, glaring at Yanna suspiciously.

"Not only that kiddo, but with your order of Feroxi Clean, you get not one, but two of your parents, complete with weapons and clothes!" Revealing a secret compartment in the back of her shop, Morgan saw Robin and Corrin tied up back to back, clearly beyond struggling. Yanna stood confidently on her counter as Morgan gaped in a mixture of awe and horror.

"H-how did you-"

"Hush kid," Yanna and Hanna said simultaneously. "Trade secrets."

"So, what's it gonna be, Morgan?" Hanna asked, standing on Chrom's shoulders for emphasis, much to his pain. Yanna cleared her throat and pointed at Robin and Corrin, who merely glared at her with two sets of angry eyes.

"I... I-"

"You won't be cleaning a thing."

Morgan turned to see Jakob in full butler regalia, standing gloriously on his tea kettles which in turn were balanced on Frederick, who was carrying his horse.

"When I heard news that milady and milord had cleaning duties to spare, I sprang at the soonest moment. Not only that, but the opportunity to save Lady Corrin and Shitbag Robin, _AND_ acquire cleaning supplies at discounted rates? Bah, I may be a servant and a butler, but now I'm a thief for this STEAL!" Reaching into his pockets, Jakob pulled out two hefty sacks of gold, hurling them into Yanna's and Hanna's stands respectively, making a small crater where they landed. Complying immediately, Chrom, Corrin, and Robin were untied, with Kana being dropped unceremoniously onto the crates of Feroxi Clean.

"..." Chrom glared at Robin, thinking to draw Falchion if not for his sore wrists. Likewise, Corrin nabbed back Yato and pointed it at Robin, judging where to stab him in a non-fatal spot.

"Guys?" Robin laughed nervously, his hands raised and children in various positions around him. Pointing away, Robin's eyes widened and Corrin and Chrom looked to see...

Nothing. Turning back to where Robin was, they spotted a white flash of hair taking off into the main tents, and they gave chase. Morgan picked up Kana and looked at the scene unfold with curiosity. The Annas seemed at peace with each other as well, comparing haggling techniques for future use. Jakob and Frederick took to work polishing everything and everyone, and Robin's screams and laughter were heard in the far-off distance.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?" Hanna asked, to which Yanna shrugged.

"Get used to it, sister."


End file.
